


SPLIT One Shots: Only The Sexy  Vol 3

by LizRenKnight



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Barry's bi, Blood and Gore, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Dry Humping, Eastrail 177 Trilogy, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Heroes, Inside Kevins mind, James Mcavoy - Freeform, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Older Hedwig, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playful Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Rescue, Sex Games, Shower Sex, Smut, Swim Team, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Tribadism, Yandere, dance for me, intelligence is sexy, it's dirty remove it, jade gets her freak on, orwell is a bookworm, x-reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 108,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight
Summary: Welcome to VOL 3/Book 3 of Split One Shots: Only the Sexy.    (BOOK FINISHED GO TO NOVEL 4 FOR REQUESTS! )Request anything kinky, sexy, etc etc etc.Comment what you want to see happen with who/or pairing and some details. The more detail's the better I can write it :) But please nothing to over the top complicated lolEvery Character in my stories are 18 and older. :)Have fun reading my little Smut lovers ;) lol    (Check out VOL 1 and 2  of Split only the sexy. Also my Big OC book ;)  )





	1. VOL 3 Request Info

**Cover made by me :)**

 

**Welcome to VOL 3/Book 3 of Split One Shots: Only the Sexy.**

**Request anything kinky, sexy, etc etc etc.**

**Comment what you want to see happen with who/or pairing and some details. The more detail's the better I can write it :) But please nothing to over the top complicated lol**

"Okay just to let my readers\requester's know. If you ask me to do a story that has certain things in it that is a little more taboo in nature, Then don't get upset if I don't write it out in graphic detail if I decide to write it for you. I do try my best to make everyone happy doing these story's for you all. I write in the ways I'm comfortable with.  **Nothing against people who like different things because I have things I like too.** If I'm not writing to your standards/liking There's many more great writers on here that would be more then happy I'm sure to write your ideas out.  **Thank you and I'm more then willing to work with you. :)"**

**Every Character in my stories are 18 and older. :)**

**Have fun reading my little Smut lovers ;) lol**


	2. Detective Partner's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC Elizabeth. AU where Dennis and Elizabeth are new detective partners.*

 

The room was buried under a thick stench of bitter coffee. Dennis was lost in the flicker of pages and the stamp of staplers that orchestrated his attention towards the monotonous paperwork before him. He never had trouble in focusing. He was always efficient and without distraction. He was filling in the necessary details for his most recent arrest of a drunk driver, when his chief's loud boots were heard echoing down the corridor.

He pushed up from his seat, awaiting the stomps of his commander as he noticed the softer more cautious steps of someone following closely behind him. Commander Edlerson marched inside the office with clear direction. "Crumb." He announced, waving a hand briefly towards the small figure behind him. "Meet your new partner."

She's wearing dark grey women's slacks and a white button up shirt and a small leather jacket and her hair is up in a high ponytail. "Nice to meet you, Crumb. I'm Elizabeth Morgan." She holds out her hand.

 

He grunts out a 'hello' shaking her hand before returning it, clenched to his side. "Very good." Edlerson states, stepping back with a nod. "Introduce her to the field." He smiles familiarly with Dennis before disappearing from the office.

"This is where we finalize documents." Dennis began instantly, leading her to her empty desk which had been cleared since Officer Anderson's death. "You then fax the document to headquarters. He nodded out the window, "And in between we respond to station calls, primarily focusing on drug trafficking."

"Hmm" She murmurs looking around, then back at him. "Okie Dokie, Dennis" She says taking off her jacket and hanging over the back of her chair, then sitting down.

He clears his throat, ignoring her casualty. He was used to silence and before that he was used to Anderson's educational spews about sciences. "How long have you been on active duty?" He grumbled.

"About a year, how about you?" She grins at him.

"Eight." He mutters, folding himself over his desk as he signs off his last document.

"Eight" Elizabeth repeats. "So, any cases we are working on or going to be?" She leans back in her chair crossing her leg over the other.

 

"We have a few on-going, the most noticeable is the Novaci's case, huge disappearances of people and strong relationships to drug trafficking. But currently we only follow up minor drug offenders regularly and wait until we receive calls from the head office for specifics to see to for the day." He explained, filling away the paperwork and turning to face her.

"Interesting" She grins at him.

"Most." He turns his lips up, before letting it fall. He waits in silence, before flicking through his diary. "I suppose we can visit a regular offender if you wanted to get a hand on understanding of your posting?"

"Sure thing.. Lead the way" She stands.

He quickly slips on his jacket and heads out the door, he leads her behind the building towards the car park. He unlocks one of the newer police cars, taking the drivers seat.

 

She gets into her seat, with a smirk on her face.

He checks the mirrors and fiddles with the seat settings before locking in his seat belt. He throws a glance over to Elizabeth. "What?" He asks.

"I just was wondering.. do you ever fuck around on the job?" She asks directly.

"No." He his face unreadable, "Seat belt, please." He reminded her.

She huffs slipping on her belt.

 

He pulled out of the car park, easily driving down the familiar streets until he hit the highway and cruised into the dangerous suburb. With caution he pulled up to the curb of a rundown house, with splintered door frames and broken windows. "It's a social visit." He told her, "Leave the gun in your pocket."

"I know the drill" She stares him down and gets out of the car, leaning against the door until he gets out.

He followed surely, continuing past the car as he headed up the path, checking to see that Elizabeth was by his side before he knocked on the front door. The thin wood rattling underneath his fist. After a long moment, there was a moderate commotion until a young boy opened the door. "Jimmy." Dennis smiled, easily patting him on the shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

"Good." The boy shrugged, looking at Elizabeth mostly.

"Hello, Jimmy. I'm detective Elizabeth Morgan" She holds her hand out to him.

He looks at her closely, unsure as he puts his hand forward. "So where's your mum?" Dennis asked, subtly peeking over his shoulder to see inside the house.

 

The boy becomes nervous, "Mums asleep." He shrugs, running his fingers messily though his hair. "Okay, how about Evan? Is he in?" Dennis asks casually, not dropping any interest or suspect in his voice. "Uh, I'm not sure." Jimmy whispers, looking down at his feet.

Dennis nodded thoughtfully, pushing a foot in between the door frame. "Can I come in for a bit?" He asked lightly. The boy nodded nervously, stepping behind the door to let the police inside.

The corridor of the home was crowded with clothes and littered with shredded cardboard. Dennis continued into the lounge room, spotting Ms Winston lying against the couch. "Good morning, Abigail." Dennis started, observing the coffee table and noticing traces of powder. 

 

Abigail looks up from her coffee cup in her hands, having a little white right under her nose that she wipes off quickly with her sleeve "Oh, I didn't know you were coming."

He throws a smile on his lips, "Just popping in the check that your following your requirements." He murmurs monotonously, "So have you practiced an illicit substances recently?" He questions.

She sniffs trying to hide anything on the table showing "No..not at all. Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes please." He replies eagerly, watching her intently.

She gets up and hurries into the kitchen and then comes back out with a cup for him. "Oh I'm sorry hun do you want some?"

Elizabeth smiles "No thanks, I'm good"

Dennis casually leaves the coffee on the table, shifting aside some magazines to look underneath as he notices further evidence as he places his mug down. "So where's Evan?" He questions, eyeing the kicked up rug by the back door. "Um.. not to sure." Her hands are shaking slightly.

He picks up the papers covering the powder on the table before dropping it with a loud thump to the floor. "You been baking or something?" He asked, his voice rough and heartless.

"Uh yes..powdered sugar cookies" She says nervously.

 

Elizabeth bends down and puts her finger into the powder and puts it on her tongue, tasting it "Damn, that's not even quality coke"

"Elizabeth." Dennis warns, glaring at her. "Abigail. You know this was your final warning, we're going to call it in." He frowns, "You know this means court, and child protective services will be collecting your boys."

She stands up to speak but then she grabs at her chest and falls to the floor.

Elizabeth says "Holy shit.."

Dennis moves swiftly, catching her fall as he lays her to the floor. "Liz I need you to call for an ambulance." He directs, listening to Abigail's chest.

Elizabeth goes off to the side so she can talk them. Abigail's heart had stopped.

Elizabeth comes back "The're on their way"

Dennis immediately begins CPR, tilting her head back slightly before making thirty compression's on her chest and then puffing two breaths into her mouth.

Jimmy stumbles into the room at the sound of the commotion. "What? Mum!" He yells, tearing up with fear at the sight.

Elizabeth see's someone in the kitchen going out the back door. She takes her gun out "Shit! He's running!"

 

Dennis catches the figure of Evan leaving quickly as he hears Jimmy scream. 

The detective jumps up and catches Elizabeth's hands, wrestling the weapon out of her grasp as he knocks her suddenly into the table. "Shit." He spits.

"Son of a bitch! ow!" She looks up at him holding her arm.

"I said not to pull a fucking gun!" He shouted, before looking back at Jimmy who was bursting with tears. "Fuck!" He groaned, dragging a hand stressfully down his face.

Elizabeth storms out of the room and outside into the yard waiting around for the paramedics. She lights a cig to calm herself.

 

Dennis stands near the mother, waiting until the paramedics carry her away. He waits until child services takes Jimmy some place safe as he publicizes Evan's need for arrest. Once the messy job is somewhat cleaned up he grumpily steps out of the house, finding a waiting Elizabeth. "Were finished here." He mutters, unlocking their police car. 

Elizabeth drops her cig and steps on it before getting back into the car, slipping her belt on trying not to hit her sore arm.

Dennis is tense as he steers away from the curb, his distracted as his hands tighten over on the wheel. He keeps seeing Jimmy's tears slipping down his cheeks and thinking of those two trouble orphaned boys.

Elizabeth just stares out the window with a sigh.

"You said you knew the drill." He murmured under his breath.

"He was going to get away, and I wasn't going to just shoot him" She grits her teeth.

 

He bangs his palm against the steering wheel. "They're kids for fucksakes." He yelled. His chest puffing roughly, "Kids that are growing up too fast." He muttered softly.

"It's part of the job! He wouldn't of stopped running if I wasn't at least holding it" She yells back.

He grunts in frustration, choosing to remain silent for the rest of the ride. He pulls up into the parking spot, jumping out of the car and waking ahead inside the office, getting ready to fill out the necessary documentation.

She follows him in there closing the door behind her. "You really hurt my arm you know"

He frowns, placing a document on her desk before turning to stare at her expectantly. "Broken or bruised?" He asks.

"Scratched up deep" She frowns.

He starts to reaches out, "Can I assist?" He asks, looking up into her eyes.

"Go ahead" She bites her bottom lip.

He gently holds her wrist and extends out her arm. He inspect the grazing and takes in the deep bruising. "I'll clean it up for you." He states, gesturing for her to follow him. He leads her into the change room, where there is a sink and paper cloths. "Take a seat on the bench." He directs.

 

She sits down on the bench.

Dennis wets a paper cloth, hesitantly sitting next to her. "I apologize." He whispers, tracing the cloth against her abraded skin.

"Feww that stings" She pouts.

He bits his lip, noticing the blood that's seeping into the cloth. 

Elizabeth leans back a little, her hands in the back of her gripping the edge of the bench, causing her big chest to push out more. "Do you think I need stitches?"

He goes to look up at her face, his eyes catching very briefly on her bust. "No. It's just an abrasion." He swallows thickly, "Might need to bandage it, to keep it clean." He murmured, looking back down at her arm.

 

"I got blood on my sleeve, I guess I'll have to change my shirt" She starts to unbutton the front of her shirt. Slowly revealing her bust.

He helps her slip her arm through the sleeve. "I have a spare shirt in my locker." Dennis stares, stepping over and retrieving the dark police t-shirt.

"Thanks" She takes it with a playful grin on her face.

He tries to avoid staring at the exposed flawless skin of her body. He quietly admired the soft curve of her hips, following the sharp peak of her collarbones. "Were you injured anywhere else?" He questioned.

"On my thigh" She stands, slipping her pants off.

 

He gulps as he takes in the sight of her smooth bare thighs, littered by bruises on her hips. "I'm really sorry." He whispered, staring openly at her body.

She lays back on the bench, sitting up on her elbows, her leg lifts up, her foot rubs on his leg. "I meant on my inner thigh"

He clears his throat, as he feels his face flush red. "I can get a female officer to have a look if you would feel more comfortable?" He whispers, his voice dry.

Elizabeth gets a thinking look on her face "Nah, go ahead and look" She smiles.

He nods his head, licking his lip nervously as he kneels onto the floor before her. He lightly presses his fingers against her inner thigh, tracing over her perfect skin. "I can't see any bruising? Is it muscular pain?" He questioned.

"Yes" She whispers.

He can feel his heart rate beating too loudly through his chest. He wets his lips again, as he places his hand to her thigh, gently massaging the tender skin. "Does it hurt to walk on?" He whispers breathlessly.

"Only some..It hurts more here" She lays her hand on his and guides it right over her pussy.

 

He can feel her wetness seep between her underpants. "I don't..." he murmurs, his voice deeper than usual as he feels his pants tighten. He looks desperately in her eyes.

Her hand reaches between his legs and starts unbuckling his belt. "I need a deeper massage" She licks her lips.

His breath stutters as he lets his hand drag down his pants around his thighs as he stands, gripping underneath her thighs as he lays her back against the bench, staring down at her beautiful body.

Elizabeth slips her underwear off baring her wetness to him. "Come on.." She bites her lip.

His eyes flutter at the sight, as he leans down to rest his hand against her stomach. He aligns her hips with his as he slowly pushes, dragging smoothly inside her. He groans and grips her hips tight, as he pauses once he's fully inside to let her adjust to his size.

"Oh come on now..I won't break" Her leg wraps around his waist pushing his hips forwards more and his dick harder into her. "Oh fuck..." She groans.

 

He falls forward, catching the edge of the bench as he begins to drive his hips into her.

"Uhh baby that feels so good!" She moans.

He groans deeply, pressing his lips along her neck as he sticks his tongue out to taste her sweet skin.

Her eyes flutter at the sensation of his warm tongue on her skin.

He sucks on her neck, dragging his hips back and pushing them forward, building up his orgasm as he indents his fingers into her hips.

Her nails dig into his shoulder blades as she feels that edge start to come so close. "Ohh baby I'm soo close.." She pants.

His breath is fanning out against her neck as he tugs her harder onto his dick. He feels his stomach clench as his body tightens before his release. He moans softly at the warm sensation spreading through his body.

Her own body has it's own blissful moment, her head tilts back as her sweet moans pass her lips.

He presses kisses along her jaw, as he bathes in the pleasure of his releases.

She giggles "I love this job"

He frowns as he takes it all in, "After eight years I haven't had a better day than this." He whispered.

"Well I'm glad I made your day" She smirks.

He sighs in content, "It's lovely to meet you, Elizabeth."

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by Lizrenknight & WriterProducer. *


	3. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *One shot. Dennis X My OC Molly and New Oc Sam *
> 
> Graphic art by me :)

 

It was just another day at the high school and Dennis was watering some bedded flowers and bushes in front of the school.

Molly is near the door hanging around when someone comes up to her and starts talking. Some young guy by the looks of it.

Dennis looks up from the garden as he catches sight of someone talking to his girl.

Molly is laughing as they talk. The young guy is slim built with styled hair, fair skin, black skinny jeans and tee shirt with flannel shirt.

Dennis furrows his brow as he watches the boy carefully, he grips his water can tight as he tries to fight the urge to run over and claim his girl.

The guy hugs Molly and gives her a kiss on her cheek. He waves at her as he goes back inside.

Dennis drops the watering can to the ground as he stomps his way to Molly, glaring at the disappearing boy. "Whose that?" He spits.

"Oh hey babe!" She smiles. "Oh that? That's Sam."

He reaches out to grab Molly's shoulder, pulling her in close. "New friend?" Dennis tries to act casually.

"Yes, he's in my art class. He's been helping me with one of the projects. He's a nice guy"

Dennis leans down and presses a quick kiss to her cheek, "He seems like a nice friend." He murmurs, feeling stupid for getting all territorial.

"Look what he made me" She opens her bag and shows him a origami piece shaped like a flower. "Isn't it pretty?" She giggles.

He looks at the folded paper "It is." He agrees, feeling jealously sink thickly underneath his skin.

"Well I better be off to my next class" She gives him a kiss.

He kisses back, trying to remind her of his love through the pressure of his lips. "See you this afternoon."

"Okay baby." She runs off.

 

**Later on..**

Sam is behind the bleachers outside, smoking a cig. leaning against one of the beams under it.

  
Dennis was packing away the soccer goals, dragging the large poles into the shed as he catch sight a dark figure under the bleachers. He left the post as he stepped closer, noticing the strong smell of cigarettes. His eyes rushed over Sam as the boy sat alone.

Sam puts out the cigarette and steps on it. Running a hand through his styled hair with a sigh.

Dennis crouched, reaching Sam's eyes. "You can't smoke on school premises."

Sam looks up to meet Dennis's eyes "Do you always try to sneak up on people? Or are you just trying to get my attention?"

The man muttered, "I'm just doing my job."

"You sure your not just stalking me?" Sam says sarcastically.

"I'm not stalking you." He stated, glaring the sharpness of his jaw. "So your good friends with Molly?" He asked, hoping his desperation wasn't noticeable in his voice.

"Yeah..what of it" Sam stands up glaring.

"Nothing. You should be fine if your friends." He casually folded his arms over his broad chest, "But she has a partner, she isn't looking for anything more than a friend from you."

"Oh I should be fine?" Sam gets in his face "Was that a threat?"

Dennis sighs, looking down at the young boy. "I'm just making sure you don't get yourself hurt."

"Sure.. I can tell your lying"

Dennis smirks, "Don't try anything with her and you'll be fine."

"Aww are you scared I'm going to fuck her?" Sam glares with his grey eyes with a half smirk on his lips.

Dennis's teeth clench as his eyes darken.

"That's what I thought.." Sam grins at him and pats a hand on his chest a little bit in a sarcastic matter.

Dennis catches his wrist, then throws it away. "Stay away from her." He bits out.

Sam scoffs "Make me"

He huffs a breath of laugh. "I'm not going to fucking touch you, until I need to." He spits.

Sam laughs "Oh you only wish.."

His eyebrows dent as he tries to understand him, "Your a slimy fuck." He muttered.

"Oh that hurt..Coming from someone that stares at the cheerleaders a lot" Sam says sarcastically.

Dennis could feel the other personalities begging for him to land a punch against Sam's cocky face. "Coming from someone who hits on other people's girlfriends."

"Actually your the one that just presumed that right away and then threatened me"

"Your the one that mentioned fucking her!" He spat.

"That's because you were being a dick!" Sam shouts in his face.

"Well don't be making lovey dovey origami shit for my girl."

Sam gets very close to him "She liked it..and I'm sure she will love it even more when I finger her deeply until she screams my name and not yours"

Dennis suddenly tightens his fists in the front of his shirt. "Your stepping over the line buddy. You either fuck off and never see her again or I won't be able to hold back anymore." 

"I dare you.. see what happens." He gives Dennis a challenging look.

Dennis chuckles, giving him a warning glare.

 

"You're all talk" Sam bites his bottom lip slightly.

Without hesitance Dennis drives his fist across Sam's face.

Sam strikes back right in the Dennis's jaw. His lip bleeding from Dennis's blow.

Dennis grips the back of the boy's neck, pushing him down as he kicks his knee up, crushing in Sam's face.

Sam makes this whimpering sound.

The man is moments away from sending another hit, before he hears the whimper and withdrawals his fist. "Stay the fuck away from her." He muttered.

Sam looks at him with tear rimmed eyes, his cheeks flushed, his lip still bleeding.

Dennis's chest is puffing as he realizes that he's standing above a young boy. He kneels by his side, inspecting the blood leaking from his face.

Sam sits up and is just staring at him with those shiny grey eyes.

The man swallows nervously, reaching out to cup the boy's cheek and run his thumb gently over the split in his lip. "Sorry." He mumbled, "I get... possessive."

"I've never had anyone.." He says quietly.

 

Dennis withdrew his hand, patting his shoulder. "You'll find someone, I'm sure. Your a handsome young man"

"Uhuh" He looks down, a tear runs down his cheek.

Dennis squeezes his shoulder, unsure how to talk to the young boy.

"She was really nice to me.. not many people even talk to me"

"Molly is lovely." He promises, "But your not necessarily the best at keeping conversations." He chuckled referring to their own heated discussion.

"I'm not even sure..if I'm into girls even." He looks up at him.

Dennis wet his lips, feeling uncomfortable. "Yeah well... that's okay. You should talk to some other boys then. See which gender you like better."

"There's even times where I just don't care.. but then I remember how lonely I am"

Dennis reaches out again, wrapping his arms around him and bringing him into a hug.

Sam sighs, his arms wrapped around Dennis hugging back, his hands start rubbing his back.

"Your still so young." Dennis murmurs, "Your beautiful and someone will love you for who you are." He pulled back to look in his grey eyes. "You just need to keep your heart open."

Sam suddenly leans in and softly kisses his lips.

  
Dennis tenses, his instinct is to pull back, but there something about his soft full lips that causes his own to respond willingly. It's only a brief moment before he shoves his hands to the boys shoulders and pushes him back.

"I'm sorry.." He says quietly, his cheeks very flushed.

"It's uh..." Dennis wet his lips, still feeling the boy on his lips. "It's okay."

Sam hugs him tightly again his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry.."

Dennis flinched before placing his hands to the boys shoulder. "It's okay. But I'm pretty sure Molly would be sending a punch your way too if she saw us." He murmured jokingly.

Sam turns his head into Dennis's neck and licks and kisses it. A small moan escapes past his lips as he tastes Dennis's skin.

The man feels his body respond willingly, "Oh Sam." He whispers, feeling pleasure spike through his veins. His mind races as he knows that Sam is a boy, with a dick. He isn't gay. He isn't. But there's something about his lips and the way he moves that keeps Dennis's hands stuck by his side.

Sam reaches down between them and rubs on Dennis's bulge. He whispers in his ear "Your dick feels nice"

Dennis splutters out a laugh that broke into a whine. "I'm not-" he starts before loosing his voice to a moan. "I'm not gay." He insists.

"Can I suck it?" He asks as he's unbuckling Dennis's belt.

The man's breath hitches as he lifts his eyes to Sam's. "You we're going after my girl a moment ago." He mutters, "You can't just fuck me now."

"Do you want me to?" He bites his lip.

Dennis wets his lips, daring himself to kiss the boy. He stares at his pink plush lips before reaching a finger under his chin and lifting his lips up to meet his own.

Sam nips at Dennis's bottom lip as they kiss.

 

The man breaths in his taste as he runs his hand down his shoulder to his chest, pulling his lips back once his met with a flat expanse, painfully reminding him that he's kissing a boy.

Sam gets onto Dennis's lap straddling him, Kissing him deeply. "I can cover what's going on with my shirt..I don't want you to feel uncomfortable if this happens"

Dennis is panting, his dick now painfully hard in his pants. "I'm just... I'm not gay." He reminds himself, feeling his hand travel lower along his chest as he feels the toned muscles of his stomach.

Sam sits up and slips of his flannel shirt and ties it around his waist, then he undoes his pants and slips them off. He straddles Dennis's lap again, the shirt is covering what's going on. Sam lifts herself up a little aligning his dick with her pussy, but Dennis doesn't know that, and slides down.  ***Yup you guessed it Sam's really a chick XD***

Dennis grunts at the sensation, he shuts his eyes trying to forget who he's with as he grips the boys hips, encouraging him to move. The man gets caught up staring at his young face, admiring the gently cover of his nose and the puff is his breaths. His a subtle form of beauty, one that you notice in between the smiles. 

Sam puts her hands on Dennis's shoulders and moves her hips faster "Uhh.." She moans.

 

He wraps his arms around the boy's back, bringing their chests together as he feels himself shiver at the feeling of his flat chest. It has him groaning and pushing himself embarrassingly close to the edge.

"Oooh oh" Her moans sounding more feminine.

Dennis halts, the sound so high and desperate as it piqued his curiosity. He looked down at where they body's meet, expecting to see a dick between them. "What the fuck?" He gasps.

She closes her eyes, rocking her hips harder, her pussy getting wetter.

Dennis is stuck blinking at... her. He moves his hands back to her hips, helping her lift with each thrust of her hips.

She slips her shirt off and leans back, showing her chest, the long scars that run right under where the bottom of her breasts would be at.

With curiously, he runs his finger over the scar.

"I don't feel like a girl anymore.."

"Did you-" he cleared the roughness from his voice, "Did you want to be a man?"

"No.. I had to get them removed. I had breast cancer. But as soon as it all happened I never felt the same about myself" She looks down.

 

He cups her cheek, lifting her head up. "Your beautiful." He whispered before pushing his lips against hers.

She kisses him back "lay me back and finish it" She bites her lip.

He nods eagerly, lying her back against the ground as he leans himself above her. He quickly thrusts deep inside her.

She grits her teeth at the sensation, her hips moving in circles.

He moans softly, pushing inside faster.

"Uhh!" She holds her breath as she climaxes. Her hands grip onto his shoulders hard.

He follows after her, feeling his muscles clench. He buried his head in her neck, lightly pressing kisses to her skin.

She nuzzles his neck, feeling so content.

They just hold each other after that.

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by Lizrenknight & Writerproducer. *


	4. Girly Good Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Claire Benoit x Casey Cooke. Request AU. Daddy kink amongst girls ;) *

 

 

It was a raining day and Claire and Casey was hanging out at Claire's house for the night.

The 2 girls was brushing each other's hair when Casey gets an idea "Claire?"

Claire turns her head "Yes?"

Casey smiles at her and asks "Want to play a game?"

"Sure what kind?" Claire questions.

"Well it's called Daddy.. wanna play?"

"Hows it go?" Claire asks with a raised eyebrow. "Well you lay down and I'll tell you as I go, okay" Casey answers pushing Claire back onto the bed gently, smirking as she does it.

 

Claire lays there against the blankets watching for Casey's next move in this game, when suddenly Casey rolls up Claire's shirt up over her breasts exposing them to the cool air making them harden instantly.

Going in to rub at them, flicking Claire's nipples gently with her thumbs as she rubs them. Her other hand rubs down her toned stomach to the hem of her underwear. Casey looks up into her eyes "Beg me to touch you and lick you. Beg me, beg your daddy."

Claire is breathing hard at this point wanting to be so much "Please please daddy touch me!" she moans.

Casey goes down on her quickly pulling her underwear down with her teeth. When she gets them off all the way, she licks up and down Claire's thighs driving her crazy with want. Licking so close to her opening and clit.

 

"Please daddy... I can't take it"

 

Casey starts tapping her warm wet tongue on Claire's clit making her jerk her hips up as the sensitive bundle of nerves gets more and more on fire with pleasurable waves pulsing through it. "Uhh Casey.." She moans.

Casey then licks up and down her opening licking up her wetness and back up again to suck lightly on her clit. "Ooh Casey! Oh fuck.." Claire moans louder.

 

She's getting closer to her sweet climax as Casey starts licking faster and faster, flicking her clit. Casey's other hand comes up to rub on her nipples once again, rolling them around between her fingers.

Now panting harder about to explode, Claire leans her head back and cries out as she hits her bliss hard "OOhh daddy Casey!!"

Casey smiles at her licking up her juices until she's clean again. Wiping her mouth she sits up and leans over Claire to kiss her, their tongues playing with each other slowly.

 

"Mmm that was wonderful" Claire smiles at her and wraps her arms around her. Casey returns the hug and holds her for the rest of the night.

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot Requested by 'wes' Written by Lizrenknight. :) *


	5. Swim Coach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. AU where Dennis is swim coach.*

 

 

The thick stench of chlorine had almost become a safety for Dennis as he watched April perform lap after lap across the 100 m swimming pool.

It was here where his mind could rest, where he could get lost in the minor details of each gesture and drag that flung her delicate body through the pool. It was leading up to competition day, the grand finals. He had complete confidence in April to win it, he had seen her practice for 6 hours everyday and she always managed to either maintain her time or to set new records.

Elizabeth Morgan had been wanting a good coach for a long time, up till now she didn't get what she wanted in one. But today she was on her way to meet one of the best. She walks to the office near the pool and knocks on the door.

Dennis jumps as he hears the door, he clears his throat awkwardly and moves swiftly to answer it. "Yes." He states, revealing a young woman with dark hair.

"Hello.. Are you the swimming coach?"

"Yes I'm Coach Crumb." He states firmly, throwing a glance back at April who would be on her forth lap. "You are?"

"Elizabeth Morgan, I have an appointment with you"

Confusion furrows his brow, "No I'm busy." He gestures back to the pool. "I have a student at the moment. Are you sure you weren't supposed to see me in like an hour from now."

"Nope. Here's my card from my last coach" She says sitting in a chair.

 

He sighs, looking back between April and the new girl. "Look, I'm sorry I don't do any new swimmers when I'm training for the finals." He stated, flipping over the card to briefly read the details. "Come back at the start of next season."

"Oh come on, they sent me here because they couldn't handle me. They say I'm one of the best. You won't regret it, I promise" She winks at him.

He stares at her for a long while, taking in the soft curve of her body and the red of her lips. "No I'm sorry." He insisted. "I've already got a swimmer for the finals."

She lays her hand on his chest "Why don't you watch me before you decide?"

He shakes his head, "I'm sure your excellent Elizabeth. But it isn't necessary."

"What can I do to convince you?" She gives him a sultry look.

"I'm sorry." He says, stepping back blowing the whistle around his neck. "2 minute break and then 100 m sprint." He yelled at April still in the pool. He returns his eyes back to Elizabeth. "I would be more than happy to teach you next season. But I've already got 6 hour sessions happening here."

 

She gets very close to him looking up into his eyes "How about I give you a quick taste of what I can do?"

He feels his mouth of dry, "In the pool?" He questioned. Feeling a blush scatter of his cheeks.

"Yes..and maybe more after" She smirks at him.

He releases a deep breath, "I have training until 4. If you still want to show me... what you can do... then meet me here."

"It's a date" 

He nods stiffly, giving her a last look over her body before turning and monitoring Aprils swim stroke.

When Elizabeth gets into the hallway she smiles to herself "Oh yeah I'm good" she giggles.

Dennis tries to focus on April's swimming for the rest of the day, but finds his thoughts drifting off towards Elizabeth.

4 o clock comes around. Elizabeth comes back with a small bag knocking on the door.

Dennis had been staring at the still water, trying to clear his head. When he hears the door he quickly jumped to his feet, he swung open the door and shut it behind her. "Go get dressed. I'll be by the pool." He said, avoiding her eyes.

Elizabeth slips off her shirt and jean shorts and shoes, wearing a red swimsuit. She walks over to him near the pool "Are you ready for me?"

 

He looks up at her, surprised to see her swimmers on underneath. He nods stiffly, stand at the edge of the pool. "100 meter sprint." He stated, grabbing his stop watch.

She gets to the edge of the pool and bends down ready to zip into the water.

"Now." He says, clicking the timer on. She dives in and with a fast start off, zipping though the water.

He studies her technique and follows her form quickly through the water. As soon as she reaches the other end he clicks off the timer, looking down and surprised by the numbers. "Your quick." He announces, "But your technique is wrong. You'll end up tearing your shoulder if you keep throwing it too far forward with each stroke."

Elizabeth swims back, in a back stroke reaching his side of the pool again, then gets out of the pool, her hair all slicked back, her swimsuit sticking to her form. "Then teach me different.." She licks her lips.

He frowns, "It would require intensive training. I've already got a student for this years finals." He reminds her. Trying to keep his eyes on hers and not let it linger down her body.

 

"I don't mind intensive training.." She bites her lip.

He swallows thickly, "Okay well then." He goes over to the cupboard by the side of the pool and brings out elastic bands. "Come here and practice your stroke."

She giggles "So you want me to practice my stroke huh"

He nods, holding out the bands. "Grab these two parts." He directs.

She grabs them. He moves around to stand behind her. "Okay." He says. Holding them tight and creating pressure on the elastic bands. "Pull them in a forward stroke before dragging them back by your sides."

She pulls them forwards and drags them back to her sides repeatedly.

He notices the strain in her movements, "Curve your arm out as you push forward, don't throw it so much."

She curves her arm and pushes forwards. Her breathing is quicker.

 

"That's good. That's better." He looks down at her back as she twists with each movement. "Just hold that there." He says, loosening the bands and releasing them as he steps forward to rest his hand on her lower back. "Is that sore?" He questions, feeling he warmth from her skin.

"Only a little"

He nods, "You need to strengthen your back." He states, that's why your compensating with your arms.

She turns in his arms "So will you take me?"

"Pardon?" He asks.

"Will you take me in the finals?"

He tries to clear the dirty images from his mind. "Oh... I don't think..." he stares at her hopeful eyes. "Well I mean. I can train you up... but I can't represent you, I've already got a girl in the race."

"Want to talk about it more in your office?"

 

He nods stiffly, leading her down a corridor past the change rooms and towards his office in the back corner. He holds the door open for her.

She walks past him into the office and turns around to face him.

"So..." he shrugged. "I can train you for 4 hours each afternoon." He offered, crossing his arms over his chest.

She walks over to his desk and begins slipping off her swimsuit, dropping it to the floor then she gets up to sit on the desk. Her body has droplets of water all over it making her soft skin glisten. "You sure you don't want to change your mind?"

He stared at her body, trying to hide the desire written across his face.

"Come on..please"

He breaths in deeply, "You need to practice your stroke."

She gets off the desk and walks to him, she leans in to whisper in his ear. "Like this?" Her hand rubs on his bulge.

 

He grunts, nearly stumbling over at the desperately needed friction. He reaches out and wraps his hand around her wrist.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No don't." He groans, his head falling down to his chest. "Oh fuck." He whispers.

She unzips him, her hand wrapping around his dick to stroke him better and faster. "This better?"

He runs a hand through her wet hair, chuckling lightly as his fingers get caught. "That's perfect."

Elizabeth kisses him with her tongue teasing his own "Mmm want to practice some deep strokes?"

"You might also need to work on your breathing." He smirks.

She leans to his ear and moans. "Hows that?"

 

He lifts his head up, looking into her eyes before letting his eyes drop to her lips.

"Show me some deep strokes" She smirks, rubbing her hands on his chest.

He grins at her, leaning forward and pushing his lips against hers.

Elizabeth raises her leg to wrap around his upper thigh, rubbing her pussy against his dick "Mmm" She moans.

He groans loudly, "I need you baby." He whispers desperately.

"Then take me" She kisses him passionately.

Dennis can feel Kevin's insecurity as the beautiful woman is completely bare to him. His breath stutters as he nervously avoids staring at her flawless body.

She takes his hand and leads him to the desk where she gets up and sits down on the edge, pulling him to stand between her legs. "I want you"  
  


 

He drags his eyes slowly back to hers as he moves a hand to her bare thigh. He leans forward, and presses a kiss to her soft cheek.

She pulls him into a deep kiss.

He moans softly, placing his other hand behind her neck and tilting her head back. The light pressure of her lips makes heat spread low in his stomach. His pants were painfully tight of his defined bulge.

"Give it to me baby" She mewls.

He lifts a hand to his groin, grinding his hand against his himself, and relieving some of the tension. Her scent of chlorine brings him a sense of calm as he draws her in closer.

She leans back more and wraps her legs around his waist, her hand rubs down her stomach to her wetness, rubbing between her slick folds. "Ooh baby.." She moans.

  
He reaches out and rubs his thumb over her clit. "So hot." He whispers, feeling heat spread throughout his body.

"Fuck me Dennis..please" She moans. He tugs down on his shorts, dropping them to the floor with his underwear as he rests between her parted thighs.

She pushes her hips forwards, eager to feel his hard dick inside her warmth.

 

He hesitantly thrusts inside, filling her up. He groans at the sensation.

"Faster!" She cries out for more. He complies, pushing in deeply and pulling out before thrusting back in. His breath was stuttered as he tried to grip her hips harder.

She sits up just enough to grab a hold of his tank top gripping it and bringing him forwards more so she can kiss him deeply. "Mmm" She moans into his mouth.

He chuckles, running a hand through her damp hair. "Your so beautiful." He whispers, setting up a firm pace.

Her hips move in circles in response "Ooh yes." She groans. He steps closer, pounding into her hard as he presses a kiss to her neck.

"Please take me..please"

He gently pushes against her shoulders, lowering her to the desk. "Come on baby." He whispers, gripping her hips and thrusting in even deeper.

"I'm so soo close.." She pants.

 

He moves a hand between them, rubbing against her clit as he feels his own orgasm build thickly in his gut.

She throws her head back "Uhh fuck.." She climaxes around him.

He grunts as he feels her shake in his arms, he pushes in deeper as his balls tighten for his release. He groans deeply, running his fingers down her thighs.

"Am I in?" She smiles.

He looks up into her eyes, feeling breathless. "Your gonna win it baby. Your now definitely my girl in the race." Elizabeth wraps her arms around him tightly. "I'll always be your girl" She giggles.

**End.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer. *


	6. The Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC Molly. AU First meeting where The Beast was never summoned and Dennis still works at the zoo*

 

 

It was a field trip day for a group of High school girls to the zoo today, they all get off the bus to start looking around.

Dennis is walking around doing his job and trying to avoid the field trip kids who were there today.

Molly was walking around and stopped to look at the ape cages, she's giggling at them thinking they are cute when she suddenly drops her cell phone on the other side of the fence she's leaning against. "Aww noo" She pouts and starts to lean pretty far over it, her ass is sticking way out in the air with her already cute skirt just barely covering her panties.

Dennis spots Molly leaning over the fence. "Uh what are you doing?"

"Trying to grab my cell, I dropped it.. but now my shirt is caught on the fence" She giggles. "Can you help me?"

Dennis blushes. "Uh yeah sure" He helps her untangle her shirt before unlocking the fence getting her phone handing it to her and locking it back up. Her shirt is rolled up half way and torn slightly now exposing her stomach and the bottom half of her bra "Whoops" She giggles and pulls it down.

"Uh do you have another shirt or a jacket or something?" He asks.

"Not with me no.."

Dennis *Mentally* "Well crap if she doesn't have anything to cover this up she is going to get harassed" *What he actually says* "Look we need to get you something to cover that up, my jackets inside would you be okay with that?"

She smiles "Sure, thanks"

Dennis says "Alright would you mind coming with me to get it those two are looking at you weirdly" He points over at two random guys who are clearly checking Molly out.

"Okay.. But I thought at first you were." She giggles. Dennis mentally thinks *crap* "Oh did I come across like that I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry..I'm flattered. Let's go get that jacket then shall we?"

 

  
Dennis smiles and leads her to the office of the manager where there is one Hedwig's track jackets on the hook which he hands to her.

"Thank you" Molly suddenly takes her ripped shirt off. She looks at track jacket and says "Um the zippers caught on the fabric"

Dennis facepalms and mumbles. "Dammit Hedwig" before getting the zipper unstuck. She looks down and sees a little tear on her bra "Aww look at that, the lace on my bra tore too" She pouts.

Dennis says "Well unfortunately I don't have a magical solution to that."

 **Jade** : *In his head* "Sure you do, you know I started buying bras recently and I would be fine with her borrowing one."

"Yeah I guess not..but that's okay." She hugs him "Thanks..now I'm chilly" She giggles as she slips her hands into his pants pockets. "My hands are chilly too"

He asks. "Chilly huh?" as he starts gently running his hands up and down her sides from where he had returned the hug. "Warming up now?"

"Yes" She looks at him and smiles. Her hands still in his front pants pockets.

Dennis smiles down at her still not entirely sure what she wants or would be okay with.

"You're very cute"

Dennis blushes a little bit. "Thank you" Molly blushes to "Will you kiss me?"

He leans down and gently kisses her. "What are you thinking about right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are you thinking about.. about me?" She gives him a little suggestive smirk.

"I was thinking about what you would look like cumming"

Molly blushes, her cheeks turning red. "Really?"

Dennis hums in agreement while playing with the zipper on the jacket. "Wha..what do you want to do to me?" She asks kind of breathless.

 

Dennis hums as if in thought. "Well first I would touch you, your sides, your thighs, your *gulps* breast. But I wouldn't touch where you would want me to touch not until you were dripping wet. Then I would touch your pussy thrust my fingers inside of you until you came. Would you like that?"

"Yes I would.. very much so" She bites her lip.

Dennis finishes unzipping her jacket and gently rubs his hands up and down her sides, he quickly pecks her on the lips before kissing down her neck and along her collarbone, he unclips her bra and gently kisses both of her nipples before he starts sucking one, he teases the top of her skirt with his fingertips but doesn't pull it down as he uses his other hand to play with her other nipple.

Molly starts breathing harder, her body lightly shaking from the pleasurable vibes running through her. "Mmm"

Dennis stops sucking on her nipple and starts kissing down her stomach. His hands go to her skirt and pull it down but not her panties, he starts kissing along he thighs before seeming to have an idea, he leans up slightly and lays a kiss on her pussy through her panties before returning to her thighs.

 

Her legs are shaking, her eyes fluttering from the growing want of being touched building in her lower belly. She whimpers. Dennis smiles up at her slightly teasingly as his hands return to her breasts and he leans up kissing her slowly.

"Is there somewhere you can lay me down?"

He smiles slightly and leans her over the so-called managers desk. The manager hasn't been to work in years he hummed gently as he went back to her thighs then he had another thought he gently pressed his lips against her pussy through the panties again and hummed a little sending tiny vibrations of pleasure to her. One of her hands grip the side of the desk, her eyes fluttering again. "Ooh Da..daddy" She moans.

He smiles slightly before he kisses back up her body paying special attention to her breasts and gives her a slow kiss on the lips.

"I want you..so much my sweetie" She moans, her hot pink tongue running across his lower lip.

"Hmm is that so my darling?" He gently pulls down her panties and tosses them to the side before unbuckling his belt which he tossed aside as well. "And when did I tell you I would touch you?"

"When I'm really wet?" She asks biting her lip.

 

"Indeed and do you think your pretty little pussy is wet enough yet " He runs his finger right near her pussy but not quite touching it.

"It would be if I was touched more"

Dennis starts running his hands all over her body paying special attention to places that would give her pleasure but still ignoring her pussy. She huffs and pouts, pushing her hips up. "Why are you torturing me daddy?"

He smiles. "Not torture just making you wait so it will feel so much better when you finally do cum"

"But what about you?"

"Oh I'm sure I will figure something out" He starts kissing and touching everywhere but again ignoring her pussy.

"Please, pretty please touch me?" She softly begs.

"I was going to wait a little but since you begged so pretty" He runs a finger down her clit and gently sticks a finger in her. "Ooh uuh" She moans.

 

Dennis starts rubbing his thumb over her clit as he puts a second finger in her carefully and starts scissoring. Molly starts panting harder, the feeling in her belly feeling like it's getting stronger.

He smirks and gently sticks in a third finger. "Uhhh!" her pussy becomes dripping wet as she cums around his fingers. Dennis gently removes his fingers as he leans over to kiss her. "Yup just as beautiful as I thought" She kisses him back enjoying how his lips slide against hers so easily.

They make love and never want to let go of each other ever.

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One Shot written by: Lizrenknight & Polgara6.*


	7. Feeling Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Patricia x Casey Cooke. Request AU - Takes place right before the climax of the film Split*
> 
> Graphic art made by me :)

 

"Put your hands together in contrition." Patricia commands, staring daggers into Casey with ice-cold blue eyes as the girl trembles in fear. Casey obediently steps down off the furniture, placing her hands together as if she were praying. Patricia sets aside the walkie-talkie and retrieves a candle from a table. She lights it, then steps behind Casey. 

They move forward, out of Hedwig's room and down the hallway as Patricia recites her mantra. "In the sun, we will find our passion. In the sun, we will find our purpose."

Casey can feel Patricia's gaze sinking into her back. The sinister woman smiles wickedly as they proceed to enter Casey's cell. Patricia stops at the door while Casey, defeated, walks into the middle of the room and turns around to face her captor. Patricia is staring at Casey fondly. She has to admit to herself that she finds the young girl quite striking. She decides to open up to Casey a little. "I read that on a sympathy card at the supermarket. It was a funeral's, but i thought it was beautiful." Patricia says, smiling warmly. She then blows out the candle. 

\---

Patricia is about to reluctantly leave, but then she notices something odd. Casey's body. The white shirt the girl was wearing was somewhat see-through. As Patricia's eyes roamed over Casey's stomach, she spotted strange dark marks through the fabric. "What's this?" Patricia asks, stepping closer slowly. "Dear, lift up your shirt." She orders strictly.

 

Casey gets wide eyed like she's going to bolt. "Noo!"

Patricia smiles. "Now now, don't be difficult. You cant hide anything from us." She says, setting down the candle and continuing her slow approach. "There's something on your stomach. Show me. Now."  

Casey gets a determined look on her face and makes a break for the door.

Patricia swiftly steps in Casey's path, blocking her. Casey, desperate to escape, collides with Patricia. The woman grabs the girl's wrists and restrains her with ease. She then pushes Casey back so that she trips and lands on the bed. "That's quite enough!" Patricia hisses, looming over the bed. "Remove your shirt now or i will rip it off of you!"

Shaking and feeling defeated Casey closes her eyes and slowly rolls up the bottom of her shirt exposing the scars on her stomach.

Patricia takes a step back in shock. There were dozens of deep cuts and burns decorating Casey's flesh like the constellations of stars. Most looked self inflicted, others looked like brutal wounds. Patricia felt her mouth go dry and her eyes begin to sting with tears at the realization that Casey was pure. "...What happened?" Patricia whispered.

"My uncle he.." She looks down.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" Patricia sighs, moving to sit down beside Casey on the bed in a very vulnerable gesture. "Kevin, the host of our system, he was hurt by his mother." Patricia tilts her head curiously at Casey, peering into her lovely wide set brown eyes. "You know... you are pure, Casey. Us, the broken, are the more evolved. The Beast will no longer see you as a sacrifice." Patricia reaches her hand out to caress the side of Casey's face.

Casey looks up at her with her red rimmed eyes tearing up, leaning her face into Patricia's hand feeling a strange comfort in it. She sighs deeply. 

 

"That's a good girl." Patricia purrs, smiling sweetly at Casey. She could feel her heart begin to race as she let her gaze travel along Casey's body before resting on the girl's pouted lips. Patricia bit her own, realizing her long repressed urges were bubbling to life within her. She mused that this must be how Dennis feels all the time. 

Patricia looks down at herself, feeling suddenly self conscious to still be wearing Hedwig's clothes. She stands from the bed, wipes a tear from Casey's cheek, and starts for the door. "I'll be right back, dear." She says with a wink. With that, she locks the door and leaves for several minutes. 

When Patricia returns, she is wearing her signature red turtleneck and skirt with a silver pendant around her neck. In her hands, she carries a satchel. From the satchel, she pulls out a hairbrush. "Let me brush your hair again."

Casey turns on the bed waiting for the brush to go through her hair.

Patricia slides in behind Casey and begins to brush her hair soothingly. "There, that's it. There's no need to fear anything anymore." Patricia assures in a gentle tone. She cant help but smell Casey's fragrance and the scent only makes her grow more excited. "Casey, do you feel alone in this world?"

 

"Yes.. always" Casey closes her eyes letting herself feel relaxed by Patricia's gentle fingers running through her long dark locks. She leans back more, the back of her head now on Patricia's shoulder. "Mmm" She mewls.

Patricia feels an immense wave of elation flow through her as Casey relaxes into her touch. Patrica sets down the hairbrush and her hands then begin to stroke down Casey's neck and shoulders. "Well, sweet thing, I want to help you feel less alone." Patricia allows Casey to lean against her further. "Have you ever wanted to feel loved?" She asks, her breath against Casey's ear.

Casey turns her head tilting it up to look into Patricia's eyes. "More then anything.." She bites her lip before kissing Patricia on the lips slowly.

"Mmmph!" Patricia lets out a muffled moan in pleasure as she enthusiastically returns Casey's kiss. Patricia's hands move down from Casey's shoulders and find their way to her waist. She lifts up Casey's shirt to run her hands over the girl's scars, then after a few moments her hand ventures lower. Patricia pulls away from the kiss briefly to speak. "Casey, let me show you what its like to feel love... please."

"Yes please..please" Casey quietly begs. She takes off her tank top throwing it to the floor exposing her her breasts to her.

 

"My, aren't you the ravenous one?" Patricia chuckles, smiling devilishly. One hand moves to Casey's breasts to kneed and pinch them while the other hand curls beneath Casey's panties, feeling her sensitive flesh. Patricia hums cheerfully as her fingers rub against Casey's clit slowly. She leans into Casey's ear.

"Do you like that, dear?"

 

"Patricia..uuh" She moans, her hand starts rubbing on Patricia's inner thigh then up to rub right next to the cock between her legs. Casey bites her lower lip.

"Oh? You want to touch me too?" Patricia smirks, "Well, you get yours first, love." Patricia then slips her fingers inside Casey's wet entrance, her thumb still rubbing against the sensitive flesh on the outside. She picks up the pace and moves her hand faster, yet still going slow enough to tease Casey and make her want it more.

Casey grabs the bed covers as she starts feeling the pleasure build. "Ooh yes.." she groans and rubs against Patricia's bulge. "Please.." she begs more.

Patricia begins groaning, the feeling of Casey touching her overwhelming her. Her cock grew harder, and she wanted nothing more than to be inside Casey. "Yes, beg me, Casey. Beg me to make love to you."

"Please I want you so much!" She says panting.

 

"Good girl." Patricia whispers, slipping her fingers out of Casey slowly. She then spun the girl around to face her, placing a playful kiss on her nose before roughly pushing her down and climbing over top her. Patricia, lifted up her skirt, exposing her hard member through her black lacy panties. She giggled, watching Casey writhe longingly for her. Patrica pulled off Casey's leggings and panties, revealing her full naked form. "You're so beautiful, Casey." Patricia spoke adoringly as she unleashed her cock and stroked it. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you Patricia.. I want you!" She begs.

Patricia crawls onto Casey, aligning herself to press against her. Finally, Patricia pushes herself inside, letting out a gasp at the delicious sensation. "Oh yesss!" She hisses before pressing her lips against Casey's once again. She begins to move inside the tight wet space, her mouth traveling down to firmly bite Casey's neck. "You're mine," She growls, "All mine."

"And you're mine.. Ooh Patricia!" Casey moans loudly, gripping onto Patricia's strong arms. She wraps her legs around her waist to push her deeper inside"

 

"Ah!" Patricia cries out, feeling herself become consumed by the incredible feeling. She viciously and passionate fucks Casey, rejoicing at every noise she makes. Leaving dark bruises along Casey's neck, Patricia realizes she's close to cumming. "Casey, are you close my sweet girl?" she moans.

"Uuhh fuck!!" Casey moans feeling it start to hit her. 

Patricia smiles, knowing that they are both near reaching their edge. She's determined that they both share it together. Patricia pumps in and out harder, all the while positioning herself to kiss and suck on Casey's neck and breasts. After a few moments, Patricia feels her orgasm tear through her. She releases and cums into Casey, letting out a violent moan.

Casey moans with her as she climaxes around her. She breathes hard staring into Patricia's blue eyes feeling a strong bond between them that she had never felt before. "I Think I love you.."

 

"I love you, Casey." Patricia gasps in between heavy breaths. She wraps her arms tightly around Casey, holding her close and feeling her body and soul melt. "I'll never let you go."

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by: Lizrenknight & Be***h.*


	8. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Casey Cooke X Claire X Marcia. AU Request. A little fun time with the girls.*

 

Casey Cooke is sitting alone in the house of Marcia, the girls invited her over to spend the night. They were off somewhere having fun while Casey is in Marcia's room dwelling on past events..

The time of when Dennis asked her to dance, and when she agreed he went to far by starting to touch and molest her and more...just like her uncle. All bad events that made her feel like sex couldn't be a good thing but a time of hurt.

 

She sits there when suddenly the girls come up the stairs to the room and sees her still sitting on the bed alone.

"Casey why you still in here for, we got movies to watch." Marcia asks now sitting next to her.

Claire is sitting behind her "Yeah Case why?"

Casey lets out a big sigh and explains... 20 mins later both girls are looking at her with concerned looks on their faces. "Casey sex can be wonderful when it's with someone caring, trust us it can be"

The girls look at each other and smile.

"Relax Casey we will show you" Marcia rubs Casey's shoulders kissing her neck lightly, sending shivers down her spine. Claire moves down to kiss and lick at Casey's stomach.

Marcia moves up to cup Casey's face gently, kissing her bow lips. After moments of it Marcia's tongue slowly goes into Casey's mouth rubbing up against hers, "Mmhf" Casey softy gasps.

 

Claire is kissing now up and down Casey's soft inner thighs, she lightly runs her finger over the fabric of her panties, teasing Casey, getting a light moan from her.

Still making out with Marcia, Casey's body is begging to be stimulated with another light moan into Marcia's mouth, Claire slides her panties to the side and leans forward to lightly tap Casey's clit with the tip of her tongue making Casey moan louder "Ooh yes.."

 

Claire continues then slightly rubbing her finger in between her slit, spreading the incoming wetness all around her pussy. "Does it feel good Casey?" She asks with a sexy tone to her voice.

Casey breathes " Ohh yes..yes"

Claire starts rubbing her finger pushing it up into Casey more rubbing at her sweet spot "Uuh!" She moans louder. Claire chuckles "Ooh good girl, feel it..feel that warm sensation spread"

Marcia gets turned on by watching Casey melt into the bed, so she moves Claire aside and gets on top of Casey straddling her. She grinds her pussy against Casey's causing her to moan "OOh gawd!"

Claire gets close to them both and starts making out with Casey as Marcia has fun with her.

 

The moans and pants are like an endless waterfall flowing from their mouths. The kissing and rubbing of their wet pussies together making them all close to there sweet climax's.

Soon enough after taking turns with each other to feel that delightful ache, they hit their bliss moaning loudly. Casey falls back onto the bed after Claire teasing her sweet spot and Marcia panting alongside of her. Claire lays beside them too feeling wiped out.

 

Marcia chuckles and says "We should sooo do this again"

They all laugh.

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Requested One shot for 'Lookatwhatyouvedone'. Written by : Lizrenknight*


	9. Marionette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC Molly. Yandere AU One shot *

 

 

Dennis had let Molly go after realizing she was pure as well but for some reason he kept following her. He was currently parked outside her school in the third car he had stolen this week and it was only Wednesday.

Molly came out of the school in her cheer leading outfit taking a break from her cheer practice. A young guy is with her a little bit taller then her with shaggy brown hair. They walk out of site behind some trees and bushes.

"So why we back here again?" Molly asks.

"Because I wanted to have some alone time with you baby" He says trying to kiss her neck. She feels odd about it some but she doesn't want him to stop. "But.."

He hushes her and lifts her shirt up to fondle her breasts and kisses her hard, not really being that good of a kisser.

Dennis had been chilling in his car listening to a group called Shinedown when he saw the guy drag Molly off he started seething with rage but he knew he couldn't kill the boy in front of Molly no no no if she saw him kill the guy he would have to kidnap her again so she wouldn't run away from him and Dennis did not want that, so he was going to have to wait.

The boy finally comes out by himself and heads for the football field. Five minutes later Molly comes out from behind the trees and is trying to smooth down the hair that had fallen down from her pony tail, looking a little nervous. She looks around making sure no one saw them and heads into the building.

 

Later on..

The boy comes out after late football practice and is heading to his car.

Dennis hums under his breath a song he had heard once called Smoke and Mirrors as he messed with the knife he was holding waiting for the boy to enter his car so he could follow him.

The guy gets in his car and pulls out of the parking lot, driving to his house. Dennis follows him from a fair distance away death glaring the back of his head 'No one touch's my Molly' was going through his head on a loop.

He finally pulls into his driveway and gets out, walking up the small sidewalk that goes up the the backdoor.

Dennis gets out of his car too and walks up behind him holding the knife behind his back and taps the guy on the shoulder "Excuse me"

The guy spins around "What?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me" Dennis quickly lunges forward knocking him to the ground and putting the knife to his throat "What exactly you were doing with my Molly?" He smiles down at him coldly.

The guy looks at Dennis confused "Your Molly?" He laughs "Aren't you a little old for her?"

Dennis clicks his tongue as he stares down at him pushing the knife into him cutting his skin a little causing him to start bleeding "You didn't answer the question"

"I was fondling her" He laughs out loud "Why you asking? Are you her dad or something?"

Dennis eyes flash with murderous intent, he quickly puts his hand over the boys mouth, takes the knife away from his neck and chops off one of his fingers "Wrong answer".

The guy screams under Dennis's hand. He starts trying to fight him off.

Dennis sighs quietly and pins him down so he couldn't move if he tried and returned the knife to his throat "Here are the rules anytime you give the wrong answer I cut off one of your fingers, you give me the right answer I give you a quick death ok?"

The guy shakes his head yes.

"Alright good" Dennis smiles and removes his hand from covering the guys mouth "So?"

"So what? I told you what I did to her" His body now shaking from losing blood.

 

"I was well aware of what you did to her" Dennis said rolling his eyes "What I wanted was for you to spew your apologies for even daring to touch her as I slit your throat". As he said that he ran his knife along the guys throat stopping at the cut he had made and poking at it with the tip of the knife.

"Fine! I'm sorry for touching her...she's a fucking tease anyways and I've had way better." The guy chuckles darkly.

Dennis's eyes glint darkly as he moves the knife away from his neck and moves his hand to cover the guys mouth "well it looks like I'll have a present for my lady after all". He shoves the knife into the guys chest and starts carving it open slowly so he won't die from blood loss.

The young guy screams but then stops finally, his body falling limp on the ground.

Dennis sighs completely covered in blood as he pulls the guys heart out and walks back to the car carrying the heart and knife before setting off to Molly's house.

Molly is in her back yard, the moonlight hitting her as she is sitting on her swing under the tree. She sniffs thinking and wishing she could see the man that kidnapped her and let her go, the one she came to feel something for. "Dennis.." She softly says to herself.

Dennis pulls up to Molly's house and breaks into her room which he has gotten frighteningly good at and places the heart on her bedside table before heading downstairs "Molly darling I'm home!!"

 

There's nothing but silence in the house but the back porch light is on. Molly still sitting on her swing alone with her head down.

Dennis throws open the door and walks towards her grinning like a maniac "Hi Molly honey how was your day?"

She gets up and turns around, some lingering tears on her flushed cheeks. "Dennis?"

Dennis grins twirling his knife "My day was awful you see I saw my pretty little Molly doing something she shouldn't have done and I had to do something terrible because of it".

She walks up to him looking at his clothes, with a confused look on her face "What you..you do daddy?" Her eyes red rimmed with tears.

Dennis smiles down at her, wrapping an arm around her waist "Well my darling girl you see anybody who gets in our way has to go the same way as the impure". He holds up the knife and grins psychotically.

 

"I..I thought you didn't want me and that's why you sent me away" She barely chokes out.

Dennis frowns slightly before bursting into insane choked out laughter "Oh no darling no no no"

"You sent me away and I was so lonely and..and now you hurt somebody!" She sobs, running into the house into her room falling onto her bed crying.

Dennis sighs and walks calmly up the stairs to her room "Molly Molly Molly you don't get to run from me"

She's sobbing into her pillow laying on her stomach, the cheer skirt all rolled up more showing the bottom half of her ass. "Your acting like that mean Beast man!"

Dennis sighs as he stand in the doorway "Molly darling you made me this way and now your teasing me and acting like this is all my fault?"

"I only let him do that because..I got lonely because you let me go and I'm not teasing you!" She sobs more throwing one of her pillows at him.

Dennis walks over and sits on the bed and starts running his fingers through her hair "I find myself disappointed" He puts the knife on her other bedside table "Honey you existing is teasing me"

 

Molly turns over onto her back when she did her shirt rolled up showing her stomach. She looks at him pouting with her arms crossed across her chest. "How so?"

Dennis places his hand which is covered in drying blood on her stomach as he chuckles to himself "The most gorgeous girl in the world is laying here asking me how she is being a tease" he mutters staring at her.

"I'm not tho. I'm not trying to be"

Dennis grins and changes the subject "Did you see my gift darling it's my little way of saying that I forgive you"

"It's something gross isn't it?" She huffs.

Dennis pouts slightly "Just a little something I picked up while punishing your little friend"

 

"He wasn't my friend.. when he started talking to me I was shocked he even gave me the time of day. But I was lonely because of what happened and I felt desperate" She pouts.

Dennis sneers slightly before his face brightens "Well it doesn't matter anymore anyways"

"Why didn't you clean yourself up, isn't your OCD acting up?" She places her hand on his chest.

Dennis grins psychotically "Nope hadn't even noticed my only focus was to get back to you"

"You shouldn't have let me go in the first place!" She whines and huffs, scooting off the bed causing her skirt to roll up above her hips. Dennis frowns suddenly mad as hell and slams his hands down on either side of her head. "I let you go because you were pure do you have a death wish?"

She grits her teeth at him "But I didn't want to leave!"

Dennis raises an eyebrow "So that's a yes on the death wish?"

"I didn't want to leave you.. because" She lifts her head up and kisses him softly.

 

Dennis starts kissing her back his heart beating so hard it might bust out of his chest his mind a constant wave of 'Mine happy mine'

"I'll look at your gift now" She says a little breathy. Dennis grins happily practically bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Where is it?"

Dennis gestures to her bedside table while sitting back up.

"You got blood on my shirt.." Molly frowns, taking her cheer shirt off, leaving her in her pink lace bra. She grabs the box on the table sitting it in her lap.

Dennis stares at her happily humming 'I was meant to be yours under his breath'

"What's the others say about what you been up too?" She quietly asks.

 

Dennis blinks a couple of times startled "They don't care darling and we have blocked out the ones who do" She looks a little puzzled opening the box and staring at the heart inside, her eyes get wide, her jaw falls slack. "Are you really My Dennis? Because I don't think you are... I think your him..That bad Beast!" she jumps up and bolts for the door screaming.

Dennis curses and quickly grabs the knife and runs after her, quickly catching up and slamming a hand over her mouth "Shh baby you'll wake the whole neighborhood". He pulls a syringe full of a clear liquid from a case in his pocket. "You've made me have to go to plan B darlin' I really didn't want to have to do this".

"Mmffhh" She mumbles and cries. Dennis gently sticks her with the syringe and tranquilizers fill her blood stream knocking her out. He catches her as she falls picking her up bridal style and carrying her downstairs before putting her in the passenger seat of his car. He kissed her temple before buckling her up, going to his seat and driving while singing. "I'm not asking much just give me your heart and put no one else above me go on say you love me take my hand in yours and tell me that I'll always be the one without you my life means nothing so just say you love me tonight and if you lie this poor boy will have to die".

 

Molly wakes up a little while later, on a bed. "Wa..what happened?" She tries to sit up.

 

Dennis walks in holding a plate of food "Good Morning baby I hope you slept well, I know the ropes are a little restricting but I can't have you trying to escape again" he sets the food down on a table beside the bed and sits on the chair right next to the table.

"Your not my Dennis!" She yells at him.

Dennis frowns "I'm the Dennis you created darling" picks up a grape off the tray and holds it out to her"now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way".

"Your the one that did this to yourself! Your the one that sent me away! Snap out of it!"

Dennis looks disappointed "I was this way long before you left". He pops the grape into his mouth before leaning over and kissing her forcing the grape into her mouth. He quickly stopped the kiss and put his hand over her mouth to stop her from spitting it out "Eat it Molly"

She chews and swallows it.

 

Dennis removes his hand from her mouth and smiles "That's the hard way the easy way is you eat it yourself so which is it going to be".

"It didn't need to be this way..Why are you being like this?" She sobs.

Dennis smiles softly as he runs his now clean fingers through her hair "Because I love you and I need you to be safe"

"You don't treat someone like this if you love them" She pouts.

Dennis grins slightly psychotically "It's what I do"

"No you weren't acting like this when I first met you. Your better then this"

"Honey I was hiding, people like me exist and you're either born this way or not"Molly shakes her head no closing her eyes filled with tears. "I don't believe you are like this..I think The Beast has done something to you."

Dennis sighs "Are you going to eat or not?"

"I'm not hungry"

"Hard way it is then"

"But I'm really not hungry right now" She sighs.

 

"Darling you haven't eaten in eight hours". Dennis looked extremely concerned. "Untie me" She pouts. Dennis loosens the rope a little but doesn't completely untie her.

"The heart in the box scared me. You didn't need to do that, why didn't you just come talk to me?"

"I had to take care of him first" Dennis sneers at the word Him like it is an insult "Besides I figured if I can't give you my literal heart I would give you someone else's".

"I would have accepted your word on it tho" She tells him."He couldn't live any longer"

She shakes her head "Men...can't just tell the girl they like them without going and doing something dramatic first"

Dennis grins bearing his teeth almost "It wasn't just for dramatics darling"

"Well it's...wrong okay. I don't like that from you." She says scrunching up her face like she's upset.

"Ah C'est la vie baby" ***That's life - in French.***

"Please untie me" She whines.

"Only once you swear you won't run"

"Fine.."

 

Dennis untied Molly "If you do try to run I will tie you back up and no amount of pleading will set you free". She looks up at him with puppy dog eyes with her bottom lip pouting out.

"I already untied you what do you want now?"

"My wrists hurt from the ties" She whines. Dennis blinks a couple of times "I didn't tie them that tight"

"Yes you did, now you need to kiss them better"

Dennis gently grabs her hands and kisses her wrist"

My neck hurts to"

Dennis grins slightly as he leans over and gently kisses her neck. Molly giggles because it tickles "I bumped my knee"

He kneels down and kisses her knee despite knowing she hadn't as he had stalked for weeks before this.

Molly lays back on the bed her legs bent up at the knees, open enough you can see her panties. She grins playfully.

Dennis smiles "What would you like darling?"

She giggles and slips her fingers into the band of her underwear slipping them down her legs and throws them at his chest, her sweet wet pussy on full display for him. "Do you want to touch me?"

Dennis leaned down and kissed her "I do"

 

She kisses him back, her leg wraps around him pushing him against her body. He gently runs his hands along her thighs. Her hand comes down between them and unzips his trousers, slipping her hand inside his underwear to rub on his cock. Molly bites her lip "You like that Dennis bear?"

Dennis groaned "Yes".

He started to rub her pussy "Do you like this?"

"Mhmm" She slips his cock out out of his pants and rubs it against her wetness, fluttering her eyes at the sensation "I want you daddy.." She whispers in his ear.

Dennis gently sticks a finger in her.

"Don't tease me" She pouts. Dennis grins and sticks in a second finger and starts scissoring.

"Oooh baby" She moans. Dennis gently removes his fingers and pulls his cock out before thrusting into Molly. "Uhhh!" She cries out, gripping his shoulders hard.

 

Dennis slide almost all the way out before quickly sliding back in. Molly bites her lip feeling every inch of him inside her. Her muscles clench around him tightly. He kisses her slowly humming happily. Her panting is coming faster now, her hair is falling down out of her pony tail like it was when he saw her earlier at the school. Her cheeks are flushed and her mouth open. Dennis thrusts hard "You're mine Molly and you aren't ever going to leave me again"

"I didn't want to leave in the first place..I wanted to stay with you forever"

"And now you will" Dennis said thrusting hard while also starting to rub her cunt again. Molly moans louder "Ooh Denniss I'm yours! I love you! Uhh uh!" She cums around him suddenly getting very tight.

Dennis groans before cumming as well and lying down beside her wrapping his arms around her tightly. She lays her head on his shoulder, trying to catch her breath and snuggling into his body. "Baby?"

"Yes darling"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No why would I be?"

She gets very shy acting and looks sideways.

 

"Oh no you don't get to do that darling" Dennis grabs her chin and forces eye contact. She gets teary eyed and bites her lip.

"Now darling your going to tell me why you expected me to be angry"

"But I'm embarrassed" She pouts.

"Well sweetheart I assure you, you will be much more embarrassed if you don't tell"

"Meaning what?" Her face looking worried.

"Well if you really aren't going to tell me" Dennis quickly sat up taking Molly with him and put her over his knees and lifted his hand in silent warning. "You have one last chance to tell me"

"You wouldn't?!" She cries.

"Try me"

Molly sighs "I..got blood on your clean sheets" She whimpers. Dennis quickly pulls her so she is sitting up in his lap and sighs as he runs his fingers through her hair "How?"

"You broke me"

Dennis gently kisses the side of her head muttering apologies as he gently sets he down on the bed and stands up to get a first aid kit.

"Where are you going?" She asks puzzled.

 

"To get our first aid kit" Dennis said leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Which has a bit more in it than your average first aid kit".

"Sweetie.. I just have to wash myself is all and then I'll wash the sheets" She says getting up from the bed.

Dennis mentally backtracks through their conversation before giving up. "No I'll wash the sheets, the bathroom is through there call if you need anything" he points in the direction of another door opposite of the one he originally entered through. She huffs and shakes her head leaving the room. He try's to figure out what the hell he did wrong before exiting the room with the sheets to wash them.

Molly comes back in the room. "Dennis.."

Dennis immediately enters the room "Yes darling?"

"We maybe need to ease up on sex so I can heal, I'm a little sore" She says wrapping her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head "Alright sweetheart"

"Babe.."

"Yes?"

"You do know that you were my first.. right?"

Dennis blinks a couple of times mentally backtracking "Ah crap, I was a total dick wasn't I?"

 

"Somewhat" She pouts. "I'm sorry baby girl" Dennis said looking very upset. Molly jumps in his arms giving him a kiss. "I forgive you Daddy.."

 

 

**Until Chapter 2..**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by: Lizrenknight & Polgara6 *


	10. Marionette PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC Elizabeth. Part 2 of 1 Go read part 1 :D Yandere AU*

 

After Kidnapping Molly to be with him, Dennis goes to get the other girl he let go, when he let both of the girls go before. Her name is Elizabeth the one he's watching now. Her stunning beauty could turn heads, with her full red lips, her lovely blue eyes and stunning curvy figure.

She's out talking to some guy on the bleachers, giggling and flirting with him and he does it to her.

Dennis is literally seeing red. He is imagining this guys blood.

 

Elizabeth knows she's being watched and has been for a long while now. It excites her to no end, so she makes a daring move and gets up in her little skirt and sits sideways on the guys lap, nuzzling his neck.

Dennis curses under his breath and sends a silent apology to Molly as he pulls his knife out from where he hid it, eyes on the guy sending slightly adoring glances Elizabeth's way in between all the glaring.

His phone goes off, a text message from Molly being worried about him.

Dennis texts her back asking her if she would be okay with him bringing Elizabeth back.

She reply's back saying 'Please don't hurt anyone'. Right after she text's that, Elizabeth is seen taking the guy's hand and leading him down the bleachers and around to the back of them where they can't be seen.

 

Dennis admits that he can't promise that before dialing a number on his phone. A young girl about seventeen years old suddenly appears in the passenger seat. She has dark hair cut in a pixie cut bright blue eyes and a mischievous grin. She quickly gets out of his car and runs up to the school running behind the bleachers to split up Elizabeth and the guy.

Elizabeth and the guy was in a heavy kissing session. The guy gets mad at the girl for scaring them. "Hey I outta punch your lights out!" He yells.

The girl sighs calmly and flicks him on the forehead sending him flying backwards. "Perks of having super strength" she said grinning before turning to Elizabeth. "Hey thought you should know Dennis is not pleased like at all you better get out of here like right now"

"I'm not scared of no one hun." Smiling and getting closer to the girl. "Are you here because of him or are you here because you wanted a piece of the action?" Elizabeth asks with a grin.

 

The girl grins. "Nah I'm taken sorry" before she vanishes with the sound of fluttering wings. Elizabeth smiles and goes over to the guy now on the ground. "Hey you alright?" He looks at her a little dazed "Yeah I think so" But then he passes out.

The girl reappeared in Dennis's car. "Mission accomplished now if you'll excuse me I have places to go". Dennis makes a slightly dismissive gesture as she vanishes.

Elizabeth ends up calling an ambulance to pick him up and take him to the hospital. After they take him she walks off to go to the locker rooms to change.

Dennis hums quietly as he drives to the hospital and quickly discovers what room the guy is in he decides to wait for a while or at least until the guy is asleep.

He fell asleep pretty fast after the nurse gave him something to relax him. Dennis locks the door humming as he stabbed the guy in the chest carving out his heart and quickly left through the window. He went to Elizabeth's house and waited for her to arrive while placing the heart in the box.

She finally comes home dropping her bag and jacket on a chair next to the door. She takes off her shirt and shorts and walks to the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Dennis breaks in quietly and puts the box on the kitchen table. "Elizabeth honey I'm home!"

 

Her clothes are scattered on the floor leading to the bathroom. Dennis strolls up to the door like a boss and knocks on the door. "Hey sweetheart"

"Come in"

Dennis opens the door and walks in blood covered. "How was your day today?"

"Well it was going good until you killed the guy I was with"

Dennis smirks. "Yes well I can't entirely take the blame on that I know Molly warned you and you knew I was watching". She opens the shower curtain, her body dripping wet. "Are you still watching?"

He puts the knife which he had brought from the car on the sink counter and starts unbuttoning his shirt. "Yes I am"

She smirks as she leans against the shower wall, then rubbing her hands slowly on her big sexy breasts. Dennis smiles as he leans forward and kisses her.

 

Kissing back with more force, she runs her hands down his firm chest feeling his muscles beneath her fingertips, causing her to shiver. Dennis grins. "How about we do something a little different?"

"Like what?"

Dennis gently pulls her out of the shower and turns her so her back is against his chest and they are both facing the mirror before starting to to touch her pussy. "Like this". He knocks the knife of the counter and sets her legs on the counter and spreads them. "Now you can watch everything I do to you".

She bites her lip getting excited.

Dennis continues to stroke her pussy muttering praise as his other hand starts playing with her nipple. He was watching her in the mirror eyes transfixed on her face. Her eyes are fluttering as the pleasure builds in her making her moan with want.

"Oh no keep your eyes open darling I want you to watch yourself cum". As Dennis was saying this he stuck a finger in her. She moans staring in the mirror, her hips start moving in circles tying to feel his finger more. "Uuh mmm"

 

Dennis gently sticks a second finger in and starts scissoring and uses his other hand to continue stroking her.

"Oh fuck Dennis!" She moans louder. He hums in response and starts unbuckling his jeans as he slips in a third finger. "Ooh oh let me cum!" She yells out, turning her head to kiss him. Dennis kisses her back before gently turning her head back towards the mirror. "Not yet darling" he gently removes his fingers and carefully slides his dick into her.

"Go fast and hard for me baby.."

Dennis smirks. "Remember watch yourself" he then pulls almost all the way out before thrusting in again. Elizabeth watches herself seeing how soaked her pussy had become and how his member slides in and out of her easily. "Uuh uuh omg" She groans.

Dennis smiles and starts stroking her pussy again. "Look at how gorgeous you are"

"Deeennnnniiis!" She suddenly climaxes around him. He cums shortly afterward gritting his teeth slightly. After he does, she gets off the counter and gets down in front of him, licking and sucking his dick clean. "Mmm" Dennis hisses slightly from over sensitivity. "Would you like to join Molly and I?"

 

"Maybe" She smiles up at him and then keeps sucking him.

Dennis groans and buries his fingers in her hair.

"Maybe..I'll just keep flirting with guys" She chuckles. Dennis sighs. "Well if you do you won't get your gift"

Elizabeth smiles up at him again and lightly runs her teeth over his sensitive shaft and head.

Dennis moans slightly. "Do you want your gift?"

Elizabeth gets up from her knees and stares him in the eye. "Let me guess..it's a heart. His heart, right?"

"Yes but there is something else as well"

"What else could there be?"Dennis hums as he pulls up his pants. "I got creative"

She nuzzles his neck and kisses his jawline "Really?"

Dennis smiles happily. "Indeed I did"

"Show me baby"

Dennis leads her to the table and sits her down in front of the box.

"A box...please don't tell me his dicks inside of it" She jokes.

 

"No though I considered it" Dennis smiles as he silently fumes in his head she was never leaving him not ever. "I'm sure you did..you naughty boy." She says giggling as she looks in the box. Dennis quickly pulls a syringe full of anesthetic out of his pocket and injects her with it. "Your never leaving me not ever again".

She quickly gets knocked out and he carry's her to the car.

Elizabeth wakes up a lot sooner then expected still in the back seat of his car. "That hurt.." She groans. Dennis growls under his breath. "You didn't need to do that! She yells at him.

Dennis smiles slightly psychotically as he turns around to look at her. "You are never leaving me"

Rolling her eyes in response. "Then I guess you can't have this again" She says opening her legs showing off her pussy. "Don't ever treat me like a prisoner"

Dennis smiles slightly and stops the car. "You are not a prisoner darling of course not I'm just making sure you don't get hurt"

"You know very well I can take care of myself..besides you were the one that hurt me first sticking me with that syringe."

 

Dennis's grin turned slightly maniacal. "I forgot to mention that my friend who you met earlier today can read minds, she informed me right before I came to your house that your little boy toy was planning some rather interesting things for you"

"Ooh do tell" She says grinning.

Dennis frowned slightly at the memory. "He had a syringe as well when you woke up from that you were going to be tied to the bed in a room with a camera and him and his friends were going to rape you as I'm sure you have already guessed and then hurt you carve words like 'slut' and 'whore' into your back before attempting to dispose of you".

"I kind of assumed so.. but he's not the only guy I talk to. Besides I had my own plans for them if something happened and they couldn't hurt me if they tried."

"I figured that which is why I asked her to check on a few others and woah the population of creeps to normal guys at your school is staggering"

She throws her head back in a laugh "You think I didn't already know that?"

"I figured you did but it is easier to keep you safe with Molly and I then out with them no matter how well you can take care of yourself it is better to surround yourself with people who care then stand alone"

"I'm still going to do what I want..Dennisss" She says in almost a hiss.

"Of course feel free you should probably just know the consequences of that first"

"It's not like I haven't done it before.."

 

Dennis sighs and takes a knife from the glove compartment, restarts the car and pulls an insane u-turn. "You probably shouldn't have said that" She hits the door hard but then sits up, growling at him and lunches at him wrapping her arms around his neck pulling back.

Dennis grabs her arm. "Calm down I'm not going to hurt anyone I'm just trying to find a crossroads".

"No but I can't let you stop me from full filling my desires!" She yells and grabs at him pulling him over into the back seat with her getting on top of with her hands around his neck gripping hard.

"Yes well I am so at the very least could we pull over"

"Fine"

Dennis calmly sits up climbs to the front seat and pulls over before turning back around to face Elizabeth. "You called?"

"I don't want you messing with what I do for my cravings"

"I will do my best to help with those" Dennis gently kisses her. "If you feel like going to someone else that is fine but I'd prefer it if you told me a head of time"

 

"Maybe I like it when you get mad and go off and kill them...maybe it excites me" She says getting closer.

"That's the whole idea" Dennis grins mischievously. "You would let me know that you want to go with someone else, I would let you have fun and then well..."

"Well what...tell me" She runs her hand up his thigh, rubbing at his bulge.

"Well they might get some ideas into their head and I would have to remove them, a lobotomy should do the trick"

She smiles as she continues with her hand. "Rip them to shreds" 

Dennis's grin turns wicked. "That's the idea"

Elizabeth kisses him "I think I love you Dennis"

"I love you too"

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One Shot written by Lizrenknight & Polgara6 *


	11. Dance Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Reader / and My OC Elizabeth *

 

The Beast had requested new girls for his cravings and they were both separated. One of the girls with light brown hair is sitting in one of the rooms shivering. It's cold in the room, the floor made of concrete. She waits for anyone to save her.

Dennis could feel his urge taunt him. The darkness within him begging to be played with. He stared at the scared girls, with a challenge in his eyes. He knew it was wrong. He was trying to be good. He stepped inside the room, wetting his lips as he met a young girls eyes.

The girl looks up at him with tears in her eyes, her arms wrapped around herself tightly.

He wanted to touch, to tease, to watch. He moved closer, looking down at her filthy body. "You're shirt." He stated, "It's dirty. Remove it."

She shakes her head no. "Please ..no" She cries.

He frowns at her, looking disappointed. "Please, remove it."

She sobs harder as she takes her time removing her shirt.

He sucked in a deep breath as he takes in the newly exposed skin of her chest. He steps closer, roughly grabbing her wrist. "I'll start with you." He muttered.

She tries to kick at him "Noo! no!" She screams.

 

He wraps his arms around her waist, lifting her back against him. "Stop it." He gritted through clenched teeth as he heaved her into the lounge room. He had made sure to lock all the doors before.

"Please don't!" She cries.

He dropped her on the floor, in front of the couch. "Dance." He instructed, stepping back and staring intently at her body.

"I don't.. know how" she sniffs.

He could feel the blood rush down his body as he tried to clear his thoughts enough to focus. He flicked on the stereo by the shelf, as it started to crackle out a rusty sound. "Dance." He said again.

She stands up, her hips start to move side to side, but she keeps shaking. Tears keep streaming down her cheeks.

Dennis lets himself fall back onto the couch as he ran a hand up his thigh, staring interestingly at her dance.

Elizabeth appears in the doorway watching with a smirk on her face, she leans against the door frame, licking her lips.

The girl is very slow at moving her hips, to scared to do anything else.

 

"Relax." Dennis whispered, noticing her stuttered movements. "Close your eyes and escape through the rhythm."

Elizabeth walks into the room, walking up behind the scared girl, she takes the girls wrists and moves her arms outwards, moving them in a wave like movement. She then puts her hands on the girls hips and moves them around and around. While Elizabeth does this to the girl she licks the girls neck, staring into Dennis's eyes.

His breath leaves his chest as he narrows his eyes on Elizabeth, he smirks faintly, wetting his own lips. He lets his legs fall apart as he drags his hand closer up his thigh, his thumb following the seam.

Elizabeth wraps her arms around the girl and rubs her hands all over her shaking body slowly.

Dennis unclips his trousers, pulling down the zipper and heaving his pants down around his thighs. His firm dick rests against his stomach as he stares at the girls.

 

Elizabeth whispers something in the girls ear, and then gets on all fours, crawling over to him slowly then coming up between his legs, her hands rubbing on his legs and thighs. She leans her head up to look up into his eyes. "Hi baby.."

The girl keeps moving like she was told to do.

He leans forward and presses a kiss to her lips, "Hi Elizabeth." He lets his eyes linger briefly over her features before looking back at the dancing girl.

''Keep focusing on her baby" She smirks as she takes a hold of his firm dick and starts licking it slowly.

He groans, running his fingers through her dark hair as his eyes carefully study the young girl before him.

The girl turns around her back facing him so she doesn't need to watch them. Her hips start to move more.

Elizabeth sinks down with her mouth, sucking slowly and then picking up pace. Teasing him.

He groans loudly, tightening his fist in her hair and encouraging her to move faster.

 

She looks up at him, her tongue swirling around the head. "Ooh don't like being teased?" She giggles.

His lips are pursed as he ignores her comment, not trying to feed into her taunting behaviour.

The girl is slowing down, not knowing what else to do, she tries to sneak out the door while he's distracted.

"Oi." Dennis shouts, pushing Elizabeth off his dick as he stands and glares at the girl. Hoping his masculine presence intimidates her.

She makes a break for it pretty quickly running through the kitchen area.

Elizabeth chuckles "Aww did I distract you?" She taunts.

He quickly jumps after her, heaving his pants back up his legs and stalking her into the kitchen.

 

The girl starts throwing things at him, salt and pepper shakers, the toaster, one of the chairs. Whatever she can get her hands on. "Stay away from me you sick freak!" She yells.

He can't help the grin that spreads over his lips. "Calm down." He murmurs, continuing to advance towards her.

"Don't touch me!" She shouts and slaps at him.

He easily catches her wrist and pushes his hand against her hip, driving her into the wall.

She screams and then spits in his face.

He wipes his hand down his face, frowning darkly at her. He shoves her back against the wall, leaning into her with his body weight. "Shut up and dance, or I'll shove you back into that room." He gritted behind clenched teeth.

"I rather die then dance for a pervert!" She grits her teeth at him.

He moves a hand to cup her jaw as he tilts her head up to meet her eyes. He feels his dark urge rise up within, he knocks her legs apart as he kicks at her feet, spreading them wide. He steps closer, rubbing his thigh against her groin. "You would rather die." He repeats, tasting the words.

"Your sick!" She screams in his face

 

He grinned, leaning closer as he pressed his lips against her cheek. He breathed in her scent, snaking his arm around her waist and lifting her up high on his thigh as he grounded against her most sensitive part.

"Go fuck your mother! You sick fuck!" She punches his nose.

He catches a hand over his swelling nose as he feel warm blood drip down his wrist. He grunted, ramming his elbow into her stomach. He glared into her eyes, purposefully distracting himself with her pain, so he didn't think about his mother and her ways of torturing him.

"That was such a naughty thing to say" Elizabeth walks up to them, glaring at the girl. "Don't you ever talk to my baby that way" She grabs the girl by the throat squeezing hard.

Dennis pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's cheek, feeling comforted by her warm presence. He wipes at his nose and tilts his head back to impede the blood flow.

 

"You made him bleed..." She slams the girl against the wall so hard it dents the wall with her head knocking her out. She stands there breathing hard.

He rests a hand to Elizabeth's shoulder, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. "I'm fine, baby." He whispered, "We should probably get into bed."

She turns around to look at him "My poor baby.." She cups his face. "let me get some ice"

Dennis waits, as he leans against the kitchen counter, watching Elizabeth with affection.

She grabs some ice and puts it into a hand towel and gently lays it against his his nose. "Their you are baby" She kisses his cheek. "Better?"

He nods, letting his eyes flick over hers. "Thank you." He whispered.

"You know, I'll always take care of you baby"

Dennis smiled, leaning closer towards her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I think it's stopped bleeding." He mumbled, as the pain dulled out.

 

"I guess my kisses cured you" She smirks.

He chuckled lightly, pulling her closer. "Your magic babe."

"You felt him again didn't you? Trying to break through" She looks him in the eyes.

His smile falls as he bits his lip guiltily, "I'm trying to be good." He muttered, looking back into her eyes.

"You are so cute when you say that" She bops his nose lightly.

He giggled slightly, leaning forward to capture her lips.

**End.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One Shot Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer. *


	12. My Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis x Barry x My Oc Elizabeth. Request AU. Where the beast doesn't exist and they all get along and get it on. :D *

 

Elizabeth is running away from her Ex boyfriend because he was trying to force her to have sex after a bad fight, she had gotten out of the car and ran down the road trying to see anybody around for help.

"Hey! Help me!" She cries out loudly at a man near the Zoo gates. Barry, who was trying to slack off without really slacking off because Dennis would kill him, immediately looked over at Elizabeth and realized what was happening. He quickly unlocked the gates and gestured for her to get in.

She ran past him through the gates, out of breath from running falling to her knees.

Barry quickly locked the gate before running over to her and kneeling beside her. "Are you okay honey do you need anything?"

She hugs him tightly "Just get me somewhere where he can't find me..please"

 

Barry could feel Dennis pushing for control as he was the protector of the group but he figured this poor girl didn't need that shit right now and pushed him back into his chair. "Okay baby girl do you want to tell me your name?" he asked gently pulling her to her feet and starting to walk. "Elizabeth" She reply's breathing hard and still looking around for the guy.

"I'm Barry" he told her gently guiding her to their weird underground bunker where they lived.She manages a smile "Nice name"

"Thank you I'm rather fond of it myself" he said grinning slightly mischievously. "Heads up where I'm leading you is kinda strange so don't freak out please" he said flinching.

"Oh I won't.. after all that, I don't see you as a threat hun"

Barry just pursed his lips lightly and led her to a literal bunker door and kicked it open before starting to lead her down the steps making sure to shut and lock the door something he had forgotten to do before leaving that morning.

 

"Wow you live here? Must feel pretty safe here huh?" She asks with a curious tone.

"Yeah it's more for space reason's more then safety reasons but yeah" he said leading her towards the kitchen. "It's cute.. but does need a woman's touch. If you don't mind me saying so? Are you married?" She asks, sitting down in one of the chairs at the table.

"No but I have a few sisters" he mentally winced but decided to roll with it. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Tea's fine if you have it dear" She says with a smirk. He quickly ran around trying to remember where the hell Patricia put the tea bags while starting up the kettle.

Elizabeth had stood up and walked over to be right behind him "Do you need help with it?"

Barry held up a box of about a billion tea bags. "Yeah can you tell me what even half of these are, my sister has a problem with tea".

She reads the labels "Peppermint,earl grey, black, sleepytime...I think peppermint would be good"

Barry grins and takes the bag. "Thank you only Patricia and Norma can find the kind of tea they want in here usually". He puts the box away and continues making the tea. "Do I make you nervous Barry?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Not particularly why?"

 

"Well I'm just asking because you seemed to have a moment outside where..you seemed like you were in deep thoughts. I wasn't sure if it was because you don't trust me" She says with a worried look on her face.

Barry laughed slightly. "Oh that no that wasn't your fault honey that was all me".

"Can I thank you now?" She asks sweetly.

"Aw you don't need to baby girl" he said smiling and handing her a cup of tea.

Elizabeth sits her cup on the table then turns back to him "But I want to hun" she says with a smirk, then gives him a kiss on the lips. Right after she just sits down at the table, sipping her tea.

Barry blinks a couple of times as Dennis has a mental breakdown in his head. "Honey you didn't give me the chance to kiss back"

"I'm sorry.. I didn't know you wanted too" She smirks and takes another sip of her tea.

 

Barry gently leans towards her kissing her lightly on the lips. She slips in her tongue rubbing it against his. Then pulling back to look into his eyes. "You have such lovely eyes Barry"

"Thank you honey"

Elizabeth gets up and then sits on Barry's lap facing him. She gives him another kiss but much longer then the last.

Barry gently kisses back rubbing his thumb over her hip bone.

Elizabeth gets up off his lap and gets down on her knees in front of him rubbing her hands up his strong thighs all the way up to his belt. She unbuckles and unzips his pants taking his hard member out to give it a few good licks. "Mmm Barry" She mewls.

"Oh sweetheart" He groans as for a brief moment one of his eyes (just one) unfocuses.

 

She sucks the head some then pops it out of her mouth, then sucking his whole dick with some force, teasing and letting him feel more. "You like that baby?" She asks with a smirk.

Barry moans and gently reaches out to bury is fingers in her hair.

She sucks at a faster pace with her hand pumping his shaft at the same time then the other hand grips his thigh hard.

Barry starts to fuck her mouth being careful not to choke her. "Mmmfh" She hums around him.

"Oh baby, what do you want" Barry asked trying not to moan halfway through. "Mmm I want you to fuck me baby" She moans.

 

Barry grinned at that. "If you want me to fuck you I'm going to need you to stand up".

Elizabeth smiles, getting up off the floor "Now what?" she asks like she doesn't already know.

Barry quickly picks her up bridal style and starts walking towards his room. Elizabeth giggles as he carries her to the room. "You're so cute"

Barry smiled happily as he set her on the bed and started kissing her down the side of her neck and collarbone. She slips off her shirt and shorts. Grabbing at his belt buckle eagerly.

 

"Calm sweetheart" Barry says a look of concern crossing his face. He removes his pants and underwear quickly before carefully reaching up to remove her bra.

She slips off her black silk panties, then rubbing her hands up and down his back.He leaned towards her pussy and started eating her out paying special attention to her clit.

"Ooh Barry.." She mewls grabbing at his shoulder. "Your so good at this..uuhh!"

Barry grabs some lube from the bedside table and slicks up his fingers before sliding one into her. "Mmmm" She moans louder getting to the point that she wants him so badly. "I want you so much!"

Barry readjusts so he is hovering over her. "Hey hey hey I need to prep you first" he slides another finger and starts scissoring.

She reaches down and pumps his cock getting him fully harden. "Come on baby.. give it to me good" She giggles.

 

Barry's eyes flashed as Dennis took over. "I will don't worry". He slid a third finger in and quickly finished prepping her before gently sliding his cock in.

Elizabeth sighs loving the feeling of him deep inside her. She wraps her legs around him, kissing him deeply. "Mmm"

Dennis pulls almost all the way out before sliding all the way back in. "Uuh you feel so good" She moans, grabbing at his shoulders.

Dennis started pounding her hard and played with her clit a bit to make her cum.

She moans and gives love nips to his neck. "Oh so good..so uuhh!!" it hits her fast as she cums around him.

Dennis cums groaning into her shoulder as he tries to muffle the sound.

 

Elizabeth rubs her hands on his back as she holds him close. "That was great doll face" she says with smirk. He smirks at her holding her closer, nuzzling her neck.

"My Heroes"

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for AnimeS***Girl. Written by: Lizrenknight & POLGARA6.*
> 
> Graphic art by me.


	13. A Friend From School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis x My OC Sam and Molly. Yandere AU. (Dennis is very OCC XD) Molly has a friend from school she brings home. But at what price? and what's the friends big secret? *
> 
> Graphic art by me. :)

 

It was a pretty summers day and it was time for Molly to get home from school. 

She had ran into a friend of hers by the name of Sam and Molly had invited him over to have some fun at her house. He agreed and walked home with her holding her hand.

 

They finally get to the house and go inside "Hey baby I'm home!" Molly shouts.

Dennis walked over and mind blanked everything except for what was right in front of him. Three things 1. Molly was looking cute 2. Molly was holding hands with another guy 3. This guy was cute and was he bi or pan or something? Dennis had a sexual identity crisis in the the three seconds it took for him to take the whole scene in. He quickly turned to Molly and smiled. "Hi sweet girl who's your friend".

"Oh this is Sam, he's a friend of mine from school" She winks at him trying to reassure him.

Sam holds his hand out "Nice to meet you sir. I'm Sam" he says with a rather sweet like smile. Molly pitches in again "He's in my art class and we have worked on a lot of school projects together" she says smiling big.

Sam smiles back at her then back at Dennis "Yup she's very talented this one" 

 Molly just blushes and waves him off. "Oh stop it.." she giggles.

Dennis is starting to think this kid wants to die. There has been a pattern of everyone who flirts with Molly dying and most other people had noticed that pattern. Dennis smiled and reached out shaking Sam's hand. "Indeed well I have work to do so you two should get to work". **(Translation he's going to go watch the security cameras he put everywhere in the house)**

\--

They both go to Molly's room.

"Hey nice room, you have cute taste" He says as he looks around the room and then sits on her bed.  "Aw thanks" she joins him on the bed. "wanna play some video games?"

"Sure thing sweetness" he reply's, smiling. 

They both play her xbox for at least an half hour.

 

Molly looks like she's getting bored "Do you want to..play..um truth of dare?" she shyly asks. Sam smiles "Okay.. truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay I dare you to rub your tongue against mine" He smirks. "Ew" she laughs. "Alright, it's all good in good fun, what harm would it do." There tongues meet rubbing up against each other's slowly. After a min passes by Molly pulls away to look into Sam's grey eyes. She's a little out of breath, feeling a little aroused. Her cheeks are a little flushed. Sams face is blushing a bit as well.

"Wow Sam..I " she stops mid way trying not to think of his tongue and what it could do other places. He just looks at her and smiles "I'm sorry if I got you feeling sensitive,I don't want to leave you hanging by a thread"

She looks like she's touched by what he said and how sweet it was. He leans over whispering in her ear "Here, let me take care of it" He gets down between her legs wrapping his arms around her thighs after he slipped her panties off and starts giving her oral. Paying lots of attention to her aching clit.

"Oh mmy gawd.." She moans but in the back of her mind she knew Dennis wouldn't approve. But now it she couldn't help but feel good, the feeling of Sams hot tongue flicking and sucking lightly on her pussy made her mind like butter.

Dennis was watching because of the security cameras and was pissed as all hell but also slightly disappointed. He sighed and left the office before walking down to Molly's room and knocking on the door.They straighten themselves out and sit up. "Come in"

 

"Hi sweet girl" Dennis said staring at Molly with a slightly psychotic look in his eyes. "I hope you didn't forget about the security cameras I installed and weren't doing anything bad".

**(Molly is aware of the security cameras because it was the only way Dennis would stop following her around the house)**

"We were just playing some games sweetie" She looks up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Uh huh" said Dennis raising an eyebrow  **(Press X to doubt)**

She pouts her bottom lip out as she gets close to him, gently rubbing her hands on his chest in circles. "Honest it was just a game.."

Sam bites his lower lip "Do you to want to be alone..I could leave"

"Sam as nice as it was to meet you I have to ask why did you start trying to seduce Molly when you knew she was taken" Dennis asked. "Also Molly dear that's bullshit I was watching from the cameras the entire time, once he stepped out of line I came down here"."I wasn't trying to, it really was game"

"Yeah it was hun.. I just..my body reacted to it and well you know" Molly gets a worried look on her face.

"I just didn't want her to be on edge is all. But I'll leave now" Sam gets up walking past them out into the hallway. "Thank you for trying Sam you probably should go" Dennis said looking horrendously disappointed. 

"Don't be upset Dennis bear.." she says hugging him. "You know I'm for you daddy.." she says daddy in sweet tone of voice, bating her eyes at him. Molly lifts his hand to her mouth and sucks on his fingers slowly "Mmm yours"

 

Sam's getting his jacket in the living room.

Dennis sighed slightly. "As much as I'd like to believe you I don't know if I can anymore"

"Please.. baby." she bites her lip. "I wouldn't lie to you. It's just was truth or dare, I just got aroused from it, but I didn't mean to"

"And why did you let him eat you out if you got aroused you should've kicked him out and came to me I would've helped"

"It was just in the moment..it all happened so fast. But I think he just wanted to help. I thought that was sweet of him is all. I'm sorry.." she leans up and gives him a kiss.

"Honey you do realize what you did right?" Dennis asked leaning back so she couldn't kiss him. "You cheated on me"

"But I, that wasn't on my mind..to me it was a game. I swear baby" she gets teary eyed.

"Honey what were you going to let him do"

"Just the tonguing, but it all happened so fast. Please don't hurt him."

"I'm not going to simply because we are getting too much heat already but you better not let anything else like this happen ever again"

"I promise babycakes" She says wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a big kiss. Dennis gently kissed her back smiling slightly. Molly smiles back hugging him tight. **  
**

***Later that Night***

 

Dennis had already gotten Sam's address from the schools records and was headed to his house to gain some information on the boy.

Sam came outside taking the trash out to the cans in front of his small house. he walks around to the back to sit in one of the chairs on the back porch.

Dennis quickly moves through one of the open windows and finds Sam's bedroom and starts scoping it out for possible black mail.

Everything in his room was pretty much normal and plain. 

 

Sam heads back into the house going into the kitchen to get a glass of water. he stares out the window leaning over the sink. Thinking about what had happened earlier in the day.

Dennis goes for the bathroom next because people tend to shove stuff under the bathroom sink when they're cleaning and don't want to think about it.

There's some cleaners and a basket with a hair brush, comb, deodorant, a bottle of shampoo. and a box of soap bars and a box of tampons.

Dennis thought they were mostly likely his mothers at first but then he really thought about. Why weren't the tampons in his mom's bathroom? Why were they in Sam's? An idea popped into Dennis's head, all he needed was proof. He quickly walked back into Sam's bedroom and crouched down so he could look under the bed.

 

That's when Sam walks in and takes off his flannel shirt leaving himself in just jeans and t shirt, he stops and looks up to see Dennis. He swallows hard not sure what to expect. "Why are you here?

Dennis walks over to Sam humming quietly. "Well I came over here looking for blackmail because Molly won't let me kill you when I discovered the most interesting thing"

"What did you find?" he asks seriously.

"Tampons" Dennis said smiling. "Now at first I thought they were your mothers but then I thought hey why are they in your bathroom and not hers so mysterious"

"Uh that's because she stores a lot of her extra stuff in my bathroom" He lies. "Why on earth do you want to try to blackmail me for? I already said I was sorry"

 

"Yes well the fact that you even tried to seduce her while you knew she was taken is a bad sign yes?" Dennis said. "Also you just lied to me everything else in that bathroom was definitely yours"

"I already told you we were playing a game and she was completely unaware that I was going to make that move on her and second that bathroom is for anyone." He raises his eyebrow. "I think your jealous of me"

"No I'm not" Dennis said "besides I'm not blaming her, I'm blaming you"

"You are jealous.. why the fuck are you jealous of me for?"

"I'm really not" Dennis said a condescending smile on his face.

Sam just tilts his head at him. "What were you thinking when you watched the feed?" he asks suddenly.

"How disappointed I was with the two of you" Dennis said without batting an eye.

"I think your lying" He pokes Dennis's chest in accusing matter.

 

Dennis grabs his wrist and twists it behind his back before slamming Sam into a wall. "I could break your wrist right now you wouldn't be able to stop me". Dennis's grip tightens on Sam's wrist to the point of pain.

"I think you enjoyed watching and maybe just maybe got off on it" He laughs and groans from the pain from his wrist.

Dennis sighs and calmly breaks his wrist. "I really didn't want to do that Sam but you made me so angry". Dennis just looks mildly disappointed and disgusted not a hint of regret or remorse on his face.

Sam just fell to his knees holding his wrist, he didn't even scream just made a deep whimper like noise, he grabs his own wrist and sets the bone back in place, making a cry "ahhgh!" he looks up at Dennis with tears running down his face looking so fragile.

Dennis sighed and kneeled down in front of him, his eyes suddenly soft with emotion. "I didn't want to do that Sam".

 

"I wanted.. you to get off on it, I thought of you when I went down on her." He puts his other hand on Dennis's face, rubbing his thumb over his stubble on his jaw slowly.

Dennis sighs as he wiped away Sam's tears with his thumb. "Why did you make me angry then baby if you had just told me the truth..."

"I didn't want to embarrass you since, I know your not into that"

"Baby you gave me a sexual identity crisis the minute you walked in the door"

"Why? Is it because I'm thinner and smaller then most guys? I can't help that" He takes a deep breath. "I can't help that I'm not big and strong like you and, and.." he stutters.

"Oh honey no that's not it" Dennis looked mildly amused but also tired, so tired.

"What is it then?"

"I don't know if you have noticed but you are gorgeous I wasn't having a crisis because you are thinner or smaller or whatever strange notation got into your head it happened because I think your attractive"

 

His mouth drops a little "You do? I thought you were..I mean" he gets quiet thinking of what to say next, feeling loss for words.

"What did you think baby"

"Are you Bi?"

"Possibly although I think Pan may fit better. When I love someone their gender doesn't matter"

Sam leans forward giving a soft kiss to his lips. Dennis gently kisses back.

"There's something I wanted to do since I first laid eyes on you"

"Aren't you sweet" Dennis said running his thumb down Sam's cheek. "And when was that".

"Earlier today I wanted to.." He pushes Dennis back and starts unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants in a hurried mode.

 

Dennis' eyes widened in shock. "Woah calm down baby"

"Why.. " he asks rubbing on Dennis's budge through his underwear.

"You're going to hurt yourself" Dennis said trying to keep his cool. "Even if you set the bone it still has to hurt so go slowly".

Thinking he meant something else "Oh no..I'm not doing that hun" He smirks taking him out of his underwear he goes down on Dennis licking up and down his shaft slowly.

"I meant when you were taking off my pants" Dennis said in between groans.

Sams warm tongue begins licking and swirling around the sensitive head "Gawd your tasty..mmm" he says in between sucking.

"Question" Dennis says, his moaning making it almost incomprehensible. "Do you want me to cum in your mouth or..."

"I want to taste you" He sucks harder and jerks him off with his hand. Dennis groans almost not wanting it to be over but needing to cum. Sam deep throats him, Clearly very into what he's doing.

 

Dennis cums down Sam's throat groaning out Sam's name.

Sam swallows him down, licking his cock clean. he licks his lips sitting up staring into Dennis's eyes. "You taste wonderful"

"Thank you baby now how about I return the favor" he said reaching for Sam's jeans zipper.

 

Sam stops Dennis from unzipping his pants, laying his hands on Dennis's hands gently "I can't..let you"

Dennis's eyes widened with a kind of sick concern. "Why baby is something wrong?" something about his tone had changed and became slightly psychotic.

Sam gets a worried look on his face because of Dennis's tone and he backs away from him. "I'm sorry I just can't let you see me" he swallows hard.

Dennis frowned like he didn't understand. "Why not baby?". His fingers were twitching like he wanted to have something in his hand.

Sam's shaking now unsure of what to say "I...I please don't make me" he gets that look on his face like he's about to bolt.

Dennis quickly wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. "Shh no one is making you do anything baby now what's wrong". The first part of the statement was said in a calm soothing voice but the second part was clearly a demand.

 

"There's more to me and I can't show you..I can't let you see my body" He tries to gets away from Dennis in a struggle.

Dennis starts running his fingers through Sam's hair making these little cooing sounds in the back of his throat. "But baby I want to please and pleasure you". Dennis was practically pouting.

Sam bites his lip and closes his eyes. He lifts the bottom of his shirt to reveal his chest. There's a long scar on each side. "I'm ugly"

Dennis immediately leaned down and tenderly kissed along the scars. "No you're not".

"Yes I am..they removed them because I had cancer, after I never felt the same"

Dennis's eyes widened in understanding before shaking his head, mirth dancing in his eyes. "No you're not you are beautiful, strong, and pure". Each word of praise was punctuated with him laying a kiss on the scars. Sam hugs Dennis tightly sobbing lightly on his shoulder. "I get so confused.."

 

Dennis peppered kisses onto Sam's face murmuring words of love.

"Make love to me" Sam asks looking up into his eyes.

Dennis nodded his head slowly and pulled Sam's shirt off the rest of the way. He planted kisses everywhere on Sam's chest murmuring praise. Sam lays herself back on the bed enjoying his mouth on her skin. "Mmm"

Dennis gently placed his hand on Sam's hips on top of the jeans and looked up at Sam in silent question. Sam shakes her head yes, breathing a little harder.

Dennis unzipped the jeans and removed the underwear and the jeans in one smooth motion. He leaned towards Sam's pussy and started to eat her out. "Come up here" she says pulling him up by his shirt collar on top of her. Sam kisses him fiercely, wrapping her legs around him.

Dennis kisses back smiling against her lips. She reaches down between them rubbing on cock to get him ready to slide in. "Do you still dislike me?"

"I never really did you just made me angry" Dennis said sliding one finger into her. 

 

"Why were you angry, didn't it turn you on at least a little bit?"

"Not that silly" Dennis looked like he was about to start laughing as he pecked Sam on the nose. "I meant you taunting me earlier but if you do want to talk about that well do you want to know a secret?"

"What?" She kisses the end of his nose. Dennis smirks. "When I saw you and Molly on the security camera feed I thought about fucking her in front of you and then sucking you off until you couldn't see straight".

"I knew it" She tickles his sides, giggling.

Dennis smirks and slips in another finger and gently presses his thumb against her clit.

"Mmm Dennis" she moans softly. 

 

Dennis gently slides in a third finger before pulling them all out and positioning his cock at her entrance. He slid in moaning at the tight wet heat.

"I'm sorry I'm not as tempting as your other girls.." she says breathy.

"Oh no you definitely are" Dennis moaned "the reason I wanted to fuck Molly in front of you if so I could see you writhing on the bed, I was gonna have you jerk off but not be allowed to cum. I wanted to see you begging for my cock".

"Tease.." She smirks wrapping her legs tighter around his waist.

Dennis grinned pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. "Maybe I 'll do that later just for the hell of it".

"Aww you be that mean to me?" she pouts pushing her hips forwards against his. 

 

Dennis smirked "I'm not being mean I'm making it even better I'll insure you have the most intense orgasm of your life". Dennis started fucking her hard. 

"Fuuc uuh! Don't stop!" She groans gripping onto his strong shoulders.

Dennis reached between her legs and ran his fingers along her clit. "Gawd you feel so good.." Sam grits her teeth trying not to cum to soon.

"Cum darling" Was all he said."Do it with me" She moans loudly then "Dennis!!" she cums hard pushing her hips forwards.Dennis groans as he cums inside her silently praying she is on birth control.

 

Sam's sweating and smiling big leaning her forehead against Dennis's. "Damn..that was great. I'm really impressed"

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by: Lizrenknight & POLGARA6. *


	14. Prison Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis x My Oc Molly. AU a cut scene of my co writer's story 'Repercussions' Only found on Wattpad. *

 

Dennis woke with a start, screaming as he forced himself to come out of the flashback he had somehow been transported to after his encounter with John Cooke, he sat upright breathing heavily, his chest heaving as his eyes scanned the room he was in. He assumed he was in the medical bay since there was a load of medical supplies and equipment surrounding him in the brightly lit room. He tried to move but his body started aching in protest causing him to groan. "Okay, come on you can do this" he told himself quietly, trying to motivate himself to get out of the bed.

He lifted himself up trying not to give away how painful this was, but his body betrayed him and he hissed in response to the aching pain he was feeling. A nurse noticed him trying to get up and ran over to stop him, fearful that he might cause himself more damage.

 

She lays her hands on his shoulder and lower back gently easing him back to sit down again. "Wow be careful, please sit down here"

"No I have to get out of here" Dennis breathed heavily, refusing the nurses help and pleas to take it easy.

"Please sir.. please just relax and take a deep breath" She asks him with a concerned look on her pretty face.

Dennis struggled for a few more minutes before slumping back down on the bed in defeat, taking in deep breaths to calm him just like the nurse had instructed him to do.

"Yes just relax Mr.Crumb. Do you want something for the pain?"

"No" he said bluntly "How long have I been here?" he asked.

"Not to long actually, Here I want you to take these please" She says holding up a small cup with 2 pills in it and a small cup of water. "Don't worry it's from a bottle not tap" she adds with a smile.

Dennis looked at her astounded by her attention to detail, before popping the pills in his mouth and taking a large sip of water, before turning to face the nurse again."How did you know I would want the water in a bottle?" he asked curiously.

 

"Well first off I read your file about your OCD and second" she leans in a bit to him "The tap water here is really yukky" she makes a bad face, sticking out her tongue a little.

Dennis let a small smile grace his features at that, he was grateful that she had taken the time to read about him."Well thank you for the pills, now I really gotta go" he said trying to get up again and instantly regretting it as he started to feel groggy.

She pushes him back down gently laying her hand on his chest "Oh no no you don't.. Mr.I got to get outta here man. You're staying right here."

 

Dennis didn't even have the strength to argue this time as he felt his head sinking into the pillows."But there was a man here, he did this to me...I have to find him" Dennis mumbled, starting to feel sleepy, his eyes were already feeling heavy.

The nurse leans over him to add another pillow behind his head. "There's no man here, it's just us now, you're safe with nurse Molly"

"Safe?" Dennis questioned, that word for him was rather unsavory "I'm never safe"he said matter of factly.

"Well you are with me I won't let anything happen to you Mr. Crumb." She gives him a sweet smile.

 

Dennis let out a breathless chuckle "What about you?, you know it might be dangerous being around me, what if he comes looking for me?" Dennis asked in a concerned voice before yawning "And what were those pills you gave me?" he asked his lips feeling numb.

"He can't find you here hun and I doubt he's going to be looking here anytime soon" She says as she's taking his blood pressure. "The sleepy effects won't last to much longer, so don't worry about that"

"Well that's good to hear" he said thankfully "So how long are you gonna keep me here?" he asked, staring up at her pretty blue eyes.

 

"Oh just a few hours" She looks down with a smirk "You tired of me already huh?"

"No, no it isn't you, I just don't like being stuck in bed all day" he answered, feeling his face go red.

"You know you can walk around the room if you're able to, but not to much you might hurt yourself more and we can't have that now can we, hmm?"

"Huh I suppose not" Dennis agreed smiling at her "Could you help me get up, um...I don't think I can do it by myself?" Dennis asked feeling self conscious, he hated asking people for help, he always felt like he should be strong enough to do things by himself.

 

"Oh sure thing hunny" She puts his arm over her shoulder and gets under him with her other hand on his back. "Here we go"

With Molly's help Dennis finally managed to get himself out of the bed, he was slightly unsteady on his feet and stumbled a few times as he tried to walk, only to be caught by Molly who never left his side.

"You feel alright?" She asks him looking up into his eyes.

"Uhh, yeah I feel fine, thank you Molly" he said quietly, smiling back at her.

"So are you going to tell me which one are you?"

"I'm assuming you want to know which alter I am?" he asked raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Yes but..I didn't want to call you that" she says looking embarrassed.

 

"It's okay Molly, we all understand how crazy it all is" he reassured her "My name is Dennis, I'm Kevin's first alter" Dennis introduced himself.

"You don't have to say it's crazy and just say your names Dennis please. You are more then just an alter to me..you are a person" she smiles and holds her hand out "My names Molly"

"You really mean that?" Dennis asked in a shaky voice, the only other people that had excepted them for who they were was Casey and Emma Price, no one else seemed to understand.

"Yes I also think you're very sweet and I kind of wish I could.." She leans up and gives him a kiss on the lips but stops moments later and walks over to the table "I'm sorry Dennis..I shouldn't have done that"

"Why not" Dennis asked her after recovering from the unexpected contact as he quietly walked over to her "Molly talk to me" he said reassuringly.

 

"Well it's not allowed and I didn't ask you first which is rude and..and" she stutters.

"Molly calm down" Dennis shushed her "I don't mind" he told her truthfully.

"Now I feel bad.." Molly says as she sits up on the exam table and lays back, her blonde curls spread out on the pillow. She puts her hands over her eyes, sighing "I missed up"

"Don't feel bad Molly, you didn't mess up" he told her softly reaching out for her hand.

"Even now I'm not acting professional. I should of just stuck to Ballet" She sniffs.

"Screw being professional, who cares it was just a kiss" Dennis said to her.

"But I'm trying to do what's right and I didn't even ask you first" She looks into his eyes.

"So, I liked it, no matter how wrong that is...I still liked it" Dennis told her truthfully.

Molly places her hand on his cheek "I hope you can get out of prison soon, you don't deserve it. None of you do."

 

Dennis smiled sadly at that, in a way she was right, Barry, Jade, Orwell they had always done the right thing, they had never gotten into trouble, they were good and they certainly didn't deserve this. But Dennis he had done his fair share of bad things, he kidnapped those girls and led them to their deaths and that was only the start of it, he out of all of them deserved this, he knew that, that's why he had given himself up.He reached out and held Molly's hand that was covering his cheek, it was so soft and warm, compared to his calloused hands.

"Thank you Molly" he whispered before leaning closer towards her and kissing her softly.

 

Molly closes her eyes and kind of falls into the kiss, her head swimming in a sweet daze and her cheeks are very flushed.

Dennis reaches out and holds her head in his other hand, deepening the kiss.

She mewls into the kiss enjoying his soft but strong lips moving against hers so well. She felt like she was melting. "I like you Dennis"

"I like you too Molly" Dennis told her breathlessly, reaching out to tuck a strand of her golden blonde hair behind her ear.

"I wish I could help you, I want to so much"

"You already have Molly" he told her gently, kissing her on the cheek and resting his forehead on hers.

"I'm going to have to get you transported here more often" she giggles, draping her arms over his shoulders.

 

"I wouldn't mind that" Dennis laughed.

"You have such a nice laugh and you're so cute" she says as she bites her lower lip gently, tilting her head with a smirk.

Dennis leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Your so beautiful Molly" he whispered.

"Aww that's so sweet of you Dennis bear" she gives him a quick peck on the lips back, letting out a little moan. "Mmm"

Dennis let out a small moan as he went to deepen the kiss, holding her face gently.

"Oh wait just one second" she smiles and gets down from the table going to the door and locking it. She suddenly takes her scrubs shirt off and turns around and throws it at him with a cute giggle. Now she's just wearing her pants and bra.

 

Dennis grinned at her after placing her discarded clothes neatly to one side. "What happened to the having to be professional bit huh" Dennis joked, admiring her figure hungrily.

"Well..I guess there's nothing wrong in enjoying your job for once" she says smirking.

Dennis smiled before beckoning her over." want you Molly" he told her in a deep, husky voice.

"Want you too...daddy" she giggles as she takes her pants off and even folds them laying them on the desk.

Dennis stared at her, feeling more and more turned on as he started to slowly unbutton his shirt.

"Oh you want to tease me huh? well I can do that too you know" she sways her hips back and forth slowly, lifting her hair up and letting it fall with her head moving side to side making her golden hair sway.

Dennis moaned as he watched her little show, finally tearing off his shirt and reaching for his belt.

Molly takes off her bra and even slips her panties down her legs as she still sways. "When you get out prison..take me with you" she sweetly begs.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Dennis asked her raising his eyebrows.

"Yes..I want to be with you always Dennis. I've never felt like this before about anyone. It feels so right and I feel so safe with you. I love you Dennis Crumb" She sweetly smiles holding her arms out to him.

 

Dennis holds her hands and gently pulls her towards him. "I love you too Molly" he told her before bring her in for another quick kiss, before he started kissing her gently down her neck.

Molly sighs deeply, fluttering her eyes as she feels like she's melting under his touch and kisses "Ooh Dennis.."

Dennis smiled slightly as he continued kissing down her body, his hands travelling up her back with feather light touches.

She starts giggling a lot "That tickles" her hands travels downwards to unzip his pants, slowly reaching into his underwear to rub on his erection directly "I want you now"

Dennis hissed in pleasure when she did that, he stared up at her lust filled eyes and nodded his head. "Okay" he whispered

She hops up on the exam table with her legs over the edge and leans her upper body back, leaning on her elbows.

 

Dennis quickly took off his trousers and boxers speedily before looking down at the sight of Molly before him. He slipped in between her legs and leaned down to kiss her sweetly, as one of his hands started playing with her breasts.

Her legs wrap around him pushing him against her causing friction between them "Uhh mm" she moans.

"Mmm" Dennis moaned, deepening the kiss and tangling his hand in her soft hair.

Molly moves her hips in circles enjoying the feeling of his dick rubbing against her wet pussy "Ooh baby ooh" she moans louder feeling that strong ache deep inside her core.

Dennis thrusted his hips slowly, making his cock rub against her pussy again "Do you like that Molly?" he asked her.

 

"Mmm uh huh" she moans and bites her lip.

"I love hearing you moan" Dennis admitted, kissing her again.

She takes one of his hands and starts sucking on his fingers "mmh"

"Your so sweet" he moaned, grabbing her thigh and rubbing it with his thumb.

She pushes against his backside with her leg pushing him into her half way "Oh it's soo good ooh" she whines, tilting her head back.

"You look like you want more" Dennis told her seductively.

"May I have it all now please" she sweetly begs him.

"Of course" Dennis replied, lining himself up and then sunk his cock slowly into her pussy.

"More daddy more!" She shouts out.

Dennis responded by rocking his hips and going deeper inside of her.

 

Molly can't help but feel a sense of not just happiness but a sense of being protected by him being with her. She holds onto him letting him go at a faster pace, feeling every inch of his cock slide against her sweet spot over and over again. "Dennis..Dennisss ooh my oh" she moans. It feels so right and is as if it was meant to be.

Dennis carried on going faster and deeper, being spurred on by her moans. He whispered her name over and over whilst kissing all over her body.

"Uhh I'm, I'm going to!" she lets out a loud moan as she climaxes hard, her body shaking as it happens because the feeling is so overwhelming to her.

The sound of Molly climaxing as her pussy clenched around him was enough to send Dennis over the edge and he came with a contented moan.

 

Molly's practically basking in the after glow of all that just transpired between them. She's flushed and trying to catch her breath "I love this job"

Dennis laughed breathlessly kissing her softly, not wanting to leave this moment.

She reaches for him bringing him into a hug, closing her eyes and knowing she has found her one true love.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. Please go to her page and enjoy her wonderful Split novels :) *


	15. Alpha Beta Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Horde x My Oc's Elizabeth and Molly. AU werewolves (Teen Wolf style)*
> 
> Graphic art by me :)

It was a cool and rainy evening and everyone was in the house safe and warm and doin their own thing.. for now, or that was the plan.

"lizzy can I borrow your lipstick?" Molly asks coming into Elizabeth's space in the living room. "Nope" she answer's back.

Molly pouts "Come on why not?"She looks up at Molly and rolls her eyes "Because every time you barrow something you don't put it back"

Molly jumps on her and says "Please please please?"  Elizabeth tries to lightly push her off but Molly is heavy when she wants to be. "Hey get off!" she shouts. Molly keeps trying to hold on "Come on please please!"

"I said no! stop it" She starts to get very irritated.

Dennis could hear them arguing and quickly headed upstairs because super hearing of the werewolf.

Molly is on top of a very fed up Elizabeth almost looking like she's trying to dominate her in some way. "I want it! I want it!" she whines. "Get off me you silly girl!" Elizabeth shouts more struggling with her.

 

Dennis's eyes flash red as his fangs drop. "What exactly do you think you too are doing" he growls out around the fangs.

Molly jumps off and says "She wouldn't let me use her lipstick"

Dennis sighs his fangs vanishing but his eyes staying red.

She turns her head to the side, showing off her silky neck and quietly says "I just wanted to look pretty tonight is all and she wouldn't let me barrow her makeup"

"And I told you why not, Molly" Elizabeth adds. Molly gives her a mean pout face.

"Last time I checked you have plenty of your own makeup"

"But she has the color I wanted to match my outfit!" She whines.

"Okay what's the color?" Dennis asked looking exhausted

"Red" She reply's. Elizabeth rolls her eyes and scoffs, going back to reading her book.

"You have red lipstick Molly, I know you do" Dennis says.

"Nope. Just different shades of pink"

"You're such a bad liar sometimes Molly" Elizabeth remarks sarcastically. Molly gets a upset look on her face and her yellow eyes flash at her. "Grrr!" she shows her small teeth.

Molly was starting to feel left out and feeling like Dennis was paying more attention to Elizabeth because her being in training. It was starting to hurt.

"Your heartbeat speeds up when you lie" Dennis said. "You forget you live with walking lie detectors".

 

Molly stomps her foot and runs off to her room. "It's not fair!"

Dennis sighed and facepalmed. "Oh what the fuck". He walks over to Molly's room and knocks. "If you wanted me to buy you more lipstick you could have just asked"

"She gets so much more attention then me now..it's not fair" She sobs.

"Sweetheart she is being trained to be Alpha of that territory in California we talked about this remember"

She pouts more not looking him in the eyes.

"Hey hey hey remember your the one keeping us stable an Alpha without a beta goes insane"

She gives him a peck on the lips and then nuzzles her face in the crook of his neck.

He gently runs his fingers through her hair massaging her scalp.

"I know its late but can I go for a walk? Maybe clear my head." She asks giving him that sweet look.

"Alright be back soon"

 

It had been raining earlier that evening and now it was chilly outside.

Molly started walking around the block holding her jacket together, thinking about what had been going on lately in her little family, that's when she looks up to see a pair of very blue shinning eyes in the moonlight staring at her. She gets wide eyed thinking she's going to be hurt but the figure comes out of the darkness and it's a young woman with fair skin, red lips, and very long fiery hair flowing all around her like a lion's mane.

she walks closer and says "Hello there sweetheart, what on earth are you doing out in the chill like this at such a light time?"

Molly shyly says "I was taking a walk and.."

The redhead gives her a devilish smile "You shouldn't be alone like this. You never know what could be lurking out and about, love. Come with me and I'll get you to a safe place" She holds her hand out to Molly.  Molly looks at it a moment and swallows. "Um..okay" she takes the woman's hand and she leads Molly off to her penthouse lair.

 

Dennis was chilling at his work computer when he realized Molly had been gone for a while he went outside and immediately he smelled an Omega who thought it would be a good idea to trespass in his territory.

           ***Picture of David and Sirena.. graphic art made by me :) ***

Molly had been led to this penthouse in this older type building, Sirena led her into the apartment and showed her around. the place was dressed in colors of reds, blacks, grey. roses in vases, sheer curtains and a area in the middle of the living area covered in dark red pillows on the floor. A romantic type feeling came over Molly and she was in awe at how beautiful everything was.

"Molly dear what do you think of our home?"

Molly gets a smile on her face "It's lovely!"

"Glad you like sweetie"

That's when David appeared through the door with a big bag in hand "Well hello there my darling"  Sirena runs up to him and he bends her back and kisses her slowly and very passionate. "David love this is Molly, Molly this is David" Molly can smell he could be an alpha but isn't sure, she just smiles and tries to be polite "Nice to meet you David"

David walks over to her and kneels down in front of her and kisses her hand "Like wise dear little one" His voice is very soothing to her, it makes her breath hitch some. David rubs her cheek then gently "Such a lovely girl you are" he smells her neck sending chills down to Molly's toes.

Sirena just giggles at them. "I found her all alone outside, I just had to take her home with me" David smirks "Well the more the merrier"

Sirena goes over by them and sits behind Molly and starts brushing her golden hair and even sniffs it. "Mmm so sweet"

Molly blushes. David laughs then kisses Sirena over Molly's shoulder. "You devil you"Sirena laughs "Funny I thought you were" she says smirking.Molly feels like she's in a sandwich between them. But she also feels warm and somewhat enchanted.

 

Dennis quickly started following the scent determined to kill the interloper no interlopers. He could smell the second one now and was even more pissed.

 

David had been telling Molly some fun tales of Sirena and his travels around the world and Molly was getting slowly drawn into their little game. He sits in a comfy chair with a glass of red wine watching the two girls closely, his eyes roaming.

Sirena gets in her long silky black nightie and then continues to brush Molly's hair. Molly closes her eyes enjoying the pampering. Sirena gets right behind her holding her very close to her front and sniffs and licks her neck slowly. David smirks watching her. Molly is a bit shocked at first but that warm feeling is starting to pool.

Dennis quickly approached a warehouse which is where he had smelled the two intruders the most.

Sirena quickly turns her head smelling Dennis downstairs. David gives her the eye "What is it love?"Sirena smiles "Oh just her alpha.."

Molly gets excited "Dennis?"

"I think I'm going to go greet him" Sirena goes out the door quickly and runs down the stairs to peek. She spots him right away coming her way.

Dennis walked up to her and quickly slammed her into a wall his hands around her neck with claws piercing the skin. "I'm gonna make this real simple for you. Tell me where Molly is and I'll let you go".

Her eyes flash that bright blue and she runs her fangs over her bottom lip "Don't worry your cute little head about her..she's safe, just resting upstairs." She gets in his face more. "You know you should watch her more closely, her being alone on a night like this is never a good idea...you bad bad Alpha" she giggles wickedly.

"Do you want me to tear your neck out because I'm in perfect position to and well within my right as alpha"

"Do you really think that title scares me? It doesn't." She leans in to his ear nipping at his earlobe "I've killed a much bigger Alpha male then you hun"

"No you didn't maybe the intruder upstairs did but you didn't. You revealed that to me when you flashed your eyes"

"No I did.. and my Love upstairs he killed the female." She smiles

"Then how are you not an alpha?"

"I refused the role. We don't like living by the dumb rules."

"Honey you can't refuse the role, you kill an alpha you become an alpha do not pass go do not collect two hundred dollars"

 

"We both hated those damn titles because the alphas in our group was very cruel and pushed us both back like we were nothing..they wouldn't let David and I be together. So one night we snuck up on them both and tore them apart. I killed the male and David killed the female. But instead of taking over the group we left..we were free." She almost gets teary eyed from talking about it but then smiles devilishly. "It was so much fun.."

Dennis blinked before smirking. "I get it you didn't kill the Alpha you killed her mate"

"Molly smells divine.. David could teach her some things" She smirks.

Dennis sighed. "You've bored me" was all he said as he slowly started to sink his claws into the sides of her neck.

Shes not even crying in pain as she falls forwards quickly and bites into his shoulder deeply and takes off up the stairs fast, giggling.

The shoulder wound quickly heals since it was a beta trying to harm an alpha. Dennis quickly caught up to her slammed her into a wall and sunk his claws into her gut ripping her organs out.

 

You can hear David's shrieks and howls down the hallway and it is one of pain and pure rage. David holds Molly closer to him in his arms and then sinks his teeth half way into Molly's neck, pretty much claiming her because he knows his beloved is dead. Molly starts to cry unsure of what is happening. "Your Alpha took my love from me, so now your mine!" David says in her ear.

Dennis walks in. "She isn't dead you know Alpha wounds take longer to heal but that doesn't mean they won't heal I just need to give my permission and they'll heal automatically so you undo what you just did and I'll undo what I did".

He still holds on to Molly pulling her hair back, he lifts her up with his arm wrapped around her and the other arm down wrapped around her leg rubbing her inner thigh. "How dare you do that to her to begin with...we took care of Molly and this is the thanks we get!" He yells.

"No what you did is invade my territory and kidnap one of my betas and it looks like a little bad touch as well" Dennis was feeling a bit smug even if the intruder didn't let Molly go he knew the claim wouldn't take because not only was he a more powerful alpha with more betas (he counts Kevin's other personalities as betas) he had also bit in the wrong spot.

"Is that all she is to you.. just one of your betas? How very unkind of you." he adds to make Dennis feel low. Molly looks up at him like she's starting to think about what David just said.

"She isn't just another beta but I can't tell her what she is with another wolf in the room"

"Go to Sirena and heal her and I'll let little Molly here go and if you don't do what I say" David smiles rubbing his hand on Molly's torso. "Molly here will start calling me Daddy" He grins.

"Bullshit do you think I was born yesterday I don't have to leave to fix the wound"

"Well fix it then or I'll claim her right in front of you" He growls.

Dennis sighed and slightly tilted his head towards the door. "You can heal" was all he said never taking his eyes off of David.

 

Molly Gently relaxes in David's arms he lets her loose enough that she turns in his arms facing him and gets him to sit facing her on his knees. She suddenly puts get hands on both sides of his face and rubs his cheeks. "See David everything's going to be okay.. you don't have to be upset, she will be fine" she smiles at him. David wasn't expecting this kind of action from her and almost feels relaxed by her sweet touches.

"Molly, we need to go now" Dennis said slightly panicked not knowing is he could take on both at once.

David smirks at her and reaches down the front of her shorts rubbing against her heat "What a sweet girl" He coos in her ear. Molly just squeaks in surprise.

Dennis gets a tap on his shoulder from behind and Sirena is standing there grinning at him.

Dennis quickly throws her into a wall across the room. "She'll be fine" He said looking at Sirena who had been knocked out.

Molly started kissing David's neck as Dennis was looking at Sirena's limp body. Something in her just snaps and Molly's mouth gets very wide and her teeth come out changing herself into full wolf form. David doesn't even see it coming as he has his eyes closed. Molly sinks her teeth all the way into David's throat and keeps biting and ripping it apart until his heads pretty much decapitated from his body that just falls over.

She never morphed that far into it before and is a little bit smaller then you would think a full sized adult would be. Molly just sits there in front of David's body panting heavily in distress with a bloody muzzle, starting to whine.

 

Dennis walked over to Molly impressed it takes a lot to fully shift into your Wolf form. Dennis could do it but he didn't know of any others who could besides the old Hale alpha.

She's sitting there making a whine noise like she's in distress about it.

Dennis gently started to run his fingers through her fur making gentle cooing noises trying to convince her to change back.

She just licks his face and whines clearly making it known somethings wrong.

"What's wrong sweetheart"

She whines more and pants heavily trying to tell him that she doesn't know how to change back and that she's scared.

 

"Do you not know how to change back darling"

She lifts her paw up in response.

"You have to imagine being human, start with something small imagine your paws turning into hands and feet and go from there"

It takes a few minutes to figure it out but slowly but surely she finally changed back to her human form, shivering from being naked. "I missed up..I'm sorry"

"It's okay we are fine but I suppose the real question is do you want to be alpha"

"I'm scared to be because I..I won't be really that important to you anymore if I am" she looks down.

"No you will still be just as important just in a different way"

"But don't I have to leave if I'm an alpha?"

"If you truly want to remain an alpha you don't have to leave"

"I don't? What about Elizabeth becoming one? Is Patricia going to be upset? and and who's going to be your beta?" She stutters talkin to fast.

"Well Elizabeth is still a beta for right now and She will become an alpha someday make no mistake however I happen to know someone who would make the perfect beta if we truly need one but there have been Alpha packs before"

She wraps her arms tightly around his middle "I'm so confused.."

"I don't blame you"

"I never want to leave you my Alpha" She gives him a big kiss.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Polgara6. This fic was based on Teen Wolf (Tv series) elements


	16. To Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X 'Y/N' Reader. Request. Dennis will do everything in his power to keep this one *

You were laying on your cot watching the door always wondering when your captor was going to return. The light turns on and you see it shining from under the door and the jiggle of keys once again. Will it be the woman, the boy or the one that keeps glancing at you whenever he thinks he won't be caught.

The man walks in dressed in a nice dark grey button up shirt and slacks to match and the dark framed glasses. You know him as Dennis.

 

He comes in and glances at you, you look away but then out of curiosity you look back and he's closer now to the bed and closer to you.

You take in a gulp of air and wait for him to say anything.

"Y'N ..I uh was thinking about" he pauses and rubs a hand over his shaven head nervously.

"About what?" you ask.

He sits down by you putting his hands on either sides of your head, staring into your eyes with those icy blues. "I want to keep you"

"I thought you were already, you kidnapped me for the beast."

 

"No..I mean I want to keep you for myself and only myself." He says a matter of factly, cupping your cheek with his hand.

You gulp not knowing what to say since you feel a bit shocked that he would go against what you were kidnapped in the first place for. "But why?"

Dennis leans forwards, nuzzling his face into the crook of your soft neck. Breathing in your scent deeply with a long sigh. "I never want to let you go Y'N. I must have you always." he groans making you jump underneath him.

"But..aren't you going to get in trouble?" You ask mostly out of concern for your safety then worry about him.

 

"I will make up for it. I'll just kidnap more Impure's in your place." he whispers as he kisses your neck making you shiver. "But?" you try to say but your silenced by his lips pressed against yours, his hot tongue slipping inside slowly past them causing you to whimper.

That drives him crazy hearing you make those sounds so he continues. His warm hands go down rubbing around on your chest, making your nipples harden through the fabric of your shirt. He gently pinches them and you moan. "I must...have you Y'N." he whispers in your ear.

 

"Please not there!" You cry out as he rubs his fingers near your wet entrance.

He kisses your neck and keeps rubbing around his fingers. Your pussy starts to ache with want as he teases it. "Mmfh" you bite your lip, trying not to moan.

"Ooh Y/N, you want me to slip them inside don't you?" he whispers.

All you can do is nod yes, while he slips a finger inside your warm wet opening. "Ah my ooo" you moan. "Mmm more.."

He moves his finger in and out, curling it upwards to hit your sweet spot. Fast then slow, fast, slow over and over again.

You feel it coming on, the feeling of sweet release as he fingers you faster now and even leans down and starts gently sucking on your clit.

That surprises you, making you go into a state of point of no return. You must have it now..you must. He can tell you're about to hit your climax so he licks your pink opening too, his tongue running between your wet folds and right inside.

That's when it hits you.

The blissful moments. the feeling of sweet release. You groan and moan his name "Dennis!!"

 

Finally he stops and gets back up to look you in your pretty 'E/C' eyes, staring at them with his icy blues once again. He leans down giving you a passionate kiss before whispering.

 

"You are mine to keep."

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for xXBRookZz on Wattpad . Written by: Lizrenknight. *


	17. A Little Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Elizabeth & Nova's Oc Emma Price. and my Oc Molly* (Requested Crossover)
> 
>  
> 
> Notes: (This story also in my Big OC's Split Novel )

Dennis was sitting on the sofa reading through some paperwork from work, the girls were upstairs in their rooms. Dennis heard a knock on the door and stood up to answer it. He opened the door and Emma Price was standing outside.

"Hey Dennis, how you doing?" Emma asked with a smile as he brought her in for a hug.

"I've been great Emma, how about you?" Dennis asked her. "I'm alright, just thought I'd pop by and visit" she answered back with a nod. "Please come in, sorry about the mess" Dennis apologized, Emma smirked as she saw nothing wrong with the house.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Oh just water please" Emma asked as she sat on the sofa whilst Dennis made Emma a drink.

Elizabeth comes down stairs "Well Dennis you didn't even shout we had company you naughty boy.." she chuckles.

Emma looks up to see Elizabeth staring at her. "I didn't realize we were gonna have any" he answered handing Emma her drink.

She walks past him, slapping his ass as she holds her hand out to Emma. "I'm Elizabeth.. and you are?"

 

"Emma Price, nice to meet you" Emma said curtly shaking her hand firmly.

"Oh yes Dennis told me about you. All good things"

"Well that's a relief" Emma sighed with a smile.

"Dennis sit down already stop fussin so" she giggles.

Emma chuckles as she saw Dennis roll his eyes at her before sitting down on the sofa again.

Elizabeth decides to have some fun with him, so she gets up and sits across his lap. "Don't roll your eyes at me or I'll slap your ass again hun.."

"Ohh, I'm so scared" Dennis said playfully chuckling.

"You better be.." Elizabeth kisses his neck, nibbling at his skin. "So Emma what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a detective down at the station" she told her, clearing her throat.

"Oh really, sounds interesting.." she whispers and licks at Dennis's neck slowly.

"It has it's moments" Emma agreed as she looked her up and down, checking her out subtly. Dennis moaned as Elizabeth licked his neck.

Molly comes downstairs "Hi"

"Hey Molly" Dennis called over to her. "Well I guess I know why you've been so happy now" Emma smirked with a knowing smile, Dennis just shook his head at her comment.

 

"You must be Emma? I'm Molly nice to meet you" Molly says sweetly.

"Nice to see you to Molly" Emma nodded with a smile.

"Dennis bear can you help me with my homework please?"

"Sure thing Molly" Dennis told her he turned to look at Emma "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all, go ahead" Emma told him with a smile.

Molly leads him by the hand to her room. Elizabeth looks over at Emma with a sultry grin "Want to see my room?, I just got it redecorated and I wanted to know what someone else might think of the colors I added."

"Uh, yeah sure" Emma said

They go to her room and Elizabeth sits on the bed "Well what do you think?"

"Wow, I like it" Emma told her looking around the room.

"Did you like watching me with Dennis?" she asks suddenly.

Emma ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know what you mean" Emma told her not meeting her eyes.

"I think you do.." she chuckles playfully.

"You saw me I guess" Emma sighed.

"Yes I did" she smiles. "Maybe Dennis would agree for you to watch us sometime, if you like too"

"I'd rather have you all to myself" Emma said truthfully before realizing what she said and turning away from her slightly embarrassed.

Elizabeth takes her tank top off and she doesn't have a bra on, her big well rounded breasts in full view. She leans back on her elbows with a smirk on her red lips. "You can if you want too"

 

"What do you mean...oh wow" Emma said breathlessly as she turned around to see a topless Elizabeth.

"Don't make me ask again."

Emma was in shock she couldn't talk or move, all she could do was stare at her.

Elizabeth giggles at her and unzips her jean shorts, slipping them down her long legs.

Emma moaned as she carried on watching her intently.

Elizabeth scoots back more on the bed, laying her head against the pillows. She slips her panties off slowly and rubs her fingers between her wet folds, teasing herself and staring at Emma with her bedroom eyes.

"Wow your perfect" Emma whispered entranced by what she was seeing.

"Come to me Emma" she holds her hand out.

Emma found herself walking towards her almost in a trance.

Once Emma's close enough to the bed Elizabeth grabs her by the collar of her blouse and pulls her on top of herself, kissing Emma passionately. "Mm Emma.."

 

Emma kissed her back lightly enjoying the feeling of being near a woman again.

Elizabeth embraces Emma, kissing her deeper, rubbing her tongue against hers slowly.

Emma moaned softly her hand cupping her cheek. 

"I want to try something.." Elizabeth smiles and flip's Emma over, she undoes her shirt and her pants pulling them off.

Emma gasps not expecting her to be so forward "What do you want to try?" She asks her

Taking Emma's panties off she gets on top of Emma straddling her, rubbing her pussy against Emma's sensitive parts "This I always wanted to try it.." she bites her lip.

Emma moaned as her hips bucked causing her pussy to rub against hers deeply."Ohh it feels good" Emma whispered to her. 

 

Elizabeth moans loudly as she moves her hips in circles. "OOh!" 

Emma's hand wonders up to her breasts squeezing and flicking her nipple 

Elizabeth leans forwards to kiss her.

Emma kisses her back deeply with a moan. 

"Ooh Emma!" she gets louder.

In Molly's Bedroom..

Molly and Dennis are just sitting back on her bed doing her homework when they hear all the moaning. Molly giggles "Oh my.."

"Sounds like someone is having fun" Dennis smirked. "I guess she couldn't wait any longer" she winks at him.

He chuckled deeply at that. 

Back in Elizabeth's room...

 

"Oh Emma please cum with me.." she heavily breathes. Emma nodded as she thrusted deeper against her touching her clit as she did.

She bites her lip hard, grunting "Hmpff!" when she cums.

Emma thrusts one more time before cumming with a groan. "Wow" she gasped breathing heavily. Elizabeth chuckles, rubbing circles on Emma's back.

Emma kisses her neck softly.

"You can come over anytime" she giggles.

"Well that's good to hear" Emma whispers kissing her gently. 

 

**End**.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *
> 
> More Notes: Be sure to check out Novaauthor13 's page and novels on Wattpad.com )


	18. The Flames PT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Beast/Dennis X My Oc Sirena./Oc Elizabeth and Oc Molly. Pt 1 of 3. *

A new girl had been captured for the Beast to feed on or do whatever he pleased with. She had been in the holding room for a day and half pacing back and forth. She was lovely and elegant, with very long fiery red hair, fair skin, her eyes an almost emerald green, she dressed more modest in a pale pink button up blouse and a long skirt, with pearls around her neck. 

Now she lays on her cot bed asleep, her hair spread over the pillow. Waiting for anything at this point to happen that might help her get out of this nightmare she's living in now.

 

Dennis walked into the room carrying a tray of food which he set down on the table.

She laid there still asleep not having heard him come to stand in the room with her.

Dennis couldn't help but stare at the red haired girl, she was stunning, he couldn't seem to look away from her sleeping form.

She suddenly opens her eyes and stares at him "Why am I here?"

Dennis blinked before clearing his throat. "You are here for a greater purpose" he told her cryptically. "And that is?" she questions.

"Not your concern" he told her, looking her up and down.

She sits up then looking at him with a sharp like stare "If I'm involved then yes it is my concern"

"That is all you need to know" Dennis told her.

"Why? Is it the fact that I'm going to end up dead somehow and you don't want to tell me about it in detail?"

Dennis winced when she said that, looking away from her. "Dinner is on the table...please keep the area clean and tidy whilst your here" he instructed.

"I have every right to know so I can prepare myself for whatever's coming. It's the least you can do." she stands up from the bed.

"I can't say anymore than that...I'm sorry" Dennis said softly.

"You're lying.."

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are, you could tell me more but you're refusing too. Very cowardly I must say!." she shouts.

"I am not a coward" Dennis growled

 

"Yes you are... Don't have the balls to tell me something so simple as that and I bet it's because your under someone's control." she shakes her head in disbelief. "You're a follower"

"That's not true" Dennis argued. "Prove it" she crosses her arms. "Prove what?" he asked.

"Prove to me your not pussy whipped by someone and tell me what I want to know!"

Dennis walked away, hands on his hips. "Your sacred food...he eats impure's to stay alive" Dennis said in a strained voice.

"Yeah..and?"

Dennis hung his head low. "I took you to feed him" he whispered.

"Who?"

"The Beast" he said. "So when is this going to happen to me?" she asks, sitting back down again with her hands in her lap.

"I don't know...a few days maybe" he told her sadly.

"Why doesn't he just get on with it already, why does he wait? Is to torture my mind somehow?" she asks looking down at her hands in her lap.

"I don't know" he told her softly.

"So where is the Beast now?"

"In here" he told her putting a finger to his head.

 

"Multiple personalities?" she raises a questioning brow.

Dennis nodded slowly 

"Well good for you.." she stands up heading towards the door "I'm leaving now."

"You can't the doors are locked" Dennis told her . She sighs deeply "Are you going to unlock them?"

"No" he said bluntly.

"Come on humor me and open the doors. I need to get back to my piano teaching at the school" she tries to push past him.

"I can't...your for The Beast" he said. 

She pushes at his chest "Move it!" she shouts with a blazing look in her eyes.

"No" he growls at her standing strong and not moving. "Yes! Move it you big lug!" she shoves at him again harder. Dennis stumbles losing his balance. "Now open the doors! ...please." she stands up straighter. "I can't...I'll get in trouble" he shouted as he regained his composure. 

She grabs at his shirt and with all her strength throws him over on the bed and jumps on top of him hitting at him like a mad woman. "Let me out of here!" she yells and growls at him.

Dennis starts to panic as he tries to block out the memories of years of torment he suffered from Kevin's mother."No, stop...please" he said in a panicked voice.

 

She grabs the keys off his belt and jumps up and runs to the door almost running into it with her body, she unlocking it with the key. Her heart is beating a mile a minute, and she's full of a fiery rage. Dennis is still on the bed frozen with fear, The Beast sensed his distress."Give me the light Dennis, I will teach this girl some manners" he growled.Dennis nodded giving him the light The Beast got up and took off after her.

 

Sirena took off down the hallway to the front door, jerking at the handle like crazy. Her wild red hair flipping all over the place around her like a lions mane. She gets an idea and runs into the kitchen and gets a towel off the sink and wraps it around a kitchen knife. she turns on the burner on the stove and lights it and holds it in front of her.

"Put that down" The Beast growled at her not in the mood to entertain this girl.

"Not until you let me leave!" she shouts at him.

"You are not leaving" he told her walking towards her.

She swings the flame at him trying to keep him at a good distance. "Don't make me burn you alive until your screaming bloody murder like my Bastard of a Father!" she screams at him with a dangerous look in her eyes.

The Beast just grabs the flame and tosses it in the sink extinguishing it."You were saying" The Beast snarled.

She lunges at him looking like a fierce tigress about to rip him about with her claw at her prey. "Graggghh!"

The Beast grabs her pinning her to the wall."I like your spirit...it's a pity I need to eat you" he purrs.

 

She gives him a piercing stare, her green eyes staring hard into the black pits of his. She licks her lips waiting for whatever he was about to do to her.

"There is one thing I am confused about, you mentioned about your father, what did he do to you?" he asked curiously.

"Do you really want to know or are you just toying with me?" She questions.

"I want to know"

"When I was very young my father had a metal break down when my mother died, he started drinking a lot and one day he took it out on me and took me to the basement and he did this..." She unbuttons her blouse and takes it off throwing it on the table, there's nothing on her front but then she turns around, taking ahold of her long hair lifting it off her back to reveal a canvas of long deep scars all over her back.

 

"Your pure" he said studying her scars "I will not harm you" he told her backing away from her slowly.

"I escaped the, the house was on fire and I got out my window. I heard my father screaming.. he was stuck in his room.. burning up alive. I just stood there out in the field listening to his high pitch screams it..it was wonderful. I don't remember if I caused the fire or not...but I let him die. They couldn't prove it was me and I was set free."

"You are pure I will allow you to live" The Beast told her 

"But I'm not.. I killed my father" she tears up, falling to her knees.

"He deserved it for what he did to you" he said with a low growl. 

"The worst part is.. that I liked it. His screams was like music to my ears and I danced around that inferno." she looks up into his eyes. "I've become something else.."

"That's not always a bad thing" he assured her "it just means you've become stronger" 

"Stronger?" she questions, confused.

"You won't let anyone take advantage of you ever again" The Beast explained 

"I feel so alone"

"You are not alone I can promise you that" 

Her eyes lock with his "Can you?"

 

"Yes I can, we have all suffered at other people's hands I'm here to make sure the Impure's suffer as we have" he told her. 

"I want to help you.. please" She rubs the back of her hand on his cheek, softly stroking his skin.

"Are you sure that's what you want...once you go down this path you can't go back" he asked her.

Sirena gets down on her knees in front of him and takes his hand, looking up into his eyes "I give myself freely to your cause, I will help in anyway I can when I'm needed, I am yours..." she kisses his hand and holds it to her cheek, nuzzling it.

"Good, you may stand" he ordered.

She stands back up and turns to grab her blouse off the table, since she just realized she's just in her bra and skirt.

"Your so beautiful" The Beast whispered. 

She smiles softly as she looks over her shoulder at him. "You're not so bad yourself you know"

He grinned back at her.

"You have a very wicked smile....I like that"

"Not many people do" he says. 

She comes closer to him and rubs her hand on his cheek gently, whispering "What a handsome Beast you are.."

"I want you" he whispers breathing heavily. 

"Then take me.." she gives him a sultry grin.

He grins leaning in and giving her a passionate kiss knowing her lips would bruise because of the strength he put in to it. She just moans into his mouth enjoying his strong lips moving against hers. He bit her lip as he brought her closer to him.

"Mmm take me upstairs and show me how powerful you can be." she chuckles.

He chuckled lifting her off the floor taking her to the bedroom.

 

Sirena loves the fact that he scooped her up bridal style, she feels like she's on her wedding night about to be with her lover for life. Once she's on bed she slips her skirt off, bra and her panties, leaving her bare before him. Her red hair looking all wild and her eyes full of lust.

The Beast pants as he looked at her bare body ripping his shirt off buttons flying everywhere.

She chuckles and teases him by leaning back with her legs bent at the knees, spread open reveling what he desires.

He groaned as he stared at her joining her on the bed and kissing her deeply "Your perfect" he whispered to her.

The kisses deepen between them and their moaning and groaning get louder as they make wild passionate love, rolling each other around on the bed. As this is going on Elizabeth is in the doorway peering in, she has a what looks like a worried look on her face and she finally puts her head down and walks away out of view.

The Beast growls lowly, licking and biting her neck, his claw like nails tearing holes in the bed sheets.

Sirena nibbles on his neck lightly "Ooh Beast.." she moans.

He moans with her his hands moving up her body to her breasts squeezing them tightly as he leaned down on her more breathing heavily.

 

"I think I love you my sweet Beast.." she looks up at him breathing heavy, covered in sweat with her cheeks flushed.

\--

Meanwhile in the kitchen..

Elizabeth is feeling so uneasy about the fact of this newer woman in the house. She didn't know this girls real motives and that made her nervous. She cuts her hand with the kitchen knife while slicing veggies for dinner. It makes a bit of a ruckus when the knife and cutting board hit the floor.

\--

"I love you too" The Beast said breathlessly, panting heavily before hearing something hit the floor downstairs.

"What was that?" she raises her eyebrow.

"Probably one of the other girls in the house making a noise" The Beast told her.

"Other girls?" she questions tilting her head.

"yes, they are pure as well but they are Dennis's not mine, you need not worry about them" he assured her.

"I don't worry about them and I don't mind if you want to fuck them or not..I don't mind. Anything to make you happy" she smirks.

"They're not as good as you" he told her quietly.

"Really?"

The Beast nodded his head. "I'm honored" Sirena chuckles and brings him back in for a good kiss.

\--

Elizabeth is sitting on the floor still in the kitchen trying to pick up the cut up food off the floor and also trying to stop the bleeding from her hand with a hand towel wrapped around it. She starts to cry, not just from the pain of her cut but because the worry in her heart.

\--

The Beast groans into her mouth kissing her back deeply. "Mmfh" Sirena runs her finger nails along his back and arms.

\--

You hear Elizabeth come down the hallway into her room, the door shutting behind her. But there's the faint smell of fresh blood lingering in the air that would make any Beast's mouth water.

\--

The Beast smells blood, making him break away from the kiss, smelling the air.

"What is it now?"

"I smell blood" he told her. She sighs "I'll wait"

The Beast sighs looking down at her."I'm sure she's fine, I don't have to go" he told her

"Are you hungry?" she suddenly asks, biting her lip.

The Beast nodded.

"Does that smell drive you crazy?"

"More than you can imagine" he told her with a growl.

She holds his face with both hands looking into his eyes "Go eat then.."

"They're aren't any impures...I'll have to hunt" he explained.

"No go eat the one that's bleeding..you told me yourself I'm better then them. So no need to fret..go feed on her flesh. For me baby.." she almost begs, kissing at his neck.

The Beast grinned at her becoming swayed by her words, he kissed her again before nodding his head and making his way to Elizabeth's room.

\--

Elizabeth's has her hand on the sink and she's trying to sew up her cut that's very deep. She's lost a lot of blood already and she keeps shaking trying to hold the needle. "Fuc..." she groans.

The Beast opened the door and walked inside, the smell of blood was stronger in here, making his mouth water.

She looks up hearing her door shut "Dennis? Molly? I need help.."

"Help with what?" The Beast asked her in Dennis's voice.

"I cut my hand I can't get it to stop bleeding. I,I can't sew it by myself. I feel so weak.." she mumbles.

"Ohh Elizabeth" he sighed walking over to her and taking the needle.

She tears up looking pale.

"What's the matter Liz?"

"I'm worried.."

"About what?" he asked her

"About our family.. I'm worried about this new girl. I don't know her true intentions that, that worries me to death. I don't want anything bad happening to you all, I love you to much." she looks up into his eyes.

"We'll be fine, we'll figure it out together, yeah" he says softly.

She hugs him, laying her head on his shoulder.

He embraced her back holding her close to him licking her neck.

"I feel so light headed hun" her grip him loosens some. He holds her close to him still licking her neck before biting down on it hard. "Uuh!" she groans, she can't protest much due to being weak.

 

The Beast carries on biting down on her neck."Mmm, you taste so good" he tells her. She closes her eyes as her neck starts to feel numb.

The Beast bites down harder this time and actually draws blood.

Her heart starts to speed up then making her blood pump harder. "Gahh" she groans again.

The Beast stares down at her with a grin, blood dripping from his mouth.

"I don't want to live..without you all..I love you"

"We love you too baby" he whispered.

She suddenly falls over onto the floor, passing out.

The Beast tutted at her as he picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down.

Her beautiful but now frail body lays there on the bed, her dark locks spread out on the pillow and her scar on her throat. That reminder of her purity being half covered by her collar of her dress.

The Beast stared at her scar, he felt a sudden rush of guilt over what had just happened. "What have I done?" he whispered

 

Elizabeth is out for hours, her body trying to recover and trying to make new blood. Sirena of course isn't very happy with the Beast when he tells her Elizabeth is still alive. Molly finally came home an hour ago from a game to find Elizabeth that way and started to attend to her as much as she can, staying by her side.

\--

Sirena had been giving The Beast the silent treatment and hadn't talked to her for hours, finally he had had enough. "Can you just tell me what's wrong?" he asked her in a low growl.

"You didn't kill her!" she screams at him and paces back and forth.

"She's pure, she's suffered just as we have...why would you want her dead?!" he snarled back

 

"She's in the way! She's in your way! She's unworthy! Everyone of them should burn in this world and I'm the only one that can help you do it.. I can be your queen and together we can rule this pathetic world and make everyone pay!" She shouts out in a joyful matter. It was very clear Sirena was unhinged by what happened to her and her way of thinking was twisted to a key.

 

"I admire your enthusiasm, and yes the impure deserve to pay but we do not harm our own, if you want to be my queen you must understand this" he told her stubbornly.

"Everyone deserves to die.. everyone deserves to burn up like he did.. The flames told me so.." she bites her bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed. grinning.

"Enough we cannot go around killing everybody, your delusional" he told her

"No I speak the truth.. they told me, love. They told me" she wraps her arms around herself and she sits on the couch, rocking. "They told me to burn it all and it will regrow into something more."

"The flames told you?" The Beast asked her.

"Yes love, those fire devils, they were there the first time he whipped me in that basement, in the candle flame. I watched it and they started speaking to me, comforting me through it"

"Did they tell you to convince me to kill Elizabeth?" he asked her

"Uhhuh.. they say if it happens I can have you all to myself."

"You already do, I don't want Elizabeth...I want you" he told her.

 

She shakes her head "I was on meds a long time and that suppressed them but now they are so loud.." she pulls at her hair.

The Beast grabs her arms, pinning her to the floor. "Stop, before you hurt yourself" he ordered her leaning closer towards her.

"I'm one of them, I'm one of them" she whispers.

"No your not" he said to her "Your my pure girl" he whispered.

"I can't get rid of them..they tempt me so much"

"I know it's hard but try for me, I want to help make the voices disappear" he tells her.

"Theirs six of them"

"Try to block them out" he whispered.

"It's so hard without the meds"

"What can I do to help?"

"I should be put back in a psych ward" she whispers.

"I'm not going to put you there...just tell me what else I can do"

"My bag I had with me when I was kidnapped had my pills in it. I don't know what was done with it."

"I'll find it" he said softly kissing her gently. He ran downstairs and found the bag, digging through it until he found a small bottle full of pills, he ran back up to the room and handed Sirena the bottle.

 

She takes her dosage and rests on the couch feeling exhausted from everything that had happened. It kicks in finally and she sighs "It stopped" she whispers.

The Beast sighed in relief. "Good" he breathed, leaning in and giving her a kiss. 

Sirena smiles before turning her head and closing her eyes to rest. Molly had come down stairs, she's in the kitchen pouring a glass of Orange juice to take up to Elizabeth

The Beast kissed Sirena's forehead lightly watching her sleep.

Molly tries to sneak past him to go back upstairs.

"Molly" he calls after her quietly.

She sighs and turns around, not looking him right in the eye. "Yes?" she answers softly.

"How is she?" The Beast asked her in an almost concerned voice.

"She's still sleeping a lot, I had to bandage her hand and her neck and the bleeding did stop. But she lost a lot so it will take time.." she sighs.

 

"I'm sorry" he said softly "Can I...will she let me see her?"

"I don't know I can just barley get her awake enough to take a sip of juice." she looks down. "When's Dennis coming back?"

"I don't know yet...probably later" he told her softly. 

Molly looks sadden when he tells her that, and heads upstairs. The Beast sighs frustrated as he turned his attention back to Sirena.

She's sleeping now, the pills had made her relaxed. She looks more peaceful now with her long hair spread all around her.

 

The Beast held her close, kissing her head softly.

 

**To be continued...**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. PT 1 of 3 *  
> (Notes: Sirena's background was changed for this story. and this story will be in my big book of my split ocs also)


	19. The Flames PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * The Beast/Dennis X My Oc Sirena/ Oc Elizabeth. Part 2 of 3. *

An hour passes by and Molly comes back down stairs. She staring at The Beast with the new girl, she feels so sad that her Dennis bear hasn't come back yet. She's just watching him sleep "Dennis..." she says softly.

Dennis stirred from his sleep and opened his eyes feeling groggy. Molly's standing there staring with hopeful eyes. "Dennis bear?"

"Hey Molly" Dennis whispered.

She waves him over out of the room to the landing of the stairs so they can talk without waking Sirena.  Dennis walked over to her."What happened?" he asked her quietly, noticing Molly's sad expression.  She jumps in his arms to give him a big kiss, showing how much she missed him.

Dennis kissed her back hard, holding her close.

"I did...I did all I can do to make her more comfortable in her fragile state.." She stutters and shakes.

"What happened Molly?" Dennis asked her nervously.

"Elizabeth..she cut her hand deep and lost a lot of blood and then, and then The bad Beast came and for some reason bit her neck and she's been asleep a long time.." She tears up.

"Oh my god" Dennis mumbled feeling sick.

 

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with that new girl... Elizabeth is in bed and I've been trying to help her, she's weak. and I bandaged her neck and her hand and it needed stitches."

"I want to see her" he whispered.

They go to the bedroom and Elizabeth's awake just barely, "Dennis?" she whispers then groans.

"Oh my god, Elizabeth" he cried feeling a lump in his throat as he wailed over to the bed, taking her hand in his gently.

"I'm okay..okay." she tries to sooth him.  Molly brings her juice over to her to get her to sip some "Come on Lizzy you need to drink more of this" Elizabeth sips some and lays her head back again against the pillow.

"I'm so sorry Liz" Dennis cried kissing her cheek softly.

"Don't be baby, I'll be okay...I just had an accident is all." she smiles "When you were going to help me in the bathroom.. why did you bite me so hard?" she mumbles.

"It wasn't me" he told her sadly.

"Oh" is all she whispers about it. "Pain pills are helping"

"I'm sorry" he whispered feeling a tear make it's way down his face.

She pats his hand gently. looking like she's about to fall asleep again. "The pain pills make her sleepy" Molly says quietly.

 

"I don't understand why he did this to her" Dennis said confused, looking at the bandage on her neck.  Molly hugs him and nuzzles her face into his neck "I think it's that girl. I don't know but I have a funny feeling. Elizabeth was mumbling stuff in her sleep. Like that girl having sex with the Beast."

"Oh god" he sighs.

"What?..What, did I say something wrong?" she asks in a worried voice.

"No not you, it's just if what Liz says is true...she could have influenced The Beast somehow...and anyone who can do that is not somebody I want you two to be around, I don't want to lose you" Dennis said weakly trying to hold back tears.

 

"Maybe if you talk to him about what's going on, maybe he will tell you?"

"Oh my sweetie, we'll figure it out. Don't worry" she drapes her arms over his shoulders, giving him sweet kisses.

Dennis holds her hand in his, kissing her back softly.

"I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" he whispered.

Molly continues to make out with him, feeling save in his arms.  Dennis moans into her mouth as he kisses her sweetly, picking her up gently and placing her on his lap as his hands glided up and down her back.  "I love you Molly" he whispered to her softly.

"Mm I love you too" she coos. "and I love your lips.." she kisses him more, teasing his lips with her little pink tongue.  Dennis opened his mouth allowing her to explore his mouth, pushing her closer towards him.  She giggles "Minty fresh"

Dennis chuckled at her comment, resting his head on hers.

 

"I'll clean up the mess in the bathroom and the kitchen..I promise"

Dennis nodded as he shivered at the thought of the mess in there.

She pats his back gently "Don't worry..every things going to be okay" Molly has a hopeful but worried look on her face.  "I hope so" he mumbled feeling doubtful staring up at Elizabeth and the state she was in. "I just don't want you girls getting hurt" he whispered.

"Don't worry hunny. Maybe we should go to my room so we don't wake up Lizzy."

Dennis nodded, taking one last look at Elizabeth before heading to Molly's room with her.

 

A half hour passes by and Molly's laying right on top of Dennis. Both of them naked after making love, Molly's head is laying on his chest and she's listening to the calming sound of his heart beat.

Dennis was breathing heavily, with a smile on his face as he leaned down to kiss Molly's forehead.

"I don't want that bad Beast to come back.. and that girl she's strange. I'm scared of her"

"I know...I don't trust her either, she seems extremely volatile...I'll try to keep The Beast out of the light as much as I can" he told her quietly.

Molly gives him a little kiss and then snuggles with him.

"I'm scared Molly" he admitted quietly, wrapping his arms around her.

"Me too babe. but we have to be strong and you are the strongest person I know, so I know you can get rid of that witch"

"Anyone who can influence The Beast like that...it just makes me wonder what else is she capable of?" Dennis wondered fearfully, staring into Molly's comforting blue eyes.

 

"Did you tell Patricia?"

Dennis shook his head. "Not yet...I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all myself" he said softly.

"You don't think she'll side with the Beast do you?"

"I don't know, she's always been his more loyal follower"

"So were you at one point.. but I'm glad your better about it" she smiles.

"You made me better" he told her softly returning a smile. 

"Well I'm happy I have such a positive effect on you and you have it on me too" she hugs him close.  Dennis hugged her back tightly."I am too baby" he whispered to her.

Sirena's in the hallway by the door listening to them, the floor creaks. Molly perks up fast "Dennis?" she says worried.

"It's okay, you stay here, I'll handle it" Dennis assured her, squeezing her hand gently.

Sirena had sneaked into Elizabeth's room and is sitting next to her on the bed, running her fingers through her dark gently as she sleeps.

Dennis got changed as quick as he could and walked outside to find Sirena.

Sirena's humming as she runs her fingers over Elizabeth's soft strands.

"Oh no" Dennis whispered as he ran into Elizabeth's room.

Sirena glances over at him briefly before kissing Elizabeth's forehead. "What are you doing?" he asked her trying to keep the fear from his voice.

 

She puts her finger up to her lips to shush him to be quiet and then she suddenly kisses Elizabeth's lips and even gropes her breast. before getting up and walking past Dennis into the hallway.  "What did you do?" he asked her

"What do you mean?"

"Well what was that all about?" Dennis asked her.

"Just being friendly.. what's with all the concern?" she asks leaning on the wall.

"After what happened with you and The Beast, you don't think I would be a bit concerned about what you were doing" he told her.

"You don't know everything" she mock pats him on the cheek, smirking.

"Alright what don't I know?"

"That my flame devils told him to kill her.. but he didn't and now she's like that in bed." she smiles going downstairs to make some tea for herself.

Dennis leaned on the wall in shock after hearing what Sirena had told him. "Oh my god, what have you gotten us into" he whispered talking about The Beast

 

Molly peaks around the doorway "What's a flame devil?"

"I don't know baby, just stay there okay" Dennis told her.

"Okay.." she blows him a kiss before going back in her room. Dennis made his way downstairs to talk to Sirena again.  

She sitting at the table sipping tea.

Dennis joins her at the table sitting in the chair opposite her.

 

She looks up at him, tskin her tongue lightly "What is it Dennis?"

"What did you and The Beast do?" he asked.

"Do you mean before or after sex?" she grins.  "I want the full story" he told her

"Well.. he figured out that I'm what he calls Pure because of what my father did to me growing up"

"I thought that might have been the case since your still here" Dennis answered her.

"He used to take me to the basement and whip me.. the lights didn't work down there so he would light a bunch of candles so he could see what he was doing. That's when I made friends with the candle flames." she whispers.

"You made friends...with the candle flames" Dennis repeated in a confused voice.

"Yes" she chuckles lightly. "There's six of them.. they are all in the same though. Like sisters all alike. They would comfort me and tell me things"

"What sort of things?" Dennis asked curiously.

Sirena leans forwards in her chair "like let my father burn up alive when my house was ablaze"

"Oh god" Dennis gasped.

 

"I don't even remember if I'm the one that set the fire..it's all a blank that part. But I remember waking up in my room and smelling smoke and the flames was coming from underneath the door, they told me to jump out the window and I did and I didn't run off to far but...I could hear my father screaming because he couldn't get out. It started to sound like music to me and I danced around the blaze." she has a distant look on her face as if she's doing it in her mind.

Dennis leaned back in the chair not sure what to make of this story Sirena was telling him.

"My meds usually make them be quiet but I've had slip ups"

"Slip ups?"

"Like missed doses of it, so they been speaking more....they want me to show you something" she smiles.

"Show me what?"

She gets up and gets in the cabinet taking out 4 candles and a lighter. "Come with me and I'll show you.." she smiles and heads into the living room where she sets the candles in different places in the room and lights them all.

Dennis hesitates before following her inside.

she turns off the other lights and the room is lit up with a warm glowing effect. "Sit on the couch"

Dennis did as he was told and sat down.

Sirena leaves the room for a minute to return fully naked with her long red hair all around her. "Watch me" she starts dancing around the room swaying, moving like a leaf in the wind. Flipping her long hair around. Looking like a wild maiden. "From the ashes I rise up..not a mere flame but a blaze.. a blazing force no one will take advantage of.. Oh my fair fire maidens you have showed me how..to become more powerful and free.." she rambles on in a song.

 

Dennis stared at her as she danced around the room singing her song, he was entranced by it all but was still a little bit nervous about what was going on.

She stops suddenly and turns to face him but when she speaks her voice is deeper and there's something different about how she looks "Do you want to fuck me?"

"I...no, no I don't" he stammered

Sirena gets closer to him bumping her knees against his. "Are you sure you don't want this" she puts one foot on the couch beside him showing off her pussy. "You don't want a part of The Beasts queen?"

Dennis breathes heavily. "You're not mine though....I already have a queen" Dennis told her

"Which one?" she leans forwards rubbing his cheek with the back of her hand.

"I don't think I should tell you that" Dennis said softly

"Your very lucky that the Beast didn't rip her apart like I wanted him too.."

"Molly" he whispered her name softly.

"Molly...mmm kind of rolls off the tongue. Maybe I'll let him have a shot at her for kicks" she smiles down at him.

"Listen to me very carefully, I don't care what you are to The Beast, you touch her and I'll come after you" he threatened, his protective side coming out to defend Molly.

"Maybe I'll go and touch her now.." she teases.

"Don't you dare" he growled.  

"Whatcha going to do about it huh?" she pokes him in the chest.

"Don't test me" he told her.

"Don't worry I won't be that rough with her..in fact she might even like it" she smiles wickedly.

 

Dennis snaps pinning her to the sofa. "Don't touch her" he snarled.

"Don't worry about me..I'm sure my Beast will want a taste of her soon enough" she winks and chuckles.

"Not if I don't let him out"

"He'll get out..he always does" she rubs her hand up and down his thigh.

"I won't let him" he tells her defiantly.

"Why not? Do you want me all to yourself? You greedy bastard.." she giggles.

"I won't let you two hurt my girls again"

"He won't.. he's to into that purity thing. He's proven that for sure..me on the other hand if they step out of line I'll put them in their place. Got it?"

"If you so much as touch them, I'll come after you...Got it" he snapped back

"Ooh how white knight of you. Such a prince charming you are." she jumps off the couch and grabs the pill bottle from the table "Hmm maybe I should flush these before Sirena comes back...whoopsie" she covers her mouth with her hand.

"Your not Sirena?" Dennis questioned.

She giggles "Did I make a booboo? I think I did... whoops. Any who I got some pills to dump"

"Hey I don't think you should get rid of those and who are you anyway?"

"I'm the flame devils" she chuckles.

"Where's Sirena then?" he asked

She points to her head. "There's no such thing as a flame devil. I made that one up as a cover. Also Sirena has Dual personalities, heck she's delusional and easily influenced for sure"

"What do you want?" Dennis asked.

"I want to be the first and only mostly"

"The first and only...what does that mean?" Dennis asked her.

"I want to be leader"

 "Why's that?" He asked. 

"Because I'm better then her..she's suppressed me for far to long, keeping me in the dark with those damn pills. After all I did for her..."

 

"But look at what you did, burnt her father alive, you nearly let The Beast kill Elizabeth...your doing more harm than good" Dennis argued.

"I did her a favor by setting the house on fire, I got rid of that scum!" she smiles "As for Elizabeth.. Like I said I'm not much for competition. But since he won't kill her and I know he would be upset if I did it myself then I guess she can stick around..mmm maybe be my pet or his pet" she chuckles.

"She is not yours" Dennis growled his fists clenched.

"Ooh so protective... She may like being roughed up, you never know. Molly can also be my pet and I'm sure it be like a game to her since she's easily swayed"

"Leave them alone!" he shouted at her.

"Leave them alone! Leave them alone!" she shouts back mocking him.

"Shut up" he growled "Just shut up"

"Make me four eyes!"

Dennis growled but did nothing, he didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to prove he was the monster everyone assumed he was.

 

"That's what I thought, all talk no balls. How boring.." she laughs. Suddenly 'Bang' sound came out of nowhere and Sirena looks down at her body and she's bleeding all over the floor. She had been shot right in the chest. she falls over onto the floor.

"What the hell" Dennis shouted as he stared at Sirena's lifeless body and then up to the place where the shot came from.

 

Elizabeth's leaning on the doorway frame holding a pistol by her side, breathing hard and sweating.

"Lizzy?" Dennis exclaimed.

She drops the gun onto the floor and starts crying "I rather it be me then you getting punished by the Beast for this."

Dennis ran up to her wrapping his arms around her gently bringing her in for a hug.

"There was no other way.. Sirena was to far gone, she needed freedom" she sobs.

"It's okay, it's okay" Dennis shushed her as he held her, stroking her silky smooth hair gently.

"Id do anything for you, for you all. I love you" she kisses his neck and cheek as he holds her.

"And that is why you are my Queen" Dennis told her softly "I love you too Elizabeth, so, so much" he kissed her forehead.

 

**To be continued...**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (Notes: Sirena's background was changed for this story.) & (This story will also be in my 'Big split book with my ocs' )


	20. The Flames PT 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/The Beast X My Oc Elizabeth. Part 3 of 3. *

Dennis noticed her legs buckling and caught her before she fell. "Are you okay" he asked her in a concerned voice.

"Yes..my legs are kind of shaky is all babe.."

"Is it the pain pills?" he asked.  "Maybe or maybe just a side effect of blood loss..but don't worry I'll be okay" she tries to reassure him.

"Do you need to lie down somewhere?" he asked her softly.

"Just help me sit down in the kitchen. I'm starving" she tells him.

"Okay" he smiles at her before gently picking her up and carrying him in his arms to the kitchen.

 

"I'll clean the mess up and take care of her.."

He nodded slowly before lowering her onto one of the seats at the table. "Anything in particular you want to eat?" he asked. 

"Greens and red meat, that's some of the things that helps with getting more red blood cells made." she chuckles lightly.

"I'll see what I can do" he smiled at her giving her a soft kiss.

"I always buy that stuff anyway..I always liked being prepared." she grins into the kiss.

He chuckled breathlessly, giving her another peck on the lips.

 

After eating a nice meal together and Molly joining them. Elizabeth helped Dennis clean the living room and take care of Sirena's body. It wasn't easy but they got it done. They come back in the house and sat down on the couch. "I need a strong coffee" Elizabeth says rubbing at her neck.   

"I'll make it, you just relax" he said softly.

She pulls him in for a good kiss before letting him on his way to make her coffee.

 

He makes two cups of coffee one for Elizabeth and another for himself and brought them into the living room, handing hers to her with a small smile.

She sips on hers and sits it on the coaster on the coffee table. "You added the perfect amount of cream and sugar as always" she chuckles.

"Only the best for you" he whispered leaning in to give her a soft kiss. Her arms wrap around his neck so she can kiss him passionately "Mmm my sweetheart.."

"I'm sorry" he whispers staring at the bandage on her neck "I could have lost you"

"Hush baby.." she shushes him and gives him a peck on the lips.

Dennis put a hand on her waist as he kissed her back passionately.

Elizabeth stands up and walks over to the landing of the stairs and begins unbuttoning the top of her dress, showing off some cleavage with a cute smirk on her face. "Come on big boy.." she teases.

Dennis smirked as he joined her nearly running upstairs. 

They get to the bedroom and she's already long winded "Wooh" she breathes with a chuckle.

He grinned at her holding her face in his hands."I love you"

 

"I love you too baby" she coos and slips her dress off throwing onto the chair along with her panties. "Want to take a hot relaxing shower with me?"

"Ohh yes" he sighed unbuttoning his shirt.

She goes into the bathroom and turns the shower on, slipping inside letting the warmth of it calm her.  Dennis found himself staring at her naked body as she went in the shower.

Elizabeth peaks out the shower curtain and shakes her breasts a little "Come on don't keep us waiting" she giggles.

Dennis chuckles removing the rest of his clothing and joining her in the shower.

She drapes her arms over his shoulders and kisses up and down his neck "Mmm darling.." she whispers softly.  He kisses her back, his hands gliding up her back. 

She starts to sway in his arms while sweetly humming in his ear.

"Mmm" he moaned his hands travelling to her breasts as he started to play with them.

She sways more knowing he likes it. "You like that?"

"Mmm, yeah...don't stop" he whispers.

"Ooh sweetie.." she pushes her slick body against his still swaying, her hand between them rubbing on his cock.

He moans deeply. "Liz" he mumbles.

"Mmm yes?" she rubs him faster and licks his neck.

"I'm yours...do whatever you want to me" he told her softly. "Usually that's my line" she chuckles.

"I think you've earned it after everything you've been through" he told her staring at her neck again.

"What if.. what if he comes back again?" she stares into his eyes.

 

"I will try my best to not let him have the light but...he is strong, much stronger than me, but I know whatever happens you can handle it" Dennis assured her.

"You think so?"

"Your the strongest girl I know, why else would I have called you my Queen...we've been through so much Elizabeth and we've always managed to pull through in the end, but that's mostly because of you" he tells her truthfully.

"Oh my sweetheart.." she pulls him in, kissing him deeply. "Thank you"

"Your welcome...you made me a better person Elizabeth and I don't think I can ever repay you for that" he told her quietly, kissing her again.

"Just your love is enough for me"

Dennis nodded a tear made his way down his face, he wasn't used to showing his softer side so it was a bit of a shock for him.

"You are a wonderful man Dennis"

Dennis smiled at her, kissing her sweetly.

"Lets get out before we get all pruney" she chuckles, turning the water off and grabbing two towels from the shelf.

They ended up both in bed, naked, holding each other close. Dennis was moving his hand up and down her arm delicately, he kissed her neck before wincing as his head started to hurt. "Liz...The Beast wants to talk to you" he muttered sadly.

Elizabeth sighs and nods.  "I'm sorry Liz...he's being really persistent" he apologized.

"It's alright sweetie" she kisses him.

"Are you sure you want to see him?" he asked.

"I'll have to sometime..Don't worry I'll be fine" she says softly.

Dennis nodded giving her another kiss before leaning back and letting The Beast take over."I take it Sirena is dead then?" he growled.

Instead of being fearful and looking away, she looks him straight in the eye "Yes..she is"

 

"How dare you, she was pure, she was my Queen" he snarled fiercely pinning her onto the bed roughly.

She doesn't even react to him pinning her down "She was suffering.. I had to"

"What right did you have to decide that?" he yelled in her face.

"She lied to you, well a part of her did. She had DID..there was never any fire devils. It was all made up by an alter that wanted to take over Sirena's body completely. She was going to hurt us all. I had to protect my family... and I saved Sirena by setting her free." she sighs deeply.

"Your lying" he growled although he did hesitate a little when she said it.

"Believe me when I say I'm not lying" she cups his cheek.

"That's none of your concern" he spat.

"It does if it involves one of people I care about.."

"She said she loved me" he sighs.

"I'm sorry.."

 

"No your not...don't even pretend you are"

"I am though. The last thing I wanted to do was to take happiness away from you. She was so far gone, I could hear it in her voice as the other spoke in such harsh words."

I could have helped her, did you ever stop and think about that?"

"No one could help her not even those pills she took everyday to fight it. She was lost and now she's free of that pain forever" she leans up and softly kisses him. "I'm so sorry..darling..." she whispers against his lips.

"But I could have" he mumbled.

"You gave her your love and she gave you hers that was the best thing you could do and did do for her and she took that with her in the end."

"What is the point in being there to protect the pure if I can't even do that?"

 

"You do all the time..but there will always be some that can't be. That is part of it unfortunately."

"Then my purpose has no meaning" He muttered.

"I did it not you, I took the burden of having to do it yourself and I took it from Dennis as well. You still have great purpose and you will continue it as long as you can..." she sighs softly "You and the other's are my purpose." she cups both sides of his face.

The Beast sighed heavily."I'm sorry for what I did to you" he whispered staring at her bandaged neck.

"I forgive you.." she smiles.

 

The Beast just nodded his head slowly, not looking into her eyes.

"Talk to me" she gently puts her fingers under his chin to turn his head to face her again.

"I've never felt like this before, I don't like how much it hurts"

"It hurts because it was real. Just like my love is real for you all."

"I feel so weak...does it go away?" he asked naively.

"With time it gets easier, but just know you gave what she truly needed while she was still in control. Her love will stay here" she puts her finger over his heart.

"If there was another way....tell me you would have helped her"

She puts her head down "There wasn't any other way...I could tell because of how she was talking to you when both of you were" she pauses "In bed together..." she bites her bottom lip in deep thought, not staring him right in the eye.

"Why were you watching?" he growled.

"I wasn't the whole time..I was on my way to my room and I heard things, so I went to look and well..."

 

"So what did you hear?" he asks.

"Just her ramblings of burning up her father and other things. It worried me. I also heard you say 'They're not as good as you.'  to her."

"What are you jealous or something?"

She shakes her head "No, but it did sting.. I also knew she had you under her thumb and that worried me."

"I was in control" he argued.

"No, by that time it was the other part of her that was controlling you."

"No"

"I'm sorry darling.." she hugs him tightly pressing their still naked bodies together. "I could sense it and it was only going to get worse."

"How could you know that?"

 

"I guess after having three lovers that hurt me..I learned how to read people more closely and wisely" she looks away with a tear running down her cheek. "I didn't want it to happen to you.."

"I don't think she would have hurt me" he whispered.

"Not Sirena but the other.." she says quietly.

The Beast just sat there, not sure what to say, he just felt numb. Elizabeth leans in and kisses him softly. He was hesitant but leaned into the kiss lightly. Her tongue slips into his mouth, deepening the kiss more.

He groaned leaning into her as he laid on top of her.  She wraps her legs around his waist, making his cock rub up against her pussy.

The Beast wasted no time in lowering his cock into her pussy deeply.

Her hands go to his shoulder blades gripping onto them with her nails. "Uuhh.." she moans.

He thrusts into her roughly as hi tongue starts licking at one of her nipples making it hard.

 

Elizabeth visibly shivers and moans "Oooh Beast"

He bites her nipple, thrusting inside of her deeply over and over again, growling as he did.

"Ooh fuc...your hitting it.." she groans, her nails digging into his back.

He moans as his back twitches wherever her nails touch his skin as he continued hitting her spot, making her moan louder.

"Harder!" she cries out. dragging her nails along his skin.

The Beast smiled but was happy to oblige going harder and deeper inside of her, kissing her deeply.  She begins to roll her hips around and around so she could feel every inch of him inside her which makes her get tighter around him. "Fuuuccc.. oh fuck!" she cries out louder.

"Cum for me Elizabeth" The Beast whispers in her ear nipping her ear lobe.

Elizabeth finally gives in and climaxes very hard around him, making her cry out. She falls back breathing hard still riding small waves. her body is covered in sweat like his with her hair spread out around her head.

 

He kisses her deeply, panting heavily.

"Your turn.." she whispers in his ear.

He nodded slowly, kissing her again. She passionately kisses him back.

He licked her mouth, his nails scratching down her body. She shivers and bites her lip at the thought of what he was about to do next.

He kisses down her body, taking her hand in his and lowering it own to his cock, looking at her with an almost begging look.

She smirks and starts to stroke him, pumping his cock faster as she goes.  He moans, his breathing picking up as she stroked him quicker, kissing her again as he plays with her breasts, squeezing them lightly.

"You like that don't you babe?" she coos as she nibbles at his earlobe.

"Mmm" he moaned nodding his head.  "Come on you naughty Beast...cum for me before I get upset and whip your ass." she chuckles and pumps him faster.

He let out a loud groan before he came, resting his head on the crook of her neck, sighing contentedly.

 

She holds him close knowing everything was going to be okay.

 

 

**End**.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*  
> (This was a big story lol and I thank you for reading it and I hope you enjoy it! :D Notes: I changed some of Sirena's background a little bit for this story. and also This 3 part story will be in my Big OC book as well )


	21. Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Casey Cooke. (Takes place after Split. Dennis has to find the Pure girl again)* (Rated only an M?! :O shocking lol jk)

Dennis was waiting in the school parking lot, sitting in the car staring at all the schoolkids as they ran out of the school for the end of the day. He had been tasked with finding more impures to feed The Beast, Patricia had been going on about it for some time, driving him insane, he understood her excitement at The Beast's power and strength but he also wanted to remind her who the person who supplied his food was. Dennis hated this part of the job, he hated having to look at all those pretty girls like they were sheep and pick one out for slaughter, sadly it was the task he had been given.

He scanned the sea of schoolkids who were all stood around, talking and waiting for lifts or busses home until his eyes were drawn to a familiar looking brown haired girl who was standing by herself. Dennis had to do a double take but as he focused on her he could tell it was definitely Casey Cooke, the pure girl The Beast had spared. He sighed longingly as he stared at her, he didn't admit it to the others but she had been on his mind more often than not recently, there was something about her that attracted him, he just couldn't put his finger on it, all those feelings he had tried to suppress came back in full force as he continued to stare at her from afar.

 

Casey's waiting around for the bus but then she hears some little sound close by, wondering what it is she goes into some bushes close to some trees and finally she see's what the noise was coming from. She bends down to pick up a little baby bird that fell out of it's nest, she held it gently in her hands and looked around for the nest it's self but it was no where to be found. So she gets an idea and takes a container out of her bag and empty's it and stuffs it with some soft grass and lays the bird in that so it will keep warm. "There..I'll take you to the animal center." she smiles and starts walking with the container in her hands slowly.

 

Dennis was watching her from a hiding spot he had found after he got out of the car, he was so close to her as he watched her help that baby bird, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. He sighed as he watched her walk away with the container in her hands. "Maybe I can follow her to the animal center" he thought formulating a plan."Dennis have you found any Impure's for The Beast yet?" Patricia asked breaking his train of thought."Uhh, yes, yes I have but its too busy here to take any at the moment...I think this time is a bust" he stammered watching Casey walk away, "I see" she purred in annoyance, he could tell she wasn't happy but she didn't say anything more. He jumped back in the car to keep up with Casey as she walked away.

 

Casey finally gets to the animal center and goes inside, giving the bird to the staff and they take it in to be taken care of. "Thank you so much for bringing it in." The staff lady tells her. "No Problem.. Would it be okay if I came back sometime to check on it's progress?" Casey asks. The lady smiles "Oh sure thing" 

Casey says her goodbyes and leaves, walking down the sidewalk and gets to a bench to rest on. She sighs as she takes out a book to read for awhile.

Dennis parked the car near the bench where she was sat, he had missed her he feared if he walked over to her she would get scared and the last thing he needed was to draw attention to himself.

 

Her life had changed so much since being let go by The Beast and all that had happened to her. She got her Uncle put away in jail and she went to live with a case worker for awhile. Now that she was 18 she could do what she wanted, be free. 

Freedom was such an odd word for Casey, she only ever had it was when her father was alive still. She closes her eyes in thoughts for a moment, but she starts to have the strangest feeling she was being watched. 

She stands from the bench and puts her book back in her bag and turns slowly around to look at the car that was so close by. When she see's who it is, her mouth falls open just a little, but she doesn't run. "Dennis.." she says in a very low whisper.

"Dammit" Dennis sighed knowing she had seen him, he stayed in the car not knowing what to do.

She just stares at him, her hand gripping her bag tightly. She realizes he must not want to talk just yet so she puts her head down and starts to walk off.

"Casey wait" Dennis called out to her getting out of the car.

Casey stops and turns around as she does so, she drops her bag. She facing him again and her heart is beating a mile a min. She hadn't stopped thinking of the horde or Kevin since that day and now they were here again right across the parking lot. She slowly at first starts to walk fast but walking fast turns into running towards him with her dark hair flowing behind her. "Dennis!" she cries out, running faster to him.

Dennis ran to her.

When she finally gets to him her arms wrap around him, holding him tightly, she's breathing hard. Not saying anything just holding on to him.

Dennis holds her close to him, this wasn't the reaction he was expecting but he definitely wasn't complaining.  "You came back.." she whispers softly.

"I missed you so much" he told her quietly.

 

"I must be crazy but...I missed you too, all of you." she swallows hard, feel a little nervous.

"You missed us?" he questioned. "Yes..you made me stronger" she almost chokes on a sob.

Dennis held her closer not wanting to lose this moment.

 

"After he..The Beast let me go, My uncle almost took me again but after all that had happened, I felt strong enough to finally speak up about him hurting me..he was put in jail. I'm free, I'm free because of you." she sobs.

"Oh Casey" Dennis says softly, shushing her as he rubbed her back comfortingly. "I'm glad we could help"

Casey looks up at him with tears running down her face, staring into his eyes. Dennis stared down at her looking into her warm, chocolate brown eyes.

"I need you.." she whispers.

"Okay" he whispered back, a little bit in shock.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asks raising her brow.

"I guess...I don't know, I wasn't expecting you to be so calm around us....considering what happened last time" he explained.

"Don't think I haven't wanted to feel like I never wanted to see you all again because of what happened but I can't..I can't no matter how hard I try, I want to be..with you" she slips out.

"Are you sure about that Casey?" he asked her quietly. She tilts her chin up and kisses him softly. "I'm sure.."

Dennis gasped at the contact standing there in surprise as she kissed him.

Casey smiles and walks over to the car and gets in the passage side, fastening her seatbelt. "Well are you coming or not?" she shouts out the window.

Dennis smiled shyly before walking to the car and getting in the drivers seat."Where to?" he asked her.  

 

She looks out the front window with a sigh "Our new home.." she says softly.

He smiled when she said that, before turning the car on and driving home. By the time they get to the house the horde has been staying in Casey had fallen asleep, leaning against the door.

Dennis got out of the car and opened the door on Casey's side, taking off her seatbelt before picking her up gently and carrying her inside, laying her on the couch.

She looked so peaceful laying on the couch.

Dennis joined her on the sofa wrapping an arm around her gently before falling asleep on the couch with her. Her head ends up on his chest and her arm and leg ends up being draped over his limbs in a side hug while they sleep.

\--

"You better have a good reason for not bringing any Impure's back Dennis" Patricia scolded."As a matter of fact I do" Dennis told her, not being able to keep the smile off his face."Well out with it, what is this big reason, that kept you from getting more Impure's?" 

"I found Casey Cooke" he told her."The pure girl?" she asked, Dennis nodded."She's gotten stronger since the last time we met" he said. 

"I see" Patricia sighed "As far as excuses go, this one is at least tolerable...we shall keep her close" 

"That shouldn't be too hard she wants to be with us anyway" he told her."How interesting" Patricia mused with a smile.

\--

Casey's still right up against him in snug hold, her head twitches and her eyes flutter a little like she's dreaming.  Dennis stared down at her, his hand stroking her hair softly as she slept.

\--

 **In her dream..**   She's running from The Beast but he's on her tail, getting closer and closer until bam.

 -- 

Casey wakes up with a sudden scream."Aahhh!!"

"Hey, Casey...it's okay, it's okay, it was just a dream" Dennis comforted her.

She's breathing hard, her heart racing so fast it feels like it's going to burst out of her chest. She looks up at him "Dennis?" she questions like she's not sure.

"Yeah it's me" he whispers.

She sighs in relief and takes his hand and lays it on her chest "It feels like it's going to burst" revering to her heart beating so fast.

Dennis feels her heart beating rapidly through her chest."Are you okay...is there anything I can do to help?" he asked with concern as he looked up at her.

She holds his hand and stares into his eyes "I need you"

Dennis holds her close to him."Are you certain that's what you want?...I just don't want to hurt you" he told her quietly.  She nods slowly, leaning in more.

Dennis leaned towards her kissing her softly.

Casey kisses him back. It doesn't feel wrong or strange, it feels wonderful in fact. her lips push firmer against his.

Dennis leans back on the sofa as she pushes her lips against his more, his hands travelled up and down her back as he kisses her back.

 

She wraps her arms around his neck, becoming a bit bolder. Her tongue enters his mouth, rubbing up against his. Dennis moaned as her tongue met his.

She moans too, feeling herself getting very aroused. Her fingers go to his shirt and she starts unbuttoning it. once she's down with his shirt she goes lower un fastening his belt.

Patricia woke up in the light and found herself being kissed by none other than Casey Cooke.

Casey's tongue kept sliding against his, well now Patricia's, she wasn't even noticing him/her not moving his own. Her hands was traveling up and down his back like he did to her before. "Mmm.." she moans in his mouth.

Patricia pulled away suddenly ending the kiss.

 

Casey leans her forehead against hers "I want to stay with you always..." she says softly with her eyes still shut, some tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying my dear?" Patricia asked her.

Casey opens her eyes to look at her "Because I'm afraid you..all of you will turn me away..and I'll be alone again."

"Why would we do that?"

"Because you may not trust me even if I say I wouldn't give away where you are to anyone and I might be more of a burden" she puts her head down.

"That depends on one thing my dear...do you plan on interfering with The Beast's plans?" Patricia asked her.

"No...but" she pauses.

"But what?"

"I don't agree with it..but I won't interfere. I'm just hoping one of these days he won't have too anymore" she tells her truthfully.

"That's all we can ask of you my dear, thank you" Patricia nodded gratefully. Casey hugs her suddenly. Patricia doesn't react for a while but soon hugs her back softly.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to face him again..." referring to the Beast.

"You don't have to meet him straight away, take your time he will be here when your ready"

Casey gets up and walks over to the window, staring at the tops of the trees blowing in the wind. She sighs deeply "I've been having bad dreams.."

"About"

She closes her eyes in deep thought  "About him..about him chasing me down a black hallway with blood all over the floor..to point of I can't run fast enough without almost falling down. He gets closer and closer to me, right on my tail..so close he could just reach out and grab me if he wanted too. My heart is pounding as I realize I don't have that gun with me, but knowing it won't help protect me too. He pounces onto me and rips me apart..and he's laughing and I wake up screaming" she almost chokes on a sob.

 

"Oh Casey, if its any reassurance to you he will not harm you, you are pure and we do not harm the pure" Patricia consoled her.

"Yeah but I also feel it when I think about anyone else being...eaten. It makes me feel so torn, like he's ripping me apart also in some way." She sighs deeply again.

"I don't know how to help you with that Casey but if you are serious about wanting to be here with us we will try our best to keep it behind the scenes so you don't have to see them"

Casey takes Patricia's hand in hers "I'm hoping me staying with you maybe just maybe will break the cycle. Maybe my love for you all will be enough to bring you peace in some form."

"Maybe" Patricia whispered.

Casey felt a strike of hope flow through her as she finally declared her love for them all. "Please give me that chance.."

"I will consider it" Patricia decided.

She hugs her again and kisses her cheek "Thank you.." she whispers.  "No problem Casey" Patricia smiled.

\--

A few minutes later Dennis was given back the light, Casey was staring out the window looking deep in thought."Casey" he breathed.  She turns to look at him.

"Are you okay...Patricia wasn't hard on you or anything was she?" he asked her in a worried voice.  

"No..I was surprised she wasn't. She said she would consider my request"

"Really" he said in shock.

"I asked her to consider of me staying here with you that my love for you, for you all will maybe break the cycle of the Beast and his blood lust for Impure's and maybe bring peace to you"

Dennis smiled at that."I wouldn't mind that" he told her.

 

She smiles warmly at him, jumping into his arms "I love you.."

 

"I love you too" he smiled down at her before kissing her deeply.

 

 **End**.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (Notes: The art graphic was made by me for one of my co writers for her Bday :D )


	22. The New Menu Item

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Patricia/ Dennis X My Oc Sam. 'Dennis got a boy instead of a girl this time for the Beast to feed on..but there's more to this 19 year old then meets the eye. *
> 
>  
> 
> (This story will be in my Split Oc book and Only the sexy vol 3 )

Dennis had brought back food for the Beast to feed on but this time it was a young man instead of a young women which would make it a whole lot easier to part with since young women was something that tempted him so. He had thrown the boy into the holding room and left him and let Patricia know.

"The impure is in the holding room" Dennis told Patricia. "Excellent, good work Dennis" Patricia said. "I suppose we better prepare him something to eat" Dennis assumed."Indeed, I'll worry about that" Patricia told him. Dennis nodded before letting her have the light. 

A few hours went by and Patricia entered the room carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and some bread and butter for the impure.

The boy's sitting on the cot bending forwards with his hands on the sides of his head, his fingers  through his nice light brown hair. He looks like he's stressing.

Patricia just rolled her eyes at the boy, setting his food down on the table.

He looks up at Patricia and meets her eyes. He has these glorious looking grey eyes. "Why did you take me?" His voice surprisingly gentle sounding.

 

"You're impure...you will be serving a greater purpose, The Beast will be here anytime now" she told him sweetly.

He suddenly gets up and cups Patricia's cheek with his hand  "Please if I'm going to die here..please tell me about yourself more. Id just want some human contact or good conversation before I die..please." he softly begs.

"Why would I waste my breath on an impure like you?" Patricia asked cruelly.

"Because I feel like you're fully capable of compassion and I feel like you might want to talk with someone because you just might not get the chance to very often."

He wasn't wrong, it had been a long time since she had spoken to someone other than Dennis and Hedwig."Very well, what would you like to talk about?" she asked.

He sits on the cot "I mostly like to hear about yourself. What are your favorite things to do for fun? for starters"

"I like to pray" she tells him quietly "I find it helps me to relax" she explains.

"That's nice. I like meditation, have you ever tried it?"

"No, no I haven't"

"Would you like me to teach you how?" he asks.

"Um, okay"

He takes his shoes off and sits in Indian style "Come sit like this in front of me"

She joins him on the cot bed and closes her eyes.

"Alright..breathe in and out until you fill your lungs until you can't and let it out slowly..keep doing it until you start to feel lighter."

Patricia nodded before breathing in and out, she was definitely starting to feel lighter.

 

"Once you feel lighter, in vision a nice warm day, it's sunny outside and the trees all around you are green and lush. You are sitting near a creek with your feet in the cool streams of water. It's relaxing and pleasant. You feel safe in the area, you feel cared for in that area and most of all you feel a sense of peace. Can you see yourself there?" he asks her in a calm voice.

"Yes" she says softly.

"Tell me how you feel.." he asks.

"Free" she whispers.

"When I count to 3 you will come back from the place of peace. 1, 2, 3" he opens his eyes, looking into hers.

"That felt...incredible"

He takes her hand and kisses it softly "I'm glad I could help you feel that"

"Thank you" she whispered with a small smile.

"I guess I can die now feeling like I brought someone some happiness in their life" he looks down.

Patricia felt something she had never felt for anyone they had taken before and that was guilt."I'm sorry" she sighed,

He looks up at her and a tear runs down his face.  "I, I should go" Patricia said in a panicky voice

He wipes the tear away "Very well.. it was wonderful sharing with you. Thank you."

 

Patricia hurries out the room, shutting the door behind her gently, leaning on it letting out a sad sigh, why was she feeling this way about an impure?, this had never happened before, she walked away feeling very confused.

Sam just lays down on his cot and stares at the ceiling wondering how he was going to die and how long would it take.

Dennis was given the light and went into the room to grab the tray with the boys food on.

"Um sir?"

"What do you want?" Dennis asked.

"Did I scare her somehow?"

"I don't know...I've never seen her like this before."

"What's your name?" Sam asks.

"Dennis"

"Would you talk with me awhile?"

"About what?"

"I don't know anything will do..I just like talking with someone whenever I get the chance which is not very often." he admits.

Dennis nodded "What's your name?"

"Sam"

"Nice to meet you Sam"

Sam smiles sadly  "Nice to meet you too, under these grim circumstances." he looks away a bit teary.  "I'm sorry Sam" Dennis sighed.

"I'm sorry too.." he charges him throwing himself at Dennis with everything he has in his smaller framed body and he tackles Dennis to the floor, trying to fight him and gritting his teeth.

"Stop, what are you doing?" Dennis growls.

"I've already fought hard to keep my life..what makes you think I'm going to let myself die today!" he growls back and keeps fighting.

Dennis manages to grab his arms before flipping him over and pinning him down on the floor.

"Ow that hurt!" he grits his teeth at him.

"Don't pick fights you can't win kid, especially if your gonna moan about getting hurt"

"Well you hit my head pretty hard, dipshit" Sam grits his teeth at him again.

"You attacked me for no reason" Dennis argued.

"I'm fighting for my life, what you expect me to do, huh?" Sam shouts, his nose now touching Dennis's nose.

"Well it's not like I did anything to hurt you here" he growled staring at him.

"Well it's not like your going to let me live!" Sam growled as his nose pushed harder against Dennis's.

"I don't have a choice" Dennis tells him.

"I don't want to die.."

"I'm sorry about that...I don't want to be banished from the light again"

 

Sam's grey eyes become glassy looking with his tears as he leans his forehead against Dennis's, sighing deeply.

"I'm sorry, I'm am sorry" Dennis whispered.

Sam closes his eyes with a small sob leaving his lips. He closes the gap between them and softly kisses Dennis.

Dennis leans away from his lips.

He sobs more like he's in pain because of it.

"Listen Sam I'm uh... I'm not gay" Dennis stammered.

"I'm not sure what I am..I just want some human contact" he leans in more again and kisses Dennis harder, his lips are soft for a guys.

Dennis can't help but kiss him back lightly, pulling away again, breathing heavily.

When Dennis kissed him back even a little, Sam's cheeks got flushed and a small moan escaped his mouth.  Dennis didn't know what to think, he kind of enjoyed the kiss, which confused him.

Sam does it again but with some tongue this time. "Mmm" Dennis again kisses him back, it feels good so he deepens it even more Moaning into the kiss.

 

Sam moans with him but Sam suddenly stops and looks up into Dennis's eyes "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have started this." a look of worry in his grey eyes.

"Why not?" Dennis whispered.

"Because I know it can't go any further then this.."

"I'm sorry" Dennis whispered bowing his head.

"I'm sorry too" he leans his forehead against his.

"Thing is I liked it...and I don't know why" Dennis said softly.

"I really liked it too..but I'm sorry I got you into this"

 

"I want to...can I kiss you again?" Dennis asked him shyly, staring into his grey eyes.

"Only if you want too"

Dennis sighed before leaning towards him, kissing him deeply with another moan. Sam wraps his small arms around Dennis and holds him close as they make out.

Dennis breathes heavily as he started kissing Sam's neck.

Sam tilts his head back more exposing his neck more for him "Mmmgawd.." he softly moans in Dennis's ear.

Dennis moaned as he carried on licking and kissing his neck, his hands travelling down his body. Sam did the same to Dennis, rubbing his hands down his body.

Dennis sighed his muscles twitching as Sam's hands travelled down his body.

Sam's hand ends up unbuckling Dennis's pants then unzipping them, he then pumps his cock slowly at first.

Dennis hissed in pleasure as Sam did that, he kissed him again deeply.

Sam whispers into his ear "Can I taste you?"

Dennis groaned before nodding his head

Sam Takes his small jacket off, throwing it on the bed and rubs on Dennis's thighs next teasing him, then he gets down and wraps his lips around his cock, sucking him off.

"Uhh, that feels....fuck" Dennis moaned.

He sucks him faster, licking up and down his shaft.

He moaned his head leaning back in pleasure, suddenly Dennis wasn't in the light anymore The Beast looked down at Sam who was sucking his cock and growled in pleasure.

When Sam heard that growl he thought it was because Dennis really was enjoying it so he kept sucking harder.

The Beast chuckled "Dennis never told me he was into boys" he smirked.

Sam stops and looks up now knowing it wasn't Dennis anymore."He..he's not. He told me so. I didn't listen." he looks away looking embarrassed.

"He definitely seemed to enjoy what you were doing" The Beast grinned evilly.

"I guess it's my features."

"I guess Dennis will let anyone do anything to him as long as it leads to sex" he told him evilly.

"What about you?" Sam asks.

"I don't know, show me what you can do" The Beast told him.

Sam crawls back over to him and goes down on him again, licking and sucking him off, deep throating him.

The Beast growled, holding the back of Sam's head as he sucked him off.

Sam was really good at it, taking extra care on how and where his tongue moved and how much suction to use. "Mmm.." a small mewl slips out.

"Ohh, I can see you like it too"

 

Sam mewls around him again and he starts to do it faster.

The Beast groans loudly, tangling his hand in Sam's hair pulling at it roughly.

Sam deep throats The Beast, he was doing it so much it could clearly choke him easily but he continued on.  "Go faster" The Beast shouted.

He goes much faster, his fingers gripping onto the Beasts thighs hard.

The Beast hissed in pleasure."Go on, make me cum" he growled.

Sam continues going faster and even uses his hand, pumping the base of the Beasts cock.

The Beast starts panting as he gets closer to his climax.  He does it harder gliding his teeth along the shaft lightly. The Beast couldn't hold it any longer and came hard in Sam's mouth.

Sam swallows it as it slides down his throat and right after he licks him for awhile to make sure his cock was clean. He then leans up to sit licking his lips with a sigh.

The Beast was breathing heavily.

 

Sam scoots back a bit to lean against the side of the bed. He sighs deeply "I guess..you're going to kill me now, huh?"

"Your impure so...yes" The Beast told him.

Sam closes his eyes and stands up to lay across the bed "Go ahead...do it get it over with."

The Beast walks over to him studying him before leaning towards him.

Tears start to roll down his soft pale cheeks.

The Beast was about to bite down on his neck, but he felt someone take the light from him."No Dennis...don't you dare" he growled.

Sam starts to unbutton his shirt exposing his chest more and more "You can bite me wherever you please..just make it quick"

"Sam it's me" Dennis whispered.

Sam sighs deeply, opening his eyes to look up at him.

"I didn't...I couldn't let him kill you"

"Why?" he whispers.

"I don't know..."

"Bring him back" Sam says suddenly. "Let him finish me off"

Dennis shakes his head "Why would you want that?"

"Dennis...I don't know who I am anymore not after my surgery..I never felt the same about myself again"

"What surgery?" he asked.

Sam pulls the shirt apart and shows these big scars right under the chest. "I had ...I had cancer and they had to remove them completely"

Dennis looked at the scars."Wait does that mean your..." ( **a girl** )

"I told you I don't feel like I used to, I'm also confused at times about my sexuality.. and to answer your question, Yes I am" she tears up. "Or I was once."

"I'm sorry Sam" Dennis said quietly. 

Sam hugs him tightly laying her head on his shoulder. Dennis holds her close to him.

"I'm sorry for not telling you."

"It's okay" he whispered.

 

"I hate that I've lost myself so much, I, I don't know how I'm going to not feel like a scared up monster." she sobs on his shoulder.

"You know...I kinda know how you feel" he told her gently.

"You do?" she asks and sniffs.

"Yes...one of the downsides of having DID is knowing your only a small part of what makes the host who they are and well one of my reasons for being here is....frowned upon, add that to the literal Beast I have to hold back every waking second...for a very long time I've always been looked at as a freak, a monster even...sometimes I think they're right" he told her opening up more than he thought he would.

"No your not though, you seem like a very nice person with a lot of potential." she shyly smiles at him.

"Potential?"

"Yeah..you seem like you could be one of those people that is capable of many great things."

"I don't know about that" he lowered his head with a sigh.

She takes his hands in hers. "I think you are"

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeaah really" she answers with a flip of her short hair and rolling her eyes.

"Like what?"

"Like.. you are very good at things you set your mind too. Maybe like protecting someone, maybe a teacher, You would be a nice Shop teacher for sure" she giggles lightly.

"Thanks" Dennis chuckled.

"Do you..want to be my friend?" she asks shyly.

Dennis nods his head "I'd like that, yeah" he said with a smile.

 

She hugs him again "Thank you"

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*


	23. Twisted Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request * Dennis / The Beast X My Oc's Elizabeth/Molly/Evey. Has some blood/gore * Kind of a spin off Continued of my Split story called 'Twisted Dreams' *

Dennis was happy he had woken up from that dream, it had scared him more than he cared to mention. He was lying in bed with Elizabeth, holding her close. They were both naked after making deep, passionate love together, he was kissing her forehead, giving her soft pecks each time as he stroked her silky hair."I love you" he whispered to her softly.

 

The door opens and someone or something dives right under the covers with them and in between them both popping their head out with a scared face. It's his daughter Evey, she looks at least 6 years old. "I'm scared of the thunder..it's so loud"

"Evey" Dennis exclaims "What did I tell you about knocking before entering the room?" he told her.

"I'm sorry.. It just scared me so much" she pouts.

He sighed knowing he was still in the dream."Why can't I leave this nightmare?" he muttered to himself.

"Can I stay in here please, please!" Evey shouts, jumping on the bed.

"I dunno, ask mommy" he tells her softly, even in a dream he couldn't say no to his little girl.

"Mommy went to shower.." pointing at her side of the bed which is empty.

Dennis sighed heavily."Fine" he gave in.

"Yay!" she starts to sing and jump on the bed "12 little monkey's jumping on the bed, one fell off and bumped it's head, momma called the doctor and the doctor said..No more monkey's jumping on the bed!"

 

"Evey...no jumping on the bed please" he warned her."She's not real you know" a voice said in his head, he tried to shake it off.

Evey sticks her tongue out at him and giggles.

"Are you misbehaving young lady?" he asked.

"Why deny what you already know...she isn't real" the voice whispered again.

 

As he gets distracted again she's suddenly older looking at least 17 ,18 still jumping on the bed wearing a band tee and boy shorts. "Nah nah nah nah!" she does the tongue raspberries.

"Stop it" he yells out feeling a deep rage all of a sudden. 

"Stop what?" she keeps jumping.

"Jumping" he shouted at her. 

"Make me!" she giggles, sticking her tongue out at him again. He growls as he grabbed her roughly throwing her on the bed and pinning her down. She just giggles at him.

"You think this is funny, stupid girl"

Her bottom lip quivers and her eyes get glassy from her tears.

Dennis found it strange how he wasn't even phased by what was happening or the fact that his daughter was crying.

"You never yelled at me like that..."

"Well you weren't listening" he shouted at her aggressively.

"I was only playing with you..you never minded it before" she sobs.

"Well now it's different, things are changing" he told her."Look at her, so weak" the other voice whispered to him."shut up" he growled at it, saying it out loud accidentally.

She rolls out from under him and runs out of the room crying.

 

Right in the doorway is little baby Kevin, he's eating a piece of apple and he's wearing these cute overalls. He walks over to him slowly.

"Ohh look another one of our children, this ought to be fun" the other voice chuckled."Hey Kev" Dennis said happily.

"Da..da" he holds his arms out.

Dennis picks him up gently sitting him on his lap."He's so small, so fragile, it would be a shame for something to happen to him" the voice carried on, starting to get stronger in his head.

 

Kevin just looks up at him with those big blue eyes and just smiles, his cute tiny teeth showing. Dennis chuckled smiling down at him. "A shame you can never truly have this" The voice tells him.

"Off" he tries to get down.

"Alright Kev, stop struggling" he told him, Kevin kept on squirming and Dennis lost his grip on him and Kevin fell to the floor with a bang "Oh god, Kev, I'm so sorry" he cried leaning down to see if he was alright.

He makes this funny bad face , his tiny lips pucker really tight, making his fat cheeks puff out more and he squeezes his eyes shut tightly.

"Look your scaring him" the voice said to him."Kev, it's okay" he whispered.

Little Bella comes in the room and giggles at Kevin "Stop makin that face.." she makes a face that's similar at him and he laughs.

 

"Such a big family, it's such a shame we can never have this" The voice laughed but this time it sounded like it was coming from somewhere in the room, when Dennis looked around he saw The Beast stood behind where Bella and Kevin were stood.

Bella took Kevin's tiny hand and leads him out of the room. "Come on lets go watch cartoons.."

 

"What are you doing here?" Dennis asked The Beast."You know why I'm here Dennis, you know as much as you try to deny it you can never have this, you can never have a family" The Beast told him harshly."Well what if I want one?, I know this isn't real but I still feel like I belong here" Dennis argued and The Beast chuckled at him."You threw this life away the day you stepped on the train to release me, you know I wouldn't be able to be trusted around your children, it would only be a matter of time before I broke free...you wouldn't risk that surely" he said to Dennis."What if I turned my back on you...for them" Dennis challenged him."As much as I wouldn't recommend it...you'd still have the same problem, face it Dennis you can't get rid of me so there's no point in even hoping for a life like this" The Beast growled."No I will find a way" Dennis shouted. "I wish you luck with that, you know this will only end one way, with me either hurting your children or your girls or worse...I could kill them" he said smiling evilly."Don't you dare, don't you dare touch them" Dennis yelled throwing a glass at him in a fit of rage, when he looked back he could hear The Beast's laughter echoing in the room but he was nowhere to be seen."Shut up, shut up, shut up" Dennis yelled repeatedly as the laughter got louder making him cover his ears as he collapsed on the floor.

\--

Elizabeth appears in the doorway wearing nothing but an apron and high heels. "Dinners ready.." she chuckles and rubs her breasts up against the doorframe playfully.

Dennis uncovers his ears, opening his eyes to see her and he moans as he stares at her.

"Come on darling.. I even made a sugar cream pie" she sucks on her fingers in a teasing way.

"Stop" he moaned looking away "Your not real"

"I'm as real as you want me to be.." she's suddenly in front of him and she wraps her arms around his neck bringing him in for a hug but his face goes between her big breasts and she pets the back of his head. "Tell momma bear what's the matter.." she coos.

"I can't have this" He whispers.

"You can have whatever you want my sweetheart.."

"No..I can't have this...a family, kids, who am I kidding there's too much bad in me, someone would get hurt" he told her.

"Aww there's one thing he forgets is that those kids would be his as well...he couldn't hurt them if he tried. He's so scared of being torn between his purpose and his own children."

 

"It's not just them I'm worried about" he looked up at her.

"But he can't hurt us we are pure and he doesn't hurt the pure"

"But it could happen and I don't want the burden or the guilt if something did happen to you or the kids"

She pets his head more "Isn't having happiness first worth the worry?"

"Not if it ends in sadness and heartbreak...I don't want to lose any of you, especially to him"

"Then you're just giving up and giving in to him"

"If that's what I've got to do to keep you safe" he tells her.

"You give up so easily for a so called protector.." she looks saddened but mad.

"I guess I give up my life...my well being, my future so that you stay alive"

"If it happens it's going to happen no matter if you have children or not.. but not even trying and giving up.. such a coward you are.."

 

"Maybe your right, but I'd rather see you everyday living and breathing, than knowing you are dead"

Elizabeth slaps him in the face. "I thought you were stronger then this!"

Dennis winces as his cheek starts stinging from the slap, he didn't do or say anything though he just stayed where he was.

She suddenly grabs him by the front of his shirt and throws him on his back, getting on top of him pinning him down. She slaps him again harder "Snap out of it!!!" she shouts.

"Liz please, don't do this" he cried out.

She gets off of him and runs into the bathroom locking the door, you hear her crying.

Dennis rubs his stinging cheek, getting up off the bed. He walked over to the bathroom, knocking on the door gently."Lizzy" he says softly.

"You just killed me yourself!" she shouts and cries.

"Lizzy please don't say that...I love you" he says desperately, leaning on the door.

You hear the sound of a loud crash and Glass shatter behind the door. "Liz please open the door" he cries out.

Evey taps him on the shoulder.

Dennis jumps, not expecting the contact."What is it Evey?" he asked.

"Why you yelling?" she asks looking confused.

 

"Me and your mom had an argument, that's all" he told her.

"What are you talking about, mom's not here. She went to the store with bella"

"But she was in...here" he said confused opening the door to the bathroom. No one's in the bathroom. No broken glass..nothing.

 

"What the hell is going on?" he muttered.

"Are you feeling okay?" she puts her soft hand on his forehead. "I uh, I don't really know" he told her truthfully.

She just smiles and hugs him, giving him several kisses on his cheeks. "muah muah muah"

Dennis hugs her back hesitantly.

"Oh come on, you used to give me the biggest hugs and kisses ever.." she giggles.

 

"I'm sorry...I just...I don't want to hurt you" he whispered.

"Hurt me?"

"I have a bad side Evey, and I don't want it to come out and hurt you" he told her.

"Oh you mean the Beast? I don't worry about him and you shouldn't either..he's not as strong as you."

"I think he'd disagree with that" he chuckled softly lowering his head.

"So what.. you're the biggest remember?" she smiles at him.

"Technically that's him as well but thank you"

Her hands go to his buttons on his shirt, to button them up. "Yeah but you are the first and the best. You're so big and strong.." she sighs softly.

"Thank you Evey" he smiles back at her.

"And..can my friend Mike come cover?" she suddenly changes the subject, not looking him right in the eye.

"Mike?" he questions with raised eyebrows.

"Um yes. From school you know. He wanted to come over to help me with....." she pauses "Homework..uh yes homework I need to catch up on"

"I'm not stupid you know Evey" he said with a knowing smile

 

"I know your not..." she smirks at him. "But I didn't think you would.." she pauses again still messing with his buttons shyly. "want to hear details..you know.."

"Well your not wrong" he agreed.

"I'm so lucky that your the one that found me in that field all those years ago.. I wouldn't be alive today if you didn't come across me and scoop me up and save me.."

"I thought you were mine and mom's child" he questioned. 

"You don't remember? You found me abandoned in a field, I was only a week old at most. Mom and you used to tell me this story all the time how you were and are my hero. I could have died but you found me crying and scooped me up and saved me." she hugs him tightly. "I was yours the day you found me.."

"I'm sorry I don't remember" he said, sighing deeply as he looked down.

She pulls him closer to her staring up at him "Say that you love me.."

"I love you" he breathed out heavily.

"Am I yours?"

"Yes" he whispers not even thinking about it.

"Yes...I'm yours" she whispers back.

"Your mine"

She softly smiles as she lifts his hands up to her face, cupping it gently on both sides. Her face relaxes in his palms.

He stared at her intently as his thumbs ran up and down her cheek.

 

"I love you.." she whispers.

"I love you too" he whispers, leaning towards her slowly."Yes go on Dennis take what's yours, it's what you want isn't it?" The Beast said smugly appearing behind Evey making him jump.

She looks worried now because of him being behind her.

"So beautiful, so young, it's like she was made for you" he remarks appraising her as he walks towards them so he is beside them "Go on Dennis what are you waiting for?, claim her, make her scream your name" he growled. "No" Dennis whimpered shaking his head, The Beast gets up close to his ear."Do it" he snarls.

Molly comes in the doorway, she has this cute little sun dress on with knee stockings, her hair up in a high ponytail and her stomach big and round. She has this hurt look on her face.

 

"Molly" Dennis says guiltily."Aww, of course she had to ruin the fun" The Beast chuckled.

"I thought 'I' was yours?" Molly says softly.

"You are" he says "Oh really....all those dirty things you thought about Evey suggest otherwise" The Beast jeered. Dennis's hands slipped away from Evey's face.

Evey backs off and fades away. Molly just stands there looking at him with her hand rubbing across her belly. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"No I do...I do love you" he tells her softly.

"I'm not as young and pretty as you want me to be anymore, am I?"

"That's not true" he whispered. "Ohh stop lying to her Dennis, we both know the way Evey makes you feel, lets bring her back and see" the Beast taunts.

"Shut up" Dennis told him.

 

Evey suddenly comes back and is standing right in front of the Beast. Holding her arms out to Dennis.

"You know you want her" The Beast taunts him. "No I love Molly"

"I've seen your thoughts you want Evey, you want to make her scream your name" he tells him, he pushes her towards him "Stop denying yourself"

Molly tries to interfere by taking Dennis's hand getting him to sit down with her on the bed and then taking his hand, laying it on her belly. "Stay with us..Please Dennis Bear. My darling husband and father to our child."

"Our child?" he murmured gently in a daze, still staring at Evey who was standing in the door frame.

"Yes our baby.." she lays back on the bed and lifts her dress up from the bottom showing off her big round belly. She giggles and blushes.

Dennis stares at her belly, spreading his hand over it, feeling the gentle kick of their child.

 

She sits up a little and leans into him giving him a very tongued kiss. "Mmm love you.."

"Love you too" Dennis said softly a tear making its way down his face.

She kisses the tear away. "Id do anything for you..anything"

He nodded slowly.

\--

Someone's in the doorway...and it's not Evey or Elizabeth, just a dark silhouette of a woman and she's holding something at her side. "Who's that?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know hun..but I'm afraid..please hold me"

Dennis wraps his arms around her protectively not taking his eyes off of the woman at the door.

The silhouette comes closer, raising something in their fist and an eerily but familiar voice screams out at him. "Dennis Wendell Crumb!"

"No" he whimpers suddenly frozen in fear "Not her...anyone but her" he thinks to himself.

"Dennis Wendell Crumb!!!" it screams again but it goes over to Molly and starts whipping at her with wire hanger making Molly whimper and cry out. "Dirty Unpure Girl!!" It screams at her.

 

"No!" Dennis cried out stepping in between them to protect Molly and the baby.

"Move it you dirty boy!!" the Silhouette hits at his chest.

"No" he trembles trying not to show his pain "I won't let you hurt them"

It starts laughing in his face. Dennis tried to stop the rising amount of fear he was starting to feel.

Molly yells at it "Leave him alone!" as she gets up and tackles it. grabbing it by front of it's dress and with everything she has slashes it's throat with a long shard of glass that had appeared in her hand. Molly jumps off of it as it starts gushing blood everywhere and she runs up to Dennis holding him tightly.

Dennis held her close feeling weak, his hand went to her tummy wanting to make sure the baby was okay.

"Take that you bad figure!" Molly yells at it.Suddenly the person on the floor isn't his mother...it's Elizabeth laying on the floor holding her hand at her neck that's slashed open, gushing out blood. "Dennniiss" she gurgles as she tries to speak.

"Oh my god Elizabeth" he gasped running over to her.

When he gets down by her she spits up blood and it spatters on his face and shirt.

Dennis leans back wiping his face."Oh, Liz...how did this happen?" he cried. Her hand comes up and slides to the back of his neck, pushing down at it like she wants him closer to her.

Dennis leans in closer to her.

 

She pulls him on top of her and wraps her arms around his shoulders, bringing him in for a deep kiss. "Mmm"

Dennis kisses her back trying to ignore the blood. Her neck wound is gone and they are both naked within a blink of an eye and on the bed. She's on top of him pushing her pussy against his cock. "Ooh my Dennis..." she mewls.

Dennis moans thrusting into her deeply.

Elizabeth grins down at him while she plays with her breasts. "Dennis..." her voice deeper.

"Yeah" he groans.

"Wake up, darling..."

"What?"

 

"Wake up.. wake up! Oh Dennis, please wake up!"

Dennis's eyes snap open as he wakes up.

Elizabeth is leaning over him in the living room. Molly's to the side of them looking worried. "Dennis.. you alright?"

He got up breathing heavily, looking at the girls. "Is this a dream?" he asked suspiciously. Elizabeth smiles and pinches his arm. "Ow" he exclaims.

"Does that answer your question babe?" she giggles. "I'm sorry...I just had to make sure" he said quietly.

 

Molly comes down by them to hug him "I'm so glad you're okay, we got so worried because you weren't responding.." she kisses his cheeks over and over again.

"I'm sorry I scared you...that dream was just so...strange" he tells her.

"Yeah, sure seemed like it was. You were yelling and even humping the air at times." Molly laughs. Dennis sighed resting his head on her shoulder.

They both hug him, giving him kisses on his cheeks. "We love you.." they say at the same time.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*  
> (This has been partly follow-up to my Novel "Twisted Dreams" having a little bit different events etc :) )  
> (This story will be in this novel and My split ocs novel


	24. Casey's Detention Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Hedwig, Patricia and Casey Cooke. Takes place right after the kiss between Hedwig and Casey in the film.* (Wow and no sex in this one lol )

Hedwig asks right after their brief and very awkward kiss "Am I a good kisser? Casey looks him in the eye and nods "Yeah" she says softly.

Hedwig smiled and started awkwardly flirting mentioning that he had a CD player next to his window.

Her eyes get full of hope "Wow. Maybe I can watch you dance and listen to music with you?"

Hedwig snorted "No my CD player is up in my room silly" 

"Oh well maybe we can think of something to do later" she sighs deeply. "Or maybe you can sneak me in there?"

Hedwig immediately frowned suspiciously and shook his head "no no no you're trying to trick me aren't you, I'll tell on you"

"I'll tell you something and you can tell me if I'm lying, like a test"

Hedwig had already started sharing the light with Patricia but he made a little sound of agreement. 

"I get into trouble at school on purpose, so I can get sent to detention...to get away from everyone, so I can be alone" she sighs.

Hedwig reeled back slightly as Patricia asked him to step away from the light before stating "and why would you like to be alone"

Casey jumps a little when she hears the voice change to the lady again, feeling rather uneasy.

 

Patricia smiled her fake smile and said "tell me little duck and you just might walk out of here alive"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

Patricia's smile turned slightly cruel or mean "You don't"

Casey gets this worried look on her face and swallows hard "Because I, want to be free from judging eyes"

Patricia nodded slowly "a good enough reason I suppose but not the real reason I think"

"I don't know if I should continue this conversion" she looks away.

Patricia sighed "his name is Kevin"

"Who?"

Patricia gestured to her entire body "him"

"Oh, why are you telling me this?"

"You asked me why you should trust me well there"

"I live with my uncle..he abuses me" Casey sighs, knowing she can't tell the whole story just yet anyway.

"You'll understand duck that I'm going to need some proof"

She sighs deeply before slipping her jackets off and then lifting up her white shirt to expose her stomach covered in many scars.

Patricia ran her finger gently over a scar before looking at Casey with awed eyes. "You are pure".

"I'm what?" Casey asks confused.

"Pure" was all Patricia said staring at her with wide eyes.

 

"What's that mean?"

"You are different from the rest my dear" Patricia said pulling herself back together.

"Does this mean you're not going to give me to the Beast?"

"Oh no my dear you are needed for a different purpose then to be food now" Patricia said standing up.

"Different purpose?" Casey asks, feeling uneasy again.

Patricia smiled mysteriously before saying "I'll tell the others if you need anything just ask" before closing the door and locking it behind her.

 

Casey folds her legs up to her chest and holds on to them rocking slightly. "Shit...." she whispers knowing something's up.

 

**End. (Oh a cliff hanger..oh my! lol)**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Witten by: Lizrenknight & Polgara6 *  
> (This story only in this Novel. )


	25. Dr. Staple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Dr. Ellie Staple / My Oc Elizabeth. and The Beast. (A bad doctor kidnaps Elizabeth)*

Doctor Ellie Staple was making her way to her latest prisoners cell, this one she was very excited about, her power was probably one of the most impressive she had come across so far. She reached her cell and opened the door."Good morning Miss Morgan, how are we today?" she chirped sweetly.

"Why are you keeping me here?"

"I specialize in helping people with superhuman abilities such as yours" she replied.

"I don't need help.." Elizabeth eyes the doctor up and down "Especially from some looney doctor"

"I'd appreciate if you didn't call me that please" she told her, her eyes darkened there was a hint of malice in her stare as she turned and walked towards a small worktop that had all sorts of equipment on it.

Elizabeth smirks at her "Oh really and why is that?

"I'm here to help you, now I assume you know what your ability is"

"Yes..but I do have another that's a little more personal" she gives the doctor a sly smirk.

"I'm only interested in one" she told her filling up a syringe with some sort of drug.

"Oh really..what's that?"

"You have the ability to self heal at a rapid rate, I want to know how" Ellie told her injecting her with the drug, it was a numbing agent it would make Elizabeth's reflexes and reactions slower.

"What did you just give me?" she asks with a nervous look on her face.

"Shh, stay calm its a simple numbing drug it won't kill you" Ellie told her calmly.

"Numbing what?"

"A Numbing drug it should help with the pain as well"

"What pain?, I'm not in any pain.." Elizabeth says breathing harder.

"Not yet" Doctor Staple said before cutting her arm deeply with a small knife and looking at her watch "Time of cut 10:02, will be monitoring to see how long it takes for cut to fully heal" she recorded on a recording device she had in her pocket.

Elizabeth cries out when the doctor cut into her flesh "Ahh!!" her arm starts to nit itself back together again from the bottom up but slower since that drug had been pumped into her. It all takes 5 minutes.

"Fascinating" Doctor Staple said examining the cut "Five minutes and its completely healed very impressive"

Elizabeth has tears in her eyes as she looks away from the doctor, she keeps thinking of her lovers at home wishing they come find her.

 

**Meanwhile...**

Dennis had been pacing around the house, looking out the window hoping, praying that Elizabeth would be back soon. She was only supposed to be gone a few hours yet she still hadn't come back."Where are you Elizabeth?" he murmured.

 

"My sweetheart..." Elizabeth whispers to herself.

\--

Dennis couldn't take it any longer his heart was telling him something wasn't right, so he took the car keys and headed off into the city to see if he could find her. 

\--

**Back in the cell**. 

"I'm sorry what was that?" Doctor Staple asked her.

Elizabeth doesn't answer her just looks away starting to feel stressed and she hated it because she knew what happens when she's in that state...and it's nothing she wanted right now. she swallows the lump in her throat and squeezes her thighs together as hard as she can.

Doctor Staple shook her head as she walked over to Elizabeth's other arm cutting it deeper and making it longer than the other cut."Lets see how long this one takes shall we" she whispered.

Elizabeth whimpers some but doesn't scream this time around, just holds her breath. The arm heals in 7 minutes this time since the cut was longer. She rubs her thighs harder together and her body starts to shake.

"Interesting, very interesting" Doctor Staple said excitedly writing on a clipboard "That will be all for now, your probably exhausted after all that's happened, that and....other things" she said knowingly.

One of the guards unstraps her and takes her into her room closing the door and locking it when he leaves. Elizabeth is thankful to see they have a shower stall in the room that is covered by a curtain at least. She sighs and gets out of her fit they gave her and gets in the stall and lets the hot water hit her skin washing off the dried blood off her arms.

\--

Dennis was in a frenzy as he couldn't find Elizabeth anywhere."Where are you Elizabeth, please give me a sign" Dennis whispered.

"Give me the light Dennis, I may be able to find her" The Beast told him, Dennis sighed driving into a quieter part of the town before giving the light to The Beast.The Beast smelt the air trying to find her scent.

\--

Elizabeth leans against the stall wall and rubs her hand on her inner thighs "Please find me" she slips 2 fingers inside her pussy and moves them against the right spot "Ooh.." she softly moans.

 

The Beast could smell something but it was very weak."We need to drive away from the city" he growled.

 

Elizabeth picks up pace, moaning louder "Find me...uuh please"

\--

Once they were away from the city The Beast could pick up her scent a lot clearer now, she was closer now. He got out of the car sprinting towards the scent.

\--

Elizabeth gets an idea to make her scent more potent if The Beast was looking for her. She bites hard into her arm and walks out of the shower stall and swings her arm around splattering the room and floor with her blood. 'The air vents should carry the scent out outside' she thought to herself.

\--

The Beast smelt fresh blood, he smiled knowing it was hers."Hold on Elizabeth we're coming" he said running faster.

\--

Elizabeth throws her outfit back on and sits and waits. she wasn't sure if she was being watched on camera.

\--

The Beast approaches the building she was being kept in, it was a mental hospital and that made him mad. He scanned the building he could see three armed guards and could smell a dozen more inside, he looked around trying to formulate a plan. 

\--

**Meanwhile..**  

Doctor Staple came back with a guard who grabbed Elizabeth escorting her back to the bed with straps."Well here we go round 2" Doctor Staple said enthusiastically.

"You better let me go..or you'll suffer a great deal for what you're doing to me." Elizabeth says sternly.

"My, my you are feisty aren't you"

"Always bitch, always" Elizabeth smirks.

"Okay, lets begin" she sighed as the guard strapped her back down on the bed.

"Let me guess more cuts on my body? How lame.."

"Tell me whats the worst injury you've ever had?"

"Not really an injury more like an unsatisfaction then anything" Elizabeth chuckles.

Doctor Staple smirked as she walked over to her."I see through you...you can act all tough but deep down I know how much you hate this, how scared you are" she whispered.

"No I'm not scared of you dollface.."

"Oh really, so what are you scared of?"

"Not getting off before sleeping" Elizabeth laughs.

Doctor Staple chuckled before running a knife down her abdomen cutting through the thin clothing she had on.

Elizabeth tries not to panic as the doctor cuts open her outfit.

 

She stabs down harder making the knife cut deeper. The Beast was outside, he had just taken care of the guards outside, the smell of blood was getting stronger."What are they doing to you?" The Beast growled before scaling up the walls.

Elizabeth grits her teeth "How do you sleep at night doing shit like this to people?" she asks the doctor.

"How do you knowing what you let Kevin Crumbs alter do to innocent people?" she countered.

"Because he's doing those things for a better cause. What's your excuse looney?"

"I want to understand you all...I find you all rather fascinating" Eille tells her.

"Oh really..fascinating enough that you do anything to be with us..to be with the beast?" she bites her lip with that sly smirk.

Doctor Staple leaned towards her."See I want to understand you all so I can control you" she tells her slyly. 

The Beast breaks through a window taking down the guard who was standing there, ripping him apart brutally.

"Well you can't control something that's more powerful then you darling."

"Oh I beg to differ...everyone has a weakness" 

 

"Freeze don't move" a guard shouts, training his gun on The Beast. The Beast growls running towards him pushing him into a wall.

 

"Oooh not him, he's a perfect vessel, powerful and unstoppable mmm" Elizabeth lightly moans and chuckles.

"We'll see about that" 

 

The Beast heard Elizabeth's moan, she was so close, he turned to the guard he had pinned to the wall. "ElizabethMorgan, where is she!" he snarled."Down...down the hall" the guard croaked. "Thank you" The Beast whispered, snapping his neck.

"He's coming for you doc..." Elizabeth taunts.

"You really think its going to be that easy?" she smiled. 

The Beast made his way down the hall, killing all the guards that stood in his way, until he came across the cell he was looking for.

"Yes I do.." Elizabeth whispers.

"Well, your definitely confident" she smirked. 

 

The Beast pressed against the cell door, putting all his weight onto it, trying to make it move. The door creaked but it wasn't budging, The Beast roared as he hit the door, the metal made a loud bang which echoed around the corridor. He hit the door again making a dent in the metal, he carried on hitting the door, determined to get to Elizabeth.

"When my sweethearts are involved yes, yes I am" Elizabeth smiles back.

After she said that the door smashed open and The Beast charged inside looking the angriest she's ever seen him, he roared at the doctor pinning her to the wall."You bitch I'm going to kill you" he snarled at her .

"Told you doc.." Elizabeth coos.

"Now, now lets not get too hasty" Doctor Page croaked."Shut up, usually with impures like you I would feast, but I don't want any part of you anywhere near me" he growled at her.

"This loon of a doctor cut me.." Elizabeth says looking sad.

"Oh did she?" he asked putting more pressure on her throat.

"Yes baby she did. Deeply too"

"How would you like me to kill her my love?, tell me how and it shall be done" The Beast says."No wait" the doctor croaked."You don't get to talk" The Beast snarled at her.

"Bite her, rip her flesh away and then snap her neck"

 

The Beast grinned at her request."Any last words doctor?" he asked. "Please don't" she whimpered. "But you hurt Elizabeth, my darling, my love and she has spoken...I do what she wants because I love her" The Beast growled, before biting into her flesh. The doctor screamed in pain as The Beast pulled her apart, spitting her flesh out of his mouth. This went on for ages her body becoming more bloody and mutilated as time went on, finally he stood back to admire his handiwork before snapping her neck and letting her fall to the floor.

Elizabeth grins at him "Unstrap me babe.."

He walked over to her and ripped the straps off of her.

She jumps into his arms with her arms draped over his shoulders not caring she was getting blood all over her. She kisses him deeply. "I missed you my naughty Beast" she whispers.

"I missed you too" he told her holding her close as he studied her checking her for injuries, he got to her stomach and saw all the blood, his body shook in anger.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. See already healed" she gives him sweet kisses along his jawline.

"But its the fact she did it" he told her angrily staring into her eyes.

"I know but she's gone now." she tries to reassure him.

He nodded staring up at her.  She wraps herself around him "Lets get out of here"

 

The Beast nodded picking her up and carrying her all the way to the car.

"Like carrying the bride over the threshold" she smirks. The Beast chuckled as he sat her down in the car gently.

She buckles herself in, happy she was finally getting away from this horrid place.

They drove home, they parked up outside the house and The Beast got out of the car and carried Elizabeth into the house.

"Wooh so strong you are!" she giggles softly.

He smiled down at her staring into her eyes carrying her to the bedroom.

"Feels so good to be home again"

"Its good to have you home" he tells her softly laying her down on the bed.

Elizabeth pulls him on top of her and she kisses him deeply "Mmm my darlings" she coos in his ear.

He kisses her back passionately.

 

**End**.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This story is in this novel and will be in my Big oc novel soon :) )


	26. Dr. Staple  Ver 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Molly & Elizabeth. and Dr. Ellie Staple (Glass) Version 2*

Molly had been kidnapped and she didn't know where she was being held at, just some plain room with a twin bed and a sink, toilet and shower stull. She was scared and missing her family, but most of all she was missing her sweet Dennis. "Dennis Bear..." she whispers to herself laying on her small bed, sucking her thumb lightly because she was nervous of what was to come.

Doctor Staple entered her room. "Hello Molly, how are we hmm?" she asked sweetly with a small smile.

Molly sits up quickly "Who are you?"

"My name is Doctor Ellie Staple, I'm an old friend of your partner Dennis" she lied knowing that Molly would talk more if she thought she knew Crumb.

"I don't remember him saying anything about having a friend" she looks confused.

"Oh he probably doesn't remember me it has been a while since we last saw each other...how is he?"

"He's fine...but why am I here, why was I taken?" Molly starts to get upset.

"You'll see soon enough, now lets talk more about Dennis...I hear you two are very close" she pressed.

"Well yes he's my boyfriend. I want to go home.." Molly's bottom lip quivers.

"I'm afraid that can't happen Molly" she told her, her eyes darkened as she said that.

"But why?" she tears up more but trying so hard not to crack.

"Because Dennis had to go away somewhere, he told me to keep you here....you don't want to upset daddy do you?" Eile asked knowing about her daddy issues.

"No.."

"Good" she smiles at her.

Molly sits with her knees bent up to her chest and puts her head down, crying.

"Aww what is it Molly?" she asked.

"I don't want to be here.. I want to be with him at home" she sobs harder.

"Don't worry Daddy will be here soon" she smiled getting up to leave.

Molly then lays on her side curled up, so many tears running down her lovely face onto the blanket underneath her. There was something so alluring about her innocent ways.

\---

Dennis was at home, feeling nervous, Molly hadn't got back from school yet and it was getting late. He went onto the kitchen where Elizabeth was cooking dinner."Elizabeth...have you seen Molly recently?" he asked her.

"Nope, she's usually home by now. Is everything okay?"

"I dunno...just a feeling I have that she's in trouble, she's not usually this late home" he said nervously.

"Well she only has late night cheers on Friday's but today is Wednesday.. Did you try her phone?"

"No answer" he sighed.

"Crap.. I guess we're going to have to go look for her. I'll take the car, and you let the Beast try to find her" she says giving him a hug, then grabbing the car keys.

"Alright...Lizzy be careful" Dennis tells her worriedly.

"I will" she gives him a kiss before getting in the car and driving off.

\--

As soon as Dennis was alone his phone went off, he sighed in relief as he recognized Molly's number on the screen."Molly where are you, are you alright?" he asked her. 

"Hello Mister Crumb its nice to officially talk to you" an unfamiliar voice spoke to him, making Dennis's heart clench. "Who the hell are you?" he asked. "Mister Crumb, my name is Doctor Ellie Staple...I'm very interested in meeting you" she introduced herself. 

"Where's Molly, what have you done with her?" he growled "Oh don't worry, your girl is quite alright and will continue to be if you listen to what I have to say and follow my instructions to the latter" she told him ominously."What do you want?" Dennis said through gritted teeth. 

"Meet me at the location which I will message you after the call is ended, you will come alone and as you...not The Beast, if you do that I will ensure no harm comes to your precious Molly" she instructed."How do I know you have her?" he asked her suspiciously. 

"Oh trust me I have her...she misses her Dennis bear very much" she chuckled as she used Molly's nickname for him, making Dennis gasp."Alright I'll be there just don't hurt her" he said in a panicky tone. 

"I look forward to it until then Mister Crumb" she bid him farewell and the line went dead. Dennis waited for the location to be sent before heading out to meet this doctor alone.

\--

Molly paces her room stressing and waiting, unsure of what was happening and what was going to happen to her.

 

Dennis arrived at the location, an eerie looking mental hospital. Outside there were guards and a red haired lady in a white lab coat, he assumed that must be the doctor on the phone."You came" she smiled at him."I'm here now, where is she?" he asked her, Doctor Staple chuckled, looking up at him."She's inside...don't worry she's perfectly safe and...well maybe not happy" she told him, Dennis growled lunging at her and was grabbed by two guards who held him back, Doctor Staple didn't even flinch."I'm gonna kill you bitch" he growled at her."Uh huh of course you are, but for now shall we head inside" she smirked, injecting him with a drug that knocked him out.

 

Molly started to cry harder rocking herself back and forth "Dennis!!" she cries out. The cell door opened and two guards threw his lifeless body inside with her.

"Dennis!" she runs over to him, and cradles him close "Wake up please wake up.."

"See I told you daddy would be here soon" Doctor Staple mused.

"What did you do to him?" she cries.

"Just a knock out drug, don't worry he'll be fine" she reassured her "Now you should rest, I'll be back shortly" she said walking out of the cell as it was shut behind her loudly.

 

Molly tries to drag him closer to the bed, to sit him up against the bed frame, it takes her awhile and she collapses beside him "Wake up.."

A few minutes pass by before Dennis gasps loudly, snapping his eyes open. He felt groggy and disoriented as he rubbed his head.

"Dennis bear.." Molly throws her arms around him, so happy to see him waking up.

"Molly?" he croaked.

"Yes it's me" she kisses his cheeks.

He cups her cheek and looks at her."Did they hurt you?" he asked quietly.

"Not yet..oh I missed you so much!" she straddles his lap and gives him lots of kisses.

"I missed you too" he told her breathlessly, kissing her deeply.

"I got so scared and stressed out with out you.." she kisses him back and sucks lightly on his tongue, her hips pushing forwards against crotch.

"I did too" he whispered moaning as she pushed against his crotch "Do you know what they want with us?" he asked her.

"No, that doctor she's...somethings not right. She wanted to know things about you." She mumbles as she kisses his cheek and neck.

"What sort of things?" he asked her nervously holding her close.

"I don't know, she asked about you and tried to press it but then left me alone.. somethings not right and I'm scared.. I don't want to lose you daddy."

 

"You won't I promise" he told her defiantly holding her close and picking her up laying her on the bed, he laid himself next to her, kissing her passionately.

She moans in his mouth "Ooh my Dennis.."

He moans into the kiss putting a hand on her waist.

Her hand rubs on his bulge through his pants "I need you always.." she whispers in his ear.

Dennis moaned kissing her neck."I need you too" he whispered staring into her eyes "Whatever happens...I love you okay" he told her.

"I love you too" she takes his hand and lowers it down between her legs so he could feel how wet her panties are for him.

Dennis smirks as he moved her panties away, his finger circling her clit.

"Oh mmm" she mewls, pushing against his fingers. "I need you..please daddy.." she sweetly begs,

He nods unbuckling his trousers.  She drapes her leg over his hip "Please.." she begs softly again.

He nods again kissing her passionately as he flipped her over so he was on top of her before thrusting into her.  "OOh Dennis!" she moans, grabbing onto his shoulders.

He breathed heavily resting his head in the crook of her neck before rocking his hips, moving inside her slowly, trying to savor this moment as much as he could.

"Uuh...I feel it so good mmm" she moans into his neck.

Dennis kissed her deeply, moaning lowly.  "Please..please go faster" she begs him.

 

Dennis obliged going faster and deeper inside her, kissing down her neck lightly.

"Oh yes oh your hitting it!" she moans louder. Dennis moans with her feeling his climax getting closer.

She rubs on her clit while he thrusts into her over and over again "I'm soo close!" she cries out.

Dennis came suddenly not able to keep it in any longer. The warm feeling of him cumming inside her sends her over the edge "Uhh!!!" she moans loudly. It takes her awhile to catch her breath "Oh my sweet Dennis.." she whispers softly.

 

Dennis kisses her softly."I need you to promise me something..." he told her quietly staring into her beautiful, blue eyes.

"Anything." she tells him softly.

"Elizabeth is looking for you...If you find a way out of here...even if it means leaving me behind, I want you to promise me you'll take it" he begs her softly, staring at her sadly. A small tear ran down his face.

 

"I can't leave you here. I can't, I won't!" she hugs him tightly.

"Molly please...if anything happened to you I would never be able to forgive myself, at least I have The Beast, you don't have anything to protect you, please just promise me, promise me you'll leave first chance you get" he begged her resting his forehead on hers. He squeezes her hand gently. "I Can't risk losing you...I just can't" he whispered to her holding her close.

"I love you.." she says, laying her head on his chest.

"I love you too, please promise me you'll get out of here one way or another" he said quietly stroking her back lightly.

"Yes I will..but please give the Beast the light soon so nothing happens to you" she gives him a kiss.

"As soon as you're safe then I'll worry about me" he said kissing her back.

"But it might be to late by then"

 

"I don't care you come first...always" 

"I care! I can't live without you!" she cries.

Dennis smiled sadly it was killing him to see her so upset "Whatever happens I will always be with you...in here" he whispered laying a hand over her heart.

Molly lays her head on his shoulder quietly sobbing.

Dennis holds her shushing her quietly. The cell door opens and doctor Staple walks in."Oh look at you two lovebirds" she chuckled cruelly.

Molly sticks her tongue out at her "Well at least we have each other...what do you have, hmm? Nothing"

"Time to say goodbye to each other now" she said darkly.

"Please Dennis let him out before it's to late..." Molly whispers into Dennis's ear.

"I can't Molly...I'm Sorry I love you" he told her kissing her softly before getting dressed and walking over to the doctor who chuckled."Your so weak" she told him. "I'll do whatever you want...just don't hurt her" he pleaded. "I won't make any promises" she smirked."Molly...one more thing" he said looking back at her with a look of determination. 

 

"Yes?" Molly answers him.

"Run" he told her before hitting doctor Staple and knocking her out.

Molly takes off pretty fast but stops at the end of the hall and mouths 'I love you' before running again and getting out.

"I love you too" he whispered turning to face the guards who were on their way."Find the girl now" the leader yelled before Dennis attacked him trying to buy Molly as much time as he could. Suddenly one of the guards pulled out a pistol and fired the sound echoed down the hall.

\--

Molly was running outside but hears the gun go off and stops "No.." she whispers to herself thinking the worst. 

Elizabeth just so happens to be driving by and see's her and stops the car "Molly! Get in the car now!" she yells out the window. Molly gets in the car "We have to go back, I heard a gun..and Dennis is still in there" she cries. Elizabeth sighs deeply and goes and parks somewhere more hidden and then turns to Molly again "Listen to me, I want you to drive straight home and lock the door when you get there...do you understand me." 

Molly looks shocked "What, why? Where are you going?!" she cries. Elizabeth sighs "I'm going to go back there and get him and I want you to go back home as quickly as posable...no buts" she gets out of the car and says "Go now!" she yells. 

Molly high tails it out of there but feeling so guilty and scared. Elizabeth runs to the building to save Dennis.

\--

Dennis is lying on the floor, his shoulder was wet with blood and all he could feel was agonizing pain."That was not a wise move mister Crumb" doctor Staple tutted. 

Suddenly Elizabeth is there "And that wasn't a smart move on your part Doc...you mess with my man, then you will get hell from me.."

"Elizabeth...What are you doing here?" He moaned.

"To kill her and whoever will stand in my way" she points at Dr. Staple.

"Is that so?" Doctor Staple smirked "I'm afraid that won't happen look at what my guards did to your "man"...you little girl don't stand a chance" she mocked.

"Wanna bet, Bitch" Elizabeth says with a smirk.

Doctor Staple chuckled turning her head to the guards."Kill her" she ordered."No please" Dennis protested weakly.

Elizabeth runs up to the guards which took them by surprise, making them think 'why would anyone just run to there death'.

"What on earth is she doing?" The doctor thought to herself watching in confusion.

 

The guards are just looking at Elizabeth confused as she walks right up to one of them and gives him a kiss but it doesn't last very long because she had grabbed his gun and shot him and then other guards, but even gets shot herself by the last one but he falls to the ground dead right after and she's just barely sitting up on the floor bleeding out. It all happens so quickly.

"Well that was short lived" doctor Staple sniggered."Liz" Dennis called over to her looking at her desperately.

Elizabeth is holding a hand on her wound on her stomach as she spits up blood. "Dennis..."

Dennis crawled over to her "No, no, no....please...why did you do that?" He cried.

"Because I love you, all of you..I'll even die for you.." she gurgles.

"No, please don't do that, Liz please don't die" he begged holding her hand tightly.

"Save yourself, let him devour her.." she whispers softly.

Dennis cried "No please...I don't want to lose you"

"Do it!" she shouts.

Dennis nodded sadly before letting The Beast have the light. The Beast took one look at Elizabeth's wound before turning to face doctor Staple."What have you done?" He roared.

Elizabeth closes her eyes, feeling hazy and very light headed.

 

"I didn't do anything...she walked herself into this" doctor Staple argued. The Beast growled pinning her to the wall"If she's dying...then so are you" he snarled at her angrily. "No please don't" she begged him. "You killed the one I love...now I'm going to kill you" he growled biting down on her and ripping her apart.

Elizabeth whispers "The bullet.."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Liz?" He asked her.

"Please" she gasps.

"Okay" he nodded his head before gently putting his hand deeper into the wound to retrieve the bullet.

"Grarrh!" she grits her teeth, her hands ball up into tight fists as he digs deeper in her wound.

He tries to be as careful as possible knowing how much this must be hurting her, eventually his fingers wrap around the bullet."Okay I think I got it, Liz I'm gonna pull it out in 3,2, 1" he counts down before pulling it out quickly.

"Gaahh!" she cries before blacking out, the blood from her wound spirts out all over his face, even into his mouth.

The Beast spits the blood out of his mouth before looking at her pale face. He could hear a faint heartbeat much to his relief. He sighed searching for bandages or anything to wrap around the wound and finally found some as well as some alcohol. He cleaned the wound with the alcohol before wrapping the bandage around it carefully.

\--

Molly waits at home pacing back and forth in the living room. She wasn't the greatest driver but she managed to make it home. It had been an hour since she got home and she felt like the worst had to had happened. "Please come home" she cries.

The Beast sprinted home as fast as he could, Elizabeth in his arms, still unconscious."Stay with me" he whispered to her.

Molly's rocking back and forth on the couch when she hears the side door in the kitchen open. "Dennis?" she rushes in.

The Beast walked in carrying Elizabeth up to her room, laying her on the bed.

Molly runs up stairs into the room "Omg what..Lizzy.." she cries.

"I'm sorry" he sighed staring down at Elizabeth.

Molly bursts out crying falling over on the end of the bed.

Dennis took the light again and felt a wave of sadness and guilt hit him as he looked at Elizabeth. He walked over to comfort Molly.

Molly snuggles against him sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Molly" he whispered holding her as she cried.

\--

Later on Molly ended up crying herself to sleep in his arms.

Dennis sighed holding her to him, he picked her up and winced because of his shoulder but carries her to her bed to sleep in.

Elizabeth's body lays in her bed still healing it's self but slowly under her bandages.

Dennis grabbed the first aid kit and headed to the bathroom to tend to his bullet wound.

Elizabeth wakes up suddenly sitting up fast in bed, breathing hard. Feeling a little stinging from her now almost healed wound and her body ached. "Errr" she groans.

Dennis doesn't hear her as he's busy cleaning the wound, he let's out a cry in pain as the antiseptic stung. 

She stumbles out of bed and carefully walks to the bathroom, she comes into the doorway holding onto the Door frame staring at what Dennis is doing "Please let me...help you" she says softly.

Dennis perks up when he hears her voice."Liz...you should be resting" he told her through gritted teeth.

"Let me help you.." she takes the cloth with the antiseptic on it and she bends forwards wiping his wound clean, her touch is so gentle and careful.

He hisses but puts on a brave face for her.

"It's okay to cry.." she kisses his forehead.

As soon as she said that he burst into tears.  She hugs him holding his head against her warm bosom "It's alright sweetheart..shh"

"I put you both in so much danger" he cried.

"And yet here we are and it's all over..everything worked out. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is...she wanted me"

 

"So doesn't make it your fault, she kidnapped Molly and you went to save her and you did and I came to save you and now that bitch is dead and now we are home safe... You're a hero Dennis" she smiles at him.

"No...you're the hero here" he told her kissing her softly.

"Nah, I just did what came natural to me..being there for my loved ones"

"You saved me" he whispered softly.

"I told you Id do anything for you and I meant it" she kisses him.

Dennis nodded slowly kissing her back carefully. She finishes cleaning up his wound and adds a bandage to it "All done"

Dennis nodded slowly giving her a small smile, his eyes looked troubled though.

 

"What's wrong baby?" she snuggles her face into the crook of his neck, kissing at it.

"Just thinking about the doctor...she wanted me for something and I don't know what" he told her nervously.

"Possibly for testing, study, or maybe she was just curious about The Beast?" she suggests.

Nothing good then he laughed nervously.

"It's over, she's gone..you are safe now" she holds him close, giving him sweet kisses on his cheek.

"I love you" he whispers breathing heavily.

 

"I love you too my darling"

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This story will be in my Big Split Oc novel also )


	27. Secret Notes From Ms. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Olivia Honey (New oc)* Dennis has been getting notes at his work from a secret admirer * Graphic art by me :) and be sure to check out Olivia's bio in my Big Oc Novel :)

It was another sunny day but Dennis had to work again even though he rather be home with his girls. For at least 4 weeks straight he had been getting these small notes from someone and he couldn't figure out who was putting them in his jacket pockets when he wasn't around in the janitor's closet.

Dennis worked on various different things that needed maintenance around the zoo, it was really hot and he was covered in sweat by the time he was able to go home, he put his jacket on again and again there was another note in his pocket, he opened it up and read it.

**\----**

**The note:**

*** I watch you closely everyday when you are here. Admiring you, wondering how you would look without your shirt on. I think about how much I want to please you in everyway I can. I think about how much I want to scream 'Master again, please!' xoxoxo ***

**\----**

Dennis folded the note back up with a sigh, he had no idea who kept sending these notes to him but he didn't know what to make of it, truthfully he couldn't lie that they kind of turned him on a little bit.

Olivia was watching from afar from behind a tree next to where the lions are. She watched him as long as she could wondering if she should just go and talk to him or put another note inviting him somewhere to meet up. she sighs deeply in her thoughts.

Dennis gathered all his things and then headed out to go home.

She hurried up and wrote another note and followed him to his car, as he was about to get in the door she worked up enough courage to say something to him. "Excuse me sir?" her voice sounding rather small then she intended.

"Can I help you?" he asked her as he turned to face her.

"Um, you dropped this back there.." she hands him a folded note.

"Uhh, thanks" he stammered taking the note from her.

"Bye.." she runs off without another word.

Dennis watched her run off before staring down at the note, he got in the car and opened it.

\---

**The Note:**

***Meet me tonight at the Gracefield Hotel at 8pm. Room 322. Come alone please. xoxoxo ***

\---

Dennis sighed deeply looking at his watch to check the time."I got time" he muttered.

 

Olivia waited in the nice ritzy hotel room with a king size bed, a mini bar, Room service, huge tub with bubble jets in the bathroom. She wore something nice, a silk tank top, with a skirt to match and some heels with stockings and a diamond choker necklace.

Dennis pulled up outside the fancy hotel and walked inside, heading towards room 322, he took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

She takes a deep breath and opens the door.

"Hi" he said nervously, staring at Olivia, she looked stunning.

"Hello..please come in" she turns and starts walking into the room.

Dennis walks inside and closes the door."Wow" he gasped staring at the room.

She giggles at his reaction. "Yeah..um do you want a drink?"

"Sure" he joined her at the bar. She gets him a glass out "Do you have a favorite?"

"I uh, I don't really drink honestly...what would you recommend?" he asked.

"Well besides the wine and the liquor, I do have soda as well" she chuckles.

Dennis smiled "Soda it is" he replied.

She pours him some soda. "Do you have a name or should I just call you sir?"

"Dennis" he said softly taking the glass of soda.

"I'm Olivia" she says softly, watching him closely as he sits on the bar stool. Her eyes raking over his face and form.

 

"Nice to meet you Olivia" he says politely, smiling at her softly.

"So do you want to talk more or get to the sex next?" she changes the subject.

"So that's why we're here huh?" he smirked.

"Well couldn't you tell by all the notes I gave you?"

"Oh I could tell...I just didn't expect you to be so forward" Dennis told her truthfully.

"Well isn't that what a man desires most, Being in control?" 

"Depends on the girl" he chuckled taking her hand in his.

 

She turns his hand over in her hand to look at his palm and traces the lines on it "Your a leader and protector"

"Oh really, how do you know?"

She smiles "and..you like younger women a lot that have silky soft skin, pretty eyes and nice curves to touch"

"How did you know?" his breath hitched as he asked.

"Call it intuition.." she whispers and leans her head down, licking the lines on his palm slowly.

Dennis moaned as she did that, lifting her head to kiss her gently.

"You like seeing them naked, don't you?"

"Yeah" he whispered nodding his head.

"What do you want me to do? ..Master" she whispers in his ear.

Dennis breathed heavily as she said that, he lifted her head up to look at her."Kiss me"

She kisses him slow and passionately.

Dennis kisses her back deepening the kiss, pushing her closer to him.

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it"

"You sure?" Dennis asked kissing her again.

"Yes..anything, master"

"Take off your clothes" he ordered her.

 

She backs up a little and slips her clothing off throwing them on the chair, standing there bare before him.

Dennis's hands travel down her body as he takes her hands in his again moving them to his shirt."I want you to take off my clothes" he breathed.  She smirks as she undresses him.

"Mmm, good girl" he whispers kissing her jaw.

"What else, master?"

Dennis moved her hand to his hardened cock.

Her hand wraps around it, pumping it at a good pace. "This?"

"Uhh, yeah, go faster baby" he groans. She does it faster, twisting her hand around it.

"Oh gawd that's good" he moaned kissing and nipping her neck.

"Anything.. for you" she whispers in his ear.

Dennis moaned picking her up and carrying her to the massive king sized bed. As he sits her down on the bed she leans back staring up at him with her mint green eyes "How do you want me, Master?"

Dennis picked her up and laying her on top of him, leaning back on the bed."How does this feel?" he smirked looking up at her, stroking her hair lightly.

"Regular cowgirl or Reverse?" she asks.

"You know what...surprise me" he purred.  Olivia kisses him before getting up and turning around to sit on him, with her back to his front for reverse. Dennis hadn't tried this style before with the girls. she slides down on his cock with a moan. "Oumm"

 

"Uhh" he moaned grabbing her hips "You feel so good" he whispered.

She leans back more and rests the back of her head on his shoulder "Oh thank you master.." she purrs in his ear.

He kissed her neck."Ride me baby" he said squeezing her breasts.

She starts to ride him at a fast pace, moving her hips in circles.

Dennis moaned watching her as she rode him.

As her pace picks up more, she turns her head a bit and kisses him, her tongue playing with his. They are sweating now and she's panting.

Dennis holds her head, deepening the kiss. "Your so beautiful" he whispered between kisses.

She starts bouncing on his cock, faster and harder. Moaning loudly "May I cum, master?"

"Make me cum first, then you can" he tells her. She keeps up a fast pace, becoming tighter around him.

Dennis felt his climax coming."That's it baby" he groaned.

Her hips move in circles again, around and around making her inner walls of her pussy rub against his cock just right.

He moaned as he came, panting heavily.

She climaxed right after he does "Ooh Master!!" she cries out.

 

Dennis held her close after their climaxes, kissing her neck softly.

Olivia gets up and puts on her lacey lavender robe and walks over to the bar and takes a sip of her drink. Dennis smiled staring at her lazily.

"Well..?"

"Well what?" He asked quietly.

"Are you leaving yet?" She asks, placing a hand on her hip and taking another sip of her drink.

"Wow eager to get rid of me huh?"

"Well I do have someone else coming at 10:30...so" she sighs.

"What?" Dennis asked narrowing his eyes.

"Another client, I'm a sugar baby" she says softly, putting her head down staring into her glass in her hand.

"Huh...that explains the hotel" he sighed disappointed.

"It's all arranged by my aunt, I live with her."

 

"Does she know your a sugar baby?" he asked her.

"Yes she arranges it, the men and the hotel." she sighs.

"Huh...I don't know whether to feel flattered or not"

"If you are bothered by this you don't have to stay or come back if you don't want to..." she sits on the end of the bed.

"No, no, I just thought there was something there that's all"

"Do you want to come back sometime?" she looks up into his eyes.

"I don't know" Dennis sighed taking her hand softly.

"I understand" she looks down looking a little sadden.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing.." she lies shaking her head.

Dennis holds her face in his hand, forcing her to look at him."I know somethings bothering you, tell me what it is?" he whispered kissing her softly.

"I'm sorry if I did something to offend you in anyway, I don't exactly want to do these things to other men. But my aunts the only one left. I went to stay with her after my parents died in a car crash when I was nine and I've been with her ever since."

Dennis holds her, kissing his forehead. "It's okay" he tells her softly. His phone goes off in his pants pocket.

 

He looks at the screen."I've got to take this" he tells Olivia with a sigh, heading into the bathroom

**Elizabeth's voice is on the other end "Hey hun where are you? Dinner's almost ready"**

**"Hey, I uh had to do some overtime...I'll be home soon, sorry I didn't tell you earlier" he lied.**

**"Well I'm sorry to hear that sweetheart, I'll just put your food in the fridge for later then."**

**"Yeah, thank you...I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you I promise"**

**"That's alright I know your working hard, I'll see you when you get home. Love you darling." she says softly.**

 

**"I love you too"** Dennis said with a smile before ending the call and walking back to the bed where Olivia was waiting.

Olivia stands "You have to go don't you?"

"I can stay a little longer at a push" he told her not wanting to leave.

"I don't want to get you in trouble..Master" she cups his face with her hand.

"You know you can call me Dennis baby" he says placing his hands on top of hers.

"Alright Dennis" his name rolling off her tongue ever so nicely in a whisper.

He smiled as a slight shiver ran down his body when she whispered her name."I can stay a little longer but only if you want me too" he whispered kissing her softly.

"Okay, What do you want to do?" she looks into his eyes.

Dennis smiles, moving his hand towards her pussy, staring at her.

Olivia gives him a knowing smile. "Anything for you, master"

Dennis chuckles as he rubbed his finger on her clit.

"Mmm" she hums. His phone goes off again.

Dennis groans putting the phone on the bar and ignoring the call.

It keeps ringing and ringing. Olivia kisses him, making out with him with her arms wrapped around him.

Dennis kisses her hungrily before pushing her onto the bed and slipping a finger inside her.

"Uhh..mmm" her hips push against his fingers.

Dennis moaned as he kissed her, adding another finger into her pussy.

"More master more!"

 

Dennis growls taking his fingers out and slipping his cock inside her.

"Uuh fuck..ooh" she moans into the crook of his neck. Dennis nips her neck."Your perfect" he pants thrusting inside her deeply.

She starts sucking and licking on his skin. He played with her breasts before going deeper inside her.

"I'm going to cum.. please can I master?" she asks holding in her moans.

Dennis moaned before nodding his head, feeling himself getting closer to his climax.

 

"ohumm!" she cries out.

Dennis came just after her resting his head in the crook of her neck kissing her cheek softly.

She whispers in his ear. "Will you be my master full time?"

"As much as I can" he promised kissing her deeply.

"Thank you Dennis.." she snuggles against him.

 

**To be continued..**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *   
> (Look for part 2 of this story 'Olivia Honey' )  
> (This story will be in both this novel and my Big Oc book :) )


	28. Olivia Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/The Beast X My Oc Molly, Olivia. ( Dennis had been seeing Olivia for a month now, what will become of it?) * (Extra long part)

Dennis had been seeing Olivia for about a month now, unknown to Elizabeth or Molly, he had lied and told them that he had to work overtime and fortunately they didn't suspect a thing. He was on his way to meet Olivia tonight and was just getting ready to leave.

Molly calls him up.

\--

On the phone.

**"Hey baby, how you doing?" he asked her.**

**"Are you coming to pick me up?"**

**"Ahh, I wish I could baby...I'm gonna be stuck in work a few more hours yet, I'm sorry...I'll do something nice for you when I get home" he told her.**

**"But I hate taking the bus.." she whines.**

**"I know baby but I can't leave work right now, I'm sorry"**

**"Then I'll walk to you"**

**"No, no don't bother baby, I won't be finished until later on and I'm gonna be in a staff only part anyway...just go home I'll see you there" he told her.**

**"But, but I thought we could go out and have dinner or see a movie and make love in the car, I would even wear my stockings for you...please Dennis Bear?" she begs.**

**"Mmm, you know that does sound tempting, tell you what I'll take the day off work tomorrow and we can do that tomorrow, how does that sound?"**

**"Why not tonight? I can run to where you are and wait I don't mind..please Daddy?"**

**"I think I'll be dozing off in the car if we did it tonight" he chuckled "Tomorrow I promise...it will be all about you"**

**"You keep saying that..." she sighs deeply. "I guess I'll just take the dirty old bus home, bye" she hangs up.**

\----

Dennis sighed as he put the phone away, he did feel guilty about what had happened but he would make it up to her tomorrow, he sighed again before driving to the hotel where Olivia was waiting.

When Dennis gets there and knocks on the door, Olivia opens the door and pulls him against pushing the door shut with her foot. She wearing a sexy little knee high dress with her hair in a messy bun with strains flowing around her lovely face. She kisses him hard "Hello master.."

"Hello honey" Dennis smiled kissing her back.

"I ordered dinner for us, it should be up soon."

"Mmm, you spoil me" he murmured kissing her again "Oh I brought you these" he said handing her a small box of chocolates.

"Aww thank you.." she smiles big, giving him a big kiss.

"Your welcome my darling...you look ravishing as always" he whispers.

"Mmm your not to bad yourself" she coos.

Dennis chuckled kissing her again."I try"

Her arms wrap around his neck, her forehead leaning against his. she gets him to sway back and forth with her.

"I can't wait to take that pretty little dress off you" he whispered seductively.

"Heh heh" she giggles lightly, placing little kisses around his jaw.

Dennis's hands travelled up her back pushing her closer to him. Her dress is silky against her. Hugging around her curves just right.

He kisses down her neck softly breathing heavily.

"Mmm someone's eager" she chuckles. "Its been a busy day" he smirked

"Oh poor you, I could give you an oily massage after dinner if you want?"

"Mmm, that does sound good" he grinned, grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly.

***Knocking at the door*** "Room service" Olivia opens the door and the man wheels in a cart that has their food underneath these sliver domes and a bottle of wine next to it in a bucket. "Here is your order madam.. do enjoy. Goodnight" Olivia tips him and he leaves.

"That smells good"

 

"Yes it does" she lifts the domes off the plates and It has nice looking steaks with a baked potato, asparagus and a nice biscuit. All neatly on the plate with garnishes. "Want to pop the cork?" she says with a teasing smirk.

Dennis chuckled grabbing the bottle and opening it.

When he pops the cork off the bottle it makes a loud pop and sprays a little. "Ooh I hope I can do that to you tonight..heh" she giggles.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that" Dennis smirked filling up two glasses with the wine.

She sips on hers a little "Mmm that's good."

"It is pretty good" he agreed.

They eat their lovely dinner together."Gosh That was tasty" she hums, sipping on her second glass of wine.

"It was a very nice meal" he agreed sipping on his own glass of wine.

"I brought some things for tonight"

"Oh really...what kind of things?"

"Fun things like, nylon rope, furry handcuffs, some sex toys and massage oil and Lace underwear...oh wait and this stuff" she pulls out a small bottle.

"Well, well, you came prepared" he smirked looking at the bottle to see what it was.

"It's stimulation oil, it makes you very sensitive. So you can have multiple orgasms" she smirks.

"I see" he smirked.

She sits on the bed with the bottle patting the spot next to her. "Come here Master"

Dennis did as she asked. Her hand starts to rub on his cock getting it hard.

His hips bucked as he moaned at her touch.

"Oh don't get to excited yet" she chuckles rubbing the oil all over his cock getting it to soak into his skin, "It might take a few minutes to go into start working"

 

"You seem to be planning on having a lot of fun tonight huh" he panted.

"Mmm I hope so.." she smiles. Dennis starts to feel a tingling feeling in his groin.

"Ohh, I think its starting to kick in" he breathed heavily.

She rubs his cock again as a test.

Dennis felt an intense wave of pleasure that he had never felt before. He moaned loudly, his hips jerked forward trying to get more friction."Wow that is some strong stuff" he gasped.

"Yeah it doesn't take much" she pumps her hand around him faster.

Dennis moaned again, his head leaning back against the bed.

Olivia twists her hand as she jerks him.

"Uhh, that feels so good" Dennis groaned.

She goes down on him, licking and sucking his cock. "Mmm"

Dennis hissed as the pleasure became more intense "I don't think I can hold on much longer" he growled.

"Ooh let it out master" she sucks harder.

Dennis came in her mouth shortly after breathing heavily, he still felt sensitive.

She jumps on top of him straddling him and begins to ride him. "Uuh Dennis!" she moans.

Dennis's hips jerked forward, thrusting deeper inside her trying to get more friction."God it's so sensitive"

"Ooh fuck oh ooh" she heavily pants. She rubs on her breasts, twisting her nipples lightly while she moves faster.

Dennis moans at the sight of her his hands travelling up her body."Your beautiful" he whispered. "Uuh!!" she rides him harder.

Dennis flips her over kissing her deeply, trying to relieve himself from these intense waves of pleasure he was experiencing.

Olivia pushes her legs up more and wider so he can really pound her.

 

Dennis does just that and goes deeper and faster growling like an animal.

Dennis climaxes again with a moan kissing her deeply."I've never felt like this before" he sighed.

"Fuck I love you.." she kisses him deeply. Dennis kissed her back.

 

Meanwhile Molly was heading home on the bus, she had stayed longer at school because she had cheer she forgot about. She stares out the window and that's when she spots Dennis's car on the street in front of this fancy hotel. "Stop the bus!" the bus stops and she gets off of it and runs into the hotel. Not knowing where he is in the hotel she gets a signal on her phone and follows it.

Dennis panted heavily as he kissed Olivia all over.

"Oh Dennis.." she whispers.

 

Molly finally got to the door where the signal was coming from and sees housekeeper and asks if she could open it because she locked herself out. The lady agrees and unlocks it and Molly closes the door behind her softly sneaking in and when she gets closer she see's Dennis naked in bed with Olivia.

"I love you" he whispers leaning his head on hers.

She kisses his neck, sucking on it.

 

Molly walks up to the end of the bed, staring at them "Dennis bear.." she whispers.

Dennis turned around and saw Molly staring at him in shock "Molly?" He gasped.

"Um, um.." she gets nervous, shaking a little.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her nervously. 

"I..I spotted the car out front and I followed my signal on my phone..and now I'm here" she stutters.

"I told you to go home" he sighed.

"I had cheer so I stayed late.." she backs up and sits on the love seat and folds her legs up to her chest holding onto to them.

"I'm sorry Molly" he whispered guiltily.

"Hi Olivia.." she says quietly.

"Hi Molly"

"You know each other?" He asked.

"Yes, we have classes together and I've known her since we were little kids" Molly replies.

 

"Shit" Dennis sighed.

Olivia goes over to Molly and sits by her when they sit there they seem very similar, same kind of body, the soft facial features, pouty lips "I'm sorry if you feel hurt Molly" Olivia says softly. Molly looks over at her "I guess I'm being replaced?"

"Wait what?" 

"I know..Olivia is just a tad younger then me and I know that's what you truly want" Molly tells Dennis, putting her head down.

"What no...Molly" 

"But I can tell..you have lost interest in me, you don't even want to spend time with me for a long while now."

"Molly please...it's not like that, I could never replace you...I love you" Dennis pleaded with her.

"Maybe I should leave" Olivia says quietly getting dressed.

"You don't have to Olivia"

Molly gets up and starts walking to the door "I should leave not you. I guess you are his new babygirl.." she says putting her head down.

"Molly please" Dennis begged.

"I can handle it Mr. Crumb, I'm used to being thrown to the side and alone."

"Molly!" he calls her name.

"What?"

"Please don't go" he said heartbroken.

"I don't know what to do..I'm so confused" she grabs at the sides of her head gripping at her pretty blonde hair.

Dennis walked over to her."Please, please don't go"

"But you stopped wanting to be with me..and I missed you so, so much daddy" she pouts.

"I haven't I promise"

 

Molly looks up at him "Prove it"

"I don't know how" he sighed knowing she wasn't going to like that answer.

"Show me you still love me..please" she begs closing her eyes, tears running down her soft cheeks.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked her.

"You used to know, but you have forgotten everything and now I'm alone and not pretty enough, I'm not what you want anymore. You want Olivia now.." she cries rubbing at her eyes.

 

"No, no, I haven't just, please don't give up on us" he pleaded going to grab her hand.

Olivia still sitting on the love seat gets teary eyed and sniffs.

"Molly please say something" he begged. She walks over to the bed and colipases onto it, curling into a ball.

Dennis stands there not knowing what to do. Olivia starts to cry too "I'm sorry I caused this.."

"It's not your fault, its mine" he murmurs.

"Yes but I was part of it"

"it's not your fault, I forgot what she likes...the girl that I love and I can't remember how to make her feel loved" he sighed walking over to Molly "I understand if you want to leave me...you deserve better than me" he whispered to her.

"I don't wanna have to..daddy...I don't" Molly moans painfully.

"I'm sorry" he sighs trying not to cry.

Olivia gets up and walks over to her sitting beside Molly, rubbing a hand on her back soothingly. "I'm sorry Molly"

"Please forgive me Molly"

She slightly nods her head. Dennis sighed leaning his head on hers.

Olivia looks up at Dennis while still rubbing Molly's back. Molly sighs under her touch. Dennis stared up at Olivia sadly.

 

Olivia gets an idea to help relax Molly "Molly Come with me a minute, please"

Molly a little hesitant follows her into the bathroom. "Molly how about you take a nice hot bath and soak for awhile, you'll feel much better"

Molly looks away thinking for a minute but nods her head yes. Olivia smiles and turns the water on letting it run into the huge tub and even turns on the bubble jets for her. "There you go get in and relax"

Molly shyly takes her clothes off and slips into the hot water and a soothe feeling comes over her body and she relaxes. "It does feel nice.." she sighs.

 

Olivia left her to it."How is she?" Dennis asked.

"She's alright..I ran a hot bath for her" Olivia sighs sitting down next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry" he sighed.

"I guess we both got to caught up into this ball of lust, we just didn't think about things the same." she sighs, staring into his eyes.

"I don't know what to do" he said quietly.

"Dennis?" Molly shouts from the bathroom.

"Yeah Molly" he shouted back.

"Can you come in here please?" she shouts again."I'll wait for you.." Olivia smiles and gives him a kiss.

"Okay" he sighs before getting up and walking over to the bathroom.

Molly scoots over to the front of the tub, her hair all slicked back and wet, tiny little droplets of water on her skin. "Lock the door behind you"

Dennis nodded slowly doing what she said.

"I want to talk to the Beast.."

"What why?" He asked her nervously.

"I just want to ask him a question"

 

"Okay" he nodded before giving The Beast the light.

"There's something I need to ask of you"

"What is it sweet Molly?" He asked. 

"Come in with me first" she shyly asks.

The Beast was hesitant but eventually climbed into the tub with her.

She wraps her arms around his neck bringing their foreheads together. "Dennis has been sleeping with another girl I know from school and I've been so lonely. I think I've lost him.." she sighs.

"What?" He growled.

"Yeah for awhile now it's been happening..he just kept saying he was working late. But really he's been here in this hotel room sleeping with her"

"Where is she?" He asked her.

"In there" she points.

"I could get rid of her...if you want me to, just give the word and it shall be done" he whispered kissing her cheek softly.

"I don't know what to do..I'm so confused" she whispers softly, but then leans in and kisses him at the corner of his mouth. A tiny mewl escaped her mouth.

"What does your heart tell you?" He asked holding her closer.

She nuzzles his neck, getting up on his lap straddling him.

"Mmm Molly, what are you doing?" He asked her with a groan.

 

"Not feeling lonely anymore" She pushes her hips against his Making her pussy rub against his cock which was a tad still sensitive from that oil from earlier. "Mmm"

"Argh Molly" he moaned.

She slides down onto his cock and rocks her hips "I've missed up so much, oooh" she moans.

The Beast groaned holding her close and thrusting into her gently.

"Ooh.." she moves faster.

"Uhh you feel so good Molly" he moaned kissing her neck softly breathing heavily.

She kisses him passionately. He kisses her back deeply growling as he did.

"Uuh I'm so close.." she pants, holding onto his shoulders.

"Cum for me Molly" he whispered kissing her cheek.

Her upper body leans back showing off her sweet perky breasts as she climaxes "Ooh Da..Beast!" she cries out and almost called him daddy.

The Beast came after her panting heavily, he kissed Molly softly as if he was comforting her.

She rests her head on his shoulder sucking lightly on his neck.

The Beast held her, rubbing her back gently, comforting her."My offer still stands Molly" he told her quietly.

Molly looks into his eyes and sighs "You decide..I'm not strong enough" she puts her head down.

"Is she impure?" he asks.

 

She whines not wanting to say. "Her mom made her be a sugar baby, if that answers your question"

"I won't do anything you don't want me to do" he purrs in her ear.

"Do what you want" she whispers.

The Beast cups her cheek, staring into her eyes."I'm asking you what would make you happy Molly" he whispered kissing her gently. "This is about what you want" he told her.

"Kill her.." she pouts not really sure if she's making the right decision or not but really wanting her Dennis back.

 

"Are you sure that's what you want Molly?" He asked her.

"Mhm" she nods.

"Then it shall be done" he whispered kissing her softly before getting up and walking to the door.

Olivia is sitting on the end of the bed with just her lace robe on and nothing else, thinking about what could she do to make this all better some how.

The Beast walked into the room staring at her.

"I was thinking, I don't want to cause something bad to happen between you and Molly..Maybe we have been seeing each other to much lately" she walks up to him and runs her hands slowly over his strong chest "I just..want things to be better.." she whispers staring into his eyes.

The Beast looked down at her "I talked to Molly...She's Really upset" he growled.

"I know..It's just you made me feel like someone cared about me and didn't want to just have me for a few hours like I was nothing.."

"Be that as it may, you hurt Molly....I don't appreciate that"

"I didn't make you stay with me..But you did and I started to care about you and you said you loved me...was that a lie?" she bites her bottom lip getting tearful.

"Who knows....Dennis is an interesting man just show him a pretty young girl and he'll fall head over heels in love with them" he chuckled grinning cruelly.

"I'll just get dressed and leave and I'll never see you again if that's what you want.. and acting like your not yourself right now is very cold." she walks over to the chair and slips her rope off to get dressed in her clothes, she's bare before him.

"Ha Ha I can see why he likes you" he smirks.

"Is that all you think of me now..just an object..like the others" she gets very quiet.

"Maybe" 

She grabs her purse and starts heading towards the door to leave.

 

The Beast grabs her roughly throwing her against the wall."You're not leaving" he growled.

"What more do you want from me..I said I won't see you ever again. Isn't that enough?!" she cries.

"No not really" 

"Why are you being so cruel to me?"

"You hurt Molly I don't care what you are to Dennis you need to pay" 

Molly comes out of the bathroom "Please stop.." she cries.

The Beast paused but didn't let go."But she hurt you Molly" he growled Staring at her protectively.

 

"I just can't let you hurt her..My heart is telling she has suffered enough in her life, and I don't want to hurt Dennis. Yes it hurts what he did mostly because he didn't just tell me.." She sits on the bed with her head down.

The Beast shook his head, still not letting go of Olivia. "I can't just let her get away with this" he told her."Please let her go" Molly begs him holding on to his arm.  
The Beast stood there breathing heavily refusing to let go of Olivia, gripping onto her tighter. 

She's starting to look desperate now, pleading with her eyes to for him to stop and let her go "If you don't let go of her then, then I'll leave and never come back." she threatens The Beast.Olivia is breathing harder not knowing where this is going to go, just feeling scared.

The Beast's grip lessened when she said that."You wouldn't" he whispered.

"Yes I would.." She pokes his chest.

"I just, I can't let you..because it be me doing it too and I don't want that heavy on my heart each day. It wasn't entirely her fault either."

The Beast stared into her pleading eyes."If she comes back...she could hurt you again"

"Then maybe I should be the one that leaves, maybe this is a sign. I want Dennis to be happy and she makes him happy so why should I break that bond. I know how it feels for someone to break a bond already and it hurts, I wouldn't wish it on anyone...not ever" she looks down.

 

"No, don't leave us Molly" The Beast cried letting go of Olivia and falling to his knees in desperation.

Molly hugs Olivia in a tight hug "For all your sorrow in your life, You deserve happiness" she whispers. Olivia starts to cry while Molly holds her.

The Beast is still kneeling on the floor looking defeated.

Molly stands in front of him, looking down at his face. "Please take care of her and show her love, for she is pure and let Dennis know that I'm not mad at him and I want him to be happy." she leaves them alone.Olivia just stands there after Molly leaves them both in shock.

 

"Noo" he cried collapsing on the floor, his chest heaving great big sobs as he cried.

Olivia walks up to him and lays her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry.." she whispers.

"Get off of me, don't touch me!" he snarled pulling away from her touch, he was heartbroken, Molly finally trusted him and now she was gone.

She backs off and sits on the bed with her legs up holding on to them with her head down. "I'm sorry.." she sobs.

The Beast needed some space away from this new girl."I need some air" he told her heading outside.

Olivia lays on the bed not knowing what else to do.

 

The Beast had been gone for an hour or so and had been on a bloodthirsty rampage. He had killed several groups of impures in a heartbroken induced rage, he'd probably killed at least thirty, a personal record, before deciding to head back to the hotel. He didn't feel any better for what he had done he just felt numb but he decided to give this new girl a chance, for Molly anyway.

When he gets back to the hotel room it seems to be empty until he notices the balcony door open with a slight breeze coming through. He walked over to the balcony door curiously.

Olivia's just standing out there, her chestnut hair blowing in the breeze, she leaning against the rail looking out at the city.

The Beast joined her on the balcony standing next to her leaving a slight gap between them.

"I thought about jumping many times from this same balcony" she whispers.

"Why?" he asked her shocked.

"To escape from what my aunt makes me do"

"What does she make you do?"

"She makes me be a sugar baby and she collects the money from men she chooses"

"That's horrible" he admitted.

"She doesn't even need the money, she's very rich"

"She sounds terrible" he growled.

"She took me in to live with her when I was Nine because my parents died in a bad car crash" she sighs.

"I'm sorry" he sighed.

 

"I'm sorry too. Dennis made me feel special and I never felt anything like that before, not after my folks were gone anyway."

"I understand I just....me and Molly haven't always had the best relationship, it was mostly my fault, I always made her feel nervous or scared, I was more upset about the fact that it felt like she finally trusted me...and now she's gone" he told her quietly.

"Well I hope it was trust and not just trying to get back at Dennis somehow.. and yes I heard you two in the bathroom" she smirks.

The Beast smirked despite the fact he was blushing."Her and Dennis had an unbreakable bond, she loves him and would never want to hurt him...that's why she stopped me from killing you"

"You think he's going to hate me since Molly left?"

 

"I don't know...he may be upset about it for a while but I think if he has you to comfort him he might pull through but it will take time" he told her truthfully.

"He doesn't know yet does he?" she asks quietly.

The Beast sighs heavily before joining her on the bed squeezing her shoulder comfortingly."I made a promise for Molly that I was going to try and make this, us, work...tell me how I can help you with that" he told her softly.

Olivia turns over onto her back and stares up at his face. The Beast stared down at her softly.

 

"I'm afraid to tell him" she whispers softly.

"He'd want to hear it from you but don't think you'll be alone, whenever your ready I will be watching just in case" he promised.

"Thank you.." she nods her head. "Your welcome" he nodded giving her a small smile.

"Okay I'm ready"

 

The Beast nodded before closing his eyes and giving the light to Dennis who stared back at Olivia nervously. "Hey.." she says cupping his face.

"What happened....where's Molly?" he whispered.

She kisses him softly before speaking "She left"

Dennis felt his heart shatter when she said that."No" he breathed not being able to control his tears. She pulls him into a hug "She said she wanted you to be happy"

Dennis leaned into her embrace, crying into her shoulder.

"She told the beast to kill me at first but then changed her mind"

"What?" he asked sniffling.

 

"She was in the bathroom awhile with The Beast and they were having sex, I could hear it through the door and then the beast came out ready to kill me and almost did and she came out and said she didn't want that and that she wanted you to be happy and then left" she says a bit breathy.

"I thought her and The Beast didn't think of each other that way" he said confused.

"Well it didn't sound like she had a problem with it"

Dennis looked down sighing deeply. "I'm so sorry Master.." she cups his face.

"Its not your fault Olivia" he whispered his heart heavy with guilt.

"Do you want her or me?"

 

"I don't know" he told her truthfully "Does that make me a bad person?" he asked her.

"No..I couldn't think bad of you"

Dennis nodded slowly before leaning towards her and kissing her softly, needing reassurance.

"Let your heart guide you.." she whispers against his lips.

"What do you mean?" he asked her softly.

She cups his face staring into his eyes "Let your heart guide you to the one your in love with and never let go"

"I don't know what its saying" he whispers.

"Think back to all your sweetest moments, who brought you those? Close your eyes and imagine them"

Dennis did and memories of him with Molly flooded his mind.

"Now do you know what to do?"

He nodded."But I don't want to leave you" he told her sadly.

"I'll be alright, it's her you need to focus on"

Dennis nodded slowly."Thank you" he whispered.

 

 

**To be continued..**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. ) (This has been part 2 of 3 of this story)  
> (This story will be posted in my Big oc novel too)  
> (Next chapter: 'Can't Help Falling In Love with you.' )


	29. Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly and Olivia.* (Dennis finally finds Molly but what has happened to her and will Dennis be able to bring her back?)*

A month goes by and Dennis hadn't been able to find Molly, he would watch outside the school for her and never spot her going in or out, he would drive around hoping he would see her and nothing. It was as if she had completely disappeared...

"Where are you baby?" he sighed sadly.

Something was going on at the high school that evening, and there was teenagers dressed in suits, dress shirts and pretty dresses. It was Prom.. everyone was either dancing or sitting off to the side or even outside talking.

Dennis was outside in the car scanning the crowds of people, hoping he would see her.

Finally There she was, her hair in curls and up in a high ponytail with pretty baby's breath. Her dress was long, cream colored with lace on it and a lace choker necklace. She looked elegant and lovely. But she wasn't alone, some young man had her by the hand leading her off somewhere.

Dennis's heart shattered as he saw that. "I'm too late" he cried.

They had gone underneath the bleachers since there was an area nobody could see them.

 

Dennis refused to believe she found this new boy better than him, his initial sadness was replaced with jealousy. "He will not take away what is mine" he thought, getting out of the car and following them to the spot where they had disappeared out of sight.

The young guy has Molly against one of the bigger beams, with his hand up underneath her dress, holding his other arm against her throat, holding her in place. It seems like he's being pretty rough with her because he's grunting as he's pushing his fingers up her pussy. Molly has her eyes closed and is just taking it "Pleass.....ugh uuhh" she groans. The boy just laughs at her and does it faster and harder.

Dennis walked towards them and felt a wave of anger as he saw what this guy was doing to his girl, his fists clenched and without thinking he crept towards him and grabbed him from behind. "Get off my girl" he growled at him.

The guy freaks out and tries to punch Dennis in the face while Molly slides down the beam onto the ground in shock.

Dennis dodges his punch and grabs him, he hit him with enough force he knocked him out leaving him sprawled across the ground. He immediately turned to face Molly.

She's holding onto her legs rocking with her head down.

 

Dennis walked towards her kneeling down and reaching out to hold her close, shushing her quietly as he held her.

"Please..don't hurt me.." she cries.

"Molly it's me" Dennis whispered.

"Please..stop it, Leave me alone sir..please" she holds onto her head, grabbing at her hair.

"Molly...Molly, hey look at me, its me Dennis" he said desperately cupping her cheek gently.

She sobs harder shaking her head "I'm worthless and nobody loves me..I let him hurt me over and over because I'm nothing..."

"Your not worthless baby...I love you" he tells her before kissing her deeply.

"Dennis...." she sniffs.

"I am so sorry I left you" he cried holding her closer and kissing her all over.

"Oh my Dennis bear.." she holds onto him tighter crying into the crook of his neck.

Dennis holds her, picking her up and putting her on his lap, stroking her hair as she cried.

"I love you so much my love, I want to spend the rest of my life with you" she whispers in his ear.

"I want to spend it with you too...please forgive me" he stared at her with tears in his eyes.

"Yes I do..I just want you to be happy. Id do anything for you"

 

Dennis kissed her passionately never wanting to let her go."Lets go home yeah" he said resting his forehead on hers.

She nods and they walk back to the car.

They are driving into the night heading home, Molly fell asleep and had laid down across the seat with her head on his lap.

The radios on and starts to play ***Can't help in falling love - Elvis ***

 

"How very fitting" Dennis thought chuckling to himself, smiling down at Molly. Shortly after he pulled up outside their house and Dennis carried her sleeping form inside.

When he lays her down in her bed, she looks like an angel laying there and it makes him feel the same way he felt the day he first saw her. She opens her eyes and looks up at him, a warm smile comes over her features.

Dennis smiled back at her joining her on the bed.

Her hands hold his face as she brings him closer kissing him passionately. "I love you daddy.."

Dennis stared at her before kissing down her neck. She shivers under his touch.

"I never want to lose you again" he whispered his hand resting on one of her breasts.

"Make love to me" she kisses his cheek and jawline softly.

Dennis groans tearing off his shirt and his trousers before kissing her passionately. "I've missed us" he cried.

 

"Oh I've missed us too... I missed you so much and I've missed the feeling of your throbbing cock inside my aching wet pussy" she mewls in his ear.

"I love you Molly" he whispered kissing her again before sliding his cock inside her gently.

"I love you too!" she moans, wrapping her legs around his hips, pushing him forwards into more.

Dennis sighed contentedly as he rocked his hips back and forth slowly.

Her hands gripped onto his shoulders "Ooh Dennis Ohh" she moans louder.

He groans, leaning towards her kissing her neck.

"Please let me really feel you..I need you"

"Okay" he whispered thrusting into her deeply.

Molly bends her legs at the knees pushing them back against herself so he can push in better. Her hand drifts down between them rubbing on her clit. "uuh Uuuh more..uhh!" she deeply moans.

Dennis went faster and deeper inside her, groaning loudly.

"Ooh your hitting it! Oh gawd!" she cries out.

"Uhh you feel so good Molly" he moaned loudly.

 

"Ooh baby, baby I'm going to Ohh daddy!" she moans deeply, climaxing hard around him.

Dennis came shortly after her burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Molly's breathing hard "I love you.."

"I love you too" he whispered kissing her softly "I really am sorry for what I did" he whispered guiltily.

"I Just want you to trust me enough to talk to me"

"I know...I just didn't know what to do" he tells her.

"Was she better then me?" she asks pouting.

"No...no she wasn't" 

"Are you sure?" she raises an eyebrow.

"She was different...similar and different at the same time" he told her truthfully.

She runs her finger down on his chest "You didn't really answer my question.." she twists his nipple.

"Argh" he moaned.

"Come on please tell the truth" she pouts, twisting it again.

 

"No...no she wasn't, no one will ever be as good as you" he moaned. She smirks "Ooh do you really mean that daddy?"

"Yes, yes no one is as good as you...I love you"

She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a big kiss "Mmm"

Dennis kissed her back deeply with a moan.

"Am I your babygirl?" she asks him sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah you are"

Molly snuggles against him with a big grin on her face.

"I don't deserve you Molly" he whispered sadly.

"Shhh" she coos. "Yes you do Dennis bear"

"I cheated on you...how can you still love me after that?" 

"I said I'll do anything for you and I meant it"

 

"Can you trust me again though?" He asked her nervously looking down.

"Yes..it was mostly you keeping me in the dark about it that hurt me most" she tells him truthfully.

"I didn't mean to hurt you...I was being stupid" 

"I forgive you"

"I promise I'll never hurt you again" he whispered taking her hand and kissing it gently.

Molly kisses him back feeling so happy to have him back.

 

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This is the last part of this 3 of 3 part story)   
> (This story will be in my Big Oc novel too)


	30. He Found Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Horde X Casey Cooke. (Casey's bad uncle John finds her right after she told the police of what he did to her. Takes place right after the Film Split. ) *Warning, rape scene, but don't worry peeps The Beast comes to her aid*

It had been a few months since Casey Cooke and the Horde had parted ways and in that time her abusive Uncle had been arrested and taken out of her life. The Horde had continued on with their mission of ridding the world of Impure's and were frequently shown on the news after another one of The Beast's poor victims had been found, always in the same state. They often thought back to that dark haired pure girl, especially Dennis, he often wondered how she was getting on but knew she probably hated them for what they did.

 

Casey had started a new life without her uncle, now that she was 18 she had gotten a job and a one room apartment on the edge of the city. She had told the police what her uncle did to her and they charged him. But she always had a slight fear that he would get out long enough to find her and do something horrible to her for telling.

She works late at a coffee shop, not many people coming in. She has her hair up in a ponytail and has the uniform shirt on with a small apron. She going around wiping down the counters.

 

John Cooke had escaped from the jail where they were holding him, he was set to do one goal only. He headed off into the city to find his niece.

 

Casey finishes with the cleaning and starts to close up the shop, sometimes she hated doing the night shift but at other times she liked the quietness of it. She grabs her jacket and her keys and leaves on her way.

John was sat on a nearby bench drinking a coffee when he saw her walk past completely unaware he was there, he smiled evilly before getting up to follow her.

As she walked she kept having the strangest feeling she was being followed, so she kept away from her apartment walking around random places until she know if someone was following her they might lose interest hopefully.

John decided to hide in an alleyway knowing she was starting to get suspicious.

She panics and runs the across the street to this all night diner, getting a booth in the back. She ends up ordering a piece of pie and a lemonade because she knew she might be there awhile. "Calm down.." she breathes.

John saw where she went and decided to wait outside."Stay as long as you like Casey bear, I can wait"

 

Casey waits an hour and decides to sneak out the back, running as fast as she can home.

John follows her home.

Casey gets into her apartment and locks her door and checks the windows. She turns the tv onto the news and gets into her pj pants and shirt, once in awhile she peaks out the curtains.

John made his way to her apartment and knocked on the door loudly.

She takes a peak through the door hole and covers her mouth trying not to make a sound. she runs into the kitchen and grabs a chopping knife.

John waits outside for a while and when nobody answers he decided to kick the door down, he'd put on more muscle during his time in jail and was definitely a lot stronger than before.

She had ran into her room and got under the bed holding onto the knife in a death grip.

"Casey bear, where are you?, come on out baby, I've missed you" he shouted.

Casey ready's herself, trying not to breath.

John entered her bedroom and walked over to her bed."There you are" he said pulling the sheets off of her.

 

It's just pillows laying there on the bed, Casey takes the opportunity to reach out and cut his ankle with the knife as he stands next to it.

"Argh!" he shouts out in pain "That wasn't very nice Casey bear" he growled reaching out to grab her and pull her out from her hiding space.

She keeps cutting at his hands as he tries to reach for her, she starts to scream "Someone help me!" trying to get someone to come to her aid.

John growled before snatching the knife out of her hand before pulling her out roughly."Shut up Casey, just shut up" he roared.

Casey starts to hit at him as hard as she can, screaming "Help! Help!"

 

"I said shut up!" he snarled slapping her hard, the sound echoed along the apartment.

 

Meanwhile...The Beast was perched on the edge of a rooftop near her apartment, searching for impures when he heard a scream for help, he immediately turned his attention to it, they sounded like they were scared. The Beast decided to investigate.

 

"Get off me you fucking sick bastard!" she screams in his face, kicking at him.

"Ohh no, your not getting away that easily not after what you did" he growled, lifting her up and chucking her on the bed leaning over her threateningly.

"You deserved it for what you did to me..you sick fuck!" she spat.

John slapped her again, straddling her."Don't act like you didn't like it Casey bear" he growled.

"I never liked it! Go to hell!"

"I've already been thanks to you...but now I'm out, I guess even hell can't keep me away from you Casey bear" he told her before kissing her roughly.

She bites at him "I hope The Beast finds you and rips you apart!"

John chuckled at her "Ha, ha, your feisty" he grinned evilly grabbing her hand "Sorry Casey but the only Beast here is this one" he whispers resting it on his bulge.

She digs her fingernails into his balls and twists them as hard as she can. "You're not a beast, you're a joke!"

 

John growls grabbing her neck and squeezing it tightly."We'll see about that then won't we" he growled before unzipping his trousers, pulling them and his boxers down before unbuttoning hers and pulling them down as well.

Outside, The Beast had listened to what was going on and felt anger flood through his veins. He couldn't believe that it was the pure girl from last time and that her uncle was doing this to her again, he growled before making his way up to her apartment.

She bites his nose hard.

John shouts out in pain gripping his nose breathing heavily."You fucking bitch" he roared thrusting into her deeply with no warning his hand pressing down harder on her neck "I'll fucking break you for that!" he snarled.

 

Casey kicks at him with all her strength pushing him off, long enough to jump off the bed grabbing a metal based lamp in defense.

John is snarling looking like a wild animal."Put it down Casey" his voice boomed The Beast stared at what was happening in the apartment, neither of them had noticed him yet.

She throws it at john, hitting his head a little.

John staggers back a bit touching his head it hurt like hell, he charged at her pinning her to the wall. "I don't know where you got this new fight in you Casey bear, you should know its useless to fight back" he growled at her kissing her again.

The Beast was so angry with what he was seeing, he was going to rip him to shreds. "Leave her alone impure" he snarled at John walking inside

Casey looked over at The Beast with a slight feeling of relief and fear all in one. "Help me.." she mouths.

 

"Who the fuck are you?" John asked in a gruff voice. The Beast gave him a cruel smile "I'm The Beast" he growled before lunging towards him and grabbing him off of Casey "You will never touch her again" he snarled.

"Get off of me" John spat trying to break free from The Beasts unnaturally strong grip. "No, you hurt her now I'm going to kill you" The Beast told him before attacking his flesh ravenously and spitting it out, not wanting any part of him near him.

Casey runs out of the room and into the bathroom, she sits on the floor holding her legs close to herself crying.

The Beast finishes him off before hearing Casey crying in the bathroom, he decides to give one of the others the light just in case he sacred her still and Dennis was the one to take it over.

Casey couldn't stand the thought of John being all over her and even inside her, it sicken her so much. She throws the rest of her clothes off and gets in the shower, scrubbing hard at her skin and her pussy cleaning them as well as she could with the water running hot, making her skin pink almost burning her. She groans as the hot water hits her skin. 

 

Dennis tried to clean her apartment as best as he could before making her a cup of strong coffee for when she came out.

She finally comes out dressed looking a bit nervous, staring at him with those lovely brown eyes.

"I uh made you a coffee and a sandwich...I'm sorry about the mess, I tried cleaning it as best as I could" he said shyly running a hand across his buzz cut hair.

"It's fine..thank you Dennis" she says quietly sitting down at the table. She notices he doesn't have a shirt on due to the Beast. "Um do you..need a shirt?"

Dennis's eyes widened as he suddenly realized his torso was exposed."I...yeah, yes please...I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable" he stammered looking down.

"It's alright, I've seen it already.. I'll get a shirt" she walks out of the room for a moment. Coming back she hands him a shirt that's a bit big on her. "Here you go"

 

"Thank you" he whispers with a small smile before putting it on quickly.

"Um" she gets a washcloth and wets it under the tap, coming back over to him she says "You have some blood on your face.."

"Ohh no" he panics a little grabbing the washcloth and scrubbing his face roughly making it go red.

She takes it from him quickly "Sit down"

Dennis did what she asked breathing heavily.

"You shouldn't rub so hard..you do it like this" she gently starts to rub the damp cloth on his face, around on his cheeks and the corners of his mouth. Dennis said nothing just stared at her softly as she cleaned his face.

"Gosh I should be the one to talk" she chuckles lightly "I was the one just in a steaming hot shower scrubbing so hard at my skin it felt raw and now it's tingling."

 

Dennis gasped when she said that feeling a wave of protectiveness."Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yes.. I just" she turns to go to the sink, washing out the blood out of the wash cloth "My uncle before The Beast came in to save me he pushed me against the bed and started to.." she sighs. "But I knocked him off. That's why I almost made my skin raw when I showered"

"I'm sorry" he sighed.

She sighs deeply and leans over against the counter and sink.

Dennis walked over to her and hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

She turns around and hugs him with her head on his shoulder.

Dennis was slightly taken aback by it at first but gladly returned the hug, holding her close.

"Please tell me" she looks up into his eyes with hers rimmed with tears.

"Tell you what?" he asked staring back at her.

"Tell me I'm safe..Tell me I'm Cared about... but most of all tell me I'm free"

"Your safe Casey, he can't hurt you anymore, you are free...I care about you, we all do" Dennis tells her softly.

Casey almost collapses in joyful tears to the floor. Feeling lie she had a huge weight lifted from her heart and soul that she had carried for so long. 

Dennis holds her shushing her as she cries."Its okay, your safe now, its okay" he whispered over and over to her.

She kisses him softly "Thank you.."

Dennis looked at her softly, surprised by the kiss."Your welcome Casey" he whispered.

 

They hold each other what seems like forever feeling a sense of peace.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*  
> (This story only in this novel )


	31. They Came Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/The Horde X Casey Cooke/ My Oc Molly. (After a month goes by after the Beasts help to kill Casey's Uncle John, they come back for a visit) (Continued part for 'He Found Her' )

It had been a month since The Beast had come to Casey's aid, killing her uncle John, Ripping him apart for what he was doing to her after he escaped jail. She had began to start a new life without the fear of him waiting for her in the shadows, knowing she was truly free..Casey wondered if the horde would come back to visit again. 

She's sitting around on the couch reading, drinking a glass of ice tea.

Dennis was wondering how Casey was getting on since the last time they saw her. He couldn't help but remember the light kiss she gave him as he held her, she felt so perfect in his arms. He decided he would pay her a visit and walked to her apartment.

 

Casey had fallen asleep when a knock was heard, so she gets up and opens the door "Wow..you came back" she smiles warmly.

"Of course I did" he says with a warm smile.

"Please come in..make yourself at home. Do you want a drink or something?"

"Uhh sure just water please" he said taking a seat on the sofa.

She comes back in the room with a glass of water "Here you go" sitting down next to him but also giving him a good amount of space between them since she knew he might be more comfortable that way. "So how you been for starters?"

"I'm okay can't complain, what about you?" he asked staring at her with a protective look.

"Oh just fine just working, thinking about getting a cat" she chuckles.

"That sounds good" Dennis nodded.

"How is everyone?"

"They're fine, we've been busy, you know because of The Beast"

"Yeah, um..Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah, a house...its quite secluded and quiet but I like it" he says softly.

"Oh well if you didn't I was going to say you can stay here awhile..if you wanted too?"

"I mean if that's okay....its a long drive home"

"Oh sure.. you all are more then welcome too" she warmly smiles.

"Thank you Casey" he smiles back, staring into her warm brown eyes.

"I guess I can order food for tonight, I don't have very much at the moment. You might have to sleep on the sofa, if that's okay?"

"Yeah should be fine" he nodded.

 

Suddenly the door unlocks and a young girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and in a cheer outfit comes in, in a rush throwing her bag on the chair next to the door. "Casey you never guess what happened today!" 

Casey giggles "No clue why don't you tell me" The girl smiles "They picked me as one of the leaders of the cheer team! ahhh I'm so freaking happy!" she jumps and spins around on her feet in a cute joyful way. 

Casey looks over at Dennis "Um Dennis this is my room mate"

"Hi" Dennis greeted.

"Hi I'm Molly, nice to meet you Dennis" she shakes his hand, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too" he says with a smile.

 

"So what are we having for dinner Casey?" 

"I thought maybe ordering from sub palace down the street" Casey answers."Okie dokie, well I got do my homework" Molly giggles and goes to her room.

"She seems nice" Dennis said.

"Yeah she is. It's funny I never thought Id be hanging nor living with a cheerleader ever" she chuckles lightly "But here I am and she pays half the bills working with me and it seems to work out"

"That's nice...You seem really happy here Casey" 

"It's hard at times, not gonna lie."

"Really why?"

"Just trying to adjust after all that's happened and move on, trying to make something new. Molly she seems to try to cheer me up about it all since she's all about being positive. She's, I guess you can say unique."

"I know how you feel Casey" he whispered.

She sighs "Well I guess I better order the food" 

 

**After dinner.**  

Casey starts getting ready for her night shift. "Are you okay being left alone here with Molly?"

"Uhh sure we'll be fine, enjoy your shift Casey" he smiled.

"Thanks I'll see you in a bit" she gives him a hug before leaving.

Dennis smiled happily sitting down on the sofa again.

A little while later Molly comes into the room heading towards the kitchen, walking past him she's wearing a tank top and boy shorts that shows off the curves of her ass perfectly. She's humming as she goes into the kitchen to get herself a drink.

Dennis watched her as she walked around the kitchen.

As she's pouring herself a glass of oj she looks over her shoulder a bit at him and gives him a flirty smirk.

Dennis felt himself blush as she did that.

She giggles walking past him again heading to her room with her glass, swaying her hips a little as she walks.

Dennis sighed frustratedly, he didn't know what she was doing but he didn't trust her, he'd been through this before.

Molly was in her room and she gets in her drawer and pulls out a small vibrator and lays down on her bed. She reaches down into her shorts and turns it on, rubbing it don her clit. "Mm" she mewls softly.

Dennis hears her mewling and decided to check on her to see if she was okay, when he looked inside and saw what she was doing he stepped back nervously.

Molly moans a bit louder "Uuh mm.." feeling the vibes deep in her core. Her legs come open more, clearly showing her moving the toy around in her underwear which is very soaked. She begins to pant with her eyes closed.

Dennis didn't know what to do, why was she doing this? he wondered getting angry.

"OohDen..nnis!" she moans louder.

Dennis hears her calling his name and couldn't take it anymore, he ran outside leaving the apartment.

 

Later on. Molly's laying on the couch watching tv sucking on a cold popsicle.

Dennis was outside not knowing what to do, he didn't want to go back in just in case Molly decided to take advantage of him.

Molly lays on the couch a good while, getting bored so she turns the tv to a music channel and starts to practice her graceful ballet moves.

Dennis needed to calm down so he decided to have a walk around the block to clear his head.

After Molly was finished she looks around for Dennis not finding him and she gets worried so she gets dressed and starts walking around to find him. After about ten minutes she spots him and runs up to him, tapping on him on the shoulder.

Dennis jumped slightly at the contact as he turned to face Molly."What do you want?" he asked.

"I got worried about you because you weren't there.." she says shyly.

"I just needed some air" he told her quietly looking away.

"Will you walk with me home?" she asks him sweetly, taking his hand.

Dennis pulled away instantly, tensing up at the contact.

"I'm sorry..I won't hurt you. It's just I don't like being alone" she looks down.

 

"They always say that" Dennis sighs looking at the floor.

She stares up into his eyes "Please.."

"What do you want from me Molly?" he asked her seriously.

"I just don't want to be alone"

"Fine I'll walk back with you" he said giving in with a sigh. She takes his hand again and leans her head against his upper arm since she was much shorter then him "Lead the way"

Dennis tensed up a little still not trusting her, walking to the apartment quickly.

"Your so sweet for walking me home. Thank you Dennis" she smiles warmly.

"Your welcome Molly" he said quietly.

 

They get back into the apartment "Do you want some cookies?"

"Uhh sure" he nodded slowly.

 

"Okay I'll get them for you. Thank you again for coming back with me" she gets on her tippy toes and gives him a kiss, her lips are so plush and warm against his. She stops and smiles widely and goes into the kitchen getting his cookies "Do you want anything to drink too?"

"Uhh water" he said a little flustered about the kiss.

She walks back into the room and hands him his glass of water and his plate of cookies. "Here you go"

"Thank you" he said sitting on the sofa and taking a bite of one of the cookies, making sure all the crumbs went on the plate.

She sits down next to him "I know you were watching me earlier"

Dennis sat still not knowing what to say. 

"I'm sorry if I scared you...I really didn't mean too" she looks down embarrassed.

 

"You didn't....I just don't have very good past experiences with other girls doing things like that" Dennis told her truthfully not looking at her.

"I'm sorry I just..couldn't help myself" she bites her bottom lip blushing.

"I have to be good" he whispered.

"You see I kind of dislike the boys from my school, they tend to be not mature enough, I want someone mature, smarter, stronger, protective, maybe more experienced...you know a real man" she whispers looking like she's in daze.

Dennis stared at her softly.

"I, I need..I want" she sighs deeply feeling herself getting panicky.

"What do you want Molly?" he asked her.

"You'll just think I'm weird.." she closes her eyes, shaking.

"I like watching young girls dance naked....I share a body with a Beast who eats people to sustain himself...trust me you'll probably seem normal compared to me" Dennis told her with a chuckle.

"I'm more attracted to older men and I want to be someone's babygirl.." she blushes.

"See I told you, you sound totally normal compared to me" he joked.

 

"How is it normal that I want someone older like you and want to call them daddy?" she pouts, looking like she's about to cry.

Dennis brought her in for a small hug."Your right, it doesn't seem normal but its what you like and nobody can change that" he comforted her.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I couldn't help but think of you while touching myself, thinking about how you would kiss me and use your tongue...it made me so wet and achy..mmm..I'm sorry.." she sighs deeply.

"Its okay" he sighed holder her closer.

She leans back a little to look into his eyes while he holds her "Tell me what you want and I'll do it.."

"Are you sure you want that?" he asked. She nods, almost looking desperate.

"Dance for me" he whispers softly, almost like he was embarrassed to say it.

 

Molly gets up standing in front of the couch close to his knees and she starts to sway slowly. While she does this she takes her shirt off and then her shorts leaving her in just her panties and bra. She starts to roll her hips forwards. Her body bends so well making her more graceful as she moves.

Dennis sat there and watched feeling a sense of power as she danced for him."Take them off" he ordered her.

She keeps swaying and her bra straps fall off her shoulders teasing him "Is that what daddy wants?" she asks in a cute voice.

"Yes it is" he stared at her hungrily.

 

She reaches behind her and unclasps her bra letting it fall off exposing her soft perky breasts and then slips her panties off and continues to sway.

Dennis groaned as he watched her."God your beautiful" he whispered feeling himself getting hard.

Molly grins when he says that and begins rubbing a hand on her outer thighs while the other hand goes up to her plush lips where she slowly starts to suck on her fingers as she dances.

Dennis couldn't take it anymore, he unbuckled his trousers to pull out his cock, touching himself as he watched her.

She smiled as she looked at what he was doing because of her. "Ooh daddy I wanna play..won't you play with me?" she whispers biting her lip.

"Come here" he said patting the spot on the sofa next to him. She sits down next to him.

Dennis leaned towards her kissing her gently on the lips, pushing her closer to him.

 

"Mm tell me what to do now.."

Dennis rests his forehead on hers, staring at her softly before moving her hand towards his cock.

"I want to..taste you. May I?" she sweetly begs.

"Yes" Dennis groaned nodding his head.

She goes down and starts to lick his cock, up and down the shaft and around the head, popping it in and out of her mouth "Mmm"

Dennis's hips bucked as she did that, his hand held the back of her head as he moaned in pleasure. Since she was bending forwards sucking on him from the side, when she pushes forwards more her cute ass sticks up in the air.

 

He spanks her lightly as he felt him getting close to a climax."Uhh, faster baby" he growled.

"Mmm" she sucks faster.

"Ohh fuck I'm gonna...." he moaned as he hit his climax, cumming in her mouth.

She licks him a little more before sitting up, staring at him licking her lips slowly, making it so obvious that she had swallowed it all. "Did I do it right daddy? Id never done that before"

"Yeah baby you did great, well done" he praised.

She smiles looking so happy with a blush "You were my first kiss too"

"Really?"

"Uh huh" she nods smiling.

"Wow I feel honored" he chuckled.

"I'm a virgin.." she blushes looking away.

"Wow... I struggle to see why, your so beautiful" he told her.

"Gosh you make me blush.."

Dennis grinned leaning in to kiss her again.

"Oh my what time is it?" she asks jumping up suddenly.

"Nine o' clock, I reckon why?" he asked.

 

"Casey gets home around now and I'm butt naked in the living room.."

Dennis couldn't hold in his laughter after she said that.

"What? You still have your cock out of your pants" she bites her bottom lip and blushes.

Dennis continued laughing before pulling his trousers back up."You were saying" he said smugly.

She pouts and stomps her foot. "Not fair.."

Dennis picks up her clothes handing them to her."Get dressed baby" he said softly kissing her gently.

She smirks and takes her clothes into her bedroom, swinging her hips back and forth as she walks, giggling.

Dennis couldn't help but stare as she walked to her room.

\--

As soon as Molly closed her door Casey entered the apartment shutting the door behind her with a sigh "Gosh It's good to be back.."

"Busy day huh" Dennis asked her.

"Yup and a lot of crazies that really want their coffee" she chuckles shaking her head.

"I don't envy you, would you like a drink?" he asked her.

"That be great thanks" she plops down on the couch, stretching.

Dennis made them both a drink before sitting next to her on the couch.

"This isn't drugged is it?" she jokes.

"No, I promise"

She lightly laughs before taking a sip of her drink, leaning against the back of the couch more "I'm so tired. Did Molly already go to bed?"

"I think so...I haven't seen her for a while" Dennis told her starting to get fidgety all of a sudden.

She lays her hand on his "Dennis, are you okay?"

"Uhh, yeah I'm fine" he stuttered.

"You sure now?" she raises her eyebrow slightly.

"I uh, I'm fine" he says running a hand along his buzz cut hair nervously.

"Did Molly make you nervous?"

"No, no...she didn't"

"Okay, just tell me if anything here makes you feel uneasy okay?" she pats his shoulder.

"Yeah...sure" he sighs feeling his anxiety start to creep in.

"Okay well, I guess I'm going to head off to bed, do you need anything before I go?"

"Casey?" he says weakly as his body starts shaking.

"Yes?"

 

He can feel his breathing come out shakily.

"What is it?" she asks looking more concerned.

"Panic attack" he managed to get out.

"Oh um let me get some water for you" she jumps off the couch and gets him some water "Here sip on that"

Dennis nodded slowly sipping the water.

She leaves the room a minute and comes back with a cold damp cloth "Here" she lightly rubs it across his forehead.

"I've been bad Casey" he murmured under his breath.

"Well isn't that pretty much what you do anyways?" she tries to make a lighthearted joke.

Dennis wasn't paying attention still struggling to breath.

"Just relax and breath slowly.."

Dennis did as she said.

"Just relax and get some rest and don't worry alright" she kisses his forehead and puts a pillow behind his head and covers him with a blanket.

"Don't leave me" he cried helplessly.

"Dennis you'll be okay I'll just be in the other room"

Dennis nodded slowly trying his best to calm down.

"Just close your eyes"

He shut them tightly. 

"I'll see you in the morning, goodnight" she leaves the room going into hers.

 

Dennis tried desperately to sleep but he just couldn't. He kept tossing and turning on the sofa but couldn't get to sleep at all.

Molly is suddenly standing by the couch looking down at him. He jumped slightly not expecting to see her.

"Shh Can you sleep in my room?" she whispers softly.

"I don't think I should" he said quietly.

"Pretty please.." she pouts.

"I'm supposed to be good Molly...I can't" he stammered. She whines "Please daddy.."

"I'll get in trouble" 

She holds his face in her hands and kisses him with her tongue rubbing against his "Mmm"

Dennis pulled away "Please...I don't want to get in trouble" he cried.

"But..Dennis bear I'm lonely"

Dennis stared at her shaking his head frantically feeling the panic start to rise again "I'm sorry I just can't" Dennis cried.

She gets in under the blanket and lays on top of him on her stomach, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck "Shh Dennis bear..everything's going to be alright" she coos, her body feels so warm and soft against his.

Dennis breathed heavily staring up at her. Molly kisses his cheek and neck, nuzzling sweetly. He cried again not knowing what to do.

"What can I do to make you feel better? Please tell..I'll do anything" she kisses his neck.

Dennis holds her close, looking up at her with sad eyes."Don't leave me" he cried.

"I never want too..Dennis I like you and I'll do anything you want, I want to be yours"

 

"You mean that?" he asked still looking unsure.

"Yes daddy yes..." she whispers against his lips.

Dennis kisses her hard then, holding her tightly as he did not wanting to let go.

"Mmm" she feels like she's turning into jello in his arms.

He carries on kissing her it was almost desperate how much force he was putting into the kiss, almost like he was afraid if he stopped she'd disappear.

"I'll dance for you any day, anytime" she whispers between his rough kisses.

Dennis groaned when she said that kissing her hard again."Say it again" he whispered needing to hear that she did love and want him.

"I'll dance naked for you any day, anytime..Daddy"

Dennis moaned again.

"I'll sway my hips and wiggle my ass just for you" she giggles.

He feels himself get turned on when she said that, kissing her neck and sucking on it.

Knowing he's feeling better by her words she continues "I'll bend over slowly and I'll touch myself while I dance"

Dennis sighs at her words resting his head on her shoulder.

 

She takes his hand and starts to suck on two of his fingers, closing her eyes "Mmmm"

Dennis moans softly, kissing her cheek and jawline.

Molly makes a little purring sound as she sucks, feeling loved as he kissed her.

"I think I'm ready...to sleep in your room" he whispered softly.

"Really? We don't have to, we could just stay here if you like or...."

Dennis shook his head "No I want to" he whispered.

"Okay" she says quickly, taking his hand and leading him to her bedroom.

 

Dennis followed her nervously.

Once they get in her room she locks the door. "What do you want to do?"

"Anything...whatever you want" he says.

She walks up to him, rubbing her hands around on his chest "What do you want to do to me?"

"All sorts of things" he muttered.

"Oh tell me"

"I want to taste you, kiss you all over your body...I want to slip my cock inside you" Dennis whispered but he sounded embarrassed about it.

She gets all gitty acting "Ooh naughty Daddy.."

"I know" he said softly.

She walks backwards and starts to take her pjs off "Is my Dennis bear a naughty man?" she teases.

"Don't say that" he growled angrily.

"Ooh Naughty daddy oh so naughty" she gets all her clothes stripped off.

 

"I mean it stop calling me that" he shouted.

She pouts with her head down.

Dennis rubbed a hand over his head sighing heavily."I'm sorry" he said softly.

"I don't mind you being that way.. I was just playing"

"I'm sorry...I just...everyone says I'm naughty and disgusting...it makes me feel like I'm not normal, like I'm messed up" he says softly, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"I don't mind it." she smiles softly.

"I could be dangerous" he warned her.

"I don't care...I like you anyways"

"You sure that's a good idea?" he asked looking ashamed.

"Mhm maybe we can help each other, satisfy each other's needs. You are everything I ever wanted and I can be everything you ever desired and dreamed about getting from those fake girls that rejected you, but I'm the one that will stay"

"Will you though?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes daddy I'm yours" she holds her arms out to him.

Dennis leans into her craving her affection yet still not trusting her completely.

"You don't trust me yet do you?" she looks up at him.

"I'm trying" he sighed.

 

"I'll prove it right now" she jumps on the bed and lays down with her legs spread open, rubbing her hand on her inner thighs and the other rubbing on her breast "I want you to take my virginity.."

Dennis stared at her in shock. "Are you sure Molly?" he asked.

"Take it, it's yours..I'm yours" she pants. Dennis moves towards her slowly, then leaning down to kiss her deeply.

"Mmm Dennis please touch me"

Dennis groans unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off before letting his hands glide down her body. Molly looks at his strong chest "Your so strong.." she rubs her hands on his chest and abs.

Dennis's breath hitched as her hands touched his body.

 

"A girl have to be crazy not to want you"

Dennis gave her a small smile before kissing her again.

She keeps rubbing her hands around on his muscles and finally down into his pants rubbing on his cock.

Dennis groans kissing her neck softly.

"Gosh you making me feel so wet right now, just looking at you and feeling you" she mewls.

Dennis nodded still kissing her neck softly.

"Feel it?" she takes his hand and guides it to her pussy. Dennis gasped as he felt how wet she was.

"Taste it, like I did you"

Dennis nodded slowly kissing down her body before making his way to her wet pussy licking it slowly.

"Ooh...mmm" she moans.

 

Dennis gets a bit braver and sucks on it gently savoring every moment in case she didn't see him again.

"UUh!" she moans louder.

He moans quietly as he carried on lapping up her wetness.

"Oooh daddy" she breathes harder.

Dennis groans licking more.Meanwhile The Beast watched what was happening keenly.

"Dennis..please take it now. It's yours!" she cries out.

He was panting heavily his mouth dripping wet as he looked up at her.

"Do I taste good?" she asks biting her lower lip.  "Yeah you do" he says quietly.

"Take my virginity" she whispers.

Dennis shivered as she said that before kissing her softly getting ready to slip inside her.

 

Her legs wrap around his waist making him push inside her all the way breaking through her sweet barrier. "Ahhuuh.." she groans in the crook of his neck.

Dennis moaned loudly as he went deeper into her tight pussy. It felt amazing, unfortunately the emotions were too much for him to handle and he ended up losing the light.

Her body's lightly shaking trying to adjust to his cock stretching her pussy. The blood from her seeping out onto the bed. "I've been saving it for someone special... And that someone is you"

The Beast stared down at her smelling the blood coming out of her."Mmm I can tell" he growled.

Molly suddenly kisses him "Mmm.." she mewls in his mouth.

The Beast growls thrusting into her roughly.

"Easy for a little while.." she winces. The Beast ignores her and keeps going hard.

"Uuh please..gahh"

"You'll get used to it sweet one" The Beast chuckled. Dennis was watching in horror at what was happening and was determined to get the light back.

She reaches down and rubs on her clit, trying to get into it more. "Uuh.."

Dennis managed to convince Hedwig to give him the light again as soon as he had it he slowed down the pace the Beast had been going at giving Molly a chance to recover.

"Dennis I'm so close, Ooh" she pants.

Dennis thrusted into her slowly kissing her softly getting ready to climax. 

 

"Faster.."

He nodded going faster inside her. Molly moans loudly when she cums, grabbing onto his shoulders for support.

 

Dennis came shortly after resting his head above her breasts eyes closed breathing heavily.

"I never want to leave you.."

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This story will also be in my Big oc split book 2 )


	32. A Nightmare and A Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Patricia X Casey Cooke.* (Casey has a nightmare and Has a confession to make)

Casey was running through the woods trying to get away from a huge black figure, it ran faster and faster after her, growling with glowing yellow eyes. She started to yell "Help me Beast help me!" as she ran on the never ending dirt trail. It catches up to her and takes a swipe at her back with it's big claws... 

Casey wakes up crying out in her bed, in a cold sweat, her heart beating a mile a minute

 

Patricia was in the light at the time and heard Casey crying and ran up to her room to see if she was okay.

Casey jumps slightly when she see's Patricia enter the room so quickly "Patricia?" she asks, breathing hard.

"What happened my dear?" she asked her.

"Just had a nightmare I guess"

"Oh dear, did you need anything?" she asked her worriedly, sitting down next to her on the bed.

Casey suddenly hugs Patricia "Nobody was there for me in it"

"Shh, its okay we're here now" she comforted her. 

Casey nuzzles her face in the crook of Patricia's neck, sighing deeply.

"Your okay" Patricia consoles her.

 

She lifts her head up to look at Patricia and kisses her for a few moments and then rests her forehead against hers "I don't want this dread to overcome me.."

"Tell me what to do my dear" she whispered.

"Make me feel wanted and loved"

Patricia nodded kissing her face all over softly.

Casey sighs contently and enjoys Patricia kissing her face.

Patricia holds her closer trying to comfort her as best as she could "How are you feeling now dear?" Patricia asked in a whisper.

"Better, now that I'm in your arms.." Casey sighs softly.

Patricia nodded stroking her back "What were you dreaming about?" she asked soothingly.

"A huge dark figure with yellow fire eyes.."

"What was it doing?"

 

"It was chasing me down a never ending dirt path in the woods. I kept yelling for The Beast to help me but he never came to my aid and right before I woke up this dark figure caught up to me just enough to take a clawed swipe at my back"

Patricia held her tighter then, stroking her hair gently."Shh, your okay now" She comforted her.

Casey leaned her forehead against Patricia's "Patricia?" she whispers softly.

"Yes dear"

"I have a confession to make"

"What is it?"

 

Casey sighs deeply before answering "I'm..in love"

"With who?" she asks curiously.

Casey looks up into Patricia's eyes and takes ahold of her hand "You.."

"Really" she whispers nervously.

"Yes, I know you most likely don't love me back that way..it's okay"

"No, no...its okay Casey, I just...I think I feel the same way" Patricia stammered.

"You do?" she asks with wide eyes. Patricia nodded.

 

Casey makes a bold move and leans in and gives her a very passionate kiss.

Patricia hesitates slightly before kissing her back deeply.

While Casey makes out with Patricia she starts to roll up her long skirt, so she can rub on the cock between her legs, getting it hard. "Mm Patricia" she coos.

"Mmm" Patricia moaned as her breathing started to pick up.

Casey scoots down on the bed and gets between Patricia's strong thighs and begins to suck her off "Mmm"

"Uhh, Casey" she moaned leaning back as she sucked on her cock.

Casey does it faster, gripping the shaft as she does. Patricia's hips bucked as she did.

 

Casey sits up and slips off her leggings and panties. she gets on Patricia's lap, straddling her and slides down onto her cock. "Ooh.." Casey moans.

"Ohh Casey" Patricia moaned as her hands made their way to her hips.

Casey starts to ride her at a good pace, moaning and gripping onto Patricia's shoulders.

Patricia thrusted into her with a moan, staring up at her.

"Ooh I love you...Ohh oh!" Casey cries, feeling close to the edge. "Ohh, I love you too Casey" Patricia cries as she came.

 

Casey cums right along with her, she lays her head on her shoulder breathing hard.

Patricia holds her close as they recovered from their highs.

"That was truly wonderful.." she whispers in Patricia's ear.

"Yes, indeed it was" she agreed sighing contentedly.

"I'm never going to let you go"

"Thank you my sweet Casey" Patricia breathed, kissing her forehead.

 

Casey snuggles up to her, falling asleep but this time having sweet dreams.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*  
> (This story only in this novel )


	33. Crazy First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly. (First meeting story that takes place right after Split but different setting)

It was another sunny day and everyone was heading to their classes, the teenagers flooded the hallways like a mad house, maybe not as much as in Philly but enough to want to head for the hills because of the shenanigans and loud chit chat.

Dennis was cracking on with various jobs around the school, they weren't hard jobs but they had to be done, one thing he did like about most of the jobs is that they were outside and hidden away so he could secretly watch all of the girls in their short skirts and blouses walking by.

One of the teachers comes out of the library room "Mr. Smith" Smith was the last named they, well Hedwig got to pick for a new last name so they won't give themselves away. "We need you to take some cleaner and clean the spray paint off some lockers, if you could do that quickly that would be great, mkay.." he walks off.

Dennis sighed frustrated, this was the third time he had to deal with this this week alone, he finished what he was doing before grabbing the correct cleaning supplies and making his way to the lockers.

 

Molly was near those lockers he had to clean up standing up on a stool she found in one of the class rooms since she was to shy to ask for the latter, hanging up some long strings with paper flowers the art class made for the prom coming up. She's stretching her arms above her which makes her already short pleated skirt come up just right under her ass. and at the right angle you can see her pale pink panties and soft thighs.

Dennis noticed this and couldn't help but stare.

She doesn't even see him behind her, she reaches a little to far up and the stool she's standing on falls over and she starts to fall backwards with it.

Dennis moves quickly and manages to catch her just in time.

"Omy..thank you" she says breathing hard. Dennis hadn't noticed this yet nor did she that as he was holding her from her falling he has one arm wrapped around her upper leg with his hand on her inner thigh very close to touching something else.

"Uhh, your welcome...you know, you should be using a ladder its a lot safer and the decorations aren't on straight" he told her in a low voice.

"Yeah.. sorry about that, I kind of pulled them crooked when I fell" she says staring right into his eyes. His hand was still on her soft creamy thigh.

 

Dennis noticed where his hand was all of a sudden and cleared his throat nervously putting her back on the floor quickly."I'll uh finish putting them up for you...please can you put the chair back where you found it, its making the place look a mess" he said in a strained voice.

"Oh yea sure, I can do that...no problem" she smiles and picks the stool up and takes it back in the library room.

Dennis grabbed the ladder and finished putting the decorations up making them look neat and tidy. He eventually gets around to cleaning the spray paint off the lockers.

After her class she comes back "They look nice"

"Uhh thanks" he said nervously cleaning off the last of the paint.

"I can imagine your house is pretty tidy too, am I right?"

"Immaculate" he told her with a nod.

"That must be nice..my mom isn't that tidy, she has to much glass wear and shoes in our apartment, my room is my heaven from that. I keep it nice and clean" she smiles.

"That's good"

"Yeah..um sorry I didn't notice that your hand was on my thigh, if that embarrassed you I'm sorry" she says looking bashful.

"No, no....I just didn't want to get in trouble you know"

 

"Um yeah about that.." she walks closer to him "I promise I won't tell" she whispers.

"Uh, thank...thank you" he stammered running a hand along his buzzed hair nervously.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I uh...I've got to go" he panicked before running down the hall and into the cleaning cupboard trying to regain his composure.

 

A little later all the girls just got out of the locker room and it was ready to be cleaned.

Dennis set to work knowing that once this was done he could go home.

While he was in their cleaning there was steam coming out of the shower room like one of the showers was left on, which wouldn't be the first time that happened as a prank. Dennis walked over to turn the shower off.

Instead of being an empty room the shower running is on for a girl standing under it. Her blonde hair slicked back behind her, the water running down her naked body, at the moment she's turned around from him.

Dennis staggers backwards and slips on the wet floor as he tried to sneak away.

The girl turns around and see's who it is and runs over to him, trying to help him up "Gosh are you okay?" it's the girl from earlier.

 

"I'm fine" he said with a grunt as he managed to regain his balance again, his shirt was wet and covered in dirt which made him freak out completely.

"Omy don't freak out um, um here come with me" she takes his hand and leads him into one of the private changing rooms. "Here let me help you" she starts trying to unbutton his shirt.

Dennis didn't know what to do in this situation as his breathing picked up as he panicked.

"Calm down it's only some water" she finally gets all the buttons undone and helps him slip his work shirt off, all he's wearing under that is a white tank shirt that is snug against his well built chest and arms.

"The floor is dirty" he whispered.

"It's okay now, it's off of you" she says soothingly, still standing in front of him dripping wet and naked.

Dennis stared at her for a while before looking away ashamed of what he was doing."I uh...I have to go" he stammered trying to get past her to leave.

She takes ahold of his arm "But are you going to be okay?" her face full of concern.

"Y, yes, yes...I'll be fine, uh....goodbye" He left the room hurriedly trying to ignore his urges.

Molly leans against the wall of the changing room thinking "He must not like me.." making her feel sad.

 

Dennis gets in the car trying to ignore the arousal he felt seeing her naked before him, so many naughty ideas were running through his head about what he would love to do to her."Stop it, you fucking idiot" he scolded himself as he sat in the car.

Molly got dressed quickly and ran out of the building and ended up walking in the same direction of his car. Crossing her arms as she walked.

Dennis was still thinking about what had happened unsure of what to do.

She see's him sitting in his car, so she walks over to it and knocks on the window.

Dennis jumps as he looked out the window."Oh no" he thought as he stared at her through the window. She motions for him to lower the window.

Dennis sighed as he did.

"I want to apologize for scaring you again.." she looks down, looking guilty.

"That's okay its not your fault....its mine" he sighed sadly.

 

"No it was all me, I mean I was the one that was naked in front of you all dripping wet and all that.." she sighs deeply "I'll just shut up now"

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable"

"Oh no, no I wasn't, I thought you were?" she bites her bottom lip.

"No...I uh, I just have a hard time controlling....never mind" he said dejectedly.

"Oh yeah I kind of noticed your pants and mhm" she giggles.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, looking so defeated.

"No it's okay..I got to admit that I blushed and I felt shiver run down my spine when I saw" she giggles bashfully.

"Your not...freaked out by it?" he asked surprised. She shakes her head no, smiling.

"But...why not, doesn't it freak you out that an older man is getting hard over you a younger girl?" he asked suspiciously.

She playfully pushes at his chest "Oh stop it your making me blush.."

 

Dennis caught her hand in his and kissed it gently "You wouldn't be if you knew what I was thinking" he told her.

"I'm flattered" she looks away blushing hard again and giggling.

"I uh...did you want a lift somewhere?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Yes please" she answers rather rushed.

"Okay, where to?" he asked once she was strapped in the passenger seat.

"I thought maybe you had a place you want to take me?"

"Uhh, I guess but what about your home, your mother?" he asked.

"She's always at work.." she says a little breathy with a look of 'I'm really getting away with something considered bad' in her crystal blue eyes.

"I mean I'm not gonna force you into anything you don't wanna do" Dennis told her.

"But..I want too" she leans a bit closer to him "Really want too" she gives him the puppy dog eyes.

 

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked needing to make sure.

"Mhm" she blushes again.

"Okay" he said before driving off.

Molly keeps making little glances with a smile his way while he's driving.

"So, where do you think...your place or my place?"

"I don't care..just take me there"

Dennis chuckled at her eagerness "Well if we go to yours your mother might show up...so mine it is"

She giggles like a giddy school girl, which she was already.

Her giggles turned him on even more as he drove towards his house."Last chance to change your mind" he said.  She shakes her head no and giggles more.

"Okay" he said before driving to his, pulling up outside a few minutes later.

Molly doesn't even wait for him to open the door for her because she gets out and walks around the car looking at the house, running up onto the porch "Sweet house!"

"Thanks" he said with a smile "Shoes off please"

 

She takes her shoes off and even lines them up nicely on the mat, bending over in front of him in her cute skirt.

Dennis couldn't help the small moan that escaped his lips.

She stands and spins around with a big grin on her face "Did you just moan?"

"Yeah" he nodded. She makes that giddy laugh again.

"Your really turning me on right now" he whispered before moaning again.

"I am?"

He nodded his breathing becoming heavy. "Well..I can tell now" she looks down at his pants then away bashfully.

Dennis leans in to kiss her. When his lips touch hers, she feels like she's going to melt "Mmmy.." her body shivers slightly.

 

Dennis leans into it a little bit more, her soft lips felt amazing against his. He broke away with a sigh, looking at her softly.

Her face shows she's in a daze "That was my first kiss"

"Really?" he said softly.

"Uhhuh.."

"Are you....I mean have you ever had..." he stammered.

"I've never even been touched by a boy before" her eyes look a bit worried but full of something else. "Or a man" her breathing picks up some when she says it.

"That's okay, we can go as fast or slow as you like" he reassured her.

Suddenly she lets one of her deepest secrets pass her lips "I'm into older men" she turns around then not facing him. "I'm sorry..."

Dennis stares at her trying to take in this new information."Why are you saying sorry...that's who you are?"

"It gets worse.. I have issues" she bites her lip, starting to shake.

"Its okay you don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable"

She turns around but has her head down, making this slight whine "I'm scared you won't like me if I tell you the full truth.."

"Try me...I told you I like young girls but that's only half of my truth"

 

"I have daddy issues" she looks up at him slowly, her bottom lip quivering.

Dennis nodded his head "I like watching girls dance naked, if that makes you feel any better"

She looks a bit puzzled "Is that all?"

"Well that and the OCD"

"Gosh I guess I am worse..." she looks down.

"Hey I didn't tell you my biggest secret" he says taking her hands gently.

"It can't be any worse then me wanting to cry out Ooh daddy.. when you try to touch me or more" she blushes.

"I have Dissociative Identity disorder...well my host does, I'm one of his alters"

"You don't seem like an alter"

"I was the first"

She walks up to him and takes his hand laying it on her cheek "Yes you were.."

Dennis stares into her eyes. Molly nuzzles her face into his palm, placing little kisses in it.

He holds her close kissing her cheek. She lightly starts sucking on his fingers "Mmm"

He starts kissing her neck breathing heavily.

Her breathing picks up too and her eyes flutter and as he's kissing her neck, she slips off her panties and they fall to the floor.

He stops and stares at her eyes full of lust.

She suddenly jumps up into his arms wrapping herself around him, her forehead resting against his "Please make me feel good daddy..." she whispers in a sweet voice.

Dennis smiled as he nodded his head taking her to the bedroom. She was nuzzling his neck the whole way to the bedroom, making that cute giggle.

Dennis laid her on the bed taking his white tank shirt off to reveal his scarred torso.

 

"Aww but I don't have any to compare.." she leaning back on her elbows and her legs are bent at the knees opening and closing slowly teasing him, showing her pretty pink wet pussy.

"Mmm" he moaned staring at her pussy hungrily. She slips off her shirt showing off her lavender bra "Your turn.."

Dennis unbuckles his trousers slowly before letting them fall to the floor.

 

"Do you want my skirt and stockings on or off?"

"Keep the stockings" he said eagerly.

Molly makes that giddy giggle again and slips her skirt off and her bra. Now she's just in her stockings and nothing else.

"Perfect" he whispered kissing her gently. She kisses back, feeling herself going into a blissful state of mind because she was finally with someone that she desired for so long, it was like dream come true. "Mmm Am I your babygirl?"

 

"Yes, yeah you are" he moaned.

"Are you still waiting to run away?"

He shook his head trying to stay calm as his urges started to come in full force.

"What's wrong?"

"My mind is telling me to do bad things to you" he whispers breathing heavily refusing to look at her.

"Like what?"

"Bad things"

She blushes and smiles "You mean like...your really a naughty daddy?"

He nods his head ashamed.

"Show me" she says lightly running her finger along his jawline, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Promise you'll tell me to stop if it's too much" he begged her.  She nods.

He kisses her deeply with a moan getting closer to her. Molly moans into his mouth when his tongue meets hers.

He moved down to her neck kissing and nipping the skin as his hands played with her breasts squeezing them.

"Mmm" her eyes flutter. "Mmm that feels nice"

He kisses down her body getting closer to her core.

Her breathing picks up and she grabs his arm lightly "I'm getting overwhelmed, what should I do?" she begs for an answer.

"Just breathe...I can take it slowly if you like"

"No.. please don't"

 

"Tell me what to do, you control things from now on" he told her softly.

"But I want you to control because your my daddy and if you want something you get it.." she pouts.

"Okay but if its getting too much you need to tell me to stop" he told her.

"Yes, sir" 

Dennis continued his path kissing above her wet pussy before finally sticking his tongue inside.

"Ooh daddy!" she cries out loudly, not expecting it to feel this good.

Dennis held her hips down gently to make sure she couldn't move before sucking and licking her clit.

Her legs start to shake with her head tilted back. she pants harder and grabs at the blanket.

Dennis does it faster moving his tongue around faster. "Uuuh Dennis!" she climaxes.

He licked her clean, panting heavily. 

"Please tell what to do.." she softly begs.

 

Dennis groaned laying on his back and taking her hand placing it near his hard cock.

She gets down by it and wraps her hand around it and she licks it slowly, like she's experimenting.

"Mmm, that feels so good" he moans.

Molly smiles, happy that she's making him feel good, so she does it more swirling her tongue around the head of his cock and popping it in and out of her mouth.

He moaned louder as he started to pant, loving the feeling of her tongue swirling around his cock.

She almost chokes as she let it hit the back of her throat, she makes a gagging noise only briefly but recovers quick, trying to keep pleasing him. "Mmm" she sucks his cock a little faster.

"Uhh I'm gonna....fuck" he groaned as he came in her mouth.

After he cums in her mouth she sits up, quiet as a mouse with some of his cum on her lips.

"I'm sorry" he sighed.

 

She tilts her head back slightly, opening her mouth showing him she still has his seed in her mouth and on her tongue.

Dennis stared at her wondering what she was going to do.

Her eyes close and her mouth shuts and that's when he hears it, she swallowed. She licks her lips slowly right after.

Dennis gasped when she did that.

She looks up at him looking a bit pained "I..I think maybe you should take me to the bus stop"

Dennis nodded sadly "Okay" he whispered getting up and pulling his pants back up.

Molly starts to crawl off the bed, her cute ass in full view.

"I uh I'll just get my coat" he said walking out the room. He leaned on the wall in the next room hitting his head against it hard."You fucking idiot, you fucked up" he scolded himself hitting his head again harder.

 

Molly gets dressed and comes out, slowly passing him in the hallway, part of the back of her skirt is caught up in the top hem of her panties, showing how her ass moves as she walks.

Dennis found himself staring. "Stop staring you idiot" he chided himself again, hitting his head harder against the wall causing it to make a really loud banging sound.

She wraps her arms around herself "Please don't do that.."

"I have to...I've been bad" he told her bluntly looking like he was going to do it again.

"No..you haven't. It's all me, I'm the bad one" She whines.

"I'm sorry...mother was right about me I'm a disgusting boy" he mumbled seemingly lost in memories, hitting himself hard.

"My father..he would have me watch bad things with him when I was little telling me this is how you satisfy men and My mother didn't even want me"

"She used to call me dirty...she would punish me if I didn't..."

"I'm such a naughty girl.."

"No your not, it was me who did it...I shouldn't have anyone, I'm too unpredictable" he closed his eyes trying to suppress the memories that kept resurfacing "You are a dirty, dirty boy, Dennis Crumb...now do as I say or do I have to punish you again" he said out loud without realizing before hitting himself again.

"I liked how your tongue felt and the way it made me feel so, sooo good" her hand runs down her upper leg, up under her skirt "And...I loved how your cum tasted and I am such a naughty girl for it, I deserve to be spanked...Uuhh,," she starts to moan, still rubbing her fingers against her pussy under her skirt.

 

Dennis seemed to snap out of his daze, staring at Molly as she started to finger herself, he moaned as he watched. "No, no, no....I can't do this" he whispered looking down with his eyes closed.

Molly gets down on her knees in front of him, taking ahold of his hand "Please..don't leave me daddy, I'll do whatever you want" she kisses and sucks on his fingers. "Mmm"

"But I hurt you...I'm a bad boy" he said slapping himself in the face.

"No you didn't hurt me, I, I got embarrassed of myself acting like I do.. but really I didn't want to stop because it felt sooo good" she mewls.

"I can't do this" he panicked running into the bedroom and shutting the door.

He can hear her start to sob on the other side of the door "I'm sorry daddy!"

Dennis didn't know what to do he was so confused, he laid on the bed crying silently.

Molly softy says through the door "I'll dance for you..."

He didn't answer he just stayed curled up on the bed.

"I'm sorry I let you down.."

Dennis sighed sadly "The door is open" he called.

 

"I don't want to have my naughtiness get you dirty..I'm just going to go get cleaned like a good girl should.." she sighs and goes into the bathroom.

Dennis sighed again, his head and face started to hurt because of the punishment he gave himself. He knew he shouldn't do it but unfortunately for him, Kevin's mother was nasty and would punish him for doing dirty things.

Molly turns on the shower and gets in letting the warm water wash over her.

Dennis walked out of the bedroom, he knew he had a bruise on his head he was going downstairs to get some ice, he heard the shower was on and stood by the door leaning his head on it softly."She's not gonna love you, you blew it with her" he told himself, he felt so conflicted.

She gets out quickly when she realizes he's close to the door due to the creaking floor. she dries herself off quickly and opens the door. "Dennis.." she whispers.

Dennis is standing right outside the door. She stares at him just a few moments before jumping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him "Mmm"

He kisses her back hesitantly.

 

While she kisses him, she reaches down between them and unzips his pants, reaching into them to rub on his cock "Mmm my big bad daddy.." she moans between kisses.

Dennis hissed as he felt her hand on his cock.

"I need you..." she pants, rubbing on him faster.

He moaned "I don't want to hurt you" he cried.

"I don't care if it hurts at first..I want to feel you inside me" she deeply moans.

He breathes heavily staring up at her the bruises becoming more evident in the light

She stops rubbing his cock and grips it, lining it with her core and she pushes down onto it, making him slip into her pussy all the way. She holds on his shoulders, biting her lip.

Dennis couldn't help but moan at the tightness of her pussy as he slipped inside of her, he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

She pushes against his shoulders and moves her hips up and down. "Ooh..." she moans.

Dennis started rocking his hips slowly before pinning her to the wall for support.

"Mmm faster.."

Dennis went into her faster, he had his head still in the crook of her neck, kissing it every once in a while, almost like he was ashamed of what he was doing still.

"I'm so naughty..punish me daddy Ohh ooh.." she moans.

Dennis went deeper inside her moaning.

 

"Yes more! More!" she cries out.  He went faster hitting her spot.

"Ooh gawd! Dennis...I love you!" she climaxes around him, gripping onto his shoulder blades hard.

Dennis came shortly after her, breathing heavily, his face was still buried in the crook of her neck.

Molly's breathing hard and whispers "I love you" she places little kisses on his cheek. Dennis had his eyes shut trying not to tear up.

"Do you love me?"

 

He nodded his head slowly.

"Tell me" she moves up and down on his cock again a little.

"Uhh, I love you" he moaned.

"Ooh I love you too.." she gives him an eskimo kiss. He kisses her back softly.

"Take me to the bed"

He nodded, picking her up slowly, taking her to the bed.

Once they get on the bed, she snuggles up to him "Tell me what's wrong?"

"I feel like I've been bad...my mother told me that was bad" he whispered "That's why I did this to myself" he pointed to the bruises on his head.

She kisses his forehead "If a mother says things like that to her own child then they are the one that's bad..not you."

 

"She used to tell me...no one would ever love me because I was dirty...she would beat me if she thought I was doing bad things"

"I love you no matter what you do.. so she was wrong"

"My urges might get in the way...I just don't want to hurt you, I'm pretty messed up" he cried.

"You seem pretty normal acting to me in that department"

"Because I'm trying to control myself"

 

"Well tell me what else could you possibly do that you haven't yet?"

He shrugged looking down.

"Tell me.. tell me what you want" she nuzzles his cheek.

"I want to spank you and pump my fingers in your pussy" he said embarrassed.

"Well why aren't you, silly?" she pushes against his chest playfully.

"You mean you want me to?"

"From you and nobody else.." she coos. Dennis sighed happily.

Molly chuckles and hugs him "I never want to let you go my sweet Dennis Bear"

"Thank you" he whispers kissing her softly.

 

**End**.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story will be in my Big Oc Novel as well )


	34. Back To School Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Olivia x Molly. ( Molly talks to Olivia and things happen at school )

Little Olivia Honey was walking down the hallway of the school, she hadn't been to school in a year since her aunt wanted her homeschooled for unknown reasons but decided she needed to go back, so this was her first day back in the crazy world which was high school.

She was on her way to the main office with her slip she needed to turn in and that's when she spots Dennis. She hadn't seen him since that last day they were together 4 months ago and were found out by Molly. She felt butterflies in her stomach as soon as she was near him again.

Dennis was busy cleaning the floor and didn't notice her.

With a gulp she tries to say something but kind of fails when all that comes out of her mouth is a mere squeak.

 

Dennis hears her and turns around, he gasps when he sees Olivia.

"Hi Dennis.." she breathes out quietly.

"Hey, What are you doing here?" he asked her all of the emotions he felt when he last saw her coming back.

"Um well my aunt set it up so I can go back to school here, um yeah" she stutters a little, feeling a bit nervous.

"I see, how are you?"

"Pretty good.. just working and now going back here. How about you?"

"Yeah not bad" he nodded his head.

"Okay well I better go turn this in...um seeya" she says quickly and walks fast to the office.

Dennis watched her leave before getting back to work.

 

Later on, the track team was running around the track and Molly had noticed Olivia being back in school and it made her feel a little jealous. Olivia was getting tired from running and ends up falling on the track, scraping her knee. Like a champ she gets up and limps inside the building all the way down the hallway to the locker rooms to get it cleaned up.

Dennis had been watching from a distance, he knew Molly was feeling a little wary since Olivia had come back, he wanted to go over and help her when she scraped her knee but he didn't know what Molly would think.

Olivia gets near one of the sinks and runs some cold water on a paper towel and limps over to one the private changing booths with a bench. She sits down and props her leg up, wiping off the blood that ran down her leg. "Ow" she tears up feeling it sting.

Dennis headed to the locker room and puts a first aid kit outside her booth.

 

"Dennis?"

Dennis didn't say anything and just ran away quickly.

 

She sighs deeply knowing he took off, she uses the first aid kit cleaning the wound and adding a bandage. she was about to get up when out of nowhere Molly is standing there in the booth with her looking upset. "Hello again Olivia.."

"Oh uh...hi Molly" she stammers nervously.

"Why are you here?" Molly asks.

"My aunt decided to send me back to school" she told her.

"Why do you insist on being close to my daddy?" Molly asks walking closer to her.

"Molly listen to me, I am not trying to come in between you and Dennis"

"But you already did and he still thinks about you.."

"I've turned a new page now, I know how much you mean to him Molly and how much he means to you...I'm not going to get in the way of that again"

"You still have feelings for him... I know you do and...and I feel so left out" Molly starts to cry with her hands covering her face.

"Molly I don't want to take him away from you" she tells her.

She gets frustrated "Don't you understand, I feel left out!" she cries.

"Why?" Olivia asks her.

"I'm being left out of it all and kept in the dark and that hurts me.." she sits down on the bench.

 

"Molly let me tell you something....four months ago when Dennis thought he had lost you he was devastated, he was pining for you the moment you walked out that hotel, he is yours"

"I wasn't mad about you sleeping with him, I was mad because he didn't tell me and that hurt..and I felt left out" Molly sighs deeply.

"I'm sorry...you got him back though and that's what matters"

Molly takes her hand and blushes "I felt left out.."

"You mean?..."

"I'm sorry..I'm such an odd girl and my daddy issues doesn't help either" she sighs deeply.

"No its okay Molly...if you like I could do something to you as well" she suggested softly.

Molly blushes a deep crimson.

"Its up to you, think on it"

 

"I think I know why he likes you..it's because your very similar to me in a lot of ways and that's what attracts him most. Maybe we should stick together" Molly swallows hard and her bottom lip is quivering slightly.

"If that's what you want"

"I'm not sure how to start this between us"

"Well first we should probably lock the door...just in case right" Olivia smirked.

"I already did.." Molly lightly chuckles.

"Tell me what you like" Olivia whispers in her ear.

 

Molly closes her eyes feeling soothed by Olivia's voice "Just start with the simple things.."

Olivia nods kissing her cheek lightly.

"If you don't really like me you don't have to kiss me or anything else.." Molly says nervously.

"Well what would you like me to do hmm" she asked Molly.

"I don't know, I've never done this before..I guess we can try kissing first?"

Olivia nodded leaning towards her, kissing her lips softly.

Molly starts to relax more as Olivia's soft lips move against hers, a little hum escapes her.

Olivia moans quietly deepening the kiss.

They end up holding each other, laying on their sides facing each other on the bench, making out. "Mmm" Molly quietly moans.

Olivia's hands start to wander up and down her body gently.

 

Molly lifts up the front part of Olivia's shirt and then does the same to her own, she then presses their breasts together with there nipples rubbing against each other's "Your very soft Olivia mmm"

"Mmm, your beautiful Molly" Olivia sighs squeezing her breasts.

"So are you" Molly's cheeks are pink and her eyes are dazed, she never thought she be turned on with this type of thing happening but she couldn't help it.

"Tell me what else you want to do and I'll do it"

"Touch me" she says shyly.

"Okay" Olivia says quietly kissing her reassuringly before slipping a finger inside her.

Molly moans, pressing her forehead against Olivia's, her hands start to wonder and her fingers end up rubbing on Olivia's clit.

 

Olivia gasps at how sensitive she is, adding another finger inside her.

"Uuh.." she moans, rubbing faster on Olivia.

Olivia does the same going faster inside her, feeling how wet she was getting.

Molly moans a little louder feeling very close to her climax.

Olivia moans rubbing her thumb against her clit feeling close to her climax.

"Ooh Olivia!" molly cums suddenly.

Olivia gasps as she came after her, breathing heavily. "Still feel like you're missing out?" she chuckled breathlessly.

"No" she hugs Olivia close, giving her a nuzzle in the crook of her neck.

Olivia holds her close kissing her forehead gently.

"I like you honey bee" Molly whispers softly. Olivia sighed contently when she said that.

\-----

**Later on in the day..**

Molly is back home thinking about what happened earlier with Olivia. One thing she didn't realize was she smelled like Olivia now, her sweet perfume and her sweet essence only a man would recognize was all over Molly now.

Dennis was busy doing the dishes, he finished up before heading up to see Molly.

Molly's sitting at her vanity, brushing her soft blonde hair out, she had laid out her pink silk pj pants and tank top for bed.

Dennis knocked on her door gently.

"Come in"

 

Dennis walked inside "Hey...I uh got you this" he said shyly handing her a small box which was neatly wrapped with a bow on top.

"Aww Dennis Bear you didn't need to do that.." she sweetly sighs, opening the box, looking inside.

It had a small silver necklace inside it, with a small, sparkling diamond hanging at the bottom.

Her mouth drops in awe and she looks up at him "Daddy it's so beautiful.. thank you" she stands in front of him turning around "Can you help me put it on please?" she asks lifting up her hair off her lovely neck.

Dennis helps her put it on making sure it was secure before letting it slide down, they both stared at it in the mirror.

"It's lovely.." she looks at his eyes in the mirror, leaning her back against his front.

Dennis smiled at her resting his head against hers "I'm glad you like it" he whispered.

"I love it" she sighs contently closing her eyes.

 

"I wanted to buy you something special, I know Olivia being back at school has been making you feel nervous but...you are my one and only love and I'll never leave you again" he promises, kissing her neck, she smelt different yet familiar her usual perfume was mixed with one he recognized.

She hums feeling a shiver run down her spine from his lips kissing her neck.

"You smell good...new perfume?" he asked her softly before kissing her again.

"I didn't wear any today.." she didn't realize maybe it was Olivia's that rubbed off on her earlier.

"Hmm, but you smell so good" he says.

 

Molly chuckles nervously, now starting to remember that Olivia was wearing perfume and it did smell good. "Oh Crap" she thinks to herself and really hoping that he didn't smell anything else on her, like the smell of sex as well and she knew he could with the Beasts help. "It must be my shampoo, yeah" she lies, smiling.

"You look nervous Molly"

"Nah just had a big day at school is all" she sighs.

"You sure?" he pressed staring into her eyes.

"Mhm just a bit tired" she bites her lower lip.

"Alright baby...lets go to bed " he smiles before picking her up, he knew something had happened between her and Olivia but he wasn't going to push her too much, he wanted her to tell him.

 

Later on, they are laying in bed together spooning, molly sighs deeply "I'm sorry"

"For what baby" Dennis sighed stroking her arm gently.

"For lying..I just feel ashamed of myself now"

"Lying about what Molly?" he asked holding her close.

"About what happened today with Olivia.." she says quietly.

Dennis kissed her neck "What happened baby?"

 

"We made out in the locker room and fingered each other until we both came..I'm sorry daddy I've been a bad girl" she sighs sadly.

Dennis nodded before kissing her gently."I forgive you" he whisper.

"I wasn't mad that you for sleeping with her really, I was mostly upset you didn't tell me about it and I felt left out" she admits.

"I understand" he tells her holding her tightly.

"I think she likes being called Honey bee"

Dennis chuckles "It sounds nice"

"Yeah it does.." she snuggles against him, falling asleep.

 

 

**End**.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> ( This story will be in my Big Oc book 2 also. )


	35. A Job In A New Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/The Horde X My Oc Elizabeth. (Takes place right after Split where the horde moves to a new town to start new getting impure's and Dennis gets a job..)* *First meeting story*

The Horde had moved to a small town where they had settled down to start their mission after its success the first time. They were staying in an abandoned house which they had all agreed would suit their needs for somewhere to stay and also keep the impures for The Beast.

Dennis was sat down at the dining room table flicking through a newspaper trying to find a job he could do to help buy the essentials they needed to get by, he highlighted a job as a maintenance man at a high school and decided that would earn him enough to get by so he gave them a call and applied for the job.

They hired him right away saying they were just lucky to find someone that could actually fix things unlike some of the past people that worked in the same job. Dennis started that Monday. A week passes by and he's getting along rather well. He's outside mostly today, taking care of the trash cans and washing off some spray paint some of the kids did during last nights game.

 

Dennis sighed shaking his head as he found more spray paint to clean up, how these kids could make so much mess was beyond him. Despite all this though he did enjoy the work it was simple, kept him busy and paid well it also meant that most people left him alone while he worked which he quite enjoyed as well.

The track team was out running laps around the track, some girls faster then other's and some just had that I don't care attitude by just walking around it and talking to each other, laughing and giggling like they didn't have a worry or care in the world. They are all wearing close fitted white tee shirts and red shorts.

At least 3 girls walk past him and shouted giggling "Hey four eyes make sure you clean the gum and spit balls!"

 

Dennis sighed frustratedly as he watched them walk away, that was the only problem about the job.

A girl comes jogging down that side off the track closest to him, she has very dark hair in a high ponytail, fair skin and her eyes are dark blue and she's very curvy, her breasts bounce slightly as she jogs. She looks over at him and grins.

Dennis gives her a small smile before shaking his head and focusing back on the job, he had been trying so hard to be good which was difficult when he was surrounded by so many young girls all the time but so far he had done well. Naturally he still admired them from afar but that's as far as it went.

 

Suddenly a few minutes later, someone taps him on the shoulder.

Dennis jumps a little not expecting the contact before looking up to see who it was.

It's that girl that smiled at him. "So your the new maintenance guy huh?" she asks with a giggle.

"Uhh, yeah, yes I am" he stammers staring at her, she was beautiful.

"Well at least your attractive unlike the last dude that worked this job... Mr?" she looks at his name tag attached to his belt "Mr. Smith? If that's your real name.." she smirks.

"Of course its my real name" Dennis told her.

"Doubtful but alright..How old are you? The last guy was at least 70"

"Why do you ask?" Dennis asked curiously.

"Just wondering.."

"I'm 34 if you must know"

"I'm 18 if you like to know" she smirks.

"I figured...why are you here if you don't mind me asking"

"Do you mean here talking to you or at school in general?"

"Talking to me"

"Why not, nobody really that interesting to talk to around here anyhow. Well there was my boyfriend if you can even call him that but he's in jail at the moment"

"Oh" Dennis said when she mentioned her boyfriend.

"What's the matter?" she asks tilting her head.

"You said your boyfriend is in jail...why?"

"Oh just.. I rather not talk about it. Would you want to meet me after schools out?" she quickly changes the subject.

"Uhh, why?"

"Mmm maybe talk more?" she gets a bit closer to him laying her hand on his chest.

Dennis leans away from her touch."We can't do this here...we're in school" he reminded her.

"I said after everyone's gone and I know you sometimes stay later at night"

"But...why?"

"You'll see.. meet me here at 9" she runs off.

Dennis watches her run off before getting back to work not sure what to think of this.

 

The day goes by and nighttime comes. It's around 9 and Elizabeth comes back, waiting around for him near the bleachers, wearing a leather skirt and a white tank top, with her hair down and nice amount of makeup on.

Dennis was just finishing up when he looked at the time, he put on his jacket before locking up and walking to where the girl had told him to meet her.

Elizabeth looked up and saw him coming towards her "Well I wasn't sure if you would have the guts to actually show up"

"I uhh...I didn't think you'd show either" he stuttered.

"So you want to stay here to talk or go to your car?"

"Uhh, whatever you like"

"Under the bleachers it is" she smirks and takes his hand, leading him underneath them.

Dennis followed her nervously as she led him under the bleachers.

There's a bench in the corner in of one of the more covered areas. she leads him over there turning around to face him, she rubs her hands up his chest slowly "You have a nice body"

 

He groaned frozen in place."We uhh, we shouldn't be doing this"

"Doing what?" she bites her lip.

"We could get in trouble"

She gets closer to him, whispering in his ear "I'm not wearing underwear.." she licks his neck.

Dennis moaned when she said that.

Her hands rub down his torso onto his inner thighs rubbing around his groin very close.

Dennis hissed as she got closer to his bulge."Why are you doing this?" he asked her quietly.

 

"Because I think your very attractive and it's been 6 months since I last had closeness with someone...it's driving me crazy"

"But why me?" 

"I like you"

Dennis stared at her "You do?" He questioned not really believing her.

"Mhm.." she unzips his pants quickly "I want you to fuck me"

"But... I'm trying to be good" 

Her hand rubs on his cock directly, pulling it out of his pants. "Please.."

Dennis moans quietly as she rubbed it. Elizabeth turns around and bends over in front of him showing she does not have panties on just like she said, she reaches between her legs and guides his cock into her pussy "Fuck me good" she breathes.

 

Dennis groans loudly his hips bucked causing him to go deeper inside her as he panted.

"Ooh faster.." she moans.

Dennis does as she asks holding her hips as he went, he knew how wrong this was but despite that it just felt too good.

"Uhh fuck ooh more.." she cries out.

Dennis thrusted deeper, his hands going under her top squeezing her breasts, kissing her neck as he does.

"Ooh gawd you feel so good Ooh!" her pussy gets tighter and wetter around him.

He carried on kissing her neck with a moan.

"Ooh let lose, go harder, faster just give it to me!" she moans louder.

Dennis went as hard as he could, going faster and faster trying to please her as much as he could.

"Ooh I'm going to cum.. Uuhhh!" she climaxes.

Dennis climaxes shortly after her, breathing heavily , kissing her neck softly.

 

Elizabeth finally stands and turns to him wrapping her arms around his neck "That was wonderful.."

Dennis nodded speechlessly. She kisses him passionately, rubbing her tongue against his. "Will you see me again later?"

"Okay.." Dennis whispered with a nod.

"Well goodnight.." she gives him a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight" Dennis moaned kissing her back, not wanting her to go.

"Don't worry I'll see you very soon" she winks at him and leaves. Dennis watched her leave sighing deeply.

\--- 

The next day Elizabeth see's Dennis in the hallway just getting finished mopping the hallway, he goes into the janitors closet, so she follows.

Dennis started putting the mop aside in the closet checking off the things on his to do list that he had done.

She comes in the closet with him and shuts the door behind her, sneaking up behind him, her hands suddenly wrap around his torso, rubbing on his chest and she whispers softly in his ear "Miss me?"

Dennis jumped a little but relaxed as he realized who it was, he smiled softly nodding his head taking her hand and kissing it gently.

She walks around him to face him and holds him, giving him a passionate kiss. "Mmm"

Dennis kissed her back deeply rubbing his tongue against hers.

 

"So.. what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't have any plans" he whispered kissing her again.

"Your place?" she kisses his jawline.

"Sure if that's what you want" he said quietly lifting his head so she could kiss his neck.

Elizabeth smiles and nuzzles his neck, kissing it softly. Dennis moaned quietly kissing her forehead softly.

"I think I'm falling for you"

"You are?" He asked her nervously. 

"Yes" she whispers against his lips.

"That sounds dangerous" he said softly as he gazed at her. 

"I can't help it..don't you feel the same way about me?" she asks gazing back.

 

"I don't know yet" he whispered "it's not because of you I just...other girls have been the same and then left me alone...I don't want to have to go through that rejection again" 

She lays her hands on his face, holding it "You poor baby.." she kisses him "I would never do that to you sweet face"

"Promise" he sighs staring into her eyes sadly.

"Mmm I promise" she gives him little kisses on his cheeks.

Dennis moaned softly before kissing her again."You should probably head back before your late to class" he sighs.

"Oh alright, what time do you get off?"

"About 6:00" he tells her.

"Well I'll meet you around 6 then stud" she gives him a kiss before leaving for her class.

Dennis smiled, his lips still tingling from her kiss.

\---

Dennis worked as fast as he could on the rest of his tasks so he could make sure he got out on time. Eventually he finally finished and got ready to meet Elizabeth.

 

Elizabeth meets him near his car "Hey babe"

"Hey" he smiles at her unlocking the car. She gives him a kiss and gets into the passenger side.

Dennis smiles before getting in the drivers seat.

 

"What do you want to do once we get to your house?" she smirks.

"Whatever you want...I'm all yours" he told her.

"Lets go then" she smirks laying her head on his shoulder.

Dennis drove them to their house, pulling up outside the house, he got out the car and opened up the passenger door to let Elizabeth out.

"Aww thank you" they go inside "Nice house..needs a woman's touch" she giggles.

"Thanks, do you want a drink or something to eat?" he asked, kissing her neck from behind.

"Mmm just water is fine" she mewls when feeling his kisses on her skin.

"Okay, make yourself at home baby" he whispers.

She looks around the living area glancing at the nick knacks in the room and ends up wandering down the hallway looking at some of the kids artwork on the walls. "Huh I guess he has a kid?" she thought to herself.

Dennis cleans the glass and dries it making sure it was spotless before filling it with water and walking over to give it to Elizabeth.

She takes the glass "Thanks..do you have a kid?"

"Uhh....yes and no...its, its complicated" he told her.

"What, do they live mostly with their mother?"

"No, I uh...its hard to explain" he stuttered.

"Oh I see, still don't trust me enough huh?" she fake pouts, crossing her arms.

 

"No I trust you...its just I'm a complicated person, I don't want to scare you away" he sighed running his hand over his head nervously.

"Are you scared that I don't like kids? Because I do, maybe hopefully someday I'll have one of my own" She kisses his cheek.

"You seem like you would be a great mom" he told her softly.

"Thanks.. well maybe not though, I have some issues I might have to work on first" she sighs.

"I suppose so...are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes" she hugs him. Dennis held her close, sighing contentedly and kissing her neck.

"Go wait for me in the living room I'll be right back, got to go freshen up"

"Okay, bathrooms down the hall to the right" he told her kissing her softly before letting her go.

 

Elizabeth heads down the hallway opening the wrong door, there's stairs leading down, she gets a little curious and walks down there looking around.

Dennis is sat down on the sofa in the living room waiting for her to return.

She comes across a hidden door and goes inside there's another hallway and one more door she unlocks by unlatching it. Opening the door and going inside there's a girl with her foot chained to a cot bed. "Omg.." Elizabeth mouths softly.

Dennis started to worry that she might have gotten lost since she was taking a long time, he decided to go check up on her.

 

Elizabeth walks over slowly to the girl, she seemed weak laying there so Elizabeth gets down by her and rubs her hand softly on the girls face "You poor thing.."

"Help me" she whimpers quietly, she sounds scared and shakes a little.

Elizabeth starts trying to pick the lock on her foot cuff "I'll try"

"Is he here?" she asked her fearfully.

"He's upstairs.. be still now, I'll try to sneak you out" she whispers to the girl.

"He's dangerous...you need to get out of here" The girl warned her.

"Don't worry about me, it's you that needs to get home to your family" she clicks the lock finally. "Got it"

"Elizabeth!" Dennis called from upstairs. "That's him...we have to go he'll feed us to The Beast" she cried.

"Come on" Elizabeth takes the girls hand and they run out into the hallway heading towards the door out.

 

The girl follows closely behind, they leave the room but then she lets out a scream when they run right into Dennis."What are you doing?" he asks Elizabeth aggressively but it was just because he was starting to panic about what The Beast would say.

"I'm taking her out of here.." she tries to walk past him.

"I can't let you do that" he tells her blocking their path.

"Why not?"

"I'll get in trouble...she's for..." he trembles starting to panic. "The beast" she finishes his sentence.

Dennis nodded his head "If I don't feed him I'll get in trouble" he cries.

"Has he ever heard of a steak?" she asks sarcastically.

"He has to eat impures...I don't like it any more than you do"

"Really? Then prove it, let her go"

"No, no, no I can't...I'll be put to sleep" he cried desperately.

"Let her go and I'll stay.."

"No Elizabeth...don't do this to me" he begged.

"I'll stay here and I'll take her place"

"No please, please don't" he was pleading now kneeling on the floor staring up at her with tear filled eyes.

"Go ahead and chain me up with her then, I don't think she wants to be alone.." she sighs feeling defeated with the fact Dennis wasn't going to listen to her by letting the girl go, so she would rather be there with her when the time came.

Dennis sighed looking down at the floor.

"Just do it" she sighs wrapping her arms around the girl.

"I can't Elizabeth"

"Yes you can"

"No I can't because I...I've fallen for you too" he whispered sadly.

"I'm going to comfort her no matter what you say Dennis.." she takes the girls hand and leads her back into the room.

Dennis started to cry.

 

Elizabeth sits on the bed with her arms still wrapped around the girl, rubbing her hand on her head "I'm sorry but this is the best I can do sweetheart.."

She just nods crying quietly into her shoulder "Does he really mean what he said...about falling for you?"

"Maybe.. I've never had very good luck with men so far"

"You'll find someone eventually, your a kind, brave and beautiful person, anyone would be lucky to have you" she told her.

"Thank you.." Elizabeth tears up a little, hugging the girl tighter.

Dennis walks down the hallway towards them, his eyes are bloodshot from how long he had been crying, he looked at Elizabeth and then the girl, sighing deeply."Your free to go" he says quietly.

"Listen Dennis..You don't have to now"

"No your right...I want to"

Elizabeth sighs deeply "She's already freed.." she turns and gently lays the girl down onto the bed. "I freed her"

Dennis stared at her "What did you do?" he asked.

Elizabeth stands and kisses the girls forehead "I took her breath away and let her sleep, so she didn't have to feel being torn apart"

"What...why would you do that?"

"I don't know.." she lies and starts to pace the room.

"Are you alright?" he asked walking over to her.

"Yeah I'll be alright..Just waiting my turn now"

"I'm sorry" he whispers.

"I do appreciate you falling for me too.." she cups his cheek.

"I shouldn't have dragged you into this" he cried again.

"I kind of did it to myself, I shouldn't have been so curious" she chuckles lightly and hugs him.

"I don't want to lose you" he sobbed.

"I don't want to leave you, in fact I want to stay here with you always my darling" she kisses his cheeks.

Dennis looked at her tearfully before kissing her softly. Elizabeth kisses him back passionately savoring his lips with a moan.

 

The Beast is listening to their conversation, he felt frustrated with Dennis because now he'd grown attached to this impure and now it was going to be so much harder for him to feast."Dennis...its time for me to feed now" he growled. "No...please can I have a chance...to say goodbye" he begged, The Beast seethed for a moment, thinking."Alright, make it quick" he growled.

Dennis pulled away sadly, staring at her sadly "The Beast is coming" he cried "I only have a small amount of time left to say goodbye"

"I love you.." she holds him for a few moments then backs away slowly.

"I...can't do this" he cries weakly.

She looks down "I'm ready.."

"I love you too Elizabeth" he says shakily, staring at her trying to memorize everything about her. "Now Dennis" The Beast growled getting impatient. "I'm sorry" Dennis whispered before kneeling on the floor letting The Beast take the light.

Elizabeth stands there with her head down, she starts undressing, slipping her skirt and unbuttoning her shirt, dropping them to the floor. Never making eye contact.

 

The Beast attacks the girl on the bed first, tearing her apart ravenously before standing up and staring at Elizabeth.

While the Beast was tearing apart the other girl, Elizabeth had taken off her panties and bra and now is standing very still completely bare before him, her breathing at a steady pace.

"Your not afraid" he notices.

"I'm being respectful"

"I appreciate your obedience, I'll make yours a quick death" he told her slyly.

She sighs deeply, closing her eyes with her lips partly open, she begins to try to think her time spend with Dennis, how he made her feel when they made love, when he kissed her, when he held her tight all those good things. Her breathing becomes a bit more rushed and her heart rate picks up more.

"Its okay it will be over soon" The Beast whispers before grabbing her and pinning her to the floor roughly.

"But I want it to last forever..." she breathes.

"Well unfortunately your impure and I despise your kind" he hissed.

"Maybe dear Beast but I don't despise you"

"We barely know each other and if it weren't for Dennis's foolish ways we wouldn't"

 

"It wasn't foolish not in the least, it was destiny that brought as together. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have felt happiness again in my life, I would have kept walking into darkness and despair. You told me I'm not afraid and you are right..I'm not afraid of dying"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She takes off her neck collar showing her scar. "My ex he did this to me and left me to die"

The Beast studied her scar before gasping in shock, tracing her scar with his finger."Your pure" he whispered.

When his finger traces her scar, her eyes flutter and her mouth parts.

"Your one of us...you can live"

She suddenly licks his lips slowly. The Beast moaned as she did that, leaning in closer.

Her arms wrap around his neck and she kisses him passionately, rubbing and sucking lightly on his tongue. "Mmm"

The Beast groans as he deepens the kiss, his hands tracing her body.

She moans in his mouth. One of her hands comes down and unzips his pants "Mmm I want it so bad"

 

"Then take it" he whispers in her ear nipping her ear lobe.

Her hand wraps around his cock, stroking it "Give it to me good you naughty Beast.." she whispers in his ear.

"Mmm" he moaned before slipping inside her. She moans and grips onto his shoulders as he starts to move inside her.

The Beast growled in pleasure pinning her to the ground before thrusting deeper inside her with a groan.

Elizabeth digs her nails into his shoulder blades, moaning "Uuh baby!"

The Beast pants kissing her deeply.

 

"I do, I do want to stay with you.. Ohh yes" she breathes.

"Really" he growled biting her neck.

"Yes..it was fate that brought Dennis to me and me to him and now everything is perfect...we are all meant to be"

"Uhh, I want you stay" 

"I will forever!" she suddenly climaxes, holding him close. The Beast groaned leaning into her as he came.

Her arms wrap around him holding him close.

He breathed in deeply burying his face in the crook of her neck. The Beast pulls out of her."Dennis wants to see you if you're okay" he whispered in her ear.

"Alright..let him"

 

The Beast gives Dennis the light and he is leaning over Elizabeth with closed eyes, breathing heavily as if he was afraid of what he would see if he opened them, maybe The Beast was going to punish him by showing him the remains of Elizabeth's mangled corpse, whatever it was he didn't want to see it.

"Hello darling.." she whispers softly.

Dennis thought he heard her voice but was still too afraid to open his eyes.

She holds his face, giving him a sweet kiss "I'm staying"

Dennis gasped opening his eyes."Elizabeth?" he mutters, voice cracking slightly.

"I'm staying with you and the other's"

"But, The Beast....he was going to kill you...is this a dream?" he asked.

"No he said he won't hurt me because I'm pure"

Dennis starts to cry collapsing on her, not believing what she was telling him.

"Look" she moves her hair off her neck showing her scar "Believe me now?"

Dennis stares at the scar, his finger touched it gently, he admired it like someone would do with a piece of art.

"That's why he's in jail" she sigh deeply. "He did this to you?" Dennis said in shock.

 

"Yes..he took me out to the park and told me I was worthless and slit my throat leaving me to bleed out alone"

Dennis looked at her sadly before kissing her scar lightly looking back up at her."I don't think your worthless" he whispers.

"I'll give and do everything I can to make every one of your lives better. That's my calling in life and I know fate brought us together and I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you"

"I never want to lose you again" he tells her kissing her body all over.

"And you will never need to again.." she smiles happily.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This story is in this novel and will be in my Split Oc novel 2 as well )


	36. The Dr Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/The Beast X My Oc Elizabeth. and Dr Ellie Staple (Glass)*

Elizabeth and Dennis were outside taking a walk, it had been a while since they had been outside after The Beast came back, Elizabeth felt that it was safe to go out for a while. She sees a big patch of violets growing, so she picks some "Mmm" she sighs contently, smelling them.

Dennis watches her from a distance glad to see her acting like her old self again, it had been a few stressful weeks when they thought they had lost The Beast and Elizabeth had taken the brunt of the loss so it was nice to see her happy again.

She walks up to him "These will look lovely on the table in a crystal vase, wouldn't they hun?"

He smiled at her "Yeah they will"

"I love you.." she hugs him.

"I love you too" he sighed holding her tightly, kissing her head softly "How are you doing today baby?" he asked.

"Not to bad actually, I slept better last night too"

"That's good to hear" he said relieved that she had actually slept.

"Such a nice day today.." her hair is blowing behind her in the breeze. She sways in it, taking a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Yeah it is" he smiled watching her looking so peaceful. until he heard a twig snap behind them.

She turns to see what it was and her eyes get big at the sight.

 

A group of armed soldiers are stood right behind them with a woman dressed like a doctor stood in the center of them."Who the hell are you?" Dennis asked suspiciously. "Mister Crumb its an honor to meet you at last would you come with us please" she asked sweetly.

 

"You must be joking if you think I'm going anywhere with you" Dennis growled. "Don't be like that Mister Crumb, just come with us and we will leave Miss Morgan unharmed" she said softly.

"You won't be doing anything to her" he told her bravely. "Oh really and who's going to stop me hmm?" The doctor asked.

"Me" he says as The Beast pushed his way into the light "leave now or you will suffer severe consequences" he threatened as he eyed up the guards, the doctor just laughed before turning to her guards."Contain him but kill the girl" she ordered as her men advanced towards them.

Elizabeth gets in front of The Beast holding him back "Leave him alone, take me instead!" she shouts at the doctor.

"How noble of you Miss Morgan" she smirked. "Elizabeth?" The Beast said softly.

Elizabeth turns to him "It's time someone protects you and the other's.. I'll be fine my love" she cups his cheek.

He looks like he's about to protest when he hears a gun being made ready to fire, he saw a guard aiming their gun at Elizabeth and made a snap decision."No!" he yells standing in front of her embracing her so that the bullet would hit him not her.

 

She spins him around so her back is facing the guards and she kisses him deeply.

The gun goes off and The Beast pushes Elizabeth away, the bullet hits him and he yelps in pain as blood starts seeping out of him. "Elizabeth?" he whimpered kneeling to the floor.

"Noo!" she gets down by him holding him up "Oh baby..please..oh no.." she cries.

The Beast keeps making small whining sounds as he started feeling weaker."I couldn't let them hurt you" he told her sadly "So much for having the skin of a rhinoceros" Doctor Staple smirked.

"Why did you do this?" she looks up at the doctor, with tears in her eyes.

"A weakened animal is easier to control" she told her.

"He's not an animal..he's so much more then you could ever understand and you will pay for this dearly.." Elizabeth stares up into her eyes.

"Tell that to the families and friends of the girls he has eaten" the doctor said signaling to one of the guards who walked over to them.The Beast grabs her hand, needing her reassurance.

"Focus on healing yourself my darling.." she kisses him again, rubbing his head.

 

"It hurts" He whines before yelping again as the guard shocked him with a taser, knocking him out.

"Sedate her now" the doctor orders one of her guards.

Elizabeth jumps another guard and gets him in a headlock.

"Now, now Miss Morgan, lets be rational here please" the doctor reasoned.

"Rational?!" she holds the guys head tighter "You hurt my lover! and if you don't get the fuck out of here and leave us be..I will twist this guys neck in a heart beat!" Elizabeth growls at the doctor.

"Okay, well your lover is bleeding to death and I have the facility and tools to save him, if you come quietly I can save his life" she reasoned.

"Then what, you do experiments on him and try to keep him like a pet?"

"Its either that or let him die here, the choice is yours"

 

Elizabeth drops the guard.

"What an incredibly wise decision Miss Morgan, take him get him ready for transport" she told the guards before turning to Elizabeth again.

Elizabeth keeps an eye on what the guards are doing with her love, refusing to look at the doctor at all.

"I'm naturally going to assume your not going to let him out of your sight"

"Correct.."

The doctor chuckled "Well I suppose you better come with us then" she smirked.

She goes willingly with them.

They operated on him for hours tending to his wound, eventually they were finished and they threw him into a cell to recover. Elizabeth paces back and forth in the cell, refusing to leave him for even one minute. She watches him closely waiting for him to wake up.

Eventually he stirred letting out a small groan as he did.

She's sitting on the bed with him, rubbing his forehead with a damp rag. "Shh hush now my darling.."

His eyes flutter open as he focused on her."Mm, sorry" he murmured.

She gives him a kiss then whispers in his ear "There's something I need you to do that will make you stronger and will heal you faster"

 

"What?" he asked her softly.

"I what you to bite my thigh and eat it" she says bluntly.

"What...no, no, no, I can't do that" he panicked.

"Yes you can.. It won't hurt me for long, please do it" she leans back on the bed and lifts her dress above her thighs "Do it before I change my mind"

"But your pure" he whispered.

"Do it...please trust me" opening her legs and putting one of his hands on her thigh, making him grip the flesh there. "Now"

He kisses her deeply, staring at her sadly "This is like asking me to rip out my heart my love...I don't know if I can do it" he cries.

"Do it!" she slaps him trying to get him angry enough to bite her.

He sighed moving towards her thigh, looking at her one more time hoping she would change her mind.

"Fucking do it already!" she groans.

He bites down on her leg hard taking a chunk of her flesh off, immediately regretting it as he started to feel sick."I can't do it anymore" he said before urging.

"Ugghhh swallow it!" she cries.

 

He struggles to but eventually he does it, his whole body shook as he did, almost like it was rejecting it.

"Keep it down..It won't take long now for it to work..gaaah" she cries and holds her breath, holding onto the blanket.

"Argh" he groaned falling to the floor as his body started to shake more violently.

"Let my blood soak into your system.." she turns over a little to watch him, holding onto her leg as it starts netting it's self together.

He started urging again, not feeling good at all.

"Fuck.. please work" she gets down by him, rubbing his back.

He fell to the floor again, passing out.

"Shit!"

His body was trembling as it tried to heal.

"Shhh my darling" she hums softly to him trying to relax him the best she can.

It works a little bit as his breathing started to go back to normal, his head moving to her lap.

Elizabeth pets his head and kisses it "I love you.." she whispers.

"I love you too" he mumbled, purring quietly.

"Is the discomfort going away?"

He nodded slowly, staring at her."Sorry if I scared you"

"I just wasn't sure if you were leaving me.." she pets his head again "I'm sorry for slapping you"

"I understand" he snuggles up to her.

 

Her leg was almost healed already, so she starts to rub around it getting her circulation back "Hmm" she sighs.

"I'm sorry it came to this" he sighed.

"Baby it should have been done way before this happened..it's my fault for not thinking of it before"

kissed her leg softly.

"Mmm the feeling is coming back" she coos. He nodded "I love you" he whispered again.

"Mmm I love you too my sweet Beast.." she purrs in his ear. He kisses her passionately before yawning and falling asleep in her arms.

She stays up for a little while longer keeping watch but finally falls sleep herself.

 

A few hours later Doctor Staple enters the cell "Rise and shine" she says sweetly.

Elizabeth startles a little almost forgetting where they were.

The Beast is still out cold, still recovering. Doctor Staple walks over to him and kicks him with her foot"that means wake up" she shouted luckily for her he still didn't wake up.

Elizabeth darts up and grabs the doctor's throat pinning her up against the wall "That was a big mistake.."

"Oh really" she glares at her.

"Yes you never do that.. or I'll kill you myself, do you understand me?" she gets very close to the doctor's face that their noses are touching, staring her right in the eye.

The doctor shocked her with a taser making her let go. "Your not in a position to be making threats Miss Morgan"

Elizabeth grabs the doctor again knocking her against the wall harder "I am when it comes to the ones I love" she grits her teeth at her.

"My God you are a feisty one aren't you" she smirked shocking her again.

Elizabeth doesn't let go this time around, just taking it like a champ, only closing her eyes for a brief moment.

The doctor stares at her looking nervous.

"Ooh what's wrong doc, feeling nervous?" Elizabeth asks her in a whisper. "Maybe I should bite you and tear you apart like my lover is well known for, hmm?" she licks the doctor's lips slowly "Mmm tasty.."

"Your insane" she says trying to keep the fear from her voice.

 

"Nope, the only one that is insane is you since you are the one that thought you could contain such a wonderous creature such as The Beast and live to tell about it" she nuzzles the doctors neck.

"He's a monster surely you should see that" 

"No he's cleaning up the world to make it a better place for the worthy ones and for his sweet family. Be grateful that my love keeps him at bay about killing more so.."

"He shouldn't be doing it" 

"And you shouldn't be doing what your doing...whos the monster in this? I say it's you.." she whispers, licking her neck.

"I'm doing what's right" she argued.

"Are you, are you really doc, You like to think so don't you?" Elizabeth was starting to feel aroused in the moment, she pushes her body against the doctor and her hands move down to her breasts rubbing on them through her shirt. "You are so lucky that your dealing with me now and not The Beast"

"Am I?" She gulps nervously.

"Very lucky.." Elizabeth wickedly smirks, pinching on the doctor's nipples through her shirt.

 

"I'd say so" The Beast growled.

Elizabeth turns her head to look at him "Mmm I see your awake" she chuckles.

He grinned at her nodding his head.

"Feeling better?" she licks her lips at him.

"Much better" he groaned watching her .

She turns back to the doctor and smiles "You hear that doc, he's feeling better.. maybe I should let him eat you instead of me eating you out, what do you think?"

"No please" the doctor begged. 

Elizabeth pouts, biting her lip "What should I do love?"

"Do whatever you want to her my wife" he purred kissing her neck softly. Elizabeth suddenly snaps the doctor's neck and turns back around to him making a sweet purring sound.

He holds her staring into her eyes.

She reaches under her skirt and slips her panties off "Mmm darling please bend me over and give it to me good"

He groaned as she said that kissing her deeply his hands travelling around her body. Her eyes flutter as his hands move around on her very aroused body.

He kisses her neck nipping the skin his breath becoming heavy "You are beautiful, I love you so much" he sighed.

"I love you too my sweet naughty Beast" she mewls.

He tore his clothes off frantically kissing her again. She kisses him back and rubs on his cock "Mmm I want it so bad.."

 

The Beast launched himself onto her, straddling her on the floor kissing her hungrily with a growl."My love" he moaned nibbling her lower lip.

"Oh darling.. I love you" she purrs in his ear.

He panted trying to ignore the aching his body felt because of the wound when he slipped his cock inside her quickly, thrusting into her deeply, hitting her spot immediately."Am I pleasuring you enough my love?" he whispered nipping her skin on her neck, knowing it was going to leave a mark which he wasn't complaining about if it meant she was his.

"Mmm yes!" she digs her nails into his back.

"Tell me how does it feel?"

"It feels like heaven"

He thrusted into deeper still nuzzling her neck purring as he gave her pleasure."Tell me your mine" he demanded feeling more and more powerful than before.

"I'm yours..I'm all yours!" she cries out.

 

"Tell me I'm the best at making love to you" he whispered deeply.

"But that wouldn't be fair to the others" she whines.

He thrusted deeper into her, kissing her passionately "They don't have to know" he told her.

"Yes..you, you are, uuh" she moans.

The Beast grins down at her getting closer to his climax."Tell me are you getting close my love"

"Ooh fuck ohh!" she starts to feel it coming on fast.

He pulled out and started licking her pussy, lapping her juices up hungrily.

"Ooh!" she bites her hand, holding in her moans.

"Go on Elizabeth cum for me"

She moans deeply as she cums, grabbing onto him.

He moans licking her clean before staring up at her his mouth was wet because of her "Satisfied?" he smirked going to kiss her.

 

"Very.." she purrs at him, smiling.

He smiled back at her resting on her lap, his hand reaching for hers bringing it to touch his wound "How does it look?"

"Much better baby"

"Good...it was making me look weak" he sighed.

"Not to me.." she pets his head softly.

"I've never bled before"

"Hopefully you never will again"

"I was scared Elizabeth...all I could think about was what I would be forced to leave behind if I died..." he admitted shyly staring up at her.

She holds him closer "Shh everything's fine now and you are your normal self again"

He leaned into her kissing her skin softly"I have one more question...why were you so willing to give yourself up in the first place?"

"Because Id do anything to protect the one's I love"

"But she could of hurt you"

"I didn't care as long as you were safe"

"We are lucky to have you Elizabeth...but please don't get careless, I can't lose you" he pleaded.

"Oh my darling I'll never leave you and I'm always careful"

 

He nodded holding her hand close to his chest feeling content "You keep this beating, I live for you my love" he told her softly.

"And I live for you all" she smiles.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*  
> ( This story will be in my OC book 2 also )


	37. Where Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Orwell X My Oc Elizabeth. (Orwell meets Elizabeth - first meeting story) *

Orwell woke up in the light, he was on a sofa in a place he didn't recognize. "Where am I?" he asked looking around the room. He got up to put on his clothing and as soon as he finished he started looking in all the rooms trying to find his books.

His books end up being in a bookcase all nicely in order in the living room. He sighed happily as he picked up one of his favorite books on history.

"Looking for something?" a lovely voice in the doorway behind him asks.

He looked up to see a beautiful dark haired girl staring at him.

"Well?" she walks closer to him.

"I, I was just looking for my books" he stuttered.

"Your books? Ooh you must be Orwell, am I right?"

"Yes, that would be correct" he nodded.

"I'm Elizabeth, I'm sure the other's told you about me, didn't they?"

"Not really my dear"

 

"Really?, well I'm the lady of the house or in other words girlfriend to all the alters including you" she tells him, smiling.

"Girlfriend?...I've never had a girlfriend before" he said nervously.

"Oh really, never been with one either too?" she raises her brow.

He shook his head. "The others say I'm too boring" he sighed shyly.

"To boring for what, sex?"

"Everything, they tell me that my whole personality is boring, nobody appreciates history like I do" he sighed looking down.

"Well just like them you can't help but like what you like, doesn't make you boring at all" She says lifting his chin up with her finger.

"No ones ever told me that" he smiled sadly.

"Plus intelligence is kind of sexy.." she whispers.

"You think so?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" she smirks.

"People seem to go for looks more than intelligence from what I've seen" he sighed.

"Well seems like you have both in your case darlin"

"Really?"

"Well yes have you ever looked in a mirror, that body you occupy is far from being ugly" she smirks and sits on the couch.

"I'm not really in the light that much"

"I've noticed that hun"

"I'm sorry we haven't met before" he sighs.

"That's not your fault...come sit with me and get to know me better" she pats the seat next to her.

He walks over nervously and sits down on the sofa getting fidgety.

"Tell me what is one of the things you always wanted to try with a girl?" she asks rubbing a hand on his knee.

 

"I, um....I don't know, I've never really thought about being intimate with anyone before" he told her quietly.

She unbuttons the top part of her dress until her voluptuous breasts are in full view. Orwell stares at them with wide eyes.

She leans back against the armrest and rubs her hand around on her chest, pinching her nipples lightly as she rubs "Do you like them?"

He nodded "Y, yes" he stammered.

She then reaches under her dress and pulls her panties off throwing them on the coffee table and then she sits sideways facing him, opening her legs so he can see her pussy. "What about this?"

He gasps as he looks at her pussy "Mhmm" he moaned nodding his head.

"Go ahead and examine it smart guy" she bites her lower lip.

He moves closer to her moving his hands to her breasts "I, I have a confession to make" he sighed quietly.

"Yes?"

 

"I, I....don't know what to do" he said embarrassed.

"What you never read a sex ed book or anything like it?"

He shook his head shyly.

She scoots down more towards him spreading her legs more "Explore me then"

He started with her breasts squeezing them gently "Can you...could you talk me through it?" he asked quietly.

"Nope just let yourself be curious and explore and touch me" she chuckles.

"Please tell me what to do" he begged her.

"Kiss me" she whispers.

He leans towards her slowly wondering how best to approach it.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna bite, unless you want me too?" she chuckles, playing with the collar of his sweater.

"I'm sorry...I guess I'm just a little nervous" he sighed.

"Nothing to be nervous about..do you have any fetishes?"

"I don't know..." he sighs.

"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable because that's not my intention...if you want me to stop I understand" she looks away.

"No, no, I just don't know what to do, to please you I mean"

"Anything you want.."

"Okay" he whispered before kissing her clumsily, he had never kissed someone before so he wasn't sure if he was doing it right.

To encourage him she starts to moan his name "Mmm Orwell"

He breathed heavily deciding to kiss her neck softly.

 

"That feels good.." she coos in his ear. She pulls at his collar and pulls him up on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist.

His hands moved up her body to play with her breasts, everything he did was slow and methodical and in an order almost like he had to do it in a certain way. He was completely different from the rough and frenzied love making of The Beast and the passionate sex she had from Dennis.

She reaches between them and unzips his pants with a little grin on her face.

He moaned, looking at her nervously.

"I bet your thinking I'm to impatient huh?"

"I, uhh, no" he stammered.

"Sorry I can't help myself sometimes.." she pulls his cock out of his underwear, rubbing it against her wetness.

"Oh my" he gasped as his hips bucked causing him to slip inside her.

"Well.. come on in where it's cozy and warm" she jokes.

He sighed leaning his head on her shoulder as he instinctively went deeper inside her breathing hard.

She grabs at his hips trying to get him to move "I need more" she begs.

 

He kissed her neck softly trying to ground him after feeling intense waves of pleasure before he thrusted into her again.

Elizabeth started to feel like this was torture of some kind, both a turn on and but also frustrating all in one, her hand moves down her stomach and starts rubbing on her clit "Ooh.."

Orwell starts to move his hips a little making little thrusts into her pussy.

"Pleease.." she begs more.

"What do you want me to do my dear?" he gasped.

"I want you to fuck me hard and fast until I scream" she whispers in his ear.

Orwell felt himself shiver as she said that, he nodded his head before thrusting into her deeper and faster "Like that?" he asked shyly.

"Ooh more!"

He went harder making him groan."Like that?" he asked again.

"Yes uh yes Orwell.." she bites her lip while her hands rub on her breasts.

Orwell kept doing what he was doing getting more confident as he felt himself getting close to a climax.

"Ooh don't stop!" she moans and grabs at his shoulders.

He moaned loudly as he came.

She lays underneath him, breathing hard. He was panting heavily, speechless to what had happened.

She sighs and gets up from the couch gathering her clothes and walking out of the room. He watched her as she walked out.

 

She disappears upstairs into her room where she gets out of her dress and into her long pj pants and a shirt and slips into bed, feeling like she either failed in the whole situation or maybe it was a mistake to think it would work out great with every alter she would finely make love with. "Why do I feel this way?" she whispers to herself.

Orwell walked upstairs and knocked on the door gently. No answer comes but the door isn't locked.

He opened the door carefully and stepped inside.

"I'm sorry I ran off"

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked her.

"No..it wasn't you. It was me" she sniffs feeling the tears start to run down her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm a failure and a fool" she sobs harder.

"What do you mean?" he panicked unsure how to deal with this situation.

"I didn't.. I didn't have an orgasm with you which makes me feel like I failed some how and I'm a fool to think it would be 100% perfect in that department with every alter I make love too. I wanted to be the perfect match for all of you.."

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way...I'll just...I'll just go" he sighed sadly walking out the room before she could react.

"Wait.. it's not you! I'm sorry!" she cries out.

He's already gone and can't hear her.

 

Something in her being snaps and she begins to break down into moans of despair over a harsh reality of knowing not all of them will be fully compatible with her and with that reality she felt like a failure.

Orwell had had enough of being in the light so he gave it to someone else.

Her cries of heartbreak could be heard through out the house.

Dennis heard her and ran upstairs and finds her curled up on the bed sobbing hard into her pillow.

"Lizzy what's wrong?" He asked her worried.

She hugs him tightly "I've been such a fool Dennis.."

"Why what happened?" He asked comforting her.

She explains what happened and how she feels about it, sighing into the crook of his neck.

"Shh its okay" he says softly kissing her head gently.

"I don't want him to feel bad.. "

"Don't worry Liz he'll come round" he sighed wrapping the blanket around her "how about I order you some food will that make you feel a bit better?" He asked 

She nods "I do love all of you"

He nodded kissing her softly "Just stay there I'll get you food"

She kisses him back, feeling a little bit better from his words and presence. He smiles at her before heading out to get her some food.

She falls into a deep sleep, feeling exhausted from the stress.

 

Dennis walks in a while later with a few white bags full of her favorite Chinese food and a bottle of her favorite wine, he had brought her a cake as well to cheer her up. Elizabeth was still fast asleep on the bed so he set everything down on the table before taking her hand and stroking her cheek lightly."Lizzy" he whispered softly, shaking her arm gently.

She opens her eyes smiling softly at him and stretches her arms "Hey, my darling"

"Hey baby, I got you Chinese food" he whispered.

"Aww darling that's so sweet of you.. thank you" she gives him a kiss, they eat together and drink some wine.

"There's a cake for dessert as well" he told her with a small smile. She cuts a piece and feeds it to him on the fork "Open wide"

 

He opens his mouth and she puts the piece in his mouth "Mmm, that's really good"

"As good as mine?" she raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"Nothing is as good as yours" he answered taking her hand and kissing it softly. She laughs and gives him a kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too" he sighed kissing her back over and over. She snuggles up to him, closing her eyes.

He held her close, stroking her hair "I hope you feel better now baby"

"A little. Do you think I over reacted with him?"

 

"You can't help how you feel, Orwell's a bit of a hermit and he gets shy especially when it comes to women, he'll come round Liz" he told her softly kissing her head.

"It wasn't that he was shy that bothered me, it was..he didn't last long enough for me to cum too and I felt like maybe it was because of me, maybe I made him feel uncomfortable enough that his body hurried up in it to get away from me... what do you think?"

"Well why would he want to get away from you?, maybe he was excited...I don't really think he has ever been intimate with anyone ever"

"Maybe..I did over react" she lays her head on his shoulder.

"Its alright Lizzy, you know we all still love you" he reassured her.

She holds him tight "I love you all too so much.."

Dennis held her closer, yawning sleepily as he did.

"Wanna spoon?" she asks slipping off her clothing then throwing it on the end of the bed.

"Always my love" he smiled as he stripped as well. They spoon naked and fall asleep.

 

Orwell felt bad for what had happened with Elizabeth, he decided to apologize for his actions and so he took the light again. As soon as he woke up in the light he realized he was naked in bed with her he startled a bit moving away from her.

She feels him move a little, so she pushes her ass against his groin more, her body is so warm and soft.

"Oh my" he gasped.

"Mmm touch me.." she mewls in her sleep.

Orwell wasn't sure what to do, he just held her closer.

She starts moving her hips around and she takes ahold of his hand and moves it down between her legs "I'm so wet for you" she whispers.

"Oh goodness" Orwell gasped as he felt her wetness.

She turns over facing him and drapes her leg over his hip, pressing her pussy against his cock "Ooh I want you.."

He moaned as he could feel her pussy so close to his cock. "Are you sure?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes..." she kisses him hard and deeply, running her nails lightly on his back.

He kissed her back with a moan, his back twitched wherever her nails went. She moves her hips in circles again making the tip of his cock rub on her opening, teasing him "Show me you want it.. show me you want me"

 

He looked at her nervously thrusting into her slowly. Elizabeth looks into his eyes "Your not into me this way are you? Please tell me the truth"

"I, I don't know" he cried.

"No need to cry.. if you had to choose a few things you would like in a woman, what would they be?"

"I'm not sure...I've never really thought about it"

"Well think of it now.."

"I've never seen myself in a relationship Elizabeth"

 

"I understand, I still care about you though" she cups his face.

"I know, I am sorry, but I am happy that Dennis found someone who loves him"

"I love all of you, even you my sweet Orwell.." she kisses his face.

"Thank you Elizabeth...Dennis is lucky to have you as well" he nodded.

"Thank you.." she hugs him. He hugs her back gently.

 

From then on an understanding grew between them and a good friendship formed.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story will be in my Big Oc book vol 2 also )


	38. Bathe Her, Dress Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. ( The new sacrifice must be cleansed and dressed nicely for the Beast)(first meeting story)*

The new sacrifice was being stubborn about getting cleaned up for the Beast, they wanted her very clean and to be put in a white gown this time, which was a little more Patricia's idea then anyone else. She thought of it as more respectful for The Beast. She tried to handle the new girl but the girl was running around the room and giving her a hard time so she finally gave up and gave the light to Dennis..

Dennis walked into the room and took one look at the girl and winced "Your filthy...you need to shower" he ordered her sternly.

"No way.. I already said no to Mrs. clean and I surely won't do it for Mr. Clean either!" she throws the pillow at him from the cot bed.

"You talk like you have a choice in the matter" he told her, luckily catching the pillow before it fell on the floor.

"I put my feet on that pillow" she grins, but really was joking to get to him.

His eyes widened as he dropped it wringing his hands like the pillow had burnt them "Why would you do that, now I've gotta clean it again" he groaned.

She laughs and throws her shoe next.

"Stop it, your making a mess, and you need to shower"

"Nope not gonna happen Mr. Clean" she crosses her arms.

"Do it before I pick you up and drag you in there myself" he threatened.

"Ooo I'm really scared" she shakes her hands like she's frightened. "Maybe I should..." she looks around the room "Do this.." she gets down on the floor and rolls around, laughing.

 

Dennis growled before picking her up and dragging her into the bathroom shutting the door loudly behind him.

"Uh oh" she backs up against the sink "You got dirt on you" she giggles.

"Get in the shower" he ordered.

"What, you don't like dirty girls?" she grins.

Dennis shook his head "Take off your clothes and get in the shower"

"Make me.."

Dennis pushed her against the wall, getting quite close to her "Take them off"

"Your gonna have to take them off yourself and get your hands all dirtied up" she smirks.

Dennis growled as his hands went to the bottom of her shirt lifting it off her in one swift movement and put it in the hamper, then cleaning his hands thoroughly at the sink.

 

"Well this is gonna take a while I see" she chuckles.

"Just take them off yourself" he told her sternly.

"How about I don't and say I did"

"They're filthy and they need to be washed, please just take them off"

"Maybe I should roll around on the floor more or better yet find a mud puddle" she laughs.

He huffed in frustration staring at her frustratedly "Stay here" he told her leaving the room and locking the door, he started searching for his latex gloves that he kept in the office, he finally found them and put on a pair.

She leans against the countertop of the sink waiting for him to come back.

He opened the door and came back inside with his gloves on.

"Officer is this search really that necessary?" she jokes.

Dennis walked over to her "One way or another your getting in that shower" he told her removing her short skirt, trying not to stare at her bare skin too long.

"Is something wrong?" she raises a brow at him, smirking.

"N, no" he stammered going up to remove her bra. She even puts out her arms to make it easier for him to remove it.

Dennis couldn't help but stare at her breasts.

 

"Only one piece of clothing left"

Dennis's breathing was picking up as he stared at her almost naked body.

"Now you don't seem so in a hurry to get me clean, hmm why is that?" she smirks.

Dennis ran his hand along her body slowly.

"Oh my the big reveal coming.. uh oh" she jokes.

He pulled her panties down slowly trying not to stare at what he was exposing.

She laughs "Maybe I should put them over your head next"

Dennis finally took them off completely staring at her almost like he was hypnotized by the sight of her.

"Your still not getting me in there.."

Dennis shook his head shaking himself out of his daze.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No...get in the shower please"

Again she shakes her head.

"Why not" he shouted.

 

"Because...I just don't wanna follow your dumb ass plans to get me into a sacrifice dress"

"Just get in the damn shower" he roared.

"Or what, are you going to man handle me and clean me yourself?" she laughs almost like she was daring him too.

"If that's what it takes"

She tries bolting for the door.

Dennis grabbed her and threw her into the shower pinning her to the wall. "One way or another your having a shower" he told her.

She hisses at him and laughs.

Dennis growled at her holding her to the wall as he turned the shower on.

"Agghh it's cold!" she screams, trying to fight him.

"Stay still it will warm up soon" he growled.

After a minute the water warms and her body isn't as tense, but she still tries to fight him from beginning to clean her.

"You are making this harder than it needs to be" he groaned.

"Oh boy there's no washcloth, I guess your gonna have to clean my dirty body with your hands" she giggles.

Dennis huffed reaching for the body wash and squeezing some onto his hand.

"Oh no I'm in for it now" she jokes. He rubs his hand over her body slowly.

She arches her back which makes her voluptuous breasts push out more.

 

Dennis savored touching her body wherever he could, she was beautiful and he found himself admiring her hungrily as he went to touch her breasts he couldn't help but give them a quick squeeze.

She slightly purrs when he does.

He can't help but do it again loving how they feel under his touch.

"Mmm that feels good" she moans.

"It does?" he whispered.

"Maybe you should try other places" she smiles.

Dennis licked his lips as his hands started to go down her body, his breathing picked up.

She closes her eyes, waiting for his to hand to wander more.

He moaned as he slipped a finger inside her pussy then rubbing on her clit.

"Ooh" she moans.

He does it again looking down a her.

She takes ahold of the back of his neck and brings him closer, giving him a deep kiss.

Dennis kisses her back with a moan as he slipped another finger inside her.

"Mmm more" she wraps her arms around him bringing him against her body. Dennis started pumping his fingers inside her going deeper and faster, kissing her neck.

 

She reaches down and unfastens his pants hurriedly.

He hastily unbuttons his shirt tearing it off revealing his toned yet scarred body.

"Fuck..I want you.." she purrs, running her hands all over his body and scars.

Dennis stared at her panting as his skin twitched wherever her hands went.

Her hands come down to his cock and grips it, stroking it at a good pace "Mm can't wait to feel this inside me" she coos.

Dennis groaned kissing her again making her back press against the cold wall.

She lifts her leg and wraps it around his waist.

He lines himself up to her entrance and thrusts inside deeply.

"Uuh!" she moans.

He kissed her again thrusting inside her.

She holds onto his shoulders, pushing her hips against his thrusts "Dennis...ooh gawd!" she cries out. He felt himself getting closer to his climax as he went faster.

She moans loudly into the crook of his neck as she cums around him.

Dennis came just after with a groan, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Am I clean yet?" she jokes as she's kissing his neck.

 

Dennis nodded his head slowly with a sigh as he held her close to him.

"Maybe I should get dirty more often if it ends up like this"

Dennis chuckled quietly kissing her again. Her hands rub around on his back, rubbing in circles and up and down.

His kisses get a bit more heated as he grabbed her thigh lifting it up to his waist.

 

"Mmm so naughty you are" she smirks against his lips.

"Your just so beautiful" he purred not wanting to let her go.

"Your not to bad yourself stud" she licks his neck.

"I think I love you" he moaned.

"You think or you know you do?"

"I don't know yet" he whispered.

Her lush lips pout out "Need more convincing?"

Dennis rests his head on her breasts sighing contentedly  "Your for The Beast...I can't have you but I still want you, I don't know how I can keep you" he whispered.

"Didn't you say something about not suffering makes me impure?"

"Yes why?"

"I can be yours.." she un fastens her collar necklace revealing her long deep scar across her neck.

Dennis gasped as he stared at the scar on her neck "What...who did this to you?" he asked as his finger traced it slowly.

She tilts her head back enjoying his gentle touch "My ex he did it"

"Your ex?....why would he do something like this to you?, your beautiful" he told her feeling sad and confused as to why someone would want to hurt this incredible girl.

 

"He was cruel and he thought of me as some kind of freak because of my addiction my boyfriend before him gave to me, so he took me out making me think he was sorry and maybe wanted to ask me to marry him but instead of that he called me worthless and sick...he slashed my throat and left me to die alone" she closes her eyes, taking a deep breath as the memory washes over her.

Dennis kissed her gently trying to comfort her and bring her back from the memory. "You're none of those things he called you, you are pure" he told her comfortingly.

She kisses him back and then lays her head on his shoulder, letting out a deep sigh.

"You can be mine now" he whispered happily, resting his head on hers.

 

Elizabeth smiles to herself "Best shower ever"

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story will be in my Big Oc Novel 2 also )


	39. His First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request *(Older) Hedwig X Requester's Oc Trinity. ( Alternate Universe where Hedwig is 18 (No Horde/other personality's and Dennis is Hedwig's Older Brother ) (Hedwig just turned 18 and has a friend over from his job at the Mini golf Kingdom )*

 

Hedwig had invited a friend of his from work at the Mini Golf Kingdom and just come in the door with her, He currently lived with his older brother which he felt the need to try and sneak her off to his room without his brother seeing them.

Dennis was busy cleaning the dishes that Hedwig decided to leave on the side again he was just finishing up when he heard the door open. "Hi Hedwig" he called. 

"Hi Dennis" Hedwig called back.

Trinity didn't understand why Hedwig was trying to sneak and kind of let out a small giggle at how he was acting.

 

"Okay what did you wanna do?" he asked.

"Do you have a tv in your room?"

"Yeah do you wanna watch a movie or something?" 

"Yes please" she smiles.

"Okay" he said shyly taking her hand gently and leading her to his room.

"Cute room, I see you like tigers and I also see you got hamsters?" she looks at them on the wheel in their home.

"Yeah did you wanna hold them" 

"Nah not right now" she sits on his bed with a bounce. "What movies you got?"

"Uhh well, I'll bring them over and you can chooth" he said, his lisp making an appearance making him cringe, he hated that he still had it.

 

"Unless you don't want to watch a movie, we could do something else?"

"Like what?" He asked curiously staring into her pretty eyes.

"Do you wanna kiss me?"

"Sure okay" he stammered feeling nervous.

"Are you going to kiss me first or me kiss you?" she asks.

"You first" he whispered.

"Okay" she leans in and kisses him. **** ~~~~

 

Hedwig leans in and deepens the kiss with a small moan as he touches her gently.

Trinity starts tickling him and laughs "Got ya!" **** ~~~~

Hedwig starts laughing loudly "Hey stop it" he said during fits of laughter.

She takes her shirt off and starts trying to move his sweat pants down past his hips "Wanna fool around?" **** ~~~~

"Okay" he nodded, with a goofy smile.

She lifts her skirt up and sits on his lap straddling him, sliding down onto his unexperienced cock for his first time. "Mmm Hedwig" **** ~~~~

"Uhh wow" he cried.

She puts his hands on her hips, so he can move her. **** ~~~~

 

Hedwig moved her slowly to begin with moaning as he did "Your so beautiful Trinity" he said staring up at her.

"Thank you..Ooh!" she moans. **** ~~~~

He moved her slightly quicker as he grew more confident leaning his head back into the pillows.

"Ooh oh" her head tilts back as she holds his hands for support. **** ~~~~

He felt himself getting close to his climax. Trinity suddenly cums, feeling a deep wave of pleasure. "Uuh Hedwig!" **** ~~~~

Hedwig came after her with a moan  "Trinithy!" 

She falls forward on top of him breathing hard "That was so much fun" **** ~~~~

"Yeah" he said breathing heavily.

 

"I think your lisp is cute" she giggles. **** ~~~~

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah it's adorable" **** ~~~~

" I...I didn't think anyone would like it" he said in shock.

She runs a hand through his bed messed hair with a smile. "Um I think your brother over heard us" she chuckles. **** ~~~~

He chuckled nervously as he heard the floor creak outside his room. "Teas ready when you want it Hedwig" Dennis told him "Okay" he replied.

"Tea man?" she laughs. **** ~~~~

He smiled at her, she was cute when she laughed. "He means dinner" he said.

"Oh cool, lets go if you want too?" **** ~~~~

"Sure...you might wanna get changed first" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah" she laughs and gets dressed. **** ~~~~

"Okay, you ready?" he asked her. **** ~~~~

"Yup" she takes his hand. "Let's go" **** ~~~~

 

They sit down at the table and Dennis is just finishing up serving the food he had cooked a steak and chips with peas and buttery potatoes, everything was neatly organized on the plate, it looked perfect. "I made more for our guest, considering I thought she would be hungry too" Dennis said with a smirk. "How did you know she was here, I tried so hard to be sneaky" Hedwig asked his brother. 

"You don't think I don't know you well enough by now to not know when your up to something?" Dennis answered making Hedwig roll his eyes. **** ~~~~

"Looks great" Trinity smiles and rubs on Hedwig's knee. **** ~~~~

 

"Thanks" Dennis said with a nod. Hedwig reached under the table to hold her hand. **** ~~~~

"No Problem" she looks over at Hedwig briefly and winks at him. **** ~~~~

Hedwig smiles before tucking in to his steak. **** ~~~~

They eat their meal pretty quickly and sit around the table talking. **** ~~~~

"So how long have you two known each other?" Dennis asked. **** ~~~~

"Hm.. 5 month's when he started working at the golf kingdom" Trinity answers. **** ~~~~

"And how long have you two been together?" he asked making Hedwig blush. **** ~~~~

"Actually just today.." she answers and grips onto Hedwig's knee with her nails. **** ~~~~

Hedwig jumps a little at that not expecting it "You okay Hedwig?" Dennis asked. "Yeah, I'm fine" he said an octave higher than usual, nodding his head. **** ~~~~

Trinity chuckles a little and rubs on his thigh "Yeah are you okay?" **** ~~~~

"I... yes, yes I am" he stammered. **** ~~~~

She leans over and whispers in his ear "You sure" as she rubs her hand right on his bulge. **** ~~~~

"Mmhmm" he moaned as his hips bucked, Dennis chuckled knowing exactly what was going on. **** ~~~~

"Come on big boy, back to your room we go.. nice meeting you Dennis" she giggles and takes Hedwig's hand leading him out. **** ~~~~

Hedwig followed her back to his room. "I guess I'm your girlfriend now" she smiles at him. **** ~~~~

 

"Yay I got girlfriend!"

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for KPopCORn8 from Wattpad. Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel)


	40. A Little Bit Of Honey for 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Request, Orwell/Dennis X My Oc Olivia Honey. (Orwell runs into a girl and finds out something more )

Orwell was walking home after spending the day in the library reading several books on history, it was getting late and it was starting to get dark pretty quickly. **** ~~~~

A girl suddenly comes around the corner and bumps into him, making her drop her book bag and books out onto the sidewalk. **** ~~~~

"Oh dear, my apologies" he said as he knelt down to pick them up and hand them back to her, he stared at her and he gasped, she was beautiful and it took his breath away. **** ~~~~

"Thanks.. It was really my fault I wasn't paying enough attention to where I was going" as she stands back up she flips her long chestnut hair over her shoulder. **** ~~~~

 

"No harm done" Orwell said giving her a shy smile. **** ~~~~

"Well.. see ya around and be sure to say hello to Dennis for me" she bites her bottom lip with a smile and heads over to the coffee shop across the street. **** ~~~~

Orwell watched her leave feeling curious as to how she knew Dennis, he decided to go into the coffee shop, he could do with some coffee anyway.

She was sitting in a booth, sipping at her Frappuccino and looking at some book. **** ~~~~

 

Orwell ordered a cup of coffee for himself before making his way to her booth "Mind if I join you?" he asked her shyly. **** ~~~~

She looks up at him "Oh sure thing" **** ~~~~

"Thank you" he said sitting opposite her. **** ~~~~

"So which one are you?" **** ~~~~

"Excuse me" he asked. **** ~~~~

"Which alter are you?" **** ~~~~

"Oh, I am Orwell" he told her. **** ~~~~

Olivia chuckles and takes his hand "Olivia Honey" **** ~~~~

"That's a nice name" he said softly. **** ~~~~

 

"Thank you, so is yours... " she takes a sip of her drink staring up at him through her eyelashes. "Does Dennis know your here with me?" **** ~~~~

"No...do you want him to, how do you know him anyway?" he asked curiously. **** ~~~~

She leans forward across the table to whisper in his ear "We used to have sex" **** ~~~~

"Really?" Orwell said in surprise. "Yes we did" Dennis whispered back. **** ~~~~

"Yeah.." she looks into his eyes, her face still close "But he's been kind of distant for awhile now" **** ~~~~

"I'm sorry about that" he whispered, it looked like Orwell still but it sounded like Dennis. **** ~~~~

 

She gets closer to his face with her lips almost touching his like she's going to kiss him but instead she grins and leans back into her seat, taking another sip of her Frappuccino "Mm yummy" **** ~~~~

He huffed almost like he was expecting a kiss. **** ~~~~

Olivia keeps up a smile on her face while she slips off her heel and lifts her leg up under the table to rub her foot up the inside of his thigh. **** ~~~~

"Mmm my sweet Honey" he moaned staring up at her. **** ~~~~

Her foot rubs on his bulge a little bit "Mm Master.." she coos. **** ~~~~

He groaned leaning into her touch. **** ~~~~

"You wanna get out of here?" she asks picking up her drink and her bags. **** ~~~~

"Yeah" he said standing up next to her. **** ~~~~

"Alright lets high tail it out of here then" she smirks and takes his hand leading him out. **** ~~~~

They followed her out to wherever she wanted to take them.

 

They walk to her car and both get in and she drives to a quiet spot that has a nice view, its dark out now and the moons full shining brightly into the car. "We're here" **** ~~~~

"Wow" he said in awe marveling at the view. **** ~~~~

"That's not the best view though" Olivia giggles and unzips the front of her designer shirt revealing her breasts in a white lacy bra. **** ~~~~

"Ohh that's much better" he groaned. **** ~~~~

She suddenly climbs over the front seats and into the back "Back here studs" **** ~~~~

They climbed into the back with her, falling onto her with a groan, his face landing on her breasts. **** ~~~~

She licks her lips with a playful smile "I missed you" **** ~~~~

"I missed you too my sweet honey" Dennis's deep voice replied. **** ~~~~

"Please show me you missed me Master and ooh yes let Orwell in on it" **** ~~~~

 

Dennis nodded kissing her breasts slowly, trying to savor her, Orwell's hands were touching her with feather light touches. **** ~~~~

"Mmm" she breathes as her eyes flutter. **** ~~~~

Dennis kissed up her neck before kissing her lips deeply. **** ~~~~

She wraps her arms around his neck, petting the back of his head as they kiss passionately "Fucck" she mumbles between kisses, she reaches down and hikes up her dress up around her hips. **** ~~~~

Dennis stared down at her through lust filled eyes "Tell me you want me" he begged her. **** ~~~~

"Fuck me like it's going to be your last time, like it's the end of the world..." **** ~~~~

Dennis panted as Orwell unbuckled their trousers and pulled them down, lowering their cock towards her. "I will fuck you like you are my last fuck, like you are the only one in my world, my sweet honey" Dennis purred kissing her neck. **** ~~~~

She does a little purr back in response. **** ~~~~

They thrusted into her slowly making Dennis sigh contently "Ohh I missed this...what about you honey how much did you miss us?" he asked thrusting into her deeply. **** ~~~~

"OOh so much!" she moans. **** ~~~~

 

Dennis kissed her deeply as Orwell and Dennis both thrusted into her at a good pace, Orwell's hands travelling up to her breasts and squeezing them tightly. **** ~~~~

"Err uuh... that hurts so good" she grits her teeth. **** ~~~~

"Are you getting close Olivia?" he whispered. **** ~~~~

"Mmm yes..." **** ~~~~

"Tell me what you want us to do" he purred kissing her cheek softly. **** ~~~~

"Go harder!" she cries, gripping onto his shoulder blades with her nails. **** ~~~~

"As you wish" he smiled as they thrusted into her harder with a groan. **** ~~~~

Olivia moans in ecstasy as she climaxes. **** ~~~~

They climaxed just after collapsing into her arms breathing heavily. **** ~~~~

"Wow that was great.." she smiles and kisses their neck. Orwell speaks up "You know this reminds me of a something I read.." 

 

Dennis rolls his eyes "Not now Orwell" **** ~~~~

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Requested by growligan. Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This story will be in my Big Oc book 2 also. )


	41. Following Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Request - Kevin/Dennis/The Beast x Casey Crooke* (Kevin finds Casey again after running off into the city. Alternate take on the ending of 'Glass' ) *

Casey and Kevin were standing in front of the hospital when she suddenly sees a red light on her shoulder and when she turns to see what it was that when the shooter shoots Kevin, he then looks up at Casey and he suddenly turns into the Beast, he stares into her eyes only a few moments before taking off into the city.

 

Month's passes by without any new sightings of Kevin or even sightings anywhere.

Casey begins to wonder if she will ever see him again and where he is hiding now, but at times for awhile now she began to suspect someone was following her around and even leaving tiny clues. 

She's been staying at her new foster home. She even had her own bedroom on the first floor.

One night she wakes up during the night because she heard a small noise and when she looks at the window she sees a shadow move across it. 

Casey gets up and walks over to it, opening it up to look out and that's when she is faced with Kevin but not she can tell it's Dennis by the way he looks at her, his stance is stoic and he looks at her with slight tension on his features.

"Get in quickly before someone sees you" she helps him climb in her window.

 

She can already tell he's been watching her awhile now 

He turns to her and says " Kevin and I, we have been keeping things under control.. The Beast he's been at bay since our last encounter with you" He sighs.

Casey leads him over to her bed and they both sit together.

"Casey I, I've been so on edge about all the killings that's been going on that I can't seem to relax for even a moment and I'm sure it shows and I'm sorry" While Dennis talks to her The Beast is listening in on their conversion.

"Kevin wants to talk to you" Dennis nods his head and It's Kevin. He hugs her and she hugs him back and share a passionate moment between them, kissing each other.

 

They lay down together taking each other's clothing off while they make out, he gets on top of her and slides into her and begins to move slow savoring every moment but also goes deep into her to bring her satisfaction, letting his cock move across her sweet spot. "Ooh Kevin..." she mewls. 

They go like that for a good while, kissing each other more, staring into each other's eyes.

 

Suddenly Dennis takes the light and picks up the pace "Wrap your legs around me" Casey smiles up at him and does it, Dennis begins to go faster and deeper "Arragh" he groans loudly.

"Ooh omg Dennis!" she moans.

"Casey..uuh" he groans and kisses her deeply.

 

The Beast comes with a deep growl into the light and grabs her and begins to really pound into her pussy desperately and animalistic like. He growls and lightly scratches at her back as he fucks her harder.

He buries his face in the crook of her neck on her left side of her head and with each and every thrust he grunts loudly, making her shiver with a slight fear but also a sexual thrill.

Casey begins to feel her climax coming on fast as his cock strokes her in all the right places deep inside her "I'm...I'm going to Uhhoohhh gawd!" she cries out.

That only makes the Beast pound into her 3 more times before he breaks and cums, her cries of pleasure like music to his ears.

He falls onto her holding her in his big strong arms while the both of them are both able to breath normally again.

 

Kevin comes back and holds her closer, giving her sweet kisses on her head.

"Will you come with me Casey, so maybe we can run off to somewhere far away and live happily ever after?" He asks her softly.

Casey turns her head and looks up at him, smiling warmly "Yes Kevin, Forever we will be together"

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for: TheCrookeeCrumbles. - Written By: Lizrenknight. *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	42. The Beast Saves His Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Request. The Beast X Reader. (The Beast saves his pregnant Bride)*

The Beast had been protecting you his bride for sometime now, but mostly keeping you safe from your abusive father.

You Y/N was pregnant with the Beasts Child, you felt safe and wanted and most of all loved for the first time in your life and you couldn't ask for better.

 

You go out for a walk since it was a beautiful evening, thinking you'll most likely won't be seen by anyone but you had been wrong.

you bump into your father when you turn a corner, he grabs you and is dragging you back to the car to take with him back home "You shouldn't have left me" he tells you in a gruff voice.

You scream loudly, trying desperately to get away from him.

 

Suddenly The Beast comes running from the side of him, pushing your father to the ground, then grabbing him again. The Beast picks him up in the air and then throws him against one of the tree trunks, snapping his spine in half on impact. 

The sound of it is brutal sounding to your ears and you cover your eyes, trying not to look at your fathers mangled body.

The Beast walks up to you and scoops you up like he did when you first got married to him and takes you home.

 

Once your at home with him again, he lays you down gently near the fireplace on a nice nest of blankets he made just for you.

"Oh my mate, I am here always for you Y/N and our baby" he tells you as soothing as he can in his deep voice.

You smile up at him, so relieved to be safe in his arms and not having to worry about your abusive father anymore.

 

He leans down and starts licking your neck slowly all the way from your collarbone to your earlobe. The sensation leaves you feeling goosebumps forming on your skin, his hot breath on it making you feel warmth start to flood your lower half.

 

The Beast kisses you and then takes off your shirt, revealing your chest and he licks around your nipples and even nibbles on them gently sending a volt of pleasure to your core "Mmm Beast" you mewl in delight.

 

He moves down your body, removing your pants and then your panties. He climbs up on top of you and teases you with the tip of his cock on your wet entrance, rubbing in between your folds and your clit.

"Ooh fuc…." you moan.

"Y/N" he groans your name in your ear as he pushes his cock into you, rubbing up against your sweet spot.

He goes slow at first getting you ready for a good roll in the blankets he then picks up the pace.

Thrusting faster and faster making you cry out in sheer joyous pleasure.

He lifts your legs up with your feet resting on his big shoulders so he can push harder into you, the position makes it easier to hit your sweet spot even more.

"Uhh gawd!" you moan loudly as you feel your climax hit you hard and fast.

 

The Beast follows suit right after with a loud lion like rawr that echoes the room and he falls to your side and embraces you close, kissing and licking your face lovingly.

Both of you are sweating from your round of passionate love making, you stare in his dark eyes in wonder and he stares back at you and smiles "My Bride" he whispers softly.

 

"My Husband" You whisper back.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for HeyItsMaddyy on Wattpad* - Written by: Lizrenknight. *  
> (This story only in this novel :) )


	43. Another Day At School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Olivia & Molly. (Olivia confronts Dennis at work again and Molly finds out, what will happen?) *

It was another day and more ruckus from the kids at the high school, leaving messes like little animals, Olivia walked into one of the class rooms that didn't have anyone in it but as soon as she does she notices Dennis cleaning the chalk board with a wet wash rag.

Dennis was too engrossed in the work to notice anyone enter.

She suddenly drops her heavy book bag on one of the desks behind him. ( **Thud** )

Dennis jumps a bit before turning around to see who was making the noise, as soon as he does he recognizes her straight away."Olivia?" he said with a gasp.

"Hi..Dennis" she speaks quietly.

"Hi...what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well I was taking off from one of my classes and well your here" she smirks.

"Oh, okay" he says nervously.

"Did I disturb you?"

"What?" he whispered.

"Did I disturb your work? I can always find another room."

"Uh, no, no, its fine" he stammered.

 

"Oh okay.." she sits on one of the desks, leaning back slightly.

Dennis finished up cleaning the chalk board admiring his work.

"Nice job.." she smiles at him.

"Thanks" he says back returning with his own smile.

"How are you and Molly lately?" she asks changing the subject.

"Uh, yeah we're fine" he told her nervously.

"Dennis I..do miss you" she admits quietly looking away.

"I'm sorry" he sighed.

"I've been very lonely lately.." she sighs looking down.

"Oh"

She looks up at him "Hold me"

Dennis shook his head with a groan."I can't" he whispered.

She jumps off the desk, walking up to him. Her arms wrap around him in a snug hug "I missed you so, so much" she cries.

 

Dennis tenses up fearfully as she held him. She looks up at him with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry..but I can't stop loving you"

Dennis stares at her nervously, apart of him wanted her too but Molly had made it very clear to him what would happen if he had any more slip ups. Molly had been really hard on him lately and paranoid, every girl Dennis even looked at made her suspicious. Then her remembered what Molly did to her and then he felt frustrated "But you and Molly did things to each other" he reminded her.

"Yes.. we did but I don't really know if she just did that with me to make herself feel better some how or she likes me too"

"I don't know either" he sighed.

She lays her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She dips her hands into his front pockets of his pants rubbing them gently against his upper thighs with a sigh "My hands are cold"

Dennis couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you nervous" she whispers.

 

"I don't know how I'm feeling honestly" he admitted.

"Well you must be feeling something since you've grown some" she giggles.

He breathed heavily.

Her hand reaches over more in his pocket and rubs on his now harden cock and she moans "Fuck..it feels as good as I remember it" she breathes.

"Uhh" he moaned quietly at her touch.

She keeps it up for a good 5 minutes, gripping and stroking faster and faster. Moaning lightly along with him.

Dennis's back was pressed back against the wall, eyes closed, giving into her touch like he was putty in her hands.

 

"Are you close?" she asks sensually in his ear.

"Uhh, yes" he groaned.

She gets down on her knees in front of him and unzips him, taking him out and begins to suck on his cock until he cums.

He came with a groan panting heavily as he looked down at her.

"Mmm" she moans licking her lips.

Dennis suddenly slid to the floor, still breathing heavily.

She sits on his lap straddling him, holding him closely.

Dennis groaned as she did.

"I did miss you and I missed her too believe it or not..I don't want to be alone" she kisses his cheeks.

Dennis groaned as she did.

"You and Molly mean a lot to me and I need you in my life now" she kisses his cheeks more."If you don't feel the same way, it's okay"

"No, no...its not that its just...I don't know what Molly will think" he sighed.

"I'll still care about you and her no matter what" she cups his cheek.

He nodded his head slowly."Maybe you should talk to her" he whispered.

"Maybe.." she hugs him. He hugs her back gently.

\---

Dennis had become very nervous around Molly after what had happened with Olivia, he did his best to hide it but he was worried about what she would do or say to him if she found out, He didn't want to lose her again.

 

Molly's in the living room and Dennis is taking a nap, his cell phone starts to beep like he got a message, so she takes a peep at it

*** Hey I just wanted to let you know I really enjoyed spending time with you again and having a little fun, I hope that Molly and I will be on better grounds about all of it and be good friends... love ya. Love Olivia. xoxo ***

Molly lays the phone down on the coffee table not feeling mad, just wondering why Dennis is still afraid of how she would react.

Dennis's head rested on Molly's gently as he slept, he made what sounded like a whimpering sounds in his sleep. She taps him on the shoulder gently.

He made it again not waking up.

"Dennis.. wake up" she says louder. His eyes opened slowly as he stared back at her.

"Hey..Dennis bear, you were dreaming" she smiles, playing with his shirt collar.

"Sorry" he murmured kissing her softly.

"Mmm" she kisses back "Can I ask you something?"

"Okay..." he replied nervously.

Before she says anything she kisses his neck and licks it then whispers "What did Olivia do to you?"

Dennis tensed up straight away, starting to shake nervously."N..nothing" he whimpered.

She nuzzles his neck "She messaged you a few minutes ago and I read it..so please don't lie"

 

He gasped, as he froze, he could feel himself starting to panic.

"I'm not mad.."

He started to cry not sure how else to cope.

"I was with her too, so I'm just as guilty as you are" she giggles and sighs.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want to...she just, she still loves me and she wanted to touch me...I tried to stop it I really did, please don't leave me again" he rambled as he cried into her shoulder, trembling like a leaf.

"Dennis I forgave you the moment I played around with her. So I'm not upset with you and I'm not going to leave you"

"You did last time...and you told me what would happen if it happened again" he panicked, struggling to breathe.

"Sweetie that was before I got to know her and fooled around a bit. I'm okay about it now and I'm not going to leave you" she coos and kisses his cheeks.

Dennis had his eyes closed as he shook, his breathing was still coming out in gasps.

 

Molly leans in and sucks and licks his neck lightly "Mmm tell me what she did to you.."

He shook his head trying to get away.

"I wanna hear it.. I want you to tell me what she did and how it felt.. Mmm please?" she moans in his ear, rubbing her body against his.

"She...she put her hands in my pockets and she...she touched me" he stammered.

"Really?"

He nodded, looking down sadly.

She smirks at him and then there's a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" she runs up to the door and lets whoever it is inside.

Dennis sat on the sofa, debating whether to make a break for it upstairs.

\---

Molly walks back into the room holding Olivia's hand "Looky who came to say hello"

Olivia sweetly smiles at Dennis "Hi"

His eyes widened as he gasped, he was about to bolt and run upstairs and Molly notices this.

 

Molly hugs Olivia suddenly and kisses her and Olivia kisses her back and they both start taking each other's shirts off, touching each other's breasts. Making sweet little mewls as they kiss more passionately.

Dennis watched them curiously, not sure what to do.

They finally get stripped down bare and Molly giggles and does the come here motion to Dennis.

Dennis walked over slowly still feeling nervous.

As soon as he's close enough Molly grabs Olivia's hand and they run up the stairs "Come get us!" they both giggle.

Dennis runs after them up the stairs.

When he reaches the bedroom, the girls are on the bed, Molly's laying down and Olivia is laying between her legs licking her pussy, Molly's starting to make little moans as it's happening "Mmm"

The sight turns him on and he lets out a quiet moan. Molly reaches a hand to him "Come to me"

He walks over to her.

 

Dennis is sitting up on his knees near her and she reaches over and unzips his pants, reaching in them to pull out his cock, "Mm can I have it daddy?" she licks her lips.

"Okay" he pants nodding his head.

She starts to suck on his cock while Olivia licks her.

Dennis moaned as she started to suck.

Molly moaned around him as she came suddenly and Olivia gets up from between Molly's legs and kisses Dennis deeply. He kisses her back.

Molly stops and sits up, watching them make out. He pulled away still looking nervous about the whole thing, Still shaking slightly .

"Go ahead Daddy, I want to watch you with her" Molly giggles.

"But why?" he asked nervously.

"What do you mean why? I want to watch you because it's kind of thrilling to me" she chuckles.

Dennis still looked unsure about it.

Molly reaches around him and slaps his ass "Come on man up already!" Both her and Olivia laughs.

 

Dennis groaned when she did that "But...why are you doing this to me" he cried.

"What, trying to have fun with you with another partner I now trust, is that what you mean, hmm?"

He nodded his head shyly.

Olivia lays down on the bed and Molly whispers in his ear "Please, I want to watch you pound her into the bed...please Dennis bear?" she pouts.

Dennis looked at her nervously.

"Stop being a big baby... I said it's fine, so go ahead"

"But...this is what started the mistrust, you left me last time I touched her" he cried.

"Yeah but I ended up doing naughty things with her just like you did and now the mistrust is over and I like her too and she is my gift to you tonight.." she pouts.

"The next time I touched her its over...that's what you told me"

"Agh! never mind I'll have fun without you then.." she takes Olivia's hand and they walk into the bathroom shutting the door. You can hear the shower being turned on and giggling.

 

Dennis collapsed on the bed crying quietly, until he fell asleep feeling lonely.

The girls are washing each other's hair, talking about random silly things, giggling a lot, being girly mostly and once in awhile shout "Hey Dennis is Sure missing out.." Olivia chuckles. "Yeah he sure is, he would have a ball in here with us" they both giggle loudly.

Dennis is standing by the door listening in on the conversation.

Molly sighs "Gosh I didn't think he be this upset over me saying that..doesn't he know by now that I forgave him?" Olivia kisses and hugs her trying to comfort her.

Dennis hung his head down low as he heard that.

"Why can't he understand that and have fun now?" she sighs while Olivia is rubbing her hands on Molly's breasts, flicking her harden nipples lightly making her giggle. "Olivia that tickles"

Dennis felt turned on when he heard her giggling.

 

Molly turns around in Olivia's arms and they start kissing passionately, playing with each other's tongues and making each other giggle more.

He moaned quietly outside the door.

They both hear him and give each other knowing looks, smiling "It sure would be nice if Dennis was in here to play with us" they both giggle.

Dennis sighed knowing he'd been caught, opening the door slowly.

"Are you coming in now?"

Dennis nodded staring at them, They both giggle and resume to kissing more.

 

He unbuttons his shirt slowly as he watched them kiss. Molly backs up Olivia against the shower wall and goes down on her knees, licking Olivia's clit making her moan and grabs the wash cloth pole for support. "Ooh Molly.."

Dennis groans finally stripping down completely and joining them in the shower.

Olivia grabs his arm and pulls him closer, kissing him deeply, moaning into his mouth.

Dennis leans into it kissing her passionately.

Molly switches from licking Olivia to sucking on his cock "Mmm" while Dennis is kissing Olivia still. He groaned as he kissed Olivia deeper. Molly stands up and both of the girls get on both sides of him taking turns kissing him.

Dennis holds them, squeezing both of their asses. They giggle in between kisses.

"I...love...you" he whispered between kisses. "Mmm love you too" they both mumble.

 

He looked at Molly "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Don't worry about it baby. We're good" she smiles and kisses him.

He kisses her back "Mmm" he moaned.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & NovaAuthor13.*  
> (Story will be in my Big Oc Novel 2 also )


	44. Sit, Roll Over, Behave Ver 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Beast X Casey Cooke.* (The Beast has been giving Casey an attitude lately.)*

The Beast had a bad attitude and kept giving Casey a hard time and she was starting to get sick of it, so she decided to hatch a plan to teach him a lesson.

She just made dinner and was preparing her plate. "Come and get it!" she shouts.

The Beast comes downstairs, pulling the chair out roughly.

She suddenly snaps her fingers at him "Your bowl is under the table" she tells him sternly.

"What?" he growled looking at her.

"You heard me, your bowl of food is under there" she points under the table.

He huffs as he grabs it to put it on the table.

 

"Nope you eat it under there.." she grabs the bowl back and sits it back down on the floor "Now get down there and eat it!"

"I'm not eating on the floor" he argued.

"Well Humans eat at the table" she sits down at the table with her plate "And animals like you eat on the damn floor.."

"I'm not doing it" he growled.

"Then you don't eat tonight" she pokes his chest, staring him down.

"Fine" he shouted going under the table to eat his food, muttering under his breath.

"And no back talking to me" she starts to eat her own meal.

"Whatever" he muttered.

 

"You just earned a night sleeping on the floor tonight for that"

"Why?"

"For back talking like a bad boy" she wags her finger at him.

He growled in response. She gets up from the table and rolls a newspaper and grabs his ear lobe trying to drag him to the living area.

The Beast shouts in protest but eventually she drags him where she wants him.

She pushes him face forwards onto the floor and begins to swat his ass with the rolled up news paper. "Bad! Bad!"

He tried to get away from her.

"Stay still you bad Beast!" she keeps swatting his ass.

He roared in frustration still struggling to get away from her. She finally stops "I hope you learned your lesson"

 

He sighed in frustration looking at her angrily. She bends forwards glaring at him "Keep it up and I just might do it again" she whispers.

"Don't you dare" he snarled.

"Oh I dare" she bites her lip, smirking.

"Don't do it Casey" he warned. "Or what?" she teases.

He doesn't say anything just stares at her.

"Well? You going to answer me?" she smirks at him.

He looked away not knowing what to say.

"That's what I thought" she huffs and walks away. He watches her as she walks away 

Casey goes up stairs and gets ready for bed, slipping into a silky black nightie.

The Beast comes up shortly after about to lay on the bed.

 

"Lay on the rug" she snaps her fingers at him.

He groaned as she did "But its cold" he protested.

"To bad, that's where animals sleep" she rolls over on her side facing away from him on the bed.

"Why are you doing this Casey?" He asked frustratedly. 

"Because of your bad behavior towards me"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"How rude and mean you have been to me for awhile now.. You want to act like an animal then I'll treat you like one" she huffs.

 

He sighed trying to get back on the bed with her.

"Nope leave me be" she covers her head with the blanket. He ignores her and tries to hold her.

"I'm very upset with you.."

"Tell me what I can do" 

"You already know, don't act like you don't" she huffs again. The Beast sighs as he leans down to kiss her, moving the blanket away from her head.

She groans in protest at him trying to move the blanket.

"Can I at least have a pillow to lie on the floor with?" he asked her after he managed to lower the blanket to kiss her forehead.

She turns her head to look into his eyes "Do you think I really want to treat you like that?"

"You seemed to take great pleasure in doing so downstairs he grumbled, his attitude returning.

 

"There you go again with that bad attitude of yours!" she yells and hides her face again with the blanket.

He sighed heavily looking away from her. She starts to tear up.

He jumped off the bed and onto the floor as he laid there.

She throws a pillow at him and huffs. He pulls it under his head and tries to sleep on the cold hard floor.

Casey starts to feel stressed out, needing sweet attention. So she rubs her hand between her legs rubbing on her inner thighs and on her pussy, then moving her fingers in and out of it "Ooh" she quietly moans.

 

He hears her and starts to get slightly jealous.

"Mmm don't you want to be nice to me now?" she chuckles under her breath and lets out a loud moan to tease him.

He groans at her teasing, crawling over to her.

"Say your sorry and maybe I'll let you have me" she smirks.

"I'm sorry my love" he mumbles staring at her.

She wraps her arms around his neck bringing his face closer to her lips "You mean it...My sweet Beasty?"

He nodded as he started to purr, knowing how cute she thinks he sounds when he does.

She kisses and nibbles on his bottom lip lightly. He moaned jumping on the bed curling up next to her.

 

She reaches for the blanket and opens it up do he can get in with her "Come on in with me you bad boy" she chuckles.

He crawls under it quickly still feeling cold after sleeping on the floor, staring up at her.

She goes under the cover a moment and comes back out throwing her silk gown on the chair next to the bed and her panties. "Your turn"

The Beast grins as he stripped down throwing the clothes off the bed. Casey purrs for him as she reaches down between them and rubs on his cock "I missed you and this"

"I missed you to, Mmm" he moaned as she rubbed his cock, moving closer to her.

She drapes her leg over his hip, pushing her pussy down onto his cock "Mmmm" she hums that the feeling.

His hips buck as he groaned, his hands started to glide over her body, holding her close to him.

 

She pushes down and back up slowly to feel every inch of him inside her, teasing him. "Fuuc....mmm" she moans.

"Uhh, please go faster" he begged her his eyes pleading with her.

"How about you take over and go wild on me?" she giggles.

He smirked as he flipped them over, licking and kissing all over her body.

"Ooh oh baby" she moans and laughs.

He gazed up at her longingly.

"I love you.."

 

He kissed her deeply "I love you too" he whispered. She wraps her legs around him bringing him closer to her.

He moaned deepening the kiss before slipping his cock inside her deeper. "Mmm more" she mewls. He thrusted deeper and faster hitting her spot each time.

Her finger nails dig into his shoulders as he thrusts "Uhh gawd..right there!"

He groaned as he carried on going faster each time, kissing her neck softly as he did. 

She nips and kisses his neck, making cute growl sounds in his ear "Mmmgrrr"

He purred back nestling his head in the crook of her shoulder, eyes closed as he started to pant when his climax came closer.

 

"Ooh Beeassst!" she cums suddenly. He groaned cumming straight after her.

She sighs contently, nuzzling his neck.

He kissed her neck softly and they fall asleep in each other's arms with everything forgiven and forgotten.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*  
> (This story only in this novel. ) (  
> Look for version 1 of this story with my oc Elizabeth in my Big Oc novel 2 )*


	45. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Request - Dennis X Kevin Wendell Crumb. (M/M inside Kevin's mind), Kevin seeks comfort from his protector )*

**Inside Kevin's head...**

Dennis and Patricia was talking about what their next moves was going to be regarding the Beast, when suddenly Kevin got up from his chair and walked off, he headed into a room that looked like his bedroom, it was dark all around and well hidden from everyone else from the circle of chairs and the only other person that knew about this hidden place was Dennis. 

Kevin lays on the bed and starts to cry.

 

Dennis saw Kevin heading towards his room and knew something was wrong "Patricia can we come back to this later...I just need to do something" he asked her. 

Patricia wasn't very pleased but she nodded her head and let him go. Dennis walked over to Kevin's room.

Kevin's just laying there in his bed, sobbing quietly.

Dennis walked up to him and knelt down next to the bed "What's wrong Kev?" he asked him softly.

"I just feel... so alone and I'm not sure why" he says in a breathy voice.

"Your not alone, we're all here for you...I'm here for you" he told him comfortingly.

Kevin actually holds his arms out to him.

Dennis climbs on the bed with him and holds him close to him, shushing him quietly.

"I don't know what I would've done without you Dennis" he hugs him closer "Thank you..."

"Its okay Kev...I would do anything for you" he told him softly.

Kevin stops hugging him and looks up at Dennis's steely eyes, a tear runs down his cheek and runs all the way down to his lips.

Dennis cups his face to wipe away the tear, staring down at him.

"I'm sorry I never told you how much you mean to me"

"Shh, its okay Kev" he whispered.

 

Kevin tears up more shaking "I'm such a big baby crying like this"

Dennis does the only thing he can think of and kisses him softly on the lips.

Kevin swallows hard after he pulls away slightly.

Dennis stared down at him softly.

"Wa...why?" Kevin stutters slightly.

"Well it stopped you from crying didn't it?" he chuckled.

"Yea.. yeah but...now I feel funny" Kevin looks down and see's why he is, he had gotten an erection. He gets red faced with embarrassment and covers his lap with a pillow.

"Its okay Kev...look I got one too" Dennis told him.

"Yeah but.. fuck I don't know" Kevin looks down.

Dennis kisses him again gently "Just relax Kev" he whispered kissing his jawline.

"Wa..." Kevin lets a breathy moan pass his lips.

 

"Whatever happens in this room can stay in this room...we don't have to tell anyone" Dennis promises.

"Have you been planning this?"

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"I'm just wondering if.. if you were already wanting to do this before now?" Kevin asks, still looking a bit flushed.

"I just want to make you happy Kev" he sighed.

"I know.. I'm sorry"

"Tell me do you want to do this?" 

"You are my protector.. how can I deny you since you know how to take care of me already and have forever?"

"Just trust me, can you do that Kev?"

He nods, letting go of his grip on the pillow.

Dennis kissed him again removing his shirt slowly so he didn't scare him.

 

Kevin fell against the pillows staring up at Dennis, he hoped that Dennis wouldn't see his pants because their was now a small wet spot on them from his precum. He looks away embarrassed.

"Hey what's wrong?" Dennis asked cupping his cheek.

"Nothing..." he whimpers and accidently glances down at the crotch of his pants.

Dennis sighs as he looked down at his pants seeing the wet spot on them, he stared back at Kevin and unbuckled his pants taking them off slowly avoiding the wet patch.

"I'm sorry"

"Its okay...its perfectly normal, I'm not upset" he told him kissing his chest.

Kevin lets out a breathy sigh, trying to relax.

"That's it relax Kev" he whispered getting closer to his cock.

Kevin closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pulsing feeling he was getting already in his very harden cock.

Dennis puts his mouth around his cock and starts to suck on it slowly.

Kevin bites his lip and he grips the blankets as a wave of pleasure hits him.

Dennis sucks on it harder. "Uuh.." Kevin lets out a breathy moan.

He starts moving up and down on his cock bobbing his head with a small moan.

Kevin suddenly bucks his hips with a groan "Gahh fu...."

Dennis carried on at a good pace trying to make Kevin feel good.

 

He reaches down and takes ahold of Dennis's hand as he suddenly hits his climax "Ohh DDennis!"

Dennis licks him clean before looking up at him.

Kevin grips Dennis's hand and pulls him up on top of him, he then reaches down and unzips Dennis's pants, freeing his cock. Kevin rocks his hips forwards getting his cock to rub against Dennis's with a small moan.

"Mmm that feels good" Dennis groaned.

Kevin leans his forehead against his breathing heavy "I love you"

"I love you too Kevin" he whispered kissing him again.

Kevin moans in his mouth as the kissing get deeper "Mmm my Dennis"

Dennis kissed his neck before turning him around and thrusting into him.

"Deennniisss!" Kevin whines and groans into the pillows.

Dennis slowed down so he didn't hurt him kissing the back of his neck.

 

Kevin started to pant as he felt Dennis glide inside him, rubbing on his special spot, he can't help himself, he has to reach down underneath himself and stroke his aching cock as Dennis goes a bit faster "Uuh! Uuh!"

Dennis thrusts into him a few more times before cumming inside him with a groan.

Kevin suddenly spills all over the bed as he cums right after, breathing hard.

Dennis pulls out slowly resting his head on his shoulder.

"Sorry I made a mess.." Kevin nervously smiles.

"Don't worry about it Kev" he comforted him.

 

He snuggles up beside Dennis feeling safe in his protective strong arms, falling into a deep restful sleep.

Dennis holds him close stroking his arm gently looking down at him lovingly.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Requested on Tumblr. Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*  
> (This story only in this novel )


	46. Open Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/The Horde X Casey Cooke. (The Horde is hurt and climbs into an open window, only to find it's not just anyone's window, it's Casey's )*

Dennis climbed through window of an apartment falling on the floor with a thud before closing the window quietly and huddling into the corner, trying to ignore the pain from the bullet wound he had gotten from one of the police officers who had chased him. He passed out in the corner feeling exhausted.

Casey comes home, unlocking the door and going inside, she drops her keys and jacket on the chair next to the door, she then notice's the windows open with a slight breeze blowing the curtains, she walks over to it and shuts it.

Dennis woke up briefly because of the noise but he remained still and quiet.

Casey turns on the lamp next to the couch and slips off her shoes.

Dennis reached up and turned the light off again.

 

She thought maybe the bulb went out, so she goes to check it but it turns back on just fine. She shrugs her shoulders and takes her shirt off and pants, throwing them on the couch. "Damn electricity" she sighs.

Dennis reached out to turn the light back off but a small cry of pain escaped from his mouth.

Casey stops dead in her tracks and she turns and then looks in the corner it came from, her eyes get wide when she see's who it is "Dennis?"

Dennis puts his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet as he heard the sirens of police cars.

She closes all the curtains and then rushes over to him, kneeling beside "Your hurt.. what happened?"

"They shot me" he whispered.

"Is the bullet still in you or did it exit?"

He shrugged before his head lulled back as he passed out again.

"Shit" she drags him into her room and gets him up on the bed. She takes off his pants and gets him comfortable and starts to inspect the wound, she see's it did exit him, she looks up that area on a med site making sure it didn't strike an organ "Feww I think it's going to be okay" she dresses the wound, cleaning it up good.

 

Dennis awoke a few hours later with a gasp, feeling groggy, he felt hot and clammy, like he had a fever, and his muscles ached.

Casey comes in with a cool wet cloth and sits down on the bed next to him "How you feeling?"

"Tired" he mumbled sinking onto the bed again.

"So am I, I had to drag your heavy ass in here and onto the bed" she smirks.

"I'm sorry" he whispered looking like he was going to pass out again.

"Just rest easy, you're safe" she dabs his forehead with the cloth. Dennis just stared up at her softly.

"Here maybe you should take some of these pain pills" she hands him the pills and a glass of water. Dennis took the pills with a large gulp of water staring up at her again.

"The bullet didn't hit anything major, so I think your going to be ok" she sighs. "Um I put your pants and um.. underwear in the wash.. they were covered in blood"

Dennis tensed up as he realized he was undressed in front of her.

"Um I could run to a store or something maybe get you some clothes?" she suggests, handing him another blanket just in case the sheet covering his bottom half wasn't enough.

 

Dennis nodded slowly taking the blanket "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Oh no don't apologize, I tried to wipe you clean the blood on your stomach and thighs without um.. touching that area" she gets a bit red in the face and takes a deep breath. "If you want to take a shower it's right through that door" she points.

"No, no its okay" he said with a wince before falling onto the floor with a groan.

She runs over to him, trying not to look down at his package as she gets one of his arms over her shoulder so she can help get him off the floor and sit him down on the floor. "Geeze are you alright?"

"I feel so weak" he mumbled.

"Well you were shot" she chuckles lightly. She helps him back in the bed and accidently glances down south again for a little to long and then grabs the sheet and pulls it up over his lower half "Um I'll just gets you a wet cloth and you can clean yourself...I'll just go and get your clothes"

He nodded before falling asleep.

 

Casey goes out and buys some suitable clothing for him and comes back half hour later, she lays them over a chair in his room, she then glances over at him and her breath hitches at the sight of him. His body so naked and the sheet just barely covering his lower half, she couldn't help but admire his toned muscular body. She walks up to the side of the bed and reaches over him thinking he's asleep laying her hand on the top of the sheet right above his pubic bone and is about to grab it to pull it back up.

He moaned at her touch.

She jumps a bit when he makes noise thinking he's awake and she bumps her leg on the bed.

He opened his eyes slowly at the noise staring up at her "Casey?" he murmured.

"Yes..Hey, I got you some clothes" she's breathing a bit harder.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned as he took her hand gently.

 

"Yeah.. yeah I am" she swallows hard and looks down again for a brief moment and sees he's gotten hard under the sheet, she quickly glances back at his face "Um..I" she blushes really bad.

"Am I making you uncomfortable...I'm sorry" he sighed looking down.

"Um No...um I mean yes, fuck" she sits on the bed "Look I'm sorry"

"No its alright I'm sorry" he sighed lifting the sheet back up.

"Oh no let me help you" she moves her hand to quickly trying to grab the sheet before he does and rubs up against his cock. 

He hissed at her touch staring up at her.

"Um I'm.. sorry.." her eyes look a bit dazed and she feels like her heart is beating a mile a minute.

He reached up and took her hand again, looking up at her.

"Dennis..." she barely gets out as a whisper.

"What is it Casey?" he asked softly.

 

She leans closer to him and hugs him.

Dennis hugs her back holding her close to him.

Her heart is racing now, her hands are on his back and she can't help but lightly trace his shoulder blades with her fingers with feather like touches.

Dennis moaned at her touch especially when she touched the indents of his scars.

Casey pulls her head back a bit, so she can lean her forehead against his, their lips are so close and yet so far away.

His breathing was heavy as he stared at her lips.

"I'm..sorry I better go take a shower and I'll just sleep on the couch" she starts to get up.

Dennis grabs her hand pulling her back to him "Stay with me" he whispered before bringing her in for a kiss.

She really still for a few moments but then melts in his arms, falling sideways onto the bed as his lips press against hers.

 

Dennis deepens the kiss flipping her onto the bed and straddling her.

She kisses him back, holding his face in her hands "I guess you feel better huh?" she asks breathy.

Dennis didn't say anything just kissed her neck as his hands travelled down her body.

She moans as she feels his bulge grind against her still clothed core.

Dennis kissed her and started removing her top. She helps him out by lifting her arms so it's easier to slip off and then she unzips her pants.

He pulled them off in one swift movement before kissing down her body.

She shivers at the feeling of his lips on her heated skin "I need you.." she whispers.

Dennis moaned as he nodded slowly.

Casey wraps her legs around his waist, letting him slide into her warmth. An overwhelming feeling of fulfillment washes over her and a moan passes her bowed lips.

He thrusts into her deeply. "More..." she breathes. Dennis went faster at her request.

 

She holds him closer as he moves, his body feels right to her and not like a foreign object forcing it's self against her will like it had been so many times in her life. Dennis and the others was right, everything was as if it was meant to be and she never felt more content. "Uuh.."

Dennis panted in her ear as he thrusted into her at a good pace.

She traces her fingers over the scars on his back "Ooh I'm gonna uuh!" she cries out.

Dennis thrusts in a few more times before he came.

"We are united now and together we all will be unstoppable..my loves" she whispers in his ear.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only be in this novel )


	47. Pretty In Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Request - Jade X My Oc Molly. (Molly comes home from School to see her man dressed in pink ;) ) *

Molly comes home from school wearing little white shorts and a pink tank top and her hair in a ponytail. "I'm home!"

Dennis doesn't come out to say hello to her like he normally would, instead she can hear cupboards being opened and slammed shut loudly in the kitchen.

Molly takes off her shoes at the door and walks into the kitchen "Hello?"

She sees whoever was in the light all dressed in pink and frantically rummaging in the cupboards. "Where the hell is it?" she asked before turning around to look at Molly "Aha maybe you know where it is" they said pointing at her.

"Um, um know where what is?"

"My goddamn insulin shots, I can't find the stupid things anywhere" she told her frustratedly.

"Oh I saw some needles in the second drawer there.." Molly points.

 

"Really?....I thought I already checked that one" she said opening the draw quickly rummaging through the draw again throwing things on the floor as she searched.

Molly picks up the things off the floor and sits them on the table "Your making a mess, that bothers my Dennis bear"

"Yeah well that's what good ol Mister OCD is for picking up after everyone" she said with a shrug.

"Well he shouldn't have to clean up your messes too, you know" Molly tells her.

"Nah...it'll give the old grump something to do" she said "Aha there they are" she said gleefully pulling out the insulin shots

"But he's not a grump" Molly pouts and crosses her arms over her chest.

 

"Wow calm down Miss defensive" she says as she looks at her needle "You know I'm the only one who needs this shit right...no one else has to deal with diabetes"

"Why are you in the light and not Dennis?"

"Dunno, why not....the big question is why are you so obsessed with seeing Sir cleans a lot hmm?"

"Because he's my daddy.." she acts shy when she says it.

Jade starts laughing hysterically at that "Ha ha, that's funny...your a funny girl" she says hitting the table loudly as she laughed.

Molly pouts looking upset.

 

"Ohh...wait your serious, nah you can't be serious are you?" she asked quickly.

"Yes I am" Molly cries.

"Ookay, how the hell did Mister grumpy clean it man find someone to love him like you?"

"I was kidnapped and he figured out I was pure and we fell for each other.. and now he's my daddy" she bites her lip, looking a bit nervous,

"Kidnapped you...ohh I should have known the Horde have been carrying on with their stupid mission, pretty crazy if you ask me, oh well...I didn't take Mister clean to be a blind follower though, Miss Patricia the old bat must have him wrapped around her finger pretty good huh"

"No not that much, he mostly has me wrapped around his fingers..um I mean nvm" Molly gulps, wishing she didn't let that slip out.

"Wow you do know Dennis is a pervert right?"

Molly stomps her foot "He is not!"

"Sweetheart how old are you?" she asked as she started rummaging in the cupboards again.

"18"

 

"Wow...you do know he's like thirty something right" she told her pulling out a big packet of crisps and eating them, sitting on the worktop, dropping crumbs on the floor.

"Yes.. but I like that he's older and stronger.. and handsome. He makes me feel loved and tells me I'm pretty, the way he kisses me, the way he touches me, the way he.." she sighs, closing her eyes.

"Love is weird" Jade stated munching on crisps.

"Mmm" she sighs deeper "What?"

"I said love is weird, like you just chose a thirty something year old and though, yeah I like that"

"I can't help myself.." Molly pouts.

"Hey I'm not trying to judge...you can't help what you like" Jade told her going through the cupboards again.

 

"If you weren't wearing that outfit, I would of just ran in here and jumped in your arms and kissed you, because I thought you would be Dennis because he's usually in the light to greet me after I get home from school"

"Well thank god that Dennis doesn't like pink cos that would have been awkward" Jade smirked grabbing boxes of food and running into the living room, jumping on the sofa.

Molly walks in after her "Do you find me awkward?"

"Nope....I was just saying that the whole you running into my arms then realizing I wasn't Dennis situation...that would have been awkward" she smirked ripping open a box of cupcakes.

"You shouldn't eat without a plate and Dennis does like pink.."

"Really since when?" Jade asked.

"Since he first saw me in pink and something else he likes that's pink" Molly blushes.

Jade chuckled "You must be one hell of a girl for Dennis to give in to his urges" she said with a smirk.

Molly sits beside Jade "I'd do anything for my daddy" she bites her bottom lip.

"That I can believe...cupcake" she said offering her the box.

 

"No thanks" Molly giggles "Why do you eat so much junk food?"

"Because I'm always hungry, and I haven't been in the light for a long time" she explained.

"Well you shouldn't be eating that stuff if you have diabetes" Molly cups Jades cheek with a worried look on her face.

"Ugh let me live a little mom" she said rolling her eyes she still had that mischievous smirk on her face.

Molly puts her head down, still looking worried.

"Fine" she sighed dropping the box on the sofa "Didn't realize you cared so much" she chuckled.

"Of course I do, I want all of you to be healthy"

"That's kind of you"

Molly suddenly lays across Jades lap, laying her head against the arm rest, she stares up at her "I miss my welcome home kisses"

"What like these?" she asked leaning down and kissing Molly softly.

Molly moans against Jades lips "But he does other things to"

"What things?" Jade asked kissing her again.

"Guess"

Jade ran her hands up and down her body, resting on her breasts.

Molly's eyes flutter in response. Jade kisses her neck softly.

 

"I shouldn't be getting turned on, but I am"

"I can stop" Jade suggested.

"You think Dennis would be upset?"

"Dunno probably" Jade smirked.

"Does that matter?" she asked. "I don't want to upset him.." Molly bites her lip.

"Why on earth would he get upset?"

"Because I'm making out with someone else..well kind of"

"Oh I see...he gets jealous of you with other people doesn't he?"

"I don't know really..."

 

"Sounds like something he would do" Jade smirked. Molly pushes her lips out in a cute way.

Jade kissed her deeply again with a moan.

"Mmm sweetie Jade" Molly kisses her back, pulling her closer.

Jade straddles her, kissing her neck softly, lifting her top up slowly.

 

Molly giggles like a school girl as she helps Jade undo her shorts.

Jade kisses down Molly's body.

"Mmm" Molly mewls under her touches.

Jade slips her clothing off slowly looking at Molly softly.

Molly helps Jade out of her shorts and underwear "Is that for me?" she asks giggling.

"Maybe" she grins kissing her again.

"Can I have it please?" Molly asks sweetly.

"Okay" Jade said before slowly slipping inside her.

Molly wraps her hands around the back of her thighs and holds them up and apart so Jade can have better access. "Jade.." she breathes.

Jade starts moving slowly thrusting into her gently with a moan.

Molly moans with her and lifts her head to kiss her "Uuh..jade"

Jade kisses her again deeply, going faster as she gained confidence.

"Omm mm" Molly moans louder as she feels Jade's cock rubbing against her spot.

Jade kisses her neck as she groans quietly.

"Your hitting it Jade!"

She thrusts into her deeply again groaning loudly. Molly's legs begin to shake as she feels her climax coming.

Jade came all of a sudden with a soft groan, resting her head on Molly's shoulder

Molly came right after her, biting her lip. She smiles up at her "That was wonderful sweetie Jade"

"Yeah it was" she sighed happily kissing her cheek softly.

 

Molly snuggles beside her and even takes a hold of Jades hand and lays it on her ass with a giggle. 

Jade chuckles cuddling up to her and squeezing her ass gently with her hand.

Molly does it back to Jade "Do you work out?" she jokes.

"I don't but someone clearly does" she smiled at her.

"Mhm I love you Jade" Molly nuzzles her neck.

 

"I love you too sweet Molly"

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*  
> (This story will be in my Big Oc Novel 2 also)


	48. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Beast, Dennis, Patricia X My Oc Elizabeth. (The Beast gets a new pure (A first meeting )*

The new girl wakes up in a room with her arms chained to a post above her head, her legs are the only things lose. The room is kind of dark and the floor is a bit cold even though she's sitting on an old folded blanket. "Hello?" she says softly then she yells "Hello?! Is anyone there?!"

"I would stay quiet if I were you" a deep voice said from across the room.

"Why..who's there?"

"Just be quiet please...we don't like being disturbed by your constant shrieking" he ordered her.

"I just want to know where I am" she tells him.

He sighed frustratedly "You are for The Beast" he told her.

"What, for his bride or something like that?"

"No, not like that"

"Then what?" she tries to speak in a calm voice but her heart is beating a mile a minute.

"You are sacred food"

"Food.. are you saying you want to eat me?" she gets a puzzled look on her face.

"He does"

"But why does he have to..I mean I can do other things for him..You don't have to let him eat me" she suggests.

 

"I'm afraid that won't be happening dear, you see, you are here for a larger purpose, you impures need to be taken care of and like Dennis says you are here to feed The Beast nothing more, nothing less" he replied in a different softer voice.

"But I..I can offer something else"

"Oh my dear that is simply out of the question" she tells her with a small smile.

Elizabeth scoots up to lean against the wall more, which is a bit hard to do since her arms are locked above her head, she bends her legs and opens them up as far as she can showing off her inner thighs and her skirt just barely covering her panties "Please.. take my offer" she begs her softly.

"Its not going to happen dear so you might as well give up, the Beast is on his way" she mused turning to walk out the door.

"What about you huh..what do you get out of this all?" Elizabeth asks.

 

"A way to get rid of you filthy impures" she purred.

"Why so bitchy hunny?" Elizabeth asks with a smirk.

"Your kind are what's wrong with the world, you've always been protected and Never truly suffered, but no matter we'll show you what pain is" she says softly.

"Aww I'm not so bad once you get to know me.." she purrs.

"Your sweet words will do nothing for you here" 

"Your just jealous of me because I'm the one with the pussy and your stuck with a cock between your legs" Elizabeth chuckles.

"I would advise you to keep those comments to yourself" she said in a dark tone.

"Why don't you make me..dear"

Patricia slaps her hard.

"Oh momma" she chuckles sarcastically "But next time slap my ass instead"

"Shut up"

"Why?" she pouts.

 

Your impure" 

"Don't you mean a Filthy impure?" Elizabeth corrects her, biting her lip.

She slaps her again "Behave" she tells her.

"Define behaving, dear?"

"Stop Behaving like a slut" Patricia tells her.

"Why do you care if I do or not?" she asks opening her legs again.

"Not me, somebody else" she sighed.

"Oh really, who?"

"None of your concern" she told her.

"If your not going to tell me I'll just start doing this then" Elizabeth starts pushing her hips up and down and in circles "Ooh yes.. that feels so good Mmm" she moans.

"Stop it" Patricia says in a much deeper voice.

Elizabeth was playing at first but she suddenly started to feel really aroused from even acting in such a matter "Why should I? Uuh mmm" she moans again tilting her head back, closing her eyes.

Dennis can't help but watch.

"Just put me out of my misery already" she whines. Dennis growled leaning in to her kissing her roughly.

She moans in his mouth, trying to push her body up against his.

He tore her clothes off and started nipping her skin like an animal.

"Yes do what you want with me!" she shouts.

He growls before thrusting his fingers into her roughly. She pushes down against his fingers "Uuh"

 

"Filthy impure" he growled biting down on her neck hard.

She whines from the slight pinch she felt in her neck but moans right after "Ooh call me that again.."

"You filthy impure" he snarled ramming his fingers deeper into her

"Punish this Filthy impure!" she cries out.

He slaps her hard on the ass.

Elizabeth cries out again as her ass was starting to sting from his hand.

He does it again pumping his fingers inside of her faster.

"Ooh I need you.." she begs.

He growled again as he unbuckled his trousers.

"Come on you dirty man.."

Dennis made wild animal noises as he thrusted into her roughly.

"Ooh you feel so good!" she moans, wrapping her legs around his waist to bring him closer to her.

 

He held onto her and scratched down her body, biting her skin.

She lifts her head up more and kisses him passionately. "Mmm"

He kisses her back roughly biting her lip, thrusting into her aggressively.

"I'm going to ...Ooh fuck!" she cries out as she hits her climax hard.

Dennis came straight after her hard, panting heavily.

They lay there for a good amount of time, Elizabeth is in a sweet blissful daze with her skin flushed and glowing.

Dennis pulled out roughly still breathing heavily.

"That was...wonderful" she warmly smiles at him.

"Don't think you're off the hook your still an impure" he said coldly.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings when I called you a Dirty man.. I was only trying to be kinky"

"The Beast still needs feeding" he told her.

"Can I have a kiss goodbye?"

He grabs her hair roughly forcing her to look at him "You think you're going to get anymore than what you got, good luck with that" he snarls.

"But I like you..you took my never ending torment and eased it more"

 

"Your still impure I have to feed you to him" he said.

A tear runs down her cheek as she closes her eyes and looks away.

"I'm sorry" he sighed before backing away and letting The Beast have the light.

Elizabeth doesn't look at him, just keeps still and very quiet.

The Beast walks over to her breathing heavily, kneeling down In front of her.

"No matter what I do, it never goes away" she whispers with a deep sorrow in her eyes as she looks up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Couldn't you see it..how I was acting earlier..I was made into a sex addict and worst of all my ex gave me his mark of worthlessness across my neck"

"Show me" he whispered.

"Unclasp my choker"

He did as she asked removing it from her neck to reveal the scar on her neck.

"Now you see?"

He studied her scar, reaching out to touch it."Your pure" he purred breaking the chain that was tying her up "You are free but stay in this room" he ordered before walking away.

She stares at him leaving and rubs at her sore wrists.

 

A few hours later he returned but he was not alone he was dragging a man into the room with him. "I figured you would like revenge on the one that caused you pain" he growled kneeling him in front of her. "Consider it a gift for recognizing your purity" he told her softly handing her a knife "Take your time" he told her.

 

Elizabeth stares at her ex feeling confused, anxiety hits her and she starts to shake "I don't know if I can.."

"Why not pure one?" he asked her softly.

"Because the only thing that can heal me is the thing he.." she points at Sean "didn't feel for me and that's Love..that's all I ever asked for in return for my love for him" she wraps her arms around her chest, holding tightly.

"Tell me what he did to you" he whispered.

"We went for a drive one summer's evening, he told me he had a big surprise for me and we were going to park. We got there and he lead me to a clearing in the wooded area and...his mood suddenly changed he started yelling at me, telling me I was a freak because of my addiction. I started to cry and he called me worthless as he took out his pocket knife and swiftly swiped it across my throat and then he left me.. he left me to die alone" she covers her face with her hands.

The Beast held her comfortingly "And how did it make you feel?" he asked her.

"Dead inside"

"And what about now?"

"Broken and unloved" she cries.

"Tell me what you want me to do to him" he whispered.

"Rip his heart out like he did mine"

He kissed her cheek softly before turning to face her ex with a look of pure hatred. "Any last words you pathetic excuse for a man" he snarled.

"I should have sawed your head off completely you worthless cunt!" Sean spits in the Beasts face.

The Beast snarled grabbing hold of his throat tightly "You never deserved her, she's much to good for you" he told him squeezing his neck.

Sean makes a gurgling sound "She's nothing but a dirty whore"

"No she is much more than that and that is something you will never understand" The Beast growled at him a hand pushing down on his chest.

Sean screamed as the Beasts hand brakes through his rib cage and rips his beating heart out from his chest. "I'm surprised he had one" he snarled ripping it out and pushing his lifeless body to the floor.

Elizabeth looks pale as she stares at his body and all the blood "I, I don't feel very well.."

The Beast turns to her "We can leave the room for a while if you like"

 

"Yes please" she stands, still bare but now blood splatted from Sean's heart being ripped out.

The Beast leads her away into another bedroom "There is a shower over there if you want to use it" he told her checking her out, thinking how much the sight of her bare body is turning him on.

She walks slowly to the bathroom door "Will you tell them.. I'm sorry for my behavior earlier" she asks softly.

He nodded "I'll tell them"

She sadly smiles and goes into the bathroom, turning the shower on.

The Beast disposes of the body before giving Dennis the light to clean up the mess.

The warm water almost felt like a blissful cleansing to her as she stands underneath it, she closes her eyes and tries to relax.

Dennis finishes cleaning up and is putting everything away neatly before grabbing fresh bedding and making the bed for the pure girl.

After she combs her damp hair and wraps the towel around herself she comes into the bedroom  "I could have done that for you"

"Its fine its the least I could do after...what I did" he said quietly.

"No I, I started that, I let myself get to place where I couldn't turn back.. I'm sorry" she looks away ashamed.

"I hear you are pure"

"I really don't feel like I am"

"But you've been hurt, broken, the broken are more evolved" he told her.

 

"If I'm more evolved then why can't I stop feeling those dark desires that you saw earlier or even make the hurt go away?" she sits on the bed.

"I'm not much different" he sighed.

"You seem normal to me"

"I'm really not" he chuckled sadly.

She gets under the clean sheet and blankets and then pulls out the towel she had wrapped around her and balls it up and throws it at his chest playfully with a grin "Goodnight Dennis"

"Goodnight" he says softly.

Later on when he's laying in his own bed, reading a book, she suddenly appears by the bed "I'm cold.." she whispers.

"Oh, okay I can turn up the heating if you like"

She crawls on the bed towards him and lifts the blanket up and gets in beside him, snuggling close. "Mmm" she sighs happily.

 

Dennis holds her hesitantly "This works too" he smirked.

She sits up some a moment and holds his face giving him a passionate kiss "Mmm goodnight" she mewls and gets back to snuggling beside him.

Dennis holds her as she sleeps eventually falling asleep himself with her still wrapped in his arms and his face snuggled up on her shoulder.

Elizabeth felt something and that was love and that's what she truly wanted.

 

**End**.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story will also be in my Big OC book2)


	49. Kevin's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Kevin Wendell Crumb & My Oc Molly. (Molly has a dream about Kevin's part (Part of the 'Twisted Dreams' series )*

Molly had fallen asleep after a long day at school and cheer practice. In her dream she was transported to a small bedroom in a house which was completely empty other than a young boy who was frantically running around the room, cleaning it thoroughly.

She walks closer to him to get a good look at who he was "Dennis?" she whispers.

He looked different, his hair was slightly longer than it was now and he looked quite frail with not a lot of muscle. "No, no, this is not good....she'll be back soon" he panicked checking his watch "I gotta clean" he kept repeating to himself.

She bends down and picks a cleaning rag he dropped and she holds it out to him "Dennis..you dropped this"

He takes the rag and stares at her briefly before he hears a door slam shut in another room making him tense up.

"That's your mother isn't it?"

"Oh no...she's home early....I'm in so much trouble" he whimpered. "Kevin Wendell Crumb" her voice shouted.

Molly panics not really sure how to help him.

"I gotta hide" he panics crawling under the bed cringing at some form of dirt he had to lie on despite the fact it looked clean to Molly.

Molly gets under the bed with him and holds him close to her.

The door slams open, making him gasp and his mother marches inside, immediately looking around the room for him. "You made a mess again you stupid, ungrateful boy" she shouted as she hit the wardrobe door violently.

Molly holds her breath trying not to make a sound.

 

"These dishes are absolutely disgusting" she roared throwing it on the floor near the bed making it break, a shard hits him on the face making him cry out in pain."Ohh, you thought you could hide away from me did you?, get out from under there this instance you naughty boy" she yelled at him kneeling on the floor next to the bed. "Please Mommy I didn't mean to, I'm sorry" he cried. "Get out now!" she roared. "Please no...don't hurt me mommy please" he screamed as she grabbed his leg and dragged him out from under the bed, making him hit his head on the side of the bed. Dennis yelled and tried desperately to stop himself from getting out of his hiding place, dragging his nails into the floor to no avail.

Molly gets out from under the bed to try to help him.

"No she'll hurt you too" he tells her before he's dragged away completely.

"Dennis!" she cries.

You pathetic excuse for a son, I ask you to do one thing and you can't even do that" she shouted. "I'm sorry mommy, I'm sorry" he screams. "You stupid boy" she yells throwing him to the floor and hitting his back with a sharp metal hanger. "Argh, mommy stop it!" he screams in pain as it pierces his back again and again making it bleed.

"Stop it!" Molly yells at her.

His mother carries on hitting him showing no sign that she can see her or hear her. Dennis tried to crawl away from her and she grabs his hair and pulls it making him cry out and thrash around in fear. "Trying to get away were you?" she growled at him putting the hanger against his chest. "No, I wasn't I swear mommy please" he whimpered his eyes were shut tight as she started dragging it along his chest slowly.

Molly gets down beside him and looks into his eyes "Keep your attention on me...focus"

Dennis looks at her, he looked so scared and helpless, tears falling down his face.

 

"Does this ever end?"

"Stupid boy" his mother whispers to him before throwing him into the wall. Dennis yelps before falling onto the floor painfully, his mother drops the hanger on the floor and walks out of the room, leaving her son in a huddled up heap on the floor. Dennis was curled up in a ball crying quietly as he bled from the cuts she had given him.

**\----**

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Suddenly the scenery changes to an older Dennis in school, he looks about 17 and he's sat with a girl on some bleachers.

"Can you at least tell me why your so upset with me" he asked this girl. "Kevin does it need saying, you forced yourself onto me again, I don't want to dance for you so don't try to make me" she sighed.

"I didn't mean to...I just, I can't help myself, please give me another chance" he pleaded with her.

"Kevin I'm going out with Daniel and that's final now please just leave me alone" she shouted at him making him wince, she shook her head at him and started to get up. Dennis grabbed her hand and moved closer to her. "Please don't go" he begged her trying to kiss her.

"Kevin stop" she said acting scared when he didn't stop she slapped him hard across the face making him yelp and back away in pain "Your so fucked up Kevin...you need help" she told him before walking away from him leaving him alone.

"What is wrong with me?" he cried silently to himself.

\---

Molly was whisked away again and joined Dennis by the lockers. He was taking out a few books before he turned around and stared at a girl at the end of the corridor. "Hey Crumb, stop staring at my girl" one boy yelled at him making him turn away and pretend he wasn't. "I'm talking to you Crumb" he growled grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pushing him into the lockers.

"Let go of me" he says as he tries to squirm out of his grasp.

"Your such a freak staring at girls like that, no one will ever like you" he smirked. "Just leave me alone" Dennis growled. "Or what freak what you gonna do huh hit me?" He chuckled. Dennis did exactly that pushing him to the ground and raining down punch after punch breaking the bullies nose.

"That's enough" the principal yelled "Crumb my office now" he ordered. "Crap" Dennis said knowing this would get back to his mother. He sighed deeply before following the principle down the hall.

Molly follows behind Dennis into the office. She hated it that he was getting in trouble when that other guy was really the one causing the real problem.

 

They both sit down in a chair and Dennis ran his hand through his hair nervously as the principle talked. "This is completely unacceptable behavior Crumb, this is the third incident this week we've had with you"

"He attacked me first...I was only defending myself" he argued. "Be that as it may this is the third incident we've had with you, Crumb as of today you are suspended for two weeks, be grateful your not being expelled"

Dennis's face paled a whole week at home was his version of hell. "Sir please...."

"I don't want to hear anymore from you Crumb, back to your class after today you are suspended and that's final" the principle told him angrily, Dennis hung his head low and sighed. "Yes sir" he murmured.

"Good, I'll let your mother know, now get out " he said. Dennis sighed again before walking out the office, trying to ignore the fear he felt building up inside him.

Molly gets beside him taking his hand even though she knew he probably didn't even know it was there. "Oh my Dennis, I'm so sorry.."

Dennis was walking home slowly trying to savor what little freedom he had left before he had to endure a very angry and drunk mother.

She squeezes his hand to reassure him or at least try too.

He reached for the handle on the door hesitantly, taking deep breaths before pushing it open slowly.

"Be strong my sweet Dennis Bear.." she whispers.

 

"A suspension?" his mothers voice screamed as she saw him. Dennis didn't even try to argue with her, he just stood before her submissively waiting for the inevitable pain to start. "Fighting with other boys, I'm just surprised you won the weakling that you are" she scoffed at him.

"I'm sorry mother" he whispered. "I bet you've been watching those girls again as well haven't you? You dirty, dirty boy" she shouted accusingly. "No mother I swear I wasn't" he whimpered. "Stupid boy, you'll be lucky to find someone to love you" she told him spitefully "Well, I guess I have to punish you for your misbehavior" Dennis gulped nervously as she walked out of the room.

"I so wish she would leave you alone.." Molly says sadly, lowering her head.

She came back in with several items including the hanger, a belt and several other items she was going to use to torture him. "Choose" she told him.

"You evil witch!" Molly yells at her.

"I don't want to, please mother" he begged her and she slapped him hard "Choose now" she yelled at him grabbing his hair and pulling him to the floor "Anything but the hanger...please mother" he begged her, his mother grinned maliciously as she went to pick up the hanger.

Molly gets so frustrated with her being so cruel that she tries to throw a vase at her but it only goes through her and hits the door shattering.

They both act like nothing happened as she threw Dennis onto the floor and started hitting him again with the hanger. "Your such a dirty boy, Kevin Wendell Crumb looking at all those girls" she shouts at him, Dennis just cries silently only letting out small whimpers when it got too much. "Say it, say your a dirty boy" she shouts at him. "I'm dirty...I'm a dirty boy, I'll never be loved" he screamed as he felt his shirt become sticky because of the blood. "Good say it again" she yells obviously enjoying this. "I'm dirty, I'm dirty, I'm dirty" he repeated over and over as he cried.

Molly closes her eyes repeating "Please change, please change" unable to watch anymore of this horrible act upon him.

**\--**

A week passed and Dennis was shivering on the floor in the corner, his room was empty and he looked up and his face was covered in bruises and cuts, his eyes were bloodshot from crying.

She walks over to him, kneeling down. She runs her hand through his hair "I'm so sorry.."

 

He put his head back down and continued to cry, suddenly they were both in the bathroom and Dennis had just finished up shaving his hair off to his now signature buzz cut style. He stared in the mirror with an empty expression. "Now she can't pull it" he muttered.

Molly wraps her arms around his torso from behind and she lays her head against his back "It's just not right how she treats you" she sighs.

**\---**

The scene changes again and Molly is standing around the zoo, Dennis was sweeping the floor near the lion enclosure, he looked older in this, about the same age he was now, there were a few school trips wondering around as he worked.

She comes over behind him and sits down on the bench, watching him.

Suddenly two girls came over to him giggling.

Molly angrily pouts knowing what this was.

"Hey Mister" one of them says to him. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Maybe" she says "We've been watching you for awhile handsome, maybe you know somewhere quiet where we can do something"

"I dunno....I could get in trouble" he told them. "Ohh please" she begs with a pout. Dennis sighs looking around "Okay fine" he sighed leading them somewhere quiet.

Molly follows them to a quiet area that didn't have anyone around.

They both grabbed his hands and put them under their shirts so he was touching their breasts, he let out a small moan. "You like them huh?" one of them asked, Dennis nodded with a groan. "Aww your so cute" she says kissing him softly, Dennis kisses her back, closing his eyes.

Molly just watches them tease him, knowing what was about to happen.

"Ohh you dirty man" she giggles before her and her friend run away laughing. Dennis dropped to the floor knowing he'd just been used sobbing quietly with his hands on his head.

"Gosh that was so mean.." Molly huffs.

**\----**

The dream took Molly to a room with three girls who were sat on cot beds. Dennis was sat on a fold up chair checking the three girls out."I choose you first" he points to one of them taking his chair outside and coming back and walking towards her "This will only take a minute" he said before grabbing her arm and carrying her away, she gets away and one of the other girls starts whispering something to her before Dennis takes her away. He takes her into another room before asking her to dance for him, suddenly he feels her getting wet and realizes she has wet herself and it has gone all over him. He screams in pain almost like its burnt him before carrying her back inside the room and running away to clean up.

 

Molly follows into his room and waits for him to clean up in the bathroom. She sits on the end of the bed.

He comes out of the bathroom and sees Molly sat on his bed. "Who the hell are you?" he asked a little startled.

"That wasn't very nice of her to do"

"Who, what're you talking about?"

"That dark haired girl in that room"

"It was my fault...I shouldn't be doing it anyway they're not for me" he sighed.

"Maybe not but.. I am" she smiles at him.

Dennis's eyes narrowed "Stop trying to trick me" he said sternly.

"I'm not trying to" she says softly.

"I can't let you leave now....you've seen them" he panicked.

She gets up and starts to walk to the door "Well it kind of seems like you don't want me here anyways"

"No, you can't leave...you'll tell someone...I'm not stupid"

"Well..I guess your going to have to catch me then" she smirks and runs out the door.

"Hey" Dennis yelled chasing after her, he caught up to her quite quickly and grabbed her.

She makes a slight yelp and squirms a little in his arms "Uh oh you caught me" she giggles.

"Who are you...why aren't you scared?"

"Do you want me to be?" she smiles up at him.

"No, but who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Molly and you are Dennis"

"How do you know my name? he gasped.

"Oh I know all about you and the horde and your Beast"

"But...how, I don't know you"

She tilts her head to the side "I know you though.. Dennis bear" she rubs her hands around on his chest.

He starts breathing heavily staring at her hands on his chest.

"I won't run away like those other girls" she takes his hand and lays it on her breast.

He starts trembling slightly and Molly can feel his hand shaking on her breast.

 

She knows he feels nervous from the last time he had his hands on a girls chest, so instead of saying what's wrong she mewls "Mmm that feels kind of nice.."

"You mean....you like it?" he asked nervously.

"Mhm it does" she whispers.

Dennis starts to move his hand away "I, I can't do it" he whispered.

She pouts her bottom lip out and looks down.

"I'm sorry" he cried shaking still.

Molly backs up a little and her body starts to sway back and forth, then she moves her hips.

Dennis watches her curiously.

She takes off her shirt, showing him her pretty pink bra while she sways her hips in circles.

He lets out a small moan as he stared at her.

She then reaches under her skirt and pulls her panties down her thighs and onto the floor.

Dennis gasped as she did that.

Molly sways a little more and lifts the front of her skirt to the point of almost showing her pussy "Wanna try to catch me again?" she giggles.

Dennis starts to pant as he stared at her longingly "Please" he begged.

"Okay" she jumps up and down and runs down the hallway.

Dennis takes off after her and catches her pretty soon afterwards wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Now what are you going to do to me?" she asks, acting shy.

His hands wandered up to her breasts as he kissed her neck softly.

"Mmm" her eyes flutter and she mewls. "Take me to the bed"

Dennis groaned, lifting her up and carrying her to the bed.

Once on the bed, she scoots back further onto it, laying her head on the pillow with her legs bent up. She opens them up showing off her already wet pussy "A girl would have to be crazy not to want to do dirty things with you...daddy" she smiles.

He pants, blushing like crazy as he joined her on the bed.

She reaches over and rubs her hand up his thigh moving it inward very close to his bulge "I'm so achy for you.." she bites her bottom lip.

He moaned leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Touch me.. lick me, do anything you want to me.. I'm yours" she begs.

He unbuttons his shirt shyly, feeling embarrassed about his scars. She takes off her bra and starts to unbuckle and unzip his pants.

He kisses her breasts, not wanting to keep her waiting but also giving him an excuse to keep his scars hidden away.

"I don't mind your scars, I think your perfect..my perfect man"

 

"But...they're ugly, horrible things" he sighed.

"No their like battle scars and that just means your strong.. I like that" she traces one with her finger.

"You wouldn't think that if you saw me when I got them" he cried.

"I was there with you when she did those things to you, I talked to you and held you close to help you through it all"

Dennis looked at her before kissing her deeply "Thank you" he whispered shakily.

"Mmm your welcome" she moans in his mouth.

**\---**

Meanwhile out of the dream she was in bed starting to moan in her sleep and moving her mouth like she was kissing someone.

Dennis walks over to her and lies next to her in the bed wondering what she was dreaming about.

Her hips move up and down slightly with her back arched "Uuh.."

He holds her and kisses her gently waiting for her to wake up. She opens her eyes and looks up at him "Mmm hello"

"Hey baby" he smiled.

"I had a bad dream but then at the end of it..it was soo good" she kisses his face.

He kissed her back "Really what was it about?" he asked curiously.

 

"I saw your past and how you were treated by your mother but I stuck by you through it till the end and then I saw the first girls you had kidnapped and I came to you and.. things started to happen between us" she gets out breath speaking so fast.

Dennis looked at her with a pained expression "You saw that?"

"Mhm" she holds his face in her hands, giving him little kisses on his lips.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" he said sadly rubbing the back of his head.

"I did call her a witch and tried to throw a vase at her if that helps" she smirks.

He gave her a small smile but seemed distracted, getting lost in the memories of his mother.

"Don't worry I'm here now for you my sweet Dennis bear"

He nodded slowly but the fear was still clear in his eyes as he rested his head on her lap.

"She long gone now and you have everything now that she told you, you would never have and more...you won the battle and the war" she rubs his head.

"Yeah...I have these ugly things to prove it" he whispers talking about his scars.

"Mmm my battle scarred man" she kisses one. Dennis sighed sadly.

"I love you and your scars" she kisses him deeply.

"I love you too" he says kissing her back passionately.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*  
> (This story will be in my Big OC novel 2 also )


	50. Dreams Of A Younger Dennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. ( Elizabeth dreams of a young Dennis and the first kidnapping) Part of the 'Twisted Dreams' series. )(This is a 2nd version of 'Kevin's Past' )

Elizabeth had been doing odd jobs around the house all day and wanted to relax, so she gets out some of her favorite wine and drinks a few glasses. She starts to feel the buzz and passes out on the couch.

 

**And the dreams begins....**

Suddenly Elizabeth is right up on top roe of some bleaches at a school and she see's a young Dennis and he looks about 17 and he's sat with a girl on some bleachers.

"Can you at least tell me why your so upset with me" he asked this girl. "Kevin does it need saying, you forced yourself onto me again, I don't want to dance for you so don't try to make me" she sighed. "I didn't mean to...I just, I can't help myself, please give me another chance" he pleaded with her. "Kevin I'm going out with Daniel and that's final now please just leave me alone" she shouted at him making him wince, she shook her head at him and started to get up. Dennis grabbed her hand and moved closer to her. "Please don't go" he begged her trying to kiss her. "Kevin stop" she said acting scared when he didn't stop she slapped him hard across the face making him yelp and back away in pain "Your so fucked up Kevin...you need help" she told him before walking away from him leaving him alone.

 

"I'm so stupid" he whispered to himself as he cried silently

Elizabeth walks down to him, standing right behind him "Hello There.." she says softly.

Dennis looked up at her with a confused expression. "Who are you?" he asked wiping the tears away from his eyes.

She had made herself to be wearing red shorts and a white low cut t shirt with her hair in a ponytail, more or less a high school effect fit "My name's Elizabeth" she smiles.

"Elizabeth, are you new here...I've never seen you before?" he asked.

"You can say that.." she chuckles, sitting next to him.

"What do you want?"

"I over heard your conversion with that little twat, so unfair of her to do that to you over you wanting a little dance and a little closeness" she tells him, scooting closer to him.

"It wasn't her fault....I was being stupid, I'm a stupid dirty boy" he muttered his mothers words.

"You might be a dirty boy but your far from being stupid" she smirks.

Dennis looked at her suspiciously through narrowed eyes "Why are you being so kind to me?"

"Why not?" she gets closer.

Dennis gets up frantically feeling nervous "No, no just stay away from me" he shouts before running away from her.

She giggles and does follow him inside the building.

 

Elizabeth joined Dennis by the lockers. He was taking out a few books before he turned around and stared at a girl at the end of the corridor.

"Hey Crumb, stop staring at my girl" one boy yelled at him making him turn away and pretend he wasn't. "I'm talking to you Crumb" he growled grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pushing him into the lockers. "Let go of me" he says as he tries to squirm out of his grasp. "Your such a freak staring at girls like that, good job no one will ever like you" he smirked. "Just leave me alone" he growled. "Or what freak what you gonna do huh hit me?" He chuckled.

Dennis did exactly that pushing him to the ground and raining down punch after punch breaking the bullies nose. "That's enough" the principal yelled "Crumb my office now" he ordered. "Crap" Dennis said knowing this would get back to his mother.

Elizabeth follows behind him but not to close so he doesn't see her.

Dennis followed the principal into his office, he felt like he was being followed he turned around to see who was there but couldn't see anything. "Something exciting happening Crumb?" his principle asked gruffly. "Uhh, no, no sir" he stammered as he walked into the office.

After a few moments or so Elizabeth just causally walks in and stands beside Dennis sitting in the chair.

 

"And who are you?" the principal asked as she walked in, Dennis looked up to see her standing next to him making him gasp. "Know her Crumb?" he asked raising his eyebrow "Not really sir...I, I met her outside briefly" he stuttered.

"Aww kev.." she waves him off "He's such a kidder.. I'm Elizabeth" she holds her hand out to the principle "I'm his girlfriend" she smirks.

"Girlfriend?" the principle asked in a judging tone, looking at Dennis with a smirk "Really?" he said making Dennis uncomfortable as he started fidgeting in the chair.

Elizabeth smiles and gets up on the Principles desk to sit, crossing her legs "Yes really.. Got a problem with that, bud?" she asks in a sassy tone.

 

"No, no, not at all, whoever you are I am afraid I do need to talk to Crumb here privately" he told Elizabeth.

"Well whatever you need to say to him, you can say to me"

"Very well" he said "This is completely unacceptable behavior Crumb, this is the third incident this week we've had with you"

"He attacked me first...I was only defending myself" he argued. "Be that as it may this is the third incident we've had with you, Crumb as of today you are suspended for two weeks, be grateful your not being expelled"

Dennis's face paled a whole week at home was his version of hell. "Sir please...."

"I don't want to hear anymore from you Crumb, back to your class after today you are suspended and that's final" the principle told him angrily, Dennis hung his head low and sighed. "Yes sir" he murmured. "Good, I'll let your mother know, now get out " he said.

Elizabeth speaks up "There must be something that would make you change your mind sir..." she asks the principle, leaning over the desk showing off her cleavage a little more.

 

The principle can't help but stare "My decision is final, I can't be seen condoning that sort of behavior"

"If anyone should be suspended it's the one that started it. I would think as someone that's in Charge you would do that as the example of no tolerance for bullies" she bats her eyelashes at him.

"Fine but Crumb here is still suspended" he sighed. Dennis watched this exchange in shock.

She leans over the desk and whispers in his ear "Lift the suspension and telling his mother altogether for an exchange of a little fun with me" she purrs in his ear.

"You drive a hard bargain" he moans reaching out to touch her breasts.

"Oh believe me..it will be very hard" she giggles.

"Fine...Crumb your on your final warning, now get out" the principal says.

Elizabeth jumps off the desk and takes Dennis's hand on their way out.

 

As soon as they leave Dennis lets go of her hand "What was that about, what are you doing here?" he stammered.

"Hey now..I just saved your ass you know"

"But why you don't know me" he told her.

"Then why don't you get to know me better then?" she whispers and rams him into the lockers knowing that bully was watching them.

"Wh, what are you doing?" he yelped.

"Go with it" she whispers in his ear and she kisses him deeply and even lifts her leg pressing her knee against the locker holding him in a locked position.

Dennis is hesitant to begin with but soon kisses her back.

"I'll dance naked for you.. Dennis" she mewls in his ear.

He looks at her still looking suspicious "How do you know my name?" he asked her.

"Does it matter?"

"I've never told anyone my name...not even my mother, so yes it does matter"

"Mmm my darling Dennis.." she nuzzles his face.

"How do you know it?" he asked again.

"I just know things.. like I know about Patricia and the other's"

He gasped as she said that.

 

"I want to help you feel wanted and appreciated my sweetheart" she kisses his neck.

He starts breathing heavily as he feels her lips on his skin.

"You can do everything you always wanted to do with a girl to me, I'm yours.." she whispers.

"But that will make me dirty" he whimpered feeling his heartbeat speed up.

"Ooh I like that" she moans in his ear.

"Mother doesn't" he cries.

"I won't tell"

"She'll find out....she always does" he says tearfully.

-

**\--(takes place during Split but different)**

Out of nowhere she's suddenly inside a tight space and there's 3 slits in the door in front of her and what she can see through it is a hallway with pipes? "Wa.."

 

Suddenly Dennis's face appears outside. "I thought I lost you" he says taking deep breaths as he sorted his shirt out "Could you, could you step outside please...you like to make fun of us but we're more powerful then you think, step outside"

She looks down and figures out there's a latch so she opens it and steps out slowly.

Dennis looks at her sternly "You shouldn't trick children, that shows who you are" he tells her disapprovingly.

"If you say so.." she tilts her head to the side.

He looks down at her clothing "Look at your sweater it ruined, its dirty...remove it" he orders her.

She almost smirks and slowly slips it off and hands it to him.

He looks at her body and backs away running a hand through his hair. "I'm trying to be good" he whispers.

She suddenly unzips the side of her pleated skirt and wiggles a bit until it falls to the floor leaving her in just her bra and panties and stockings "Why?"

"No, no...what are you doing?, stop it" he whispers backing away from her to avoid temptation.

She takes off down the hallway and ends up running into a room with a couch.

Dennis chased after her "Hey!" he shouts at her.

She's still standing in the what she assumes is a little living area and she looks at the shelves full of books and other little knick knacks.

"What are you doing?" Dennis asked.

"Just wasting time"

 

He stares at her from a distance.

"Your not going to hurt me are you mister?" she puts on a scared girl act.

"Not me, no" he sighed suddenly looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"You know what I see before me?"

"What?"

"I see a very, very dirty man" she taunts.

Dennis starts to whimper when he hears that word having flashbacks to his mother.

"What, can't take the truth.. dirty man?"

"Don't call me that" he growled.

"Make me.. dirty man" she smirks, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

He grabs her and pins her to a wall. "Why would you say that...why would you want to sound like her?, the one that gave me these!" he snarled suddenly he had no shirt on and his scars were completely exposed to her "Why would you want to remind me of the very person who has caused me so much torment and pain!" he roared.

"You act like it's a bad thing, when it's not"

 

"I was a child, I had to endure things no kid should ever have to go through, beaten mercilessly by that bitch of a mother, she would make me choose what she would use to punish me with, she made me feel like I was nothing, just a poor weak, dirty boy she never even wanted...never, ever tell me that that is not a bad thing" he shouted in pain.

"Why don't you punish me.. you be in control and I'll be the dirty girl" she suggests with a smirk.

Dennis growled bending her over and smacking her ass hard over and over until his hand was stinging.

"Uuh fuck!" she cries.

"Are you sorry?" he asked her hitting her again.

"No.." she says breathing hard.

"Why not" he yelled hitting her again.

"If I say yes then you'll stop"

"What?"

"Why don't you try it without my panties on"

Dennis falters and backs away "No" he whimpered.

She slips them off herself and her bra "But you were doing so well at it.."

 

"I don't want to be dirty mommy" he cries almost like he's seen her.

"Dennis.. your mother, Kevin's mother is dead and you can be whatever you want to be"

"No she's not" he sobbed falling onto the floor weakly.

Elizabeth walks up to him and is standing over him "She is and she can't hurt you anymore.. You are stronger then she ever was" she stares down into his eyes.

"In here....she's always in here" he tells her pointing to his head his eyes filled with tears.

"Then take her in there and crush her..rip her black heart out of her chest! Kill that bitch of a mother!" she shouts.

"I can't dammit...I'm not strong enough" he lashed out.

"You are strong enough...you are perfect, you are his protector"

"She left more than physical scars you know" he said defeated.

"Ooh poor baby..." she holds his face in her hands.

"No matter what I do, no matter how had I try to block her out of my head or get rid of her....she's still there and I don't know what to do" he cried looking down.

She takes his hand, getting him to stand with her. She presses her body against his "Don't let her rule you..."

"How do I do that?" he asked.

"Take control" she whispers in his ear.

 

Dennis stares at her nervously before trembling hands travelled up and down her body gently, exploring her slowly, staring at her with a fragile gaze, trying to block out his mothers insults and words.

"Yes touch me..." she mewls.

He breathes in deeply as he leans in to kiss her but stops close to her lips, not able to go further as his mothers words echoed in his head getting louder as her started shaking uncontrollably.

She gives him a little kiss then steps back, sitting on the couch with her legs apart, her hands rub on her inner thighs slowly "Ooh so dirty..." she taunts and licks her lips.

Dennis unbuckles his trousers slowly, letting them fall to the floor.

She smirks at him and rubs her fingers up and down her wet opening "Ooh yes..." she breathes.

He walks towards her slowly his heart beating a mile a minute as he rested next to her.

"I want you my Dennis.." she moans as she slips a finger inside her pussy.

He watches her with a groan, straddling her suddenly, leaning in to kiss her deeply.

**\---(End of Dream.)**

 

She suddenly wakes up and is out of the dream, still on the couch but with her fingers buried in her pussy, when she feels it she moans loudly and continues to pleasure herself at a good pace.

Dennis heard her and came downstairs to see her.

"Uuh uuh" she cries out, doing it harder.

Dennis moves over to her kissing her cheek softly.

"I love you..." she pulls him in for a deep kiss.

He kisses her back with a moan.

"What a crazy dream I had.. but I'm so glad everything's the way it should be here now"

 

"Yeah, what were you dreaming about?" he asked softly.

"Things that don't and can't hurt us anymore from our past"

He sighed deeply "You dreamt about my past didn't you?"

"Yes and I took care of it and you.. just like I do here and now and forever on my darling" she cups his cheek.

"What happened?" he pressed.

"I was shown your teenaged years and I ended up one of the victims of your first kidnapping."

"What was I like?" he asked curiously.

"Shy and a bit shocked at my actions" she chuckles.

He blushed when she said that "Really?"

"Mhm but you were so cute and you still are" she gives him a kiss.

He kisses her back softly trying so hard not to cry. He rested his head on her breasts with his eyes closed resting his body next to her. "I hate her Lizzy" he whispered sadly.

"And she's gone now darling.. you have moved on and become stronger. You were always better then her" she rubs the back of his neck and head.

 

"She's still in my head you know" He looked up at her with a fearful expression.

"She's always going to be part of your memories, just like Sean will be part of mine.. but we have to take those memories and renew them with the sweet memories you make now" she kisses his head.

"I'll try" he whispered resting his head in the crook of her neck, kissing it gently.

 

"I love you Dennis Crumb"

"I love you too Elizabeth" he whispered before falling asleep in her arms.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story will be in my Big Oc book 2 also)


	51. Barry Meets Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Barry X My Oc Sam.* (Barry meets Dennis's friend from his job Sam( First meeting story)*

Sam hadn't seen her friend Dennis for a long time and wanted to check up on him and see how he was doing. She decides to drive to his house on her scooter. She put on some black slacks and a blue t shirt with a black leather jacket and gelled her short hair a bit and headed over to his house. She knocks on the door.

Barry was the one to answer the door "Uhh can I help you?" He asked.

Sam looks up at him "Yeah um, I'm here to see Dennis?"

Barry looks at Sam up and down with a critical look "May I ask why?"

"We're friends, I just stopped by to say hello. Is that okay?" she asks taking her sunglasses off.

"Whatever you say...its just I don't remember Dennis mentioning you before" 

"Yeah he seems to keep a lot to himself" she chuckles.

"Yeah he sure does" he told her gesturing for her to come inside.

She walks up the stairs and walks past him inside "Oh nice you moved the furniture since the last time I was here"

Barry shut the door before walking inside.

"I'm Sam and you are?" she puts her hand out to him.

"Barry" he introduces himself shaking her hand.

"Cute name and I love your outfit"

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself" he complimented with a smile.

"Oh thanks, I just threw something on really. Yours is very stylish and the color goes well with your pretty eyes" she smiles and blushes.

"Well I have been told I have great fashion sense" he said with a wink.

"It sure does show" she says walking around him, looking him up and down.

Barry raises an eyebrow "Wait a minute are you checking me out?" He asked.

Sam chuckles a bit before sitting down on the couch "Maybe" she says with a teasing smirk.

"Well like what you see?" He asked checking her out but thinks is a guy out.

 

"Very much so, I mean I did have some fun with that body already" Sam bites her bottom lip.

"Wait really?" 

"Yeah Dennis and I we did have fun a few times, first time at the high school under the bleachers"

"Whaaaat but Dennis isn't..." Barry stammered.

"Boy he was sure nervous at first..until I got down on my knees" Sam giggles.

"But Dennis isn't gay" Barry said feeling slightly perplexed.

"You sure he isn't bi?" she shrugs her shoulders "Why don't we get to know each other more" she pats the sat beside her.

"I've known Dennis a long time, trust me handsome...he's not that" Barry said to Sam sitting next to him studying him.

"Aww You think I'm handsome huh?" she smirks knowing now that Barry thinks she's a guy, so she plays along with it. "Well I think your cute as a button"

"Gee thanks...you must be one special guy to get Dennis to fool around with you"

"Gee I hope so" she smirks and rubs a hand on Barry's knee.

Barry tenses up at the contact "Wait what're you doin?" he whispered.

"I'm teasing you"

"But I'm not Dennis" he groaned.

"So, I'm not going out with him, we just done some things together but mostly now we are friends" she runs a hand up his shirt feeling around on his torso and leans in to softly kiss his neck.

Barry moans quietly at Sam's touch.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"Uh huh" he groaned nodding his head.

"Then do it, don't make me do all the work" she chuckles.

Barry leaned forward and kissed Sam deeply with a moan.

Sam uses her tongue more, sliding it against Barry's and then pulls back a little breathy "Are you a top or a bottom?"

"I'm whatever you want me to be kinda guy" he told her whilst panting.

She just chuckles at that "You choose, I'm game"

Barry kisses her again leaning over her slowly until he was straddling her.

Sam wraps her arms around his neck and rubs her hands on the back of his neck, pushing her mouth fully against his as they kiss "Barry.." she moans in his mouth.

Barry pants as he kisses her neck softly his hands moving down her body to remove her clothes.

 

Sam pulls down the blanket from the back of the couch and covers the bottom half of them "I'm a bit shy" she pulls her pants and panties down her legs.

"Why?" Barry asked.

She reaches down between them and guides his cock inside her "Uuh.." she moans.

"Wha...." he moaned as his hips bucked.

"Uuh fuck more" she begs.

Barry thrusted into her again going deeper inside her again "Your a girl?" he exclaimed.

"Does that bother you.. ooh" she asks but then whines, gripping onto his shoulders.

"Uhh no...just a bit of a shock uhh" He groaned.

"Sorry.. sometimes I feel more like a guy anyways since my surgeries"

"Surgeries?" he asked staring down at her as he carried on thrusting into her.

"I had breast cancer, so they had to remove them. "Mmm I go back and forth about who I am"

"You can be whatever you like around me, I won't mind" he groaned.

"Really? Thank you Barry oh thank you uuh" she moans as she suddenly climaxes.

Barry came shortly after her collapsing onto her breathing heavily.

Sam holds him in an loving embrace not wanting to let go.

Barry kissed her softly feeling happy and content

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*  
> (This story will be in my Big Oc Book 2 also)


	52. Good Feels With Casey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Request. Patricia X Casey Cooke. (Patricia and Casey have some sweet moments and some fun) *Just a cute little smut*

 

Casey was in the kitchen with Patricia cooking some dinner, Casey looked nice in the dress that Patricia got her to wear for the evening. It was Blue and off shoulder, it looked stunning on her curves.

Patricia was chopping up vegetables but couldn't help but stare at Casey as she worked.

Casey looks over her shoulder at her as she gets things she needs out of the fridge.

"You look wonderful dear Casey" Patricia complimented her with a smile.

"So do you" she smiles.

 

"Thank you dear" she said shyly, putting the vegetables in a pan to boil "There we go now all we have to do is wait for everything to cook"

"Yup" Casey leans against the counter "Wait..wait and wait" she mumbles.

"Mmm" she hummed staring at Casey again.

"Mmm what?" Casey asks smirking.

 

Patricia walked over to her not able to resist any longer, she leaned in and kissed her softly "Your so beautiful" she murmured.

"Ooh so are you, but I think you know that already" she smirks.

Patricia smiled at her kissing her again.

"Mmm" Casey kisses back and holds her in an embrace.

Patricia's hands travelled up her body as she carried on kissing her deeply.

Casey takes ahold of the bottom of Patricia's shirt and helps her slip it off exposing Patricia's strong looking chest, Casey leans in and kisses her collarbone.

Patricia moaned quietly holding her closer. Casey turns the burners on the stove off and leads Patricia to the living room and she lays down on the couch with a loving look in her eyes "Come to me"

 

Patricia walks over to the couch laying down next to her. Casey strokes her face with the back of her hand softly "I could stare into your eyes forever"

Patricia smiled kissing her cheek softly "What did we do to deserve you Casey Cooke?" she sighed contentedly.

Casey kisses her deeply and moans into her mouth "Mmm touch me"

Patricia's hand glides down her body lifting up her dress slowly before moving her panties out the way and slipping a finger inside her.

 

Casey gets increasing wet as Patricia moves her finger in and out of her pussy "Uuh" she moans and reaches down and rubs on Patricia's growing bulge "I want you"

"Ooh, Casey" she moans rocking her hips slowly

Casey pushes against Patricia's thrusts and leans her head back panting "Oh it's so good.."

Patricia moaned thrusting inside her deeper. She kissed her neck, biting and sucking on the skin.

Casey playfully pinches Patricia's nipples as she's kissing her neck.

"Ohh Casey" she thrusted into her again "Ooh I'm getting close" she gasped.

"Yes yess so Am I..Uuh!" she cries out.

Patricia came suddenly with a moan.

 

Casey giggles and holds on to her with a big smile on her face "That was great, you never seem to not amaze me Patricia"

Patricia smiled kissing her softly as she snuggled up to her.

 

"I love you"

"I love you too sweet Casey" she whispered with a contented sigh.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for:' 'Dimetrodon'  
> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*  
> (This story in only in this book)


	53. Errands and A Pick Up date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Olivia. (Dennis picks up a girl on his way to do errands ) *

It was errand day, the day to go out and get things needed for the house.. Oh sweet dreaded moments of life, having to go deal with the scummy world and it's people and the dreaded Teenagers he has to see anyways at the school during work. But things had to be done....

He drove up the road and saw a girl walking on the sidewalk, she looked tired so Dennis pulled over next to her. "Hey did you need a lift anywhere I could drop you off where ever you need to go" he asked her.

She turns and bends forward placing her hands on the door looking in at him with a smile, her chestnut hair lightly blowing in the breeze. "Yes I do actually"

Dennis smiled at her and opened the door for her to climb in. "I uh, I gotta do some errands first if that's okay then I'll drop you off where ever you need to go" he told her nervously as he checked her out.

 

"Sure thing" she gets in and shuts the door. She dressed nice and must be pretty well off to be so dolled up with even some jewelry that looked very expensive.

"So uh, where are you heading?" he asked curiously as he tried not to stare at her too much.

"Just my house, well My aunts house.. she's in Florida on business right now though..so I'm all by my lonesome" she chuckles, taking something out of her purse.

"Fair enough what does she do?, if you don't mind me asking"

"Well she does several things really, real state mostly and she's very rich from family money..."

"Hmm, interesting" he said nodding his head as he parked outside the store "I just gotta get a few things here then I'll drop you home" he told her.

"Do you want me to wait here?"

 

"I don't mind, its up to you" he said with a shrug.

She gets out of the car and goes in with him, when they enter the store she starts grabbing things and adding them to her basket.

Dennis goes around finding the items on his list.

She comes around the corner behind him and even brushes up against him as she passes him with a giggle "Finding everything you need?"

"Just about, what about you?"

"Yup and what's that rope for?" she points in his shopping basket.

"Something I need for Work" he told her.

She gets very close to him, leaning her body against his slightly "You sure it's not for tying up some girls in your basement?"

"I, I don't know what your talking about" he said shyly.

She just laughs "You should of seen your face when I asked you that, it was priceless"

Dennis shook his head with a small smile in his face, he could feel his cheeks getting hot from the blushing he was doing.

Don't forget the handcuffs and the strawberry lube" she giggles and walks past him to the checkout.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea" Dennis smirked as he thought to himself before heading off to pay for the items.

"Casher, here put it all on my card please" she hands it to her.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that" he told her shocked.

"It's okay really, I feel like going on a shopping spree anyways"

 

Dennis wanted to protest but she looked like she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

She pays for the items and even helps loading the stuff in the trunk of his car.

"Okay where to?" he asked as they got back in the car.

"Pick a place unless you want to come to my house?" she suggests.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Do you want to go my house or somewhere else?"

"Uh well you said to go to your house" he said nervously.

"Okay to my house it is" she smiles and tells him the address.

Dennis drove to her house and looked at it in amazement, it was a very fancy looking house. "This is where you live?" he asked.

 

"Mhm" she leads him down the sidewalk to the front door and unlocks it. "Come on in" the house was very clean mostly in the colors of cream white and golds.

"Wow" Dennis gasped as he walked inside.

"We have a heated pool in the basement with a patio" she smiles.

"That's amazing" he said in amazement as he stared back at her after admiring the house.

"You want to go for a dip?"

"Uh, okay" he stammered captivated by her beauty.

She leads him down to the basement and switches on these low lit pool lights. It was a really nice sized pool all lit up now and very clean. She starts taking off her clothing and shoes.

Dennis started to stare at her as he unbuttoned his shirt.

 

She gets completely bare and turns her head a moment with a smirk before diving flawlessly into the pool. Dennis folds up the rest of his clothing and dives in the pool with her.

She comes back up behind him a way's and splashes the back of his head and neck with a giggle. Dennis chuckled before doing it back.

She looked sexy with her hair slicked back from the water, little droplets on her skin and her body had a glowing effect from the pool lights "You like it?, the water I mean."

"Yeah, yeah I do" he smiled.

"You sure don't make the first move, do you stud?" she grins and splashes him a little.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want to assume" he whispered, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Well I got naked in a pool with you of course I want you to do something with me" she chuckles.

"I'm sorry" he sighed.

She laughs and splashes him again. Dennis swam closer to her, bodies almost touching as he stared at her lips.

"Wanna carry me around the pool?" she giggles wrapping legs around his waist.

"Mmm yeah" he groaned as he held her carrying her to the side of the pool and kissing her deeply leaning into her as much as he could.

"Mm mmhm" she kisses him back just as passionate with her arms laying over his strong shoulders.

He kisses her neck as his hands started touching her body.

"You must work with your hands a lot, huh?"

"What gives it away?" he asked with a groan.

 

"Just how strong your hands are" she rubs a hand around on his chest and stomach "Damn your fit"

"Thank you" he smirked his skin twitched wherever she touched it.

"No problem.. master" she kisses his neck. Dennis moaned when she called him that.

"You know you could lift me up and down pretty easily underwater, I'm light as a feather"

 

Dennis picked her up making her wrap her legs around him.

"Do what you want with me master" she kisses him passionately.

Dennis groaned into the kiss feeling his arousal getting stronger as he continued exploring her body, he kisses her neck as he positioned himself better to slip inside her.

She pushes her hips forwards making him slip inside her faster "Mmm" she bites her lip.

Dennis groaned as he rocked his hips back and forth enjoying the feeling of her pussy wrapped around his cock.

"Uuh fuck.." she breathes heavy breaths.

He picks up his pace squeezing her breasts as he did. She nips and licks his neck.

He felt his climax building up so he went faster causing little waves to splash around them as he came with a groan.

She came right after moaning and sucking on his neck so hard it leaves a mark.

 

Dennis held her close, kissing her cheek as he stroked her hair.

"Lovely dovey type aren't you?" she chuckles.

He chuckled breathlessly as he rests his head on her shoulder.

"Usually the men that come here aren't that close but I guess that's okay since I don't like them anyways"

"What other men?" he asks dozily.

"The other men my Aunt sets up for me one or two times a week"

"You mean your a...."

"Yes go ahead and say it the way you want, I've heard all the names before"

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you" he whispered kissing her neck gently.

"Nah it doesn't upset me any more. I'm used to it. I get a few good things out of it all like lots of money and I get to live here and they give me expensive gifts.. like the diamond choker necklace I had on before we got in the pool" she sighs looking a little unsure.

"But don't you want to choose who you want to be with?" he asked her softly wrapping his arms around her.

"You're the first man I picked out myself for a night, other then that I don't know"

"I'm sorry to hear that" he told her sincerely "Tell me what you want me to do to you" he whispered softly, if what she was saying was true the least he could do was make it memorable for her.

"Just talking to me like a person was more then anyone else does" she kisses him softly.

He kisses her back softly his hands running along her back.

They hold each other for a good while before getting out and getting dressed. They end up on the couch together spooning with him laying behind her as they watch a movie on her nice sized tv.

He kisses her neck softly as he strokes her arm with feather light touches.

She sighs contently, feeling very relaxed "Thank you" she whispers.

"For what" he asked her quietly.

"For talking to me like a person and not just a mere object of desire"

Dennis holds her a little tighter, kissing her cheek again "Your welcome"

She turns over facing him, snuggling her face in his neck. Dennis wraps his arms around her rubbing her back.

"My names Olivia"

"That's a nice name, mine is Dennis"

"Dennis.. that's different, I like that"

He smiled at her before kissing her again.

"Mm will you come see me again?"

"Of course" he promised kissing her over and over.

 

"I'm glad" she smiles, happy to have found someone that cares.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This story will be in My Big Oc book 2 also )


End file.
